


Roses of Picardy(Chinese Translation)

by kiii17



Category: War Horse (2011)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Angst, M/M, Romance, World War I
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-10
Updated: 2013-08-06
Packaged: 2017-12-14 13:12:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 12
Words: 14,648
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/837261
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kiii17/pseuds/kiii17
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>http://archiveofourown.org/works/415197/chapters/689767 Roses of Picardy的中文翻译版本，已有授权<br/>在战争中被俘后，Jamie Stewart少校面临着不甚明了的未来。<br/>字数统计有错误，至第7章已有70000字</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. 序言 Long-famous glories, immemorial shames

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Roses of Picardy](https://archiveofourown.org/works/415197) by [splix](https://archiveofourown.org/users/splix/pseuds/splix). 



So, soon they topped the hill, and raced together  
Over an open stretch of herb and heather  
Exposed. And instantly the whole sky burned  
With fury against them; and soft sudden cups  
Opened in thousands for their blood; and the green slopes  
Chasmed and steepened sheer to infinite space.  
\---Wilfred Owen, Spring Offensive

*  
死亡。  
几小时前的原野还是泛着金光的绿色，满溢着静谧的美感，被八月温暖而甜蜜的阳光照耀着。而现在这里已经成了一片荒地，一个屠宰场，四处散落着死人和正在死去的人，人和马的尖叫在这角斗场上回响，空气里弥漫鲜血与内脏的腥臭和火药的烟气，地表焦黑裸露着。  
在这样梦魇般的场景中，Jamie挺直着背安静地向前走着，他的鼻子昂的高高的，所以那些俘虏他的士兵们觉察不到他平静外表下隐藏的负疚、愤怒和惊恐。他的手还待在皮手套里，在他身后的步兵充满恶意地猛推他一把时不由自主地紧握起拳头，他轻蔑地瞥了他们一眼，脚下的步伐丝毫没有加快。他对德语的了解足够多，明白那些德国兵在窃窃私语地嘲笑着他，侮辱着他的出身，他的智慧和他战斗时的英勇，但他依然装作自己什么也没听懂。他一刻不停地注视着战场，搜寻着那个有着鲜亮头发的熟悉的身影，无数次祈祷着自己能找到在这场屠杀之后足够作为慰藉的事情。  
有什么东西碰到了他的脚，他停下来察看。一个年轻的中尉四肢摊开躺在地上，绝望地举起一只手：“少校……求你……”  
Jamie半跪在他身边，握住他的手，试图想起他的名字。男孩肯定不超过十八岁，他的圆脸还透着少年的气息。血污弄脏了他金色的头发，Jamie看向男孩的腿：膝盖之下都被撕开了，他很快转开了视线：“勇敢点，小伙子。”他的声音很温和。  
“这里受伤了——哦上帝——”  
枪管被粗暴地戳到Jamie的肩膀上：“起来，Tommy。（这里德国人把他的名字叫错了）”身后的德国士兵低声咆哮着，“起来！”  
Jamie突然发怒了：“给我点时间，看在上帝的份上！”他厉声说着，回头看向男孩，“救护车离这里已经不远了，伙计，别丧气。”  
已经奄奄一息的男孩正发着抖：“我们运气真差，先生。”  
“最差的情况了。”Jamie赞同道，碰了碰男孩的脸颊。  
“你能给我的父母带个信吗，先生？”  
“我尽量试试，你有什么要说的吗？”  
男孩的手在胸口口袋里摸索着：“告诉他们我——”他虚弱地咳嗽着，红色的血沫从嘴角溢出。他低声地呻吟，手依然抓住胸口不放。  
“撑着点，伙计，撑着点。”Jamie的手触到了一本小便签本，有些卷角但不算旧，“这本就是吗？”  
男孩的眼里朦胧着泪水，依旧在轻声呜咽着。  
Jamie用他空着的那只手紧握着小本子：“小伙子，听着——”忽然有两只手从后面揪住他，他挣扎着，却看到一个年轻的德国军官走近倒在地上的中尉，接着便是手枪扣下扳机的声音，“不！不要！”他拼命想要从那些士兵的钳制中脱出，可他们的胳膊就像钢铁一样，而他的身体乃至灵魂都已经精疲力竭。尽管如此，他依然颤抖着身体暴怒着，反抗着由于他自己的无能为力而导致的这一切，“看在上帝的份上，你们——”  
军官瞄准和射击的动作一气呵成，回音的碎片还回响在Jamie的耳边，诡异的响声带来了一刹那的死寂，就好像整个战场上的伤者和死去的人的鬼魂都短暂地为此定格了一瞬，哀悼着这个年轻而无辜的生命的逝去。  
泪水在Jamie的双眼和喉咙里灼烧着，但他不会让它们落下。他从那些士兵的掌控中挣脱出来——也可能是只是他们放开了他——他怒视着那个德国军官，在心中无数次想要用手紧紧掐住他的脖子，榨干他肺里的空气，但他也知道即使是半秒钟的尝试也是徒劳的。懦弱扼住了他的喉咙，他咬咬牙，将手中的小本子握得更紧了。  
年轻的军官摘下帽子，露出金色的卷发。他淡然地迎上Jamie的目光，眼睛里既没有怨恨也没有欢欣，只有疲乏和惋惜。那双眼睛是湛蓝的，而且看起来有点像——  
停下，Jamie警告自己。  
“他像英雄一样死去。”（译者注：此处原文为德语）年轻的军官说。  
Jamie没兴趣和他套近乎，他严肃地说：“我要确认一下，”他的声音冷冰冰的，“通知他的父母这样一个消息。”他将小本子塞到口袋里，再一次在被鲜血浸染的泥土上跪下，为那个年轻人合上双眼。他想要说几句简短的祷告，心中却是一片空白。相反地，他只能站起身继续向前走去。

*  
他们在夜幕降临时到达了驻防地，一小群可怜的俘虏们被数量多于他们几倍的德国士兵看守着。Jamie站到了队伍的前面，领着队伍走到一排砖瓦房子前，但一个德国士兵抓住他的手臂，做了一个让他把队伍带到另一栋房子旁边的手势，看起来那里像是镇子的中心广场。Jamie很愤怒地甩开他的手：“如果我的战友们要被关押，我希望自己能和他们分享一样的住宿条件。”  
“别想了。”士兵答道，拔出了手枪。另外几个士兵也围了上来，有一个还猛推了Jamie一下。Jamie一下子就火了，用他最大的力气将那个人推到地上。这是个战略性的错误，瞬间的动作给了德国士兵一个群殴他的理由。拳头像雨点一样落在他的身上，他只能无意识的拼命抵抗着。有人拽下了他的军帽踩在脚下，这个轻蔑的小动作让他怒不可遏。他大吼一声，猛地转过身来，不顾一切地踢蹬着、撕咬着、猛击着。大概有六七个德国士兵吧，他们一刻不停地将拳脚和步枪的手柄戳在他的身上，迫使他半蹲下来，极度痛苦地大口呼吸着。好，好，你们一起上吧，该死的家伙们！  
“别闹了。”（译者注：此处原文为德语）有一只本来拉住Jamie的手放开了，他支持不住地滑落在地上。透过嗡嗡作响的耳膜，他听见了一个愤怒的声音。  
“你们这群不长脑子的家伙！谁批准你们任意殴打一位军官的？把他拉起来，快一点！”  
在那些士兵们把他拽起来时Jamie已经没有抵抗的力气了。他试图用模糊的视线凝视着他们，但这实在太耗费精力了。他肋骨疼痛，牙齿在出血，或许是断了，有一只眼睛也开始迅速肿胀起来。  
“把他带走，现在，你们这些疯狗，要不然你们就等着被从头抽到脚吧。”  
带着对Jamie是否还有出席审判的应有风度的疑问，士兵们反拧着他的双臂把他押送到了一座白石头筑成的房屋前，将他带进了一个连窗户都没有的小房间里，它简直已经小的可以称之为壁橱了。他们把Jamie粗暴地摔在地上，对他嗤之以鼻，任由他在地上蜷缩成一团，然后关上了门。Jamie在黑暗里听到钥匙刮在锁上的声响和变弱的笑声，然后钥匙和军靴声都渐渐消弭了。  
Jamie猛地冲到门边，用他所有的力量击打着，咆哮出一句句咒骂来诅咒那些俘虏他的德国人。他在寻找着门把手，可在他的那一侧并没有找到，触手只有光滑的钢铁表面。他大发雷霆，重击着那扇坚固的门，一刻不停地咆哮着，直到他的拳头疼痛、嗓音沙哑。但是这里并没有任何人理会他敲击出的巨响和喉咙里的呐喊，他们在一时半刻之内已经抛弃他了。  
他已经辨不清方向了，感觉一片混沌，Jamie的身体滑落下来，前额触在硬木板上。浓重的寂静笼罩了小牢房，迫使他面对现实，不再掩饰先前那场疯狂的战斗。他的心中漫上强烈的无助，真相令人震惊地铺陈在他眼前：今天早晨的战术实在是太“聪明”了，一下子就损失了那么多战友。  
酸苦的泪水终于从他的脸颊上滑下。  
Jim。哦，上帝，Jim。  
*


	2. Chill with a hopeless rain

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 注意：本章中有简短的关于性侵犯的暗示

Do you remember that hour of din before the attack–  
And the anger, the blind compassion that seized and shook you then  
As you peered at the doomed and haggard faces of your men?  
Do you remember the stretcher-cases lurching back  
With dying eyes and lolling heads—those ashen-grey  
Masks of the lads who once were keen and kind and gay? 

Siegfried Sassoon, Aftermath

俘虏他的一个士兵拿去了他的手表（这是他祖父送的礼物，但他已经一点也不奢望那个混蛋能物归原主了），他徘徊在心神不安的短暂清醒和不规则的睡眠中。Jamie不清楚在这样一个没有窗户，空气也渐渐稀薄起来的房间里时间已经过了多久，直到门再次被打开，一缕阳光再次洒进牢房。他抬起手臂，逃避着突如其来的灿烂光辉。在他有足够的时间适应这样的环境之前，两个穿着制服的人就站在门口遮住了大部分光线，他们抓着Jamie的胳膊，简直要把他双脚悬空地提溜起来。  
终于到时候了，是吧——这一切都要结束了。抬起下巴，你这个笨蛋，勇敢一点地去面对。他在混战中一点也没有负伤，也不觉得在广场上挨的打多么让他不能忍受，没什么理由这样跌跌撞撞地像个伤员一样。他努力站的直一些，不要再被他们拖拽着走路，这样的动作让他自己也有些惊诧，但还是支撑着——也只是勉力不让自己倒下而已。他觉得自己的一部分还在狂热地追求着生的希望，即使这一切的终结已经迫在眉睫。他们大概是同一个班的人，和广场里的那些人一样都负责压制暴动。他们会把他拉到街上示众，然后把他捆在一根柱子上，蒙上他的眼睛，在他心脏的位置钉上一块布，最后——  
他一定是由于过度的忧虑发出了一些小小的声响，因为那两个拉着他的士兵都向他投来奇怪的一瞥。Jamie窘迫地咬了咬牙，尽量保持脚步的坚定，以使他走路的声响能在石板铺成的走廊上听起来响亮一些。你现在只剩下自尊了，看在上帝的份上，你只能这样坚持下去啊！  
他们在一扇毫无特色的木门前停了下来，一个士兵转开了门把手，把Jamie推进了门槛。他环顾四周，首先映入眼帘的是小小的盥洗室，这让他十分困惑。  
“进去。”士兵用德语说道，“快一点。”Jamie有短暂的迟疑，那个士兵立刻推了他一把，“快一点！我没那么多时间！”  
Jamie关上身后的门，走到盥洗室里。这是意料之外的仁慈，让他在被处死前拥有最基本的个人卫生，使他避免了之后更多的屈辱。其实他并不关注这些，但这一切还是超出了他的想象。他在洗脸池边洗干净双手，精致的雕花煤气灯散射出的柔光照亮了房间。他看着镜子中的自己，胡子没有刮，头发揪成一团，士兵们的殴打让他的一只眼睛又青又紫，但别的方面看起来还算正常，完好无缺而且精神饱满。他略略将头发打湿，水珠从额前的一绺头发间流下，他想到Jim，那个曾经对着他抱怨过他的自然卷的人。  
——这看起来也太蠢了，我简直没法把它们梳到同一边去。  
——说的好像没有一个女孩愿意弄乱你的头发一样。  
——是，是。我就是一个六英尺两英寸的特洛男爵（译者注：他是个金发的自然卷），Jamie，鬼知道这是怎么回事。  
——真怀疑别人到底是怎么看你的，老家伙。  
——你不相信我？  
——一点儿也不相信。别管这些了，你知道自己是个英俊的家伙的。  
——你就奉承我吧，我亲爱的朋友。  
Jamie用手覆住脸庞，不顾那些瘀伤的疼痛。他从没有这样多地想到过来世，他甚至对这些基本没什么概念，但现在——他真心希望Jim会在天堂，如果上帝是公平的话，他还能在见Jim一面，没什么理由把他们两个都挡在天堂门外的。Jamie当然也有过憧憬，但一旦涉及实质性问题，他就没什么办法了。而Jim是一个那样善良美好的人，就像任何一个人能做到的极限那样的勤勤恳恳。这不公平，上帝知道这是怎么回事，这不公平……  
“喂！你这个饭桶，快出来，Tommy”（译者注：在德国人这边名字似乎就没有叫对过，之后我就不注了）  
Jamie整了整上衣，打开门走了出去，冷淡地迎上那两个士兵的目光。他们都还是男孩，没有一个的年龄大过昨天他们打死的那个中尉。  
“好一些了。”一个士兵对另一个说。  
“我觉得他能自己走过去。”第二个士兵很有礼貌地挥了一下手，示意Jamie走在他们前面。Jamie装作听不懂他们说的话，向他们两个投去一瞥轻蔑的眼神。都还是男孩啊，他有些沮丧地想，却在做男人做的事。上帝保佑他们。  
Jamie停在了通往室外的门前，但士兵摇了摇头，将他指向走廊的深处。他的心沉了下去，看起来这不是简简单单的死亡了。他恐惧拷问与折磨——不仅仅是因为它们带来的极大痛苦，还因为作为一个军官，他从自己的父亲那里得到了第一手资料，关于那场几乎被任何人谈论的布尔战争（译者注：19世纪末发生在南非的战争，交战双方为布尔人和英国人）。当一个人的脚底被烧红的烙铁烘烤的时候，勇气简直什么都不是。  
之后发生的是让他十分惊讶，因为他被带到了一个小而整洁的房间里，桌子上放着早餐。年轻的士兵指向那盘食物：“吃。”他说，“你要是病了，就等着死吧。”看到Jamie没有动，男孩翻了翻眼睛，做了一个把食物送进嘴里的手势，“吃！”  
“爱吃不吃，”另一个男孩说，“我们没必要管他，走吧，Eber。”他把Jamie推到桌子前面，两个人一起走出了房间，坚定地关上了门。  
Jamie盯着眼前看起来格外可口的食物，它们散发出的香味袭击着他的嗅觉。他至少已经24小时没有进食了，他的胃也在发出悲叹，不过或许这些食物有毒。  
如果我就要死了，这又算什么呢？肚子填饱了再死看起来比较好。  
他在桌边坐下，折起亚麻餐巾。盘子里是火腿、煎蛋和配上黄油和果酱的新鲜面包，旁边还放着一壶咖啡。他先是试探性地慢慢吃了几口，但很快就开始狼吞虎咽了。这恐怕是最后的晚餐了，他想到这个冷笑话，但很快就阻止不住自己吃饭的欲望了。当他吃到一半开始休息时他才想到自己的战友们恐怕吃不到那么好的东西，他放下叉子，将餐巾在桌上放好，整个人都弥漫上奇怪的感受。  
门又一次开了，一个年轻男人大步走进来，他穿着德国装甲部队的上尉军装：“James Stewart少校？”  
Jamie站的笔直，仿佛是在接受检阅一样，他抬了抬下巴：“是的。”  
上尉摘下帽子，彬彬有礼地向他鞠了一躬：“早上好。”他的英语说的非常好，“我是Rittmeister Christian Maier，符腾堡第一师团。”他伸出手，但Jamie没有动。他本就粉红的脸颊更加红了，他耸了耸肩：“你觉得早餐怎么样？我希望我们这里能给你们留下热情友好的印象。”  
“我打赌我没有别的选择。”  
Maier笑了笑：“Stewart少校，这里都是很通情达理并且慷慨的人。但我想我打扰到你的早餐了——请坐下吧。”  
“如果你站着的话，我宁可也站着。”  
“你请便吧。但我要坐下了。”年轻的上尉走到桌边Jamie的盘子对面的位子坐下，自己拿起一片面包。“昨天对你来说是糟透了的一天，请相信我真心为你感到悲伤。”  
“你当时又不在那儿。”Jamie说，昨天的德国军队只有步兵。  
“不，”Maier在面包上涂上黄油，还抹上了一匙果酱，“不是的，Stewart少校。你毫无疑问可以证明这一点，骑兵的出动是需要一定时间和空间的，但在那片战场上已经没有平原了。你做的这一切自然是勇敢的，但同时也很愚蠢。”他咬了一口面包，慢慢咀嚼后吞了下去，“我看到了你的马，很有灵气的小家伙。有的士兵已经对它垂涎欲滴了。”  
Jamie的心因为Topthorn的被俘而悲哀地下沉着：“不要虐待它，它真的是一匹极好的马。”  
“这不是我能决定的，真是太可惜了，但我会将话说到的。少校，请你坐下。你让我觉得脖子不舒服。”  
Jamie很不情愿地回到座位上，略带高傲地坐在椅子边缘。  
“吃完你的早餐。”  
“我希望你确保我的士兵们能受到公平合理的对待。”  
“这是当然。如果你希望的话，你过一段时间就可以见到他们了。”  
这是一个惊喜。Jamie提防地看着Maier：他已经给自己倒了一杯咖啡，开始向里面加奶油。他小口啜饮着，微闭着眼睛，仿佛因此而心醉神迷：“上帝，喝过可怕的战地咖啡后，能品尝到这些真是无比幸福，不是吗？”他望着Jamie，笑容很天真，“我是英国的狂热追求者，我在你们约克郡的山谷中度过了许多个夏天，那里真是太美了，简直是我一辈子见过最美的地方。在Bilsdale（译者注：位于约克郡北部的国家公园内，当然国家公园是1952年才开辟出的，但那时已经是打猎的好地方了）打猎或许是我做过最令人激动的事。”  
Jamie曾在Bilsdale打过两次猎：“确实如此？”  
“哦，当然了，那时一次完全的胜利。我对马和猎犬可比对圣经着迷多了。”Maier很激动地说了一会儿猎狐狸的事，“你看起来就像一个猎手，少校。”  
“是的，”Jamie觉得这个友好的年轻人让他的心情好了一些，“最近几年不怎么去了，但……我年轻时常去那里。”  
Maier向后靠在椅背上，从口袋里拿出一个小盒子，他抽出一支雪茄递给Jamie：“请。”Jamie接过雪茄，Maier站起来转过桌子，手中是一个打火机，他倾身向前为Jamie点上火，然后把自己的雪茄也点上了火，“最令人高兴的是由于我对这些的热情，我的父母随后在镇上建了一个猎场，在当地很出名，我真后悔今年我不得不错过它了。”他吐出一口烟圈，再一次坐下，“你简直不能想象我看到那么多骑术精湛的男人甚至女人时的狂喜。”他滔滔不绝而又头头是道地说了一阵，关于打猎和其他英国体育运动。他对此的敬慕令人惊奇，甚至让人有些感动：“在你们的骑兵里也有许多好猎手吗？”  
“我希望如此。至少在我的团里有不少，或者是曾经有多少。”Jamie盯着盘中剩下的食物，心里泛起忧愁和内疚混杂在一起的剧痛。  
“每个骑兵团里都是这样，是吗？”  
“我想是的。”  
“你们在西弗兰德省（译者注：位于比利时，西部与法国接壤）还部署着更多骑兵团，我想。”  
“他们——”Jamie猛地把嘴唇咬出了血，抬头看向年轻的军官，他正从烟气后专注地盯着自己，“啊，我明白了。先让我因沾沾自喜麻痹自己，是这个主意吗？”他把雪茄扔在脚下捻熄，对自己感到愤怒。他被迷惑了，被Maier温文尔雅的举止和谈话迷惑，被丰盛的早餐迷惑，“带着你们的图谋下地狱吧！”  
Maier摇了摇头：“少校，请你坐下。”  
Jamie笔直地站着，一动也没有动，眼睛一直看着Maier头顶上方。  
年轻的上尉站起来走到Jamie面前，他叹了口气，停在距Jamie一步之遥的地方，他的语调很柔和：“少校，我可以很自信地告诉你，因为我敬佩你们这些英国人，我对你说的这一切都是真的。和你谈话的是我已经是你能够遇到的最好的情况，我们营里的许多人都不可能像我这样同情你，也不会像我一样温和地对你，你懂我的意思吗？”  
谁听你的鬼话，Jamie想。  
“他们也不会温和地对待你的士兵。”  
“别管了，他们——”Jamie又一次闭了嘴，他们依然不知道他的下一句话要说什么。上帝，你到底要在这一切结束前冒出多少句口误啊？把你这该死的嘴闭上。  
Maier摇着头：“我知道你很不情愿，Stewart少校，但我希望你能再考虑一下。”  
Jamie迎上他的目光。  
“或许你需要一些思考的时间。我也同样相信这一点，但请记住时间不等人。如果你愿意帮助我们，你和你的士兵们都会过得好一些。”Maier打开了门：“过来带走他。”年轻的士兵们再一次进入房间，抓住了他的手臂，“我很喜欢你，少校。或许上辈子我们曾是朋友，你和我。”他对士兵们点了点头，“把他带回牢房。”  
Jamie想过要求见自己的士兵，但很快就有些后悔地打消了这个念头。他的顽固让他几乎不会得到同情或是宽容，他本应该在Maier无休无止地瞎扯打猎和网球前提出这个要强求。天哪，你真是个傻子，他自言自语着，你简直在毁灭你碰到的一切。丰盛的早餐在他的胃里令人不快地翻腾着。  
他们将他带到了小牢房里，再一次把他锁了起来。Jamie站在黑暗的中心，闷热的小房间里连空气都没有一丝移动的迹象。最终他脱下上衣，小心地叠好之后坐在了地上，他的背抵在石膏墙上，等待着未知的未来。  
他别无选择。

*  
他等待了两天，。在当值的士兵偶尔打开牢房的门带他去厕所时，他以走廊里的光照亮度暗中记录着时间。看守会将食物送进来——相对来说不像那顿豪华早餐一样丰盛，只是普通的面包和水而已，偶尔一两次会有一根香肠或是一小块乳酪，这已经足够维持他的身体强壮，让他精神健旺了。即使他极其渴望知晓他的士兵们是否也有食物吃，是否受到了正常的对待，但他还是保持了沉默，不和看守提起一个字，无论是用英语还是德语。他希望他们能放松警惕，他或许就能得到有助于他逃跑的信息。  
当他下定决心要逃跑后，他便不打算再犯那个策略性的错误了：用自己和剩下的那些士兵的生命来为刽子手手中的名单添砖加瓦。他得做些行得通的事情，他清楚等待营救是无望的，最好别再想了。即使他能够逃过这一劫，在Whitehall（白厅，即英国政府）那里他也要为自己的愚蠢买单，不过他已经将这些看做自己应得的惩罚了。  
除了狱卒外，没有其他人和他说过话或是讯问他。在这两天过去后，他已经相当困惑而不耐烦了。  
他想要离开这个房间的企图已经被极尽所能地嘲笑了一番。看守们把他身上任何可能有用的物件都搜去了——他的马刺、折叠刀，甚至包括他的剑鞘。他身上唯一还有潜在危险的物件是一枚曾经被别在领带上的别针，整体是一根短马鞭的形状，尖头是一只小狐狸。他想要把它插进门框和门锁之间的空隙中，但计划只成功到把曲别针拉直这一步就停滞不前了。糟透了的心情让他把别针猛地掷到了房间的角落里，还狠狠地踢了门一脚。门一动不动，但他脚趾上的伤却恶化了。他哭笑不得地蹲下来，用手捂住脸，当那些士兵看到他时他就处在这样的状态下。  
“在祈祷吗，Tommy？好主意呀。”一个士兵抓住他的胳膊试图把他拉起来。  
打心底里厌恶被当做小孩或是送错了码头的货物，Jamie挣脱开他的钳制站了起来，不由自主地因脚趾上的痛楚呻吟了一声：“我能自己站着，你们长没长眼睛！”他抓起上衣套上，当他扣上扣子时士兵已经轻蔑地催他快点了，“下地狱去把，你已经让我们等的太久了！”  
他们一路推搡着他走下走廊，这一次他们停在了通往广场的双扇门前。门被推开了，他们把他拽进了8月炽热的阳光里，铺着鹅卵石的地面上立着一根柱子，一个连的士兵和军官们已经在那里等候。他的五脏六腑愤怒地揪在一起，害怕自己会因不适而出丑，他全然不动地立在那里，看守们也被迫跟着停下了。  
“现在他害怕了。”其中一个很满意地说。  
“好。”  
Jamie默默忍受着这一切，强迫自己迈开步子。我们在天上的父，愿人都尊你的名为圣。愿你的国降临，愿你的旨意行在地上，如同行在天上。我们日用的饮食，今日赐给我们。原谅我们的罪，如同我们宽恕别人。不叫我们遇见试探，救我们脱离凶恶。因为国度，权柄，荣耀，全是你的，直到永远，阿们。（译者注：这里是主祷文的英国1662年国教版，主要采用和合本翻译，因为我读的圣经是这个版本的，有一两句用了自己的翻译。最后一句是1928年加入的，Jamie不可能说出这句话，算是一个小bug吧）随着他渐渐接近那群德国兵，他的心也开始颤抖，但他迫使自己站的笔直，用骄傲隐藏起恐惧，使他们尽量不注意到他脏兮兮的样子。他看向那群军官，认出了那个曾在自己被俘后狠狠地辱骂过他的上校。那个男人也认出了他，对他露出一个冷冷的笑。虽然他的灵魂正咆哮着还击，但Jamie什么也没有说。如果这是他拒绝背叛战友的代价，那么他甘愿承受。  
“把你的脏手拿开，混蛋！”  
Jamie回头看向喊声传来的方向，三个士兵拖着一个被蒙住眼睛捆绑起来的穿着英国军服的人向聚集的人群靠近，他们将他绑在柱子上，对他的咒骂无动于衷。然后他们都退后了，广场的中心空了出来。4个手中拿着步枪的德国士兵向前走了几步。  
恐惧扼住了Jamie的喉咙，他瞪着那个士兵，随后目光很快就转到上校那里：“什么——”  
“我们要求你的信息，Stewart少校。”上校说道，“你拒绝服从我们，这一切就是你当初固执的结果。”  
“哦，全能的主啊。”Jamie低声说，“不可能。”  
“继续。”上校简短地说。  
“不！”Jamie猛地扑向他，却发现自己一眨眼间就被抓住并牢牢钉在原处。他激烈而绝望地挣扎，但这一切都无济于事，士兵们野蛮地扭住他的手臂和肩膀阻止他挣开。他嘶哑的喉咙里逸出一声痛苦的呻吟。  
“预备！”有人叫道，他们将步枪扛到肩上。  
“瞄准！”  
“射击！”  
辛辣的烟气充满了他的鼻腔，枪响的声音在他的耳膜里回荡，愤怒的泪水模糊了他的双眼。Jamie在士兵的钳制里弯下腰，差点就要蹲在地上。他们把他拉起来正对着上校，他站在离Jamie一步之遥的地方，眼睛里迸出愤怒的火花。  
“现在还有五十个活着的战俘，少校。明天我们就要处死两个了，”他近距离地审视着Jamie，“除非你乐意与我们分享一切你所知的信息。”  
Jamie用他能聚合起来的所有的蔑视瞪着他，虽然他知道上校说出的每一个字都是真的。他拒绝透露任何信息。再失去他的两个士兵——上帝，不。下一天是三个，或是四个，再下一天，再下一天呢？但是说出来造成的会是更严重的伤亡。没有人告诉过他这些——在Sandhurst（译者注：英国的一所陆军军官学校）从没有一个教员告诉过他某一天他所有士兵的生命会系于他一人之手。战争是一回事，可这又是另一回事，他的知识在这里还能有用吗？  
上帝保佑，我不知道该怎么做。  
他们押送着他离开了，把他再一次扔回牢房。他抬起膝盖，用手臂环绕着它们，心中无比难受。他绝望地祈祷，说着颠三倒四的请求：帮帮我，请告诉我该怎么做！  
没有人回答他。

*  
如同他们许诺的那样，第二天他们又在广场上集会。这一次有更多村民在旁观着这一切——主要是妇女，还有小孩和老人，他们是一群弱势者，太过弱小而惊恐以至于不能够反抗，只能在一片寂静中看着士兵们瞄准射击，看着战俘们一个个倒下。之后有几个人被允许取走尸体，他们把尸体放在敞篷的马车里带走。尸体上覆着粗亚麻布的被单，织物被鲜血染成了斑斑点点的猩红。  
上校点上一支烟，通过年轻的骑兵上尉Maier递给他：“还是那么固执啊，少校。”  
Maier遇上了Jamie的视线，他摇了摇头，眼神里满是担忧。  
“这里太安静了，”上校说，“很快另一个营就要来了，另一群骑着马的傻瓜，你觉得呢？有什么高见吗？”  
Jamie微微侧身，那样上校就看不见他的下巴在微微颤抖。  
“很好，”上校叹了口气，“明天，四个。”

*  
这一次所有余下的战俘都被召集到了有重重守卫包围的广场上，Jamie在暗中仔细审视着他们：看起来消瘦而疲倦，但眼睛还很清亮。他们至少获得了足够的食物，没有一个人因饥饿而显出虚弱的样子。  
Jamie旁边的士兵和上校迫使他走向那些囚徒们。他们的双手被反绑在身后，脚踝上系着一种过时的生锈脚镣，这让他们能够小幅度地迈步。有力的手指掐进他的肩膀，强迫他正面对着他的士兵们。  
“我认为，”上校的声音很柔和，“你应该向这些人道歉，是你让他们受到这些可怕的折磨。”  
Jamie几乎不敢抬眼看他的士兵们。他该死地知道那些德国人明摆着是想羞辱他，在他们面前下跪，他们的监禁、嘲笑，还有那个无能为力的自己，屈辱的痛感比自己能够想象到的要深不知多少倍。  
“Jamie。”一个温和的声音说道。  
在极度的惊诧中，Jamie抬起头看到了Charlie Waverly，乱糟糟的绷带缠在头上，被身边的两个人支撑着才能站直，“Charlie——上帝啊，我还以为我们已经失去你了呢。”  
“差一点儿，”Charlie微笑着，“我比看起来要坚强一点，Jamie。”  
他看起来糟透了，Jamie有些担忧地想。“你得到治疗了吗？”  
“一点点吧，有一些人到监狱里来了——那是个仓库，Jamie——有的人不能走路，我一直在要求他们派遣红十字会的人来，不过我大概是被彻底地忽略了。”Charlie摇着头。  
Jamie笔直地站着，他抬起眼睛注视着他的士兵们，他们的面容曾经是那样活泼明朗，而现在这一切已被刻上疲倦，希望已经完全褪去：“先生们……在这场惨败之后我已无法用任何词句表达我的悲痛与惋惜。”他的喉咙几乎要哽住了，他咽了咽口水继续说下去，“你们已经表现出无与伦比的勇敢，而现在我要求你们再坚持一小会儿。我们一定会有办法——”  
“他想说的是这些，”上校打断了Jamie的话，“你们正因为他拒绝向我们提供任何微不足道的信息来挽救你们的生命而一个个死去，你们的性命对他来说连草芥都不如。你们死了，而他还在宽敞的大房间里吃装在银盘子里的食物。他是个懦夫，而你们都在为他赔上自己的命。”  
一片令人惊恐的死寂降临在参差不齐的人群中。  
Jamie翕动着嘴唇，想要说出些什么。他的视线一刻也没有从他的士兵身上移开过：“我——”  
“选四个人，少校。”  
“什么？”Jamie惊愕地看着上校。  
“你没听见我说话吗？选四个你今天想要处死的人。”  
Jamie的呼吸就仿佛一下子被抽走了。他觉得自己就要直挺挺地昏倒在地上，失去所有感觉：“你——你们不能让我做这种决定。我不会选的。”  
上校耸了耸肩：“如果你不愿意选出四个人，那就我们选八个。”战俘那里发出一阵倒抽冷气的声响。  
“不！看在上帝的份上——你们不能这样。发发慈悲，我——我求你们。”Jamie的脸颊因羞愧而发红，这样的恳求于他是不可容忍的，但他更加不可能在他的士兵中选择任何一个人。他宁可自己先死，他深吸了一口气，现在只有唯一的选项了，“先杀了我，如果你们必须处死什么人的话，就先拿我做例子吧。”  
上校只是哼了一声，转过头去。  
“一个字都不要告诉他们，先生！”一个声音叫道，“这群无耻的混蛋！”  
囚徒中传来一阵欢呼。  
“告诉他们去他们的微不足道的信息！”另一个声音喊道。  
“顺便问候他们的母亲！”这一声更为响亮而大胆。  
Jamie心中充满了自豪：“上帝保佑你们，小伙子们。”他用嘶哑的声音吼道，“他们永远也不能打垮我们！”  
“八个！”上校在一片欢呼声中喊道。他指着Charlie：“从这个开始！”  
Jamie被向后拽去，从他的士兵面前被拉开了。他们看起来出于叛乱的边缘，但拿着刺刀和步枪的德国兵鱼贯而入，在他们的重击和猛推下，战俘们很快就重新站成了队，被押送会牢房。Jamie无助地看着他们，依旧在和紧紧抓住他的士兵们角力。八个人，Charlie在其中，他们被粗鲁地推到法院前的一片石墙边。镇上的人用责难的眼神看着他们，人群中有低低的嗡嗡声，他们中没有任何人能改变这一切的一分一毫。  
十六个拿着步枪的人已经站在石墙前。  
Charlie的脸色比他头上脏兮兮的绷带还要苍白，但当他遇上Jamie的目光时，他敬了个礼，露出一抹微笑。  
“杀人犯，”Jamie还在士兵的束缚下挣扎，“你们都见鬼去吧——”  
枪响了，石墙染上了一道鲜红。

*  
当他们把他拖回牢房时，他仅仅知道自己哭了。因为无法踢人，他只能用头猛地撞向士兵的下巴，把他撞了一个踉跄。士兵反手打了Jamie一巴掌，把他直接打到了地板上，他看起来对着简单的惩罚还不太满意，Jamie的胃部也挨了一脚，他的旧伤复发了，呼吸渐渐困难。Jamie在地上扭动着身体，看上去像一条脱水的鱼。  
“混蛋！”士兵咆哮着，他的个子比Jamie略高，宽度甚至是他的两倍，“你他妈差点让我把舌头咬下来。”他又踢了Jamie一脚，“我真想杀了你。”  
“Emil！”另一个士兵抓住他的肩膀把他拉开了，“你要是再不停下来就真的要杀了他了。”他把同伴从Jamie旁边拉开按在墙上，“如果你杀了他，Weber上校会要了你的命。”  
Emil喘着气，朝地上吐了口口水，他擦了擦嘴：“小杂种。”  
“好了，好了。”他的朋友安慰他说。  
“我会收拾你的。”Emil低声说，“你等着。”

*  
他们并没有解开他手脚上束缚的意图，Jamie花了好几个小时才在地板上找到一个合适的姿势以使他的肩关节不会有扭伤的风险。他终于让自己背靠在墙上，痛苦也减轻了一些，虽然这样的状态加大了他入睡的难度。这没什么大不了的——他早已经把睡眠损失掉了，在Charlie的微笑灼伤了他的梦境之后。现在他正闭着眼睛试图驱散恐怖的阴云，但它们仍执着地逗留在那里，仿佛铁锹敲打冰封的大地那样坚定。  
Charlie。  
Hallen、Mitchell、Talbot、Bradford、O’Meara、Benchley还有Farcett，这些名字在他心里沉重地坠着，每一个都藏着回忆的尖刺。战争里的死伤，刺目的严酷骇人听闻，没有一丝名为慰藉的情感。Jamie已经无法祈祷了，他仅能在那令人麻木的寂静中等待不确定的将来。  
门开了，门槛边勾勒出一个高个子男人的身影。  
“英国猪。”  
Jamie眼神空洞地盯着那个身影：“走开。”他轻声说。  
“我不能杀了你，”那个人几乎是用柔和的声线说道，他走进了房间。“但我能让你希望自己根本就没被生下来过。”男人在Jamie旁边蹲下，把一只手放在他的喉咙上，“你要是敢发出一点声响，我就割了你的舌头。”男人的另一只手滑落了Jamie的大腿上，一阵突如其来的酸苦的恐惧尖锐地刺进了他被紧握住的喉咙。Jamie忽然明白那个人想要什么了：“离我远点，你这混蛋！”他怒火中烧地将身体向前移，但Emil，那个曾被他打伤的士兵将他猛地推到了墙上，他的后脑勺撞在墙上的石膏上，眼前还冒着金星。他大口呼吸着，Emil又将他粗暴地甩到石板地上，迫使他凑近他的腹部。哦，上帝，这真是——  
“英国的小婊子，不是吗？你——”男人的嗓子忽然噎住了，紧接着就是“砰”地一声巨响，Jamie重重地向后倒在地上，他张了张嘴，可立刻就有一只手猛地捂住他的嘴，止住了他未曾出口的呐喊。  
“Jamie！”Jamie奋力扭动着身体，试着去咬那只冒犯他的手，一个身体把他压在地上，努力平复着他狂乱的挣扎。  
“哎哟！Jamie，Jamie，看在上帝的份上，安静！”一个声音在他耳边悄声说，“嘘！”  
这不可能，上帝，我一定是有些疯了。  
“Jamie，安静，安静！求你了，这里没事了，你已经安全了，我是Jim。”

*


	3. And leave the soldiers at their drill

Oh stay with company and mirth  
And daylight and the air;  
Too full already is the grave  
Of fellows that were good and brave  
And died because they were. 

\---A.E. Houseman, Oh, stay at home, my lad, and plough

*  
即使一秒钟前没有被压在地上，Jamie的神经也已因极度的震惊趋于崩溃的边缘，他的四肢也像虚脱一样瘫软着。他的视觉也因长时间缺乏阳光而不太可靠了，眼前总是一片模糊，压在身上的重量让他简直不能呼吸。惊惧和疑惑在他的心中争夺着主导权，他用尽全力迫使自己不再颤抖。盖在他嘴上的手松开了，他听见一声叹息——太熟悉了，令人可喜的熟悉。  
“Jamie，”那个声音在他的耳畔低声说，“即使戴上了枷锁，你依然像老虎一样战斗。”  
“Jim，”Jamie的声音有些飘忽，依然在害怕这不过是一场幻觉。  
“是我。”压在Jamie胸口的重量减轻了，温暖的手指抚上他的脸颊，“我是Jim。”走廊里昏暗的煤气灯光映出一个剪影，Jim半跪在地上：“亲爱的Jamie。”  
“Jim。哦，上帝啊，我的天哪——”Jamie的声音梗在喉咙里，那一瞬他简直无法抑制眼泪流下的冲动，“Jim，你怎么……你不是……”  
“我很好，真的很好。我可以解释的……Jamie，你受伤了吗？他伤到你了吗？”Jim的声音里有愤怒的痕迹，他身体前倾，把Jamie拉了起来。  
“不，我没受伤。”Jamie迫切地想要把头靠在Jim的肩上，但很快就因羞愧而绷紧了身体。Jim看到过这样的虐待，他能看出Jamie的尊严几乎就要落入尘埃里：“我还好。”  
一双手臂忽然紧紧环住了Jamie：“我很担心你。”Jim放开Jamie，走向倒在地上的男人：“他身上一定有钥匙，对吧？口袋里……”他在男人的衣袋里搜寻着，直到那里传来叮当作响的声音：“啊！太好了。Jamie，我还在祈祷你牢房的钥匙不要太难找呢。我们得快一点了，最好立刻就离开这里。如果我打开牢门的话你能自己走出去吗？”  
“是的，我想我没问题。”Jamie眨了眨眼睛，他的视线又一次黯淡了。仅有一次，他这一生仅有一次失去过意识，是他的哥哥Philip用网球拍打他的脑袋的时候。他觉得自己好像忽然被一阵风吹的清醒了——有种雾蒙蒙的不真实感，后脑勺上的包似乎鼓了起来，但却缺少痛楚的感觉。他的身体晃了晃，Jim抓住了他的手臂。  
“你确定？”  
“是的。”Jamie闭上眼睛，很快又睁开。他只能看见Jim暗色的剪影，而不是他的面容，这遗憾折磨着他，但他的声音是不会变的——那温柔的低沉语调，声音中总含着让人猜不透的愉悦。  
“好吧，我想今天已经够你受的了。现在——我们得先把这该死的脚镣解开。你不能带着它们叮叮当当地走下走廊，就像鬼魂一样，对吧？这把钥匙应该就是了，请你转过来，老家伙。”  
Jamie顺从地转过身，把肩膀抵在墙上：“我以为你死了。”他轻声说，感到眼泪又一次盈满眼眶。  
“说实话我也算是死过一次了，老家伙。但我想这是后来的故事了。啊——就是这个！”Jim轻轻拍了拍Jamie的背，先后解下了两个手铐：“太好了，我没想到它们和腿上的镣铐用的是同一把钥匙。现在感觉怎么样？”  
“我要适应一下。”Jamie低声咕哝着，他动了动手腕，试图通过按摩向其中注入新的血液。  
“可恶，到底是哪一个啊？”Jim小声抱怨着，“啊，或许是这个。不对，这边——”Jim压抑不住的喜悦伴着微弱的金属刮擦声传来，“就是这个！你很快就要自由了。”他有些笨拙地开着锁，不一会儿Jamie脚腕上的束缚就被扔到了地上：“你的手还好吗？”他抓住Jamie的手，轻轻地帮他按摩着。  
“随便你了。”Jamie有些无可奈何地说，他闭上眼睛感受着Jim手心的温暖触感。  
“你确定现在可以吗？我们马上就要走了，如果你还能撑一段时间的话。”  
“我敢保证我没问题。”Jamie想要站起来，却猛地摇晃了一下。  
Jim跳了起来，顺便拉起了Jamie：“如果你觉得不大对劲了，就靠在我身上好了。”  
他本来会……很乐意地……但Jim在这一天中已经看到他足够多次陷入危险中了。Jamie努力让自己看起来挺拔一些：“我现在状态良好，Jim。但我们到底该怎么出去呢？”他的目光转向倒在地上的士兵，“你把他——”  
“我在他背后捅了一刀。上帝啊，我以前从来没做过这种事，估计以后也不会想再做一次了。”Jim的声音发着抖。  
“那你的准头还不错。”Jamie从牢房的门缝里看着外面的走廊。“好了。”他回过头，第一次清晰地看见Jim的面容。挥之不去的情感再一次浮现，他努力想要把它压制下去，可那一瞬他除了怔怔地看着Jim熟悉的脸庞之外什么也做不了。他还活着，还活着。谢天谢地，这真是个惊喜。Jim穿着一件做工粗糙的制服和一条呢绒裤子，打着绑腿，穿着粗皮鞋。大概一个星期没刮的胡子遮住了他的脸：“Jim，感谢上帝。”  
Jim笑了笑：“我这样突然冒出来是不是有些唐突了？看起来很可怕吗？”  
“你是个大惊喜，我这辈子还没有为见到哪个家伙这么高兴过呢。”  
“好吧，我能来到这里完全是依靠运气和上帝的恩典。现在我们要走了。”他走到Jamie身边，向走廊里看去，“军官们有四分之一在镇长那里，还有四分之一的士兵在楼下。外面只有两个看守因为你是这里唯一的囚犯，送饭的人直到明天早晨都不会过来的。”  
“那另外一个看守呢？”  
“他不会来了。”Jim小声说，他的表情很平静，“我听他和另外一个人说他要去……怎么说呢，要去见一位女士，但我有预感这并不是一次令人愉快的拜访。走吧，我们可以从后面离开。”  
Jim关上Jamie牢房的们，他们蹑手蹑脚地走下石头阶梯，一直走到了后门。Jim打开门，一转身滑到门外，然后对Jamie点了点头：“这里很安全。”他抓住Jamie的手臂，把他带到了平静的夜色里，耳畔只有蟋蟀的鸣叫和不知名的鸟儿鸣叫的声音：“我们要向北走，在Langemark有红十字会的附属医院。英国军队已经在路上了，这儿很快就要有另一场大战，Jamie。”  
“你怎么知道这些？”  
“听说的，这一路上。”Jim领着Jamie穿过一排树篱，走向一条隐于暗处的小径，“广场和大街上都有人巡逻，真可惜我们没法走直线了，不过其实这也没什么的。”  
Jamie停了下来，抓住Jim未扎紧的袖口：“Jim，等一下。”  
“怎么了？”Jim转过身，他的面容在繁星满布的夜空下并不十分清晰。  
“别的人。”  
Jim叹了口气：“Jamie……我不能。”  
“Jim，我们不能就这样把他们丢下来。”  
“我们是不能。但是Jamie，我没办法。那个仓库的守卫太多了。”  
由于激动和疑惑，Jamie的脸有些发热：“我们肯定可以做些什么的。我不能丢下他们，Jim。我真的不能，Charlie——”  
“我明白，”Jim轻声说，把手放在Jamie的后颈上，两人短暂地额头相抵，“我明白，我看到了。”  
“你……你看到了？”突如其来的羞耻感仿佛尖锐的冰渣一样刺进Jamie的心脏。  
“是，我看着的。可我也无计可施，什么也不能做。我也看到你了，Jamie。上帝啊，你真是勇敢。”  
“勇敢——万能的上帝啊，Jim。”Jamie干笑了两声。  
“是的，你很勇敢。那时你别无选择啊，Jamie，你别无选择。Charlie明白的。”  
“哦，天哪——”Jamie弯下腰，用手捂住脸，“Jim，我不能抛弃他们。你不明白，如果我们先找个地方暂避——等到白天再侦查情况——”  
“我已经侦查过情况了。任何时候都有不少于十个的守卫，他们武器的威力不逊于那种需要两个人操控的喷火机器。”  
“但是——”  
“想一想啊，Jamie，看在上帝的份上！这等同于自杀，我们两个人去面对他们至少十个人，我手上唯一的武器还是一把该死的餐刀。”他抓住Jamie的手臂，贴在他耳边说，“听我说，听着，他们也是我的战友，Jamie。上帝啊，难道我不想让他们重获自由吗？但我真的没办法，我们都无计可施。我不能假装自己多明白你到底在想什么，但我……我看到你的脸色了，我想我很清楚他们……当他让你选择时你是什么表情。”  
所以他也看到那些了。“我——”一声呜咽从Jamie的喉咙里逸出，感到耻辱的他咽回了将要汹涌而出的泪水。  
“哦，Jamie——”Jim把Jamie扶起来，“我明白，我明白的。但是——我费尽心思才把你救出来，我不能——总之我只是想让你活下去。求你了，我们可以追上驻守在北方的军队，告诉他们这里还有战俘。他们应该有能力来救他们。求你了，Jamie，求你了。”Jim的嗓子哑了，他向后退了一步，擦了擦眼睛，“而且，你的离开或许会让他们受到的威胁减小。”  
Jim口中的话一字一字落入他耳中，Jamie慢慢地点着头：“是的，你……你是对的，当然了。我待在那儿就是个累赘。”  
“你不是累赘，我根本没这个意思。”  
“但这是事实，无须分辨。”  
“Jamie——”Jim把手放在Jamie的手臂上，试图安慰他。  
“我没觉得生气。只不过——这有些让我难以接受，就这样而已。”他又一次站直了，这并不能让他的心平静下来，但至少他可以避免把事情弄的更糟，“你的话很对，我们应该告诉我们见到的第一个英国军官这些，还有Jim……”Jamie顿了顿，“谢谢你来找我，我不会无视你的努力，事实上我很佩服你。我不会再让你失望了，我保证。”  
“我很庆幸我找到了你。”Jim轻声说，“我不知道如果我没有的话这一切会怎样，而且只要你愿意，你永远不会让我失望。”  
Jamie没有说话，他回想着自己到底做了什么才能得到Jim如此的信任。他还活着，他坚定地告诉自己。你已经拥有一个奇迹了——这早已超乎想象。

*  
“在那些小灌木从后面是田野。种了玉米，长得很高——够我们躲进去。”  
“好，那就别浪费时间了。”Jamie说。镇上的钟刚敲了两下。  
他们在树丛边就开始矮下身匍匐前进，Jamie忽然抓住Jim的手臂，指了指远处若隐若现的火堆——看起来似乎有人巡逻。他们向东移动着，快要接近玉米田的时候，听见有人的的声音透过夜风传来。  
“那儿是不是有熊？”  
“熊？不可能。或许是野猪。”  
“你怎么知道的？”  
“我根本不知道，只是有些想念烤野猪的滋味了。”  
“为什么啊？营地里就有火腿肉等着呢。”  
“我说不清，我只是觉得有什么东西慌慌张张的在往那边去。”  
Jamie和Jim蹑手蹑脚地走到灌木丛的边缘。玉米田离他们只有五十米了，他们已经能看清那堆篝火，坐在四周的四个士兵正从某种长颈瓶子里往嘴里灌着什么。他们俩慢慢地向田野的方向移动，尽量不发出任何声响。  
当Jim踩到一根干燥的树枝时，他们其实已经到了玉米田的边缘。树枝折断的声音极不自然地响亮，Jamie和Jim趴在地上，一个声音从黑暗中传来：“别动！谁在哪儿？”  
“笨蛋，”另一个士兵说道，“那只不过是只狐狸。”  
Jamie在一片令人焦虑的寂静中等待着。当然了，他们当然不会深究这些的。  
“可能是头野猪。”另一个人说。  
“或许是头熊。”有人窃笑着说。  
“你去看吗？”  
“别想，你去？”  
“不了，把酒瓶给我。”  
Jamie对Jim点了点头，他们开始向玉米田匍匐着前进。火堆旁的士兵们还在大声谈笑，完全是喝醉了的样子。Jamie在玉米田里暗暗松了一口气。士兵们的笑声渐渐减弱了，Jamie转头低声对Jim说，“我觉得我们可以站起来了，老家伙。”  
“我们现在应该做的，”Jim小声说，慢慢站了起来，“是不要在这里迷路。”他用手扒开玉米叶子，它们发出沙沙的响声。玉米穗比他们的头还要高上一些。  
“那我们就把星空当做罗盘吧。”  
“就像老水手那样，”Jim轻声笑着，“好吧，继续走啊，你已经——”Jim的声音被步枪的咆哮声打断了，他们立刻再一次趴在地上。  
“我听到什么了！”一个声音叫道，“就在那儿！”  
“哦，坐下吧，看在上帝的份上，在你醉倒下来之前。”  
“我听到了，真的。”  
Jamie和Jim之间有无言的默契，他们交换了一个眼神，开始在玉米田里快速移动着。  
“那儿！你听到了吗？”  
“我什么也没听到。”  
“那是你太蠢了。”另一个声音回荡在黑暗中。  
“你害怕了，Helmut？”  
“总之我不愿一个人去。”  
“好吧，我们中也没人想和你一块儿去，所以你大概是运气不佳吧。”  
“你们都是群混蛋。”一个声音响起，紧接着又是另外一个，而Jamie惊恐地看着Jim低叫了一声倒在地上。  
“Jim——”Jamie跪下来，摸到了一个伤口，“Jim，你怎么——”  
“我的腿，”Jim轻声说，“大腿上。我——”  
Jamie的手触到一片潮湿：“上帝啊，不……”他惊恐地抬起头左右环顾，甚至有些希望德国士兵就站在他们旁边，但他目光所及只有层层叠叠的黑暗，耳边只有玉米叶摩挲出的声响，“该死的。”  
德国士兵的声音再一次在远处响起：“回来吧！”有人叫道，“那里没人！”  
Jamie闭上眼睛无声地祈祷着。过了一会儿他睁开眼睛，想要察看Jim的伤腿。  
“不，不要碰它。”Jim抓住Jamie的手，“我觉得我还能撑得住。”他想要坐起来，但很快又倒下了。  
“躺着不要动，”Jamie说，“别动，这只会让你流血更多。”  
Jim摇了摇头，用手抚摸着Jamie的衣角：“Jamie，听着。在这片玉米田尽头有一个小村庄，红十字会的附属医院在那个小村庄旁边的另一个村庄里。”疼痛让他的声音低了下来，“或许他们能派人来救我。”  
Jamie不由自主地笑出声来，带着震惊和怀疑：“我不会离开你。”  
“你不得不。”Jim挣扎着想要坐起来，但他的头只抬到胳膊肘的位置就又落了回去，他的声音饱含痛苦，“你必须走。”  
“别想了。”他把领带解下来缠在Jim腿上的伤处。上帝啊，我只想起来做这个了，“躺着别动，Jim。我不能让这事发生第二次。”  
“哪里也不要去，”Jim的发音很含糊，“Jamie。”  
汗珠从Jamie的背上流下来，他觉得自己的脸红得要命，正在扎止血带的手也抖得厉害：“什么？”  
“当我被打中的时候我就觉得我要挂了，抱歉。”  
“一次只做一件事，老家伙。”他感到Jim腿上的血沾到了他已经汗湿了的手里。哦，天哪，这么多血。  
“很疼……”  
Jamie不禁想起了浓烟滚滚的战场上的那个中尉。恐惧和焦虑让他的声音变成他想不到的刺耳声线：“这只是一条腿，Jim。你会好好的，我不想再听你说什么让我把你丢下来之类的鬼话了，明白了？”  
短暂的寂静过后是一阵颤抖着的轻笑：“你就是个专横的笨蛋。”  
“这就对了，我的职位在你之上，所以保持安静吧，上尉。”Jamie紧了紧止血带，把手上的血在裤子上擦了擦，“那么……我试着让你站起来，如果你没法用一条腿支撑着的话，我就要背着你了，别和我顶嘴。”  
“好吧。”  
Jamie站起来说：“现在你要把重心放在那条没受伤的腿上了。别管另一条腿，跛着走也行。如果你觉得受不了就告诉我。”他抓住Jim的手把他拉起来。Jim咬紧的牙关中漏出一声呻吟，但至少他站起来了。  
“还好吗？”Jamie问道。  
“嗯。”Jim冷不防地向前摔倒。  
Jamie在他倒在地上之前把他抱了起来，小心翼翼地不再摇晃到他的身体：“Jim？哦，天哪，Jim。”即使是在星光下，Jim的脸色依然惨白，一动不动。  
现在他除了背着Jim之外别无选择了。他们或许走的会很慢，但是即使德国士兵会追上他们或是把他们都打死，他也不能把Jim一个人丢下来。他咬了咬牙把Jim背起来，Jim的重量全部压在Jamie肩上。他的呼吸顿时沉重了几分——Jim比他想象的要重。  
没关系的，继续走吧。

*  
天色是那样不同寻常，那是只出现在夏日清晨不可言喻的微暗之蓝，沉静而清淡。但Jamie一点也不因此而高兴，他得尽快找到一个能让他们躲一会儿的地方。他们离有驻防的那个城镇，也就是他们刚刚逃脱的牢笼并不太远，或许那里的士兵已经接受寻找逃跑囚犯的命令了。  
Jamie气喘吁吁地蹲下，让Jim的脚搭在地面上。他已经尽全力了，可还是不得不多次停下休息，每一次他感觉自己的脚恢复知觉时，背上的Jim都仿佛又重了几分。他一直没能清醒过来——但总比一直忍受着伤腿的疼痛要好，Jamie想。  
Jim微微睁开眼睛：“Jamie，”他低声说，“我太对不起你了。”  
Jamie的心情一下子就变好了，假装要吓唬Jim：“你有什么对不起我的吗，老家伙？”他努力掩饰着自己的气喘吁吁。  
“对你来说，我是负担，抱歉。”  
“胡说，我看背着大概有十二块石头那么重的受伤上尉走路是种很好的训练。我只想你不要……”Jamie的声音越来越小，他装作无意地将手放在Jim的前额上。他的额头有些烫手。发烧了，必须赶快找到医生。  
“我好多了，我想我能自己站起来走。”  
“我想你不能。聊天时间结束，我们要走了。”他已经后悔停下了，再一次背起Jim对他来说只可能更难，他还要留心着Jim的伤口，Jamie的四肢已经因为疲劳而不住颤抖了。  
“这可不是我计划中的营救活动。”Jim的嘴角勾起一个疲乏的笑容。  
“这个嘛，我……很高兴能回报你了。”Jamie露出一个真正的笑，“好了，到时间了。下一个斜坡过去后就有一户人家——我们可以先躲在谷仓里，然后看看下一步该怎么办。”这是最后一句话了，他告诉自己，他忍住疲劳蹲下身，“我会尽量不再弄伤你。”  
“别担心我，”Jim说，“不可能比现在还疼了。”他又一次笑了，但他那双已经几乎失去焦距的蓝色眼眸出卖了他。当Jamie把他背起来时，他不由得发出嘶嘶的声音和几不可闻的呜咽声。  
“天哪，真对不起——”  
“不，别管我了。快走啊，Jamie，我们还没有走足够远呢。”  
Jamie本打算连续不断地和Jim说些什么来让他分心，但他已经没有一边背着上尉一边说话的力气了。他摇摇晃晃地走到了农场的谷仓前：“我们在这里休息一会儿，老家伙。”门半开着，他推开门，动作忽然定住了：眼前站着一个正提着一满桶牛奶的老人。  
老人盯着他，愣了几秒之后咆哮着说出了一串Jamie压根没听懂的话。  
弗兰德人，Jamie沮丧地想。（译者注：主要生活在比利时和法国的一个民族，说荷兰语）太糟了，这让他脑子一片空白。他试着说德语，祈祷着在这两种语言中有足够的共同点让老人能听明白他说的话，Jim糟糕的状况已经不能再拖下去了。“请……请……我的朋友……受伤了。”（译者注：此处原文为德语）  
老人走近了一些，端详着Jamie的制服：“天使？”（译者注：此处原文为德语）  
Jamie急切地点着头：“是。”（译者注：此处原文为德语）来不及请求老人的许可，他把Jim背到干草堆旁让他靠在那里，将他摆成一个尽可能舒服的姿势。Jim已经昏昏沉沉，当Jamie把他放在干草旁时只是无意识地呜咽了一声。“我的朋友，”Jamie说，已经完全来不及想起“医生”用德语该怎么说了（译者插花：其实是Medical，我觉得说英语的想起这个词不难啊）——“受伤，请。”（译者注：此处原文为德语）  
老人说了一段让他完全不能理解的话，结尾时神奇地出现了“医生”。（译者注：此处原文发音不准）  
“是，是。”Jamie说，因为极度的疲惫和感激几乎要哭出来，“请找个医生，求你了。”  
老人轻轻拍了拍他的肩膀，对着干草堆伸出一只手指做了一个手势。然后他蹒跚着走出谷仓，关上了他身后的门。  
Jamie盯着被关上的门，随后又有些困惑地将目光转向不远处被关在畜栏里哞哞叫的牛：我祈祷他刚才是真的去找医生了，而我也没有把我们带向另一个圈套。有那么一瞬，恐惧抓住了他的心脏，他甚至计划着将Jim抱起来离开这个地方，但他们又能去哪里？如果这样一个人可以背叛他们的话，又怎样保证别人不会呢？  
不——他不能再冒在日光下行走的风险了，他也不能让Jim受伤更重。如果他们生命的终点注定是在一个弗兰德人的谷仓里，被奶牛环绕着的话，那么也逃不过去了。现在没那么多选项让他选。  
他走到Jim身边跪下，察看着他的伤势。自从他给Jim扎上那个简陋的止血带之后，失血就不那么严重了——他衷心希望自己没有把止血带扎得过紧以至于影响正常的血液流动。他把领带系松了一些，又因为Jim无意识的呻吟而缩回了手，“Jim……这里没事的，我想农夫已经去找医生了，至少我希望是这样。”他环顾四周，这才意识到自己已经陷入不可容忍的口渴中，而Jim此时也一定和他一样需要水。门外一定会有水泵。  
天色还足够暗，他的行动不会被发觉。Jamie从架子上取了一个桶溜出谷仓，足够快地找到了一个水泵。他直接从水泵下喝了一些水，感谢着落入他干渴的喉咙中的清泉，然后又接了半桶水。他一回到谷仓中就意识到天色渐亮，急忙跑到Jim身边察看。  
他一点动静也没有，脸色惨白，脸上的胡渣让他看起来远大于二十四岁。他双颊凹陷，就好像自从开战就没有好好吃过饭一样。或许真没有，Jamie有些后悔地想，可怜的家伙。他用手鞠了一捧水，倒了一点点在Jim微微分开的唇上。  
上帝为什么要让他的战友战死或是被俘虏，让他看到血腥的屠杀？而他现在连救他的副官的勇气都还没积攒足够？Jamie对James Nicholls上尉的了解事实上并不算多：他知道Jim的父亲是个卖浴缸的工厂主，他希望Jim能子承父业，但Jim一点这样的想法都没有，所以他父亲给他的补助尤其吝啬。而Jim的母亲则有爱尔兰血统，她是个基督徒，所以Jim从小就去上教会学校，也是在那里他学会了骑马。他还有一个叫做Pauline的妹妹，小名叫Pansy，她十六岁了，急切地渴望能走上社会。  
这是他了解到的一切，他的回忆里还剩下那些他们一起度过的时光——Jim在大部分情况下都坦诚而充满幽默感，比Jamie的大部分士兵要温文尔雅许多。他还是个优秀的军官，冷静而自信，Jamie欣赏他超过欣赏他遇见过的任何人。从某种程度上说，欣赏他甚至到了让他自己感到痛苦的地步，Jamie迫使自己和他保持平淡如水的友谊——他不总是向Jim坦白地说什么。而现在他却希望自己能感情外露一些了，那样Jim就会知道Jamie对他是多么信任。  
Jamie试探性地碰了碰Jim的脸，甚至不知道自己那时是怎么了，他用最轻柔的方式亲吻了Jim的脸颊。擦去Jim眼中溢出的泪水，Jamie慢慢坐到Jim旁边的干草上，陷入了浅浅的睡眠中。

*  
耳边的声音把他从浅眠中唤醒。他坐起来，全然不知所措，转头看见Jim还像原来一样坐在那里，一个穿着褪了色的黑西装的矮小男人坐在他旁边。  
“好啦，睡懒觉的家伙醒了。”Jim愉快地笑着。  
“这儿怎么了？”  
“嗯，Mandelbaum医生已经做了他能做的所有来包扎我的腿。”Jim做了一个引见的手势，“Mandelbaum医生，请允许我介绍我的长官，James Stewart少校。”  
矮个子的男人对他点了点头：“少校，认识你是我的荣幸。”他的英语有很重的口音，但很容易听懂：“希望你能原谅我现在不和你握手。”他把沾满血污的手指弯起来，手心里握着一根针。  
“我的荣幸。”Jamie说，坐得直了些。他揉了揉眼睛，看到Jim正坐在一张白色被单上，已经把裤子脱下来了，他的大腿上只盖着一件工作服。Jamie强迫自己看着Jim的眼睛，而不是他修长的腿：“这里的采光足够吗？”  
“这是我……怎么说呢，做过的最简陋的外科手术。” Mandelbaum医生说。  
“有一个坏消息，Jamie。”Jim温和地说。  
Jamie的心沉了一下：“怎么了？”  
“子弹伤到了骨头，我恐怕还有一些碎片没有取出。”医生答道，“伤口需要持续的观察，但如果你把他带到我的外科诊所去，巡逻的人一定会察觉的。”  
“巡逻的人！”  
“是的，”Jim叹了口气，“我想就是这样，老家伙。”他身体前倾，碰了碰Jamie的手：“Mandelbaum医生已经非常仁慈地让一个勇敢的年轻姑娘去请求急救，你知道的，红十字会，已经——”  
“好吧，”Jamie咕哝着，“但是，医生——他的腿，做个手术有必要吗？有没有感染的可能？”  
医生有些遗憾地点了点头：“有的，但我已经尽可能地清理了创口。如果你的朋友被抓住了，少校，他会立刻被打死。那些士兵可不会对我们客气。”  
Jamie转向Jim：“你现在觉得怎么样？”  
“我觉得好多了，”Jim很坚定地说，“Mandelbaum医生给我吃了一些神奇的药片——鸦片，是吗，医生？”  
Mandelbaum笑了笑：“足够接近了，上尉。还有一些拜耳。（译者注：德国的制药公司）”  
“还有Joos夫人，农舍里的那位善良的女士，给了我一些早餐。她也给你留了一点，但你睡得太熟了，我不忍心把你叫醒。”Jim说，“就在那儿，你大概已经饿坏了。”  
Jamie试着把他的大脑调整到理智一些的模式：“救护车什么时候能到？”  
“我说不准，”Mandelbaum医生说，“最近附近没有发生战役，所以如果运气好的话，大概要八到十个小时——这是在没被耽搁的情况下。”  
“十个小时！”Jamie猛地站起来。饥饿，疲劳，恐惧？现在都不算什么了——他只需要果断地作出决定：“我们没那么多时间，总有办法把他带到你的诊所去。我们可以用马车，那样他们找不到Jim。”  
“少校，外面就是巡逻的人。他们很多疑，这里囤积了超出正常量的粮食，他怀疑我们偷运粮食给你们的士兵——我的女儿差一点就因为拿着一篮子苹果被他们戳在刺刀尖上。如果你或者你的朋友被抓住，我的良心也不能使我免去罪责。请你想想——耐心一点。如果Nicholls上尉好好地坐在这里的话，他的伤口不会恶化。我们都在祈祷并等待着。”  
Jamie倒回干草堆中：“那就无助地坐在这里祈祷吧。”  
“我不想让任何人再陷入危险中了，Jamie。”Jim平静地说，“如果Mandelbaum医生是因为帮助我们而被怀疑，他也会被连带着处罚的。”  
Jamie愧疚地点了点头，把手盖在眼睛上：“是，是，我明白了。医生，我很抱歉。”  
Mandelbaum医生摇了摇那只没有拿着针的手：“我能理解你焦急的心情，少校。你对朋友的忠诚更是让我敬佩。‘A faithful friend is a sturdy shelter; he who finds one finds a treasure.’我向你保证：如果明天早晨救护车还没有到，我会尽我一切可能帮助你们。我发誓。”  
“您太善良了。”Jamie说。  
Mandelbaum医生用被单的一角擦了擦手：“我已经做了我能做的。这里还有两片药可以让Nicholls上尉放松。请你在十小时内让他在饱腹时吃下。我明天早晨会再来，希望那时你们已经乘救护车离开了。在这里不要走动，上尉。”他对Jamie点了点头，“祝您愉快，少校。”他微微鞠了一躬，安静地走出了谷仓。  
远处，教堂的钟声飘进来。  
“星期天早晨了，”Jim说道，“不敢相信已经过了一个星期……Jamie，吃些什么吧。”  
Jamie转过身看着Jim：“你觉得怎么样？说实话，Jim。”  
“我真的感觉好一些了，药片帮了不少忙。事实上，我现在又有些困了。赶快把你的早餐拿来吧，免得奶牛冲破围栏把它抢走。当医生包扎我的伤口时，我一直在盯着它，我想它正觊觎着美味的油饼呢。”  
Jamie的木托盘上有一盘食物、一杯牛奶和一张餐巾，他拿着托盘走回干草堆前。看着它们，他才觉得自己已经饿得前胸贴后背了。他坐下来大口吞咽着，享受着每一口火腿的滋味，白奶酪片柔软滑腻，油饼上还淋着散发出芳香的蜂蜜。  
“好伙计，”Jim说，“我说话的口气简直像你的母亲一样，不过看到你吃东西真让人开心。”  
Jamie微笑着说：“妈妈对饮食可不那么热衷。还是问她最近流行的服饰吧，她对那些的热情只增不减。可以告诉我你是怎么从战场上逃脱，避开德国人的视线，最后实施一场营救的吗？”  
“这可不是因为我的聪明才智，我可以很直接地说。我被忽略了——主要是因为这个。”Jim摇了摇头，“另一匹马和可怜的Joey相撞，而我从马上摔了下来。可能撞到了头，因为当我醒来时战役已经结束了，我脸朝下躺在地上，而Joey不知道去哪儿了。可怜的Albert，我想他再也见不到他的Joey了，而他是那样地爱那匹马。”  
“德国人发现你了吗？”  
“我掉到了一丛灌木里——它们真是扎人——大概当时我一动不动，足够安静以致于没有引起德国人的注意。当我终于从灌木丛里爬出来时，最后一队士兵正在向驻防的小镇前进。他们把屠杀的现场抛在身后，这真是……”Jim摇了摇头，“好吧，你看到的，你一定看到的。”  
“是的。”Jamie说。  
“不管怎样，我跟了他们一段路。我在不太远的地方找到一个仓库作为晚上的住处，然后我从洗衣房里偷了几件衣服——这不太好，但我没别的办法了，Jamie——我一直在焦头烂额地到处躲藏着，直到发现我的战友中还有一些人活了下来——包括你。我的德语很差，但是足够抓住要点了，那时我简直要因为担心而疯掉。”  
“但那很危险，Jim！你有可能会被抓住。”  
“我差点就被抓住了。”Jim露出一个苍白的笑，“一天早晨有看守拦住了我，我假装自己又聋又哑。简直不敢相信那竟然奏效了，他们把我当成脚下的泥土一样对待，便不再限制我的来去。总之，后来我给镇上的面包师五个几尼（译者注：英国旧货币单位，价值1.05英镑左右），然后就假装成他的助手了。”  
Jamie擦了擦干裂的嘴唇，随即又想到了餐盘下的干净的亚麻布餐巾，他擦了擦嘴：“你真是个神奇的间谍先生。”  
“这可说不准，我的心总提在嗓子眼。之后我一直在等——等待任何一个可以找到你的机会。昨天晚上他们没有关上送饭的门，我就很大胆地走进牢房了。人们不大注意佣人，你知道的。”他摇了摇头，眼神有些恍惚。  
“Jim？”  
“嗯？没什么的。总之，我看到了……昨天那场……横祸。Jamie——”Jim把手轻轻放在Jamie的腿上，“你没必要责怪自己。”  
Jamie把盘子放在一边。他环顾四周，谷仓被打扫得很干净，随后他的视线转向Jim身下的亚麻布床单，注意到织物上的经纬线已经被血染红。他又看了看自己的双手，有几处擦伤，还有一些已经凝固的血迹。是Jim的血。他为什么没有在水泵那里把它们洗干净呢？终于他迎上了Jim的视线。“为什么不呢，Jim？”他的心一抽一抽地疼痛，“为什么不？”  
Jim的嘴角弯了弯，他拍拍Jamie的腿：“亲爱的Jamie。”他的发音又开始有些含糊了，“这不再是我们的战争了，用战马来对抗那些可怕的机械。这简直是一场梦魇，太可怕了。我们需要的是能跟上时代的军火。”他打了个哈欠：“这些都像是昨天的事，但……很多事都是这样的，不是吗？”  
Jim手上的温暖简直要灼伤Jamie的大腿，这让他暂时忘却此时的窘境，沉醉在美好的触感中，不忍心放开：“我让你和我聊那么久，你一定已经很累了，睡一会儿吧。”  
“亲爱的，亲爱的Jamie。”Jim叹了口气，躺在干草堆上。农夫很有心地拿来了被子和枕头，Jamie把枕头垫在Jim的后脑勺下面，把被子盖在他身上。Jim忽然抬起头抓住Jamie的手：“当我睡着的时候你会在这里吗？”  
“当然了，Jim。要不然我还能去哪里呢？”  
Jim已经有些昏昏欲睡了，他勾起嘴角笑了笑：“你说话真风趣，老家伙。”  
“嘘，”Jamie习惯性地把Jim有些脏兮兮的头发捋到脑后，“睡吧。”  
Jim一如往常地严格遵守着Jamie的命令，他闭上眼睛，“待在这儿。”他轻声说。  
Jamie轻轻抚摸着Jim的脸，抑制着想要亲吻他的嘴唇的欲望：“我不会离开你。”

*  
直到那天晚上，Jamie都没有打过一个盹儿。一段时间的浅眠后，Jim再次陷入半昏迷状态，低声的呻吟和呓语让Jamie很不安。Jamie充满担忧地守着他，不断试着他滚烫前额的温度，递给他Joos夫人为他准备的汤水，最后喂他吃了Mandelbaum医生留下的两片药。当Jim终于昏昏沉沉地睡着时，Jamie觉得自己从没有比这一刻更加感谢上帝。夜幕降临时雷暴也同时到来，暴雨洗刷着谷仓，带来清新的雨水味道，但Jamie无暇享受这些。他无时无刻不在看Jim，害怕他的生命随时就可能步入忘川河畔。（译者注：这里我完全是意译的，因为觉得忘川的氛围比较适合）Jim的每一次呼吸都伴有呼噜呼噜的声音，他发热的温度也越来越高，在睡梦中都会尖叫出来，他的手在盲目地试图抓握住什么，仿佛正在与看不见的恶魔角斗。  
Jamie考虑过把他叫醒——是清醒着忍受痛苦好一些还是昏迷着面对未知的恐惧好一些呢？——谷仓的门口忽然亮起一盏灯。那大概是Joos先生，农场的男主人吧。Jamie小心翼翼地去开门，面前却是两张陌生的男人面孔。他吓得往后缩了一下，摸索着在这几个小时里就没有离过手的镰刀，但一个声音让他停住了——那是温和的，带着法国口音的英语。  
“是Stewart少校吗？”  
Jamie握紧了手中的镰刀：“是谁？”  
“Hilaire DuPlessis和Henri Beauchamp，来自红十字会。”  
“哦，谢天谢地。”Jamie抵住门以维持身体的平衡，“谢天谢地。”  
*


	4. No more the knight of dreams and show

You are aware that once I sought the Grail,  
Riding in armour bright, serene and strong;  
And it was told that through my infant wail  
There rose immortal semblances of song. 

\---Siegfried Sassoon, The Poet as Hero

*  
敬重、反感和希冀小心翼翼地维持着一种微妙的平衡，它们推动Jamie走过一张又一张病床，红十字会附属医院的病房里充斥着沉闷的石碳酸气味（译者注：即“酚”，医学上常用的防腐杀菌剂）。每一张狭窄的硬板床上都有一个不幸的士兵：有的人看起来充满活力，他们能够坐起来，和扎着头巾、穿着围裙的护士打趣；有的人焦躁不安地移动着身体，在吗啡或是梦魇的禁锢中尖叫；还有人只是脸色苍白地躺在那里，被绷带缠裹着。每看到最后一种人时，Jamie就会下意识的加快脚步。他们的眼神隐没在布条之后，他们四周寂静得像坟墓一样，有的人失去了胳膊、失去了腿，或者两样都占全了。他们其中的一两个被从头包到脚，仿佛埃及的木乃伊一般。他对那些人感到怜悯——而怜悯恰是他们不屑一顾的，如果他们还有意识的话——要忍受的苦难已经太多了。  
他的思绪回到那些仍被囚禁在驻守小镇的士兵，有的还受着伤，有的或许已经死了。红十字会的人向他保证会尽其所能帮助他们，但并不太有把握。这也让他觉得有些不能忍受。  
“Jamie！”  
忽然从沉思中被拉回现实，Jamie笨拙地转过身。  
“你在找别的什么人吗？”Jim坐在小床上笑着，向他举起一只手。  
“Jim！”Jamie急忙走过去，“我走神了，对不起——上帝啊，看看你，真是太好了。”他紧握住Jim伸开的手，小心地不撞到Jim的床，他端详着Jim的脸。他已经洗过澡刮过胡子，头发也梳好了，虽然卷发依然蓬松着。他看起来仍然苍白憔悴，但已经比在农夫的谷仓里时精神饱满多了。  
“真的？我感觉好多了，简直等不及要和你说。你如果坐在床上，护士的脸色立刻就会阴沉得如同暴风雨来临一样，所以从那里搬个椅子——”Jim指向靠在墙边的一把木质椅子，“——坐下来吧，我孤单极了，正需要你陪陪我。”  
Jamie把椅子拉过来坐下，摘下军帽放在Jim的床脚上：“如果他们允许的话我早就来了。我担心得要命，又找不到一个人告诉我你的情况。”  
“我很抱歉，但一点也不惊讶。有那么多伤员呢，照顾他们的人手不够。几个小时前我才知道腿上的伤情。”  
“怎么样？”  
“唔，他们把子弹取出来了——”  
“感谢上帝。”Jamie长出了一口气。  
“但骨骼的康复还需要一段时间。很显然需要几个月，之后我可能要拄着手杖走路。然而，发生在我身上的一切还不算惨呢——有的人可没那么幸运。”  
“我看到了。”Jamie有些不快地说。  
“你简直想不到我见到你有多高兴，Jamie。”Jim说，“你不在这里的时候，我真是太孤单了。有一个护士——很可爱的女孩——一直在问我是否希望她给我读报，但我不喜欢听人读报。我告诉她二十岁之后我就一直是一个人阅读了，但我想她并没有听明白我的话。”  
Jamie笑了：“真糟糕，你不应该这样和她开玩笑的。无论如何，她或许只想找个机会和一个英俊的男人说说话。我可以说你绝对是这一片病房中最英俊的家伙，可惜你没看到他们把你抬进来时那些护士的眼神。”  
“你不也是吗？”Jim咧嘴笑着，“你终于把自己打理干净了，老家伙，看到这一切我真高兴。”  
“好吧。”Jamie交叠起双腿，看着刚擦过的军靴：“我和驻守在这里的步兵谈过了，我会和你一起回英国。”  
“什么，那不错啊！哦，这真是棒极了，Jamie。”  
“嗯，可是他们解救战俘的事情或许会被推迟或是取消。”  
Jim的笑容消减了：“你看起来并不怎么高兴。”  
Jamie摇了摇头：“和你一起回英国没让我不快，Jim，你别这么想。但我不确定那里是否会有悬赏或者处罚等着我，我真的很想写一篇关于自己的报告，但是——”隔了几个病床的地方忽然传来一声低沉而恐怖的呻吟，Jamie停了下来，他觉得自己的汗毛简直都要竖起来了。  
“可怜的家伙，”Jim低声说，“他几乎是不断地呻吟与哭泣，他们不得不把他绑在床上。我觉得他有可能有精神方面的问题，真想不到有什么事能让他那样……那样痛不欲生。”他摇了摇头，把注意力转回Jamie那里：“喂，听我说，Jamie——我觉得离开战场可能会让你开心一些。”  
“我想也是。”Jamie勉强扯起嘴角笑了笑。他脱下手套，把它们放在手中搓揉着，“但我根本没有受伤，那我为什么要被送回家呢？”  
“我想想，他们——他们有没有问你在被囚禁时发生的事情？关于你经历的任何事情？”  
Jamie的脸有点红：“我说过了，我没受伤。”  
Jim点点头，移动着身体似乎在研究床板的结构：“当然了，那挺令人沮丧的，我能理解。”  
“Jim……对不起。你还受着伤，而我又那么无礼。”Jim抬起头凝视着他，Jamie面对着Jim英俊的面容，心跳就像漏了一拍一样，“我还没有谢谢你救了我呢。”  
“好吧，你也救了我的命。这样的感谢已经足够了。”  
“不，我是说……”Jamie咽了咽口水，他的脸更红了，“我指的是你做的事。当你——你走进来。我……”  
Jim身体前倾，把手覆在Jamie绞在一起的手指上安慰着他：“Jamie。”  
Jamie盯着Jim的手，不敢抬起头看他真诚的蓝眼睛：“请不要告诉任何人。”  
“我永远不会说的。真的，我保证。”  
“我现在已经足够丢脸了。”Jamie想要让自己笑出来，但没有成功，“总之，谢谢你。为那些事和你的营救，还有——你真是个坦率正直的家伙。”这一次他终于能抬起头看着Jim了。  
“我不会说我现在无动于衷什么的，因为我永不会忘记你救了我的命，Jamie，我也不会就这样把它一笔带过。我要在每一个军事法庭或是调查委员会，又或是任何质疑你勇敢的人面前站起来，告诉他们James Stewart少校是一个优秀的军官。”Jim覆在Jamie手上的手指收紧了，他的语言真挚而亲切，“他面对那些机器时依然孤注一掷，他在敌军的监牢中从未失去勇气，他是军队纪律的楷模，宁可牺牲自己也不愿让他的士兵们陷入不幸。这就是我要告诉他们的，如果他们不愿听的话那就祝他们得到报应吧。”  
完全不习惯被这样热情地赞扬，Jamie惊讶地说不出话。他又一次低下头避开Jim的视线，当Jim收回手时内心里却在不断抗议着。他强迫自己的手指不再乱动，深吸了一口气说：“Jim，能遇见你这样的朋友我除了欢欣还能有什么别的心情吗？”他的声音很柔和。  
“别取笑我，Jamie。我是认真的。”  
“我也是。”Jamie又一次抬起头看向Jim，仿佛有铁环在挤压着他的心。Jim会作为一个受了伤的英雄回到家乡，一大群年轻女孩都试图得到他的注意。好吧，他值得拥有这些——他是个真正的英雄。他理应得到荣誉和女孩们的爱慕。能嫁给他的女孩真是幸运。他想象着Jim站在教堂的祭坛前，蓝色的制服让他显得更加高大英勇，穿着白色婚纱的女子站在他身边。这幅画面带来的惊诧让他感到突如其来的痛苦，他清了清嗓子：“我看起来像是在开玩笑，是吗？我不得不说得知你能够安全地回家的时候，身边的风都柔软下来了，老家伙，能一起踏上旅途也是太好的事情。或许你会——你愿不愿意在回家后让我去拜访你？只是想看看你的生活是什么样子。”  
Jim咧开嘴笑了：“如果你不来看我的话我就太孤单了。”  
“非常好。”Jamie伸出手——算是一个诺言，他告诉自己，再一次努力忽视Jim手掌温暖的触感——他们坚定地握手，“那么我们约定了，你总能这样让我高兴，Jim。”  
“或许是吧，至少我希望是这样。”Jim低下头，“想要看我腿上打的石膏吗？挺可怕的——看看吧。”他把睡衣拉起来，显露出从脚踝一直到膝盖的石膏，“我终于弄清楚自己的伤势了，还有——”他把睡衣拉到大腿处，“医生说你在这里扎止血带正确到不能再正确了。”  
“我可不确定这件事我做的对不对。”Jamie说。  
“嗯，是的。差点就要造成二次伤害，不过我的运气不错！简直想象不出我要一直坐在这儿等待它痊愈，你可能不得不多来看看我了。”  
“我想也是。”  
Jim又笑了：“好。”

*  
Jamie承认自己在女人的衣着打扮上一窍不通，但他能很明显地看出母亲穿着的深蓝色缎子配纱网和串珠的礼服既贵重又新潮，环绕在她脖颈上的珍珠和钻石串起的项链是崭新的，耳垂上轻轻摇晃的耳环和它们很相配，发饰上也镶嵌着珍珠和钻石。显然她花钱的习惯丝毫没有因战争而改变，他点燃一支烟，环顾着梳妆室，注意到壁炉上方有一幅他从未看见过的油画，金色长发的年轻女人靠在蓝色的窗帘边，穿着鹅黄色的长袍。油画有些黯淡，但无疑是大师之作。  
“Millais的，（译者注：19世纪英国画家，我还挺喜欢他的画）” Margaret Stewart跟着Jamie的视线看过去，说，“这有点过时了，但我就是喜欢。”  
Jamie在浅淡的烟幕后微笑：“这幅画很美丽，妈妈。”他从托盘上拿起一杯酒，那是……该死的，他想不起这个侍者的名字了，他是个小男孩，几乎还没有胡子呢。战争在Stewart的家中留下唯一的痕迹就是绝大部分的成年男性侍者都入伍了，剩下了女人、好人和男孩，Jamie离开前这些事就已经做的差不多了：“你们俩都在这儿真不错。”  
Jamie的父亲Charles和善地点了点头，他的脸因晚餐时的酒精变成了粉红色：“高兴一点，我的孩子。你的母亲还想出去一趟呢。”  
“天气太糟了。”Margaret说。  
“哈！”Charles爆发出一阵大笑。他指向被暴雨洗刷着的窗户：“外面太湿冷了，Meg。她还希望能出去参加个社交晚会呢。”他对Jamie说，“但伦敦的女人们可比苏格兰的女人们爱国：纺织委员会、护理委员会、缠绷带委员会。想想她不能穿着长袍和皮草到处晃悠的失望吧，还要打包起裙子、向医院提供物资？参加本地的军队？天哪，这真是可怕。”Charles剪下雪茄的一头然后点燃。  
“哦，安静一点儿吧，我又不禁想到这些令人厌烦的事了。我已经给红十字会和圣安德鲁护士协会捐款了啊——他们还要我做什么？穿上裤子去森林里锯木头吗？况且，你又为战争做了些什么，Charles？”  
“很显然我他妈什么都没做。”Charles吐出一口烟圈，“如果你能注意一点除了时装之外的事，你就会发现——”  
“你们打算一直待在这里吗？”Jamie问，心中有些绝望。从小时候起他就已经习惯父母的争吵了，幸运的是他总是在学校上学，连暑假也能让他避过一些这样的时光。他已经回到家两天了，鸡毛蒜皮的小事总在挑战他的极限。  
“社交季就要到了，所以我想我们得多待一段时间。”Margaret笑容满面地看着他，“我想你会收到一打一打的邀请函的，Jamie宝贝。男人——尤其是年轻英俊的男人——现在可少见了。”  
“我不觉得我会去参加多少社交聚会，妈妈。”  
Margaret看起来很吃惊：“Jamie，你必须去。如果你不去的话人们会怎么看你啊？”她的表情舒缓了一些，“亲爱的，我知道这会比较难……希望你能告诉我在战场上究竟发生了些什么。”  
“我已经说过了，”Jamie简洁地回答道，“我被俘了，待在监狱里直到我的朋友Nicholls上尉把我救出去。”  
“你不必脾气这么坏。”Margaret从杯子里轻呷了一口，“我说错了吗？自从回家后你就安静得要命——把自己锁在卧室里，拒绝见任何来客。”  
Jamie抑制住叹气的冲动，妈妈安排的客人似乎都把他当作罗马时代被俘的战斗英雄看待，他们站在他面前就像是在看一场展览：“我明白你说的话，妈妈，但我现在真的不是我自己了。”  
“我听说冲锋的事了。”Charles说。  
Jamie身体忽然僵硬了：“谁告诉你的？”  
“我在白厅有一个老朋友，Will Gardiner。我曾和他一起在南非作战，是个相当好的人。他写信给我的。”Charles吸着雪茄，冷静地看向Jamie：“出了什么事，孩子？”  
出了什么事？我把我的团带入彻底的灾难中，他们中的大部分都因此牺牲了。我的尊严和名誉被剥除得一丝不剩；我被殴打，被羞辱，我看着我的士兵们因为我的反抗一个个在我面前倒下；如果Jim Nicholls不在那时到来，我就要被侵犯了。发生的事情太多了，父亲。“我发生了战略性的判断错误，非常不可原谅，然后就这样了。”  
Charles无言地端详了他好一会儿，然后点了点头：“好吧，你现在已经回家了，这才是我们要面对的。”  
“是的，”Margaret说，“可怕的人啊，那些德国佬。当我想到我听过的那些故事时……我也很担心你的哥哥。”  
Jamie捻灭香烟，小心地逃避着母亲的目光。Philip已经因为斗殴和酗酒被降了级，在Jamie的眼中，这个家伙根本不值得得到他的一点尊重。但按照现在的情况，他不得不敷衍一下：“是的，你们最近得到他的消息了吗？”  
“没有，他不是个经常写信的人。他太忙了。”Margaret说。  
“忙着喝酒。”Charles哼了一声。  
“Charles！”  
“爸爸，妈妈——抱歉了，我觉得我已经很累了。”Jamie站起来向他们点了点头，“晚安。”不等他们回答，他便转身走上楼梯。他的手轻轻抚上楼梯扶手的大理石表面，记起没有人会尖叫或是拧他的耳朵时，每一次他从上面滑下的样子——或者是Philip，总试着把他撞下来。Philip一直是个调皮的毫无理性的家伙，但父亲直到他成年才意识到这一点，而母亲到现在也没意识到。  
他走进卧室，把自己埋进床单里。母亲是对的，他现在脾气暴躁又阴郁——不，自从回家后他的心情就很不好，从没有高兴过，而他除了自己之外谁也不能责怪，父母不应该对他的忿怒负责。他决定让父母看到自己更加愉快的样子——他们都为见到他而高兴，竟然来到维多利亚车站接他，Jamie感动于他们对他的关心。他们对Jim的欢迎溢于言表，但他们自豪地和Nicholls夫妇打过招呼之后就把Jamie带走了，几乎不给他一个和Jim告别的机会。  
Jamie脱下脚上的帆布鞋，正在笨拙地解着袖扣。他想到Jim此时正在做什么——或许正和父母和妹妹一起在Kent吃一顿普通但美味的晚餐，或许在读书，或许在听音乐。当他们在车站分别时，Jim再一次邀请他去他家拜访，Jamie虽然对此很感兴趣，但在Jim的家人如此期待他回家时这样做显然不太礼貌。况且，Jim需要安静的环境来休养。Jamie需要再等待几周才能去拜访，太可怕了。  
门外有轻轻的敲击声，年轻的男侍者——也是门童从门口探出头：“Sherston先生希望我来帮助您更衣，先生。”  
“啊，进来吧。”Jamie把手腕伸过去，“你来得正好，看起来我就要搞不定这该死的袖扣了。”  
“我来帮您，先生。”男孩很自信地说，开始很熟练地解袖扣。  
Jamie有些疑惑地看着男孩：“你叫什么名字？抱歉，我的记忆力最近退步得厉害。”  
“Frederick，先生。叫我Fred就可以了。”  
“你现在多大了？”  
“十七岁，先生。”  
“十七岁的男侍者啊，好吧，好吧。”  
“别的人都走了，先生。因为您要回家了，所以他们不得不把我雇来。您真的在战争中当过俘虏吗，先生？”  
Jamie抿了抿嘴唇：“是的，我是。”  
“您受伤了吗，先生？是不是因为这个他们才让您回家？”  
男孩的表情很急切，Jamie不得不抑制住自己的不耐烦和气恼：“不，我想是因为他们觉得我需要休息。”  
“您是怎么逃脱的，先生，如果您愿意告诉我的话？”  
“我没有逃脱，”Jamie简短地回答道，“我的朋友营救了我。”  
“天哪，”男孩倒吸了一口冷气，“你们一路上一定杀了几百个德国佬。”  
Jamie叹了口气：“只有一个。”  
“把您的另一只手递给我，先生。我简直等不及要参军了，我一月二号就满十八岁了，生日的第二天就要去陆军部报道。我真迫不及待啊。”  
Jamie端详着这个年轻人。他自己在这个年纪也有这么热诚地渴望参军吗？他想是的。而现在他理应告诉这个年轻人战争到底是什么样子吗——不是冒险，不是玩笑，只有鲜血、苦难、羞辱和死亡。如果他真的说出来，男孩会听吗？看起来不会——Jamie自己十七岁时根本听不进去这些。  
“我敢说你一定会成为一个合格的战士。”男孩微笑着，挺直了肩膀，Jamie又叹了一口气，“在你上战场之前多享受享受生活吧，Fred。好好过你的圣诞节假期。”  
“我会的，先生。需要我帮您脱大衣吗？”  
“不用了，我自己来就行。”  
“但Sherston先生说——”  
“你告诉他我想一个人待一会儿，”Jamie说，“去吧，如果Sherston先生不使唤你的话，你可以明天早晨再来了。”  
“好的，先生。”Fred点点头，转过身安静地走出了房间。  
Jamie觉得丰盛的晚餐加上两杯酒让他有些腹胀。他站起来走到穿衣镜前，镜中的年轻男人身形高大，打扮整洁，还穿着最新潮的睡衣。  
不知为什么，这幅画面一点也不让Jamie感到满意。

*  
“把我推到那里就行了，老伙计——你不会能和地毯合得来的。该死的地毯边缘每次都绊到我。”  
Jamie把Jim的轮椅推到了小图书馆里的桌子旁：“这儿吗？”  
“就这样就行啦。”Jim打了个哈欠，注意到他的妹妹正在门口徘徊着，“嗯？”  
Pansy Nicholls很漂亮，她有着和哥哥一样的金色卷发和蓝眼睛，几乎和他一样高。她晚饭时除了盯着Jamie直到让他感到不舒服为止，就一直在滔滔不绝：“你需要些什么吗？”  
“是的——希望你能先出去一会儿，让我们聊聊天，安静地聊聊天。”  
“我没和你说话。”Pansy冒失地回嘴，她转头对Jamie微笑着。  
Jamie眨了眨眼睛：“什么——不，我觉得我们现在什么也不需要，谢谢你。”  
“你确定吗？我可以再拿一点糖霜来，或者——”  
“出去！”Jim用手指向门，“顺便关上门。”  
Pansy皱了皱眉：“哦，非常好，乐意之至。”她歪了歪头对Jamie展开一个笑容，然后砰地一声关上了门。  
Jim的手指按上太阳穴：“上帝啊，她简直每一天都在变蠢。”他摇了摇头看向Jamie：“那边的橱子里有威士忌，Jamie。你愿意倒给我们一些吗？”  
“当然。”Jamie忙不迭地拿来酒瓶和玻璃杯，先给Jim斟了一杯，然后举起自己的酒杯，“祝你健康。”  
“谢谢。”Jim说道，轻轻碰了Jamie的酒杯，然后一饮而尽，“在这样一个寒冷的夜晚能享用威士忌真是棒极了。我简直不能相信现在已经是十一月，圣诞节都即将来临了。”他笑着看Jamie。除了看起来还有些虚弱之外，他看起来精神还不错，穿着一件粗花呢西装：“Camden Arms（译者注：总之是个旅店）怎么样？我没在那里住过，但我听说还不错。”  
“住在那里很舒适，谢谢。”  
“你知道的，你只能住在那里。自从我回家后我妈就像填鸭子一样投喂我——至少是正在努力这样做，她的注意力可能会因此转移到你这里的。”  
“我不能成为你的负担，”Jamie答道，“你是在这里长大的吗？”  
“哦，是的。我是本地人。”  
“这是个生活很惬意的地方，不是吗？环境非常优美。”  
Jim温和地笑了笑：“如果你在很礼貌地说这里地方太小的话，那么你说对了，我想是有些小。但我在这里度过了非常快活的时光，至少到现在为止都是。我大部分时候都待在自己的房间里读书，我一直很享受阅读的过程，Jamie，不过现在我只能做这一件事了。我想要出去呼吸新鲜空气，但最近的天气实在太坏了，没什么人愿意穿上雨衣在瓢泼大雨里推着我的轮椅。”他抿了一口酒，近距离地凝视着Jamie，“你为什么前一段时间不来？我很想念你，老家伙，况且你答应来看我的。”  
Jamie盯着玻璃杯中的金色酒液，慢慢旋转着杯子，试着把这件事含混过去。他在开车到Kent的路上就已经想过这个问题了——真诚坦率的Jim自然想知道为什么他受伤后他的朋友都不来看他。他的脑海里转过一打理由，但没有一个合理的，他果断地把它们从脑海里清除了出去。Jim理应知道真相，如果这个真相听起来不那么令人困惑就好了：“我不知道，这挺不可原谅的，Jim。我很抱歉。”  
“你还好吗？”  
“我——我很好。”有没有什么方法能让我告诉你我每一个清醒的时刻都在想你而听起来不那么傻呢？他在幻想中沉溺了几个星期，但现在现实已经开始攻击他，迫使他投降了。Jim漫不经心的疑问中只把他当做朋友，不会有更多的了——他的眼眸里没有欲望的阴影，也没有对Jamie怠慢他的愤怒，这都是Jamie心中所暗暗希冀着的——他渴望Jim能来邀请他，所以他故意离Jim远远的——这真是该死的愚蠢，从表面上看。说到搬起石头砸自己的脚，他的目标倒是实现了。  
“没关系的，我不该问那么多，我收回我的问题。”Jim的笑容更明亮了，“你现在在这儿了，这才是重点。我们听点音乐如何？”他把自己推到留声机旁，拿起蕾丝桌布上的一张唱片，“妈妈非常喜欢John McCormack，她说这是因为他也是爱尔兰人，但我想这只是因为他很迷人罢了。”Jim把唱片放在留声机的转盘上，小心地把针卡在唱片上。喇叭里先传来低沉的像呜咽一样的声音，然后是短暂的刮擦声，之后才是男高音的声音。Jim回到Jamie旁边，再一次拿起酒杯：“你现在过得怎么样？”  
“足够好了。”Jamie说。他扯开一个笑容，却有点哭笑不得的意味：“事实上，我无聊得要命，而我的父母也在试图把我逼疯。”  
“我父母也是！”Jim愉快地说，“上帝啊，我考虑考虑是不是要和你换一下。如果我妈还要这样不停地问我是否需要一杯茶，或是一勺鱼肝油，又或是一些Allinson医生的魔幻治愈奎宁水，我大概已经不能在这样一个世界里呼吸了。”他轻笑着，“真可怕，她想要让我快点康复，但她的溺爱真让人受不了，Jamie，这一切就快要让我恼火了。你也是吗？”  
“差不多，不过妈妈还每天介绍十五到二十个年轻女士给我，分清楚她们对我来说已经是个大难题了。”  
Jim望进自己的杯子，他笑了：“你可以很简单地处理掉这个棘手的问题，去娶了Pansy，她非常喜欢你的。”  
Jamie有些不自在地笑着：“我确定她能遇到许多比我更好的家伙的。”  
“哦，这我可说不清。无论如何，如果你们俩相处得好的话，你就能多在这里待一段时间了。”Jim笑容里的光彩黯淡了一些。  
Jamie胃里Nicholls夫人做的烤牛肉和约克郡布丁忽然翻搅起来。过去的几周中他任凭奔腾的想象再次回到他脑海中，他想起就要临近的恐慌，他在神魂颠倒中是多么绝望而无助，而他渴望的一切都是徒劳的：“那我可得好好考虑一下了。想一想，Jim——”  
“我一周内就要回医院。”Jim突然说，他把杯中酒一饮而尽。他做了个鬼脸，举起酒杯：“再来一杯，怎么样，老家伙？”  
Jamie简直不敢相信自己的耳朵：“我……回去？你为什么要回医院？你怎么了吗？”  
“哦，我说过了，Jamie，别说的那么吓人。这没那么令人担忧。”  
“没有吗？”  
“不，没有。你看，这条该死的腿——骨头没有像想象中那样快地接合起来，所以必须在里面放一块银版。或者是上面，我不太清楚。对我来说，这会让愈合速度更快。这种方法看起来很普遍的，我也不会在医院待一个星期以上。你脸都白了，Jamie，没事吧？”  
“只是有些为你担心而已，老家伙。”Jamie强作笑颜，勉力让双腿不要因担忧而僵硬，他在两人的杯中都倒上了威士忌。  
“好吧，你太关心我了，但是说真的，我真的不会有什么事。我……总之一切都会好起来的，如果你要去医院看我。我无意对你施加压力，但是……总之，如果你觉得时间过得太慢了，就来我哪里转转吧。我或许会试着骑矮种马。”  
Jamie机械地把瓶塞塞会酒瓶里。他低下头看着手中的玻璃杯，但目光根本没有聚焦在那里。他收紧手指，因为他觉得有种奇怪的、就要将力量耗尽的无力感潜藏在身体里，它们慢慢渗入血液，渗入每一根神经、每一块肌肉，如果他屈从与这种无力感，那么杯子就要从手中落下摔碎在地上。千万不能让它掉下来，他的心一片杂乱。  
“Jamie？”  
“我不能去医院看你了，Jim。”Jamie听到了自己的声音，沉重而疲倦，使人厌烦。  
“哦。”一段很长的停顿之后Jim才说，“好吧，如果你很忙的话那我能理解，没事。”Jim声音里的光芒和天然的音乐感正随着他说出的每一个字而消逝，Jamie让他失望了。  
“我——”Jamie紧紧抿着嘴，“我要会法国，Jim。我已经下定决心了。”  
话音落下的那一瞬，Jamie听到黑色大理石壁炉上滴滴答答的钟声，火焰中木炭噼啪作响，另一首歌开始时唱片刮擦的声音，楼上不知是Pansy还是她母亲轻快的脚步声，和Jim压抑着愤怒的呼吸。他把酒杯小心翼翼地放到橱子里，不敢看Jim的眼睛。  
“看在上帝的份上，”Jim的声音发着抖，“为什么？”  
“我必须去。”  
“不，你——”Jim猛地拍了一下轮椅的扶手，“都见鬼去吧。”几乎不说这些话的Jim口中吐出的话语让Jamie吓了一跳，Jim的声音不大，但听起来随时会忽然失去控制。  
Jamie看到Jim的手慢慢抬起来捂住了脸。他对昨天发生的事依然没什么实感，当他走进陆军部申请再次入伍时。那里没有相互指责，没有惩罚，只有一个有些粗鲁的约克郡上校热情地迎接了他，那个团缺少有经验的军官。这次是步兵了，不是骑兵，正是他赎罪的机会。他的胃中有酸液涌动——恐惧、不安和突如其来的后悔：“Jim，求你了。你是最应该明白——”  
“你不需要那样证明自己，不需要的。”Jim把手从脸上移开，他的眼睛异常明亮，“你又要回到那个疯狂的地方——为什么？上帝啊，你在无谓地让自己陷入危险中，无论是为了国王还是国家——”  
“求你了，Jim——不要这样说话。我真受不了你这样的怀疑。上帝啊，如果你读了报纸，你就会发现——他们需要更多士兵，而我身体健康正好可以入伍。我不能就这样坐在家里，当别人在为我的权益而战斗时。”  
Jim慢慢地摇着头：“你已经做过了——报过名了，是吗？”  
“是。”  
Jim的轻笑里是苦涩和温柔：“我想多了。那么这已经定下来了，你什么时候离开？”  
“后天。”  
“天哪。”Jim转过身，有些笨拙地把轮椅推得离Jamie远了一些。  
Jamie站在那里没有动，努力保持自己的声音：“Jim，请不要对我生气。我必须走，我……我知道现在请求你的祝福是很过分的事，但我还是一样请求着。请你……请你试着去理解。”他看着Jim闪着光的卷发，任何梳子或是发膏都不能让它们平顺下来，他渴望着触碰他们，想知道它们摸起来是不是和看起来一样柔软。他渴望着将嘴唇覆在Jim的后颈上，亲吻着他耳边的几缕卷发。这愿望太强烈以至于他甚至向前走了几步，莽撞地在Jim的轮椅前离他一步之遥的地方停下。他跪下来凝视着Jim，因看到他脸颊上的泪痕大吃一惊。  
Jim的目光几乎要撕裂Jamie的心，泪水从他的脸颊流下一直流到颈子上，他的心疼痛不已。Jamie从未这样对朋友或亲人表露过感情，他紧紧握住Jim的手：“不要这样为我送别，Jim。”  
Jim不自然地笑：“我实在太自私了，Jamie，我祝福你——上帝啊，别想太多。我只是为你担心而已，我从没有那样为自己担心过，自从……好吧，想一想……我已经失去你一次了，不是吗？我不能忍受再失去你第二次。”  
“你不会再失去我。”  
“哦？这是个诺言吗？”Jim笑了。  
“是的，”Jamie说，“一个庄重的誓言。”  
“好，那我等你。”Jim低下头看着他们相握的手，又抬起头看着Jamie的眼睛。忽然他挣开了双手，用手捧着Jamie的脸，吻了他。  
在极度的震惊中，Jamie一动也没有动，然后他闭上了眼睛。他的手在Jim膝上粗花呢的布料上慢慢收紧了，他尝到Jim轻贴着他的唇间威士忌和盐的味道，还有他刚刮过胡子的下颚轻微刮擦的触感。McCormack清晰温柔的声音就在他耳边。  
Roses are shining in Picardy  
In the hush of the silver dew  
Roses are flowering in Picardy  
But there's never a rose like you  
And the roses will die with the summer time  
And our roads may be far apart  
But there's one rose that dies not in Picardy  
'Tis the rose that I keep in my heart.  
Jamie感觉到Jim的舌头正在他的唇边温柔地游移着，他微微张开嘴。他听到一声温软的呻吟——不知道这是来自自己还是Jim，这温暖潮湿的触感让他整个人都有了精神，他的手指正与Jim的卷发纠缠着。萦绕在他身边的只有热度、愉悦和欢欣，但他蓦然想起自己就要离开了，有些失望地推开了Jim。  
Jim的眼睛在壁炉的火光映照下闪烁着，他的脸红了，嘴唇微微张开：“Jamie。”他轻声说。  
Jamie摇了摇头，他的嘴唇因汹涌的情感和回忆而颤抖着，心在胸腔里扭成一团：“Jim……我要走了。”  
“哦，上帝。”Jim脸色绯红，“Jamie，我——”  
“你会给我写信吗？说你会写的。”  
“每一周，甚至每一天，如果你希望的话。”  
Jamie点点头，完全说不出话。他把指尖覆在嘴唇上，然后用手抚摸着Jim的脸颊。他站起身：“答应我。”他的声音嘶哑，简直不知道自己到底在说什么。  
“我答应你。”Jim笑了，  
哦，全能的上帝啊。Jamie身体前倾，再一次吻上Jim的唇，轻轻的，抑制了所有进一步的冲动：“为了幸运。”  
“你的运气已经很好了。”  
“写信给我。”  
“我会的，我保证。”  
*


	5. You climbed up too and prophesied

Well, then I want to ask you  
Whether it really happened.  
Eating, laughing,  
Sitting up late, writing each other's verses,  
I might invent all that, but one thing happened  
That seems too circumstantial for romance. 

\---Robert Graves, A Letter from Wales

*  
最亲爱的Jamie：  
我是多么自私啊！今天早晨我看见那薄薄的、已微微有些褶皱的小信封躺在信箱顶上，我不得不承认我的心顿时向下沉了一些（我很清楚地知道贪婪是七宗罪之一！），而当我拆开信封开始读你的信时，我心中的负罪感一下子就爆发了。事实上信纸确实很难在前线得到供应（我真是个笨蛋，在Mametz Wood竟然没有Smythson的信纸？太可怕了！）。  
所以我寄给你一沓信纸，包括铅笔和一些小东西，你或许会因用上它们而高兴吧。你的父母也给你寄信纸了吗？如果没有的话，那我很高兴自己为你做了一件你需要的事，我可不能让你寄给我的信都写在肉罐头侧面和帆布片上，邮递员不会投递它们的。所以，我希望你能告诉我你偏好的文具商。  
你问到我的腿，我很高兴告诉你它已经平稳地痊愈了。事实上，父亲今天带我去了医院，医生对我的康复状况很满意。我已经能熟练地使用拐杖了——如果你能看到我单脚跳的样子的话一定会捧腹大笑的。不过我相信自己恢复的很好，身体已经很灵活了。到现在为止，我已经打碎了两个花瓶，不得不很遗憾地说，母亲因为这些微不足道的小事，对我归来的感动少了几分，我猜那些花瓶挺贵重的吧。总之，我愈发坚定地觉得自己又是原来的自己了。  
在这些值得肯定的成就之外，我还有更多的好消息。你鼓励过我的，我的朋友——我找了一份工作！真的，Jim Riordan Augustine Nicholls已经被雇佣了，而且还是陆军部，我协助他们记录数据和计算账目。唯一美中不足的是工作地点在伦敦，从肯特到那里每一天的往返既耗时长又昂贵——所以我要在伦敦找一间公寓。只要我找到住处，我就要开始工作了。令人高兴的是父亲已经同意（尽管很不情愿）对我进行补贴，以免我住的太差。他依旧希望我在他的工厂里工作，但上帝！谁想天天对付浴缸呢——现在是战争时期啊。有时我觉得他是在有预谋地麻醉自己，但或许随着时间的推移，我们自己也是如此……  
我在陆军部已经遇到了一些认得你的同事，Jamie，他们都对你评价很高。曾在Sandhurst（译者注：英国陆军军官学校所在地）与你共事的Richard Hedrick让我代他向你问好（他的肩膀中弹了），还有David Colbert，他没说自己在Sandhurst待过，但他说你是个很棒的家伙（你在哪里认识他的？我懒得问他了。）并要我代他向你致意。他说你再次回到战场是无比勇敢的行为，事实上也是——你应该为自己感到骄傲，而我也为能认识你而骄傲，为能成为你的朋友而骄傲，还有许多别的事情。在那里我明白空闲时间是多么宝贵，而来自你的消息，无论多么简短都足以让我欣喜若狂（如果你先前没注意到的话，这是我极其拙劣地催你给我写信的方法）。  
现在已经11点半了，而我希望这封信能在明天早晨之前投递出去，所以我不得不在这里停下了，我希望能尽快读到你的回信，我从没有停止过思念你。  
从你忠实的朋友那里致以最真挚的问候  
Jim

*  
在所有人的不满中，春天到了。前线有着悲惨的冬天——无论是冲锋还是待在战壕里都是噩梦，残忍血腥的战役总以冰冻的原野上堆得像烧火的木头一样的尸体作为终结，Jamie的很多士兵都冻死了——可春天看起来更糟。由于身上被泥巴覆盖，到处都是难闻的气味；除了一些挡泥板被铺在战壕的地上当做地板之外，他们只能走在泥水里。持续的潮湿天气带来的是瘟疫、呕吐和残疾诸如战壕足病，较高的温度也意味着老鼠、虱子和苍蝇的横行，尿、粪便和呕吐物的气味弥漫在空气中，还有正在腐烂的尸体的恶臭。有时Jamie会想到假如对方只是待在那里几个星期，什么也不做，战争会结束得早一些，花费的军费也会大大减少。  
他刚刚完成每天清晨和黄昏各一次的军事训练，士兵开始整装待命，他的耳边还回荡着小口径枪械的子弹声。他允许士兵每一次训练时使用一到两发子弹——能一定程度地缓解紧张，并有效地清除在他们前方缓慢行进的敌人。德国人在同样的时间训练，Jamie觉得他可以把黄昏时的训练推迟十到二十分钟，过多的常规训练容易让敌人自满。但早晨的训练就不用改时间了——黄昏时若是提前一小时以上他的士兵们就有暴动的危险。  
Jamie靠在沙袋和木板搭成的临时防护墙上以防止自己在泥泞不堪的挡泥板上滑倒，他回到自己的小洞穴——除了一盏酒精灯、一套从烧毁的学校里抢救出来的木桌椅之外并不比别的士兵多出些什么——他从口袋里拿出Jim的信，重读了一遍，咀嚼着其中的每一个单词。随后，他像小孩一样急切地拆开包裹，检查着Jim很有心地送来的每一样东西：几盒火柴、几包忍冬牌香烟、一些巧克力、他信中提到的信纸和铅笔、印花包装的肥皂和火漆印章。Jamie拆开一块肥皂的包装，放到鼻边轻嗅。  
奶油色的肥皂散发出丁香和百合的香气，他的心一阵疼痛，眼泪不由自主地涌出。到底什么时候他才能用这些洗澡还是个未知数，之后的三周他都是值班的军官，除了洗脸和手之外任何洗浴都是不可能的。他从脖颈以下就肮脏不堪，闻起来像最底层的平民一样。但他至少有一个小小的洞穴，和能让他想起Jim的东西。他对着散落在帆布床上的那些礼物笑了，Jim曾经触碰过、收拢过它们，或许这些还是他亲手包装的。看起来像是这样——包装被有些笨拙地捆扎起来，能看出年轻男人对待这些有些女气的家务的匆忙和不耐烦。不知是什么缘故，这样的笨拙让Jamie更觉得包裹的珍贵。  
太焦躁不安以至于无法入睡，他站起身，把巧克力放进风衣口袋里，然后拿过提灯走出防风墙，差点撞到他的传令兵Waterson，他一只手正拿着一锅冒着热气并（很令人惊讶地）散发出迷人的香味的食物，另一只手拿着酒精灯：“晚饭？”他问道，“天哪，我几乎就要忘了它了。”  
“吃饭吧，长官。”Waterson说，“您可不能日渐消瘦下去，司令部会杀了我的。”  
“我马上就吃，”Jamie说，“我得先去做武器检查，稍等一下，行吧？别让老鼠进来了。”  
“Trammell中尉会——”  
“Trammell死了。”Jamie打断了他的话，“今天下午。”他突然出现在射击台上，一颗子弹打进了他的眼睛。唯一的慰藉是他并没有受多少痛苦：“我的行军床上有一封给父母的信，明天早晨把它寄出去。”  
Waterson点点头：“是，长官。”  
“去吧。”Jamie与Waterson擦肩而过，他一路走到了主要火力战壕，肩膀靠在沙袋上，“小伙子们，武器检查！”  
他的士兵都以很令人满意的速度做出了反应，他们都疲惫不堪，身体虚弱，又饿又冷，周围还很潮湿，但他们依然像猛虎一样战斗，每个人都像他当初的骑兵团一样勇敢。Jamie很为他们骄傲，虽然训练任务繁重，但他们从没有失去过自豪感。而德国人越过法国的泥浆之海已经是对他们粗心大意的警告了。  
Jamie点着头走过一个又一个士兵：“Pilcher，好，好，很好。快一点，Borden。Hampton，不错——天哪，那卡宾枪看着真让人丢脸，赶快擦一下。”他皱着眉看着那个士兵，“也把你自己弄干净一点，谁都知道我们很脏，但我们没必要把自己弄得像野蛮人一样——不是现在。整理一下你的上衣和绑腿。快点，开始干吧——你们所有人都是。”他的声音镇定自若，“小伙子们，当他们看到你们进攻时制服整洁，步枪闪闪发光时，你们就把恐惧击打到了他们的心脏里。恐惧会让他们迟疑，迟疑终将把他们引向毁灭。”他的话音是那样干脆，说出的话颇具权威性，简直连他自己都要相信了。整条战壕里的士兵都尽可能地让自己看起来更加整洁，Jamie心情十分振奋：“非常好，非常好，小伙子们。谢谢你们。”他正想转身回去时，却看到厕所旁有一个蜷缩着的士兵。Jamie举起提灯：“你怎么了？生病了吗？”  
那个人站了起来，Jamie认出他是Willie Doyle，一个几乎和Jamie一样高的年轻人，他一定不到十九岁，像小狗一样笨拙，就好像还不太清楚该用腿脚来做些什么似的。Willie脸色通红，脸上有泪水冲刷下的一条条纹路。Willie绷紧身体向他敬了个礼：“长官。”  
一阵风吹过，带来厕所的臭气，Jamie向后缩了一下：“你该死的躲在这儿做什么？”  
“没什么，长官。有些不舒服而已。”  
“好，那你回到战壕里吧。你的枪呢？”  
“就在那儿，长官。”年轻士兵的声音颤抖着。  
“不舒服，是吗？”Jamie举起灯端详着年轻人的脸，他的声音放温和了一些。有些怀疑地问他：“想家了？”  
“有一点，长官。”  
“你多大了，Doyle？”  
“十八岁，长官。”  
Jamie挑了挑眉：“真有趣——我就快相信你了。”  
“真的，长官！”Doyle坚定地说，挺直了肩膀，“我马上就回去，长官。”  
“说真话，然后你才能归队，小伙子。”  
Doyle的肩膀松弛下来：“十六岁，长官。”  
Jamie叹了口气：“我想是身高让你被招进来的。你知道伪造证件是犯罪吗？”  
“我知道，长官。我没有恶意，我只是想打仗。”  
好像现在又后悔了。Jamie摇摇头：“需要我们把你送回家吗？我理应这样，你知道的——严格地说，你是通过作假才来到这里的。”  
“上帝啊，不要，长官，我一定会被抓起来的。我走的时候妈妈就要杀了我了——我爸爸好不容易才让她原谅我，长官。不要把我送回去，长官。”  
“听着，Doyle。随着时间推移，我们都会开始想家。这没什么丢脸的，但泪水是只能留给自己的，就像你刚才那样。我不能让悲戚的情绪在我的连队里传播，懂了吗？”  
Doyle点点头：“是的，长官。”  
“抬起头，让你的父母为你骄傲。”  
“长官。”Doyle的肩膀又一次挺直了。  
“好伙计。”Jamie犹豫了，他是否要再说些令人安心的话呢？他没有像Jim一样随和的举止，每天只有训练，艰难困苦是生活的主色调。但他觉得自己还应该对男孩再说一些别的，他还是个孩子啊，他的妈妈一定非常担忧，他本应能更多地待在妈妈身边的，“归队吧。”  
“是，长官。”Doyle拿上步枪回到了队伍里。  
“Doyle！”  
男孩有些迟钝地转过身，好不容易才保持住平衡：“长官？”  
“下一次写信给父母时，告诉他们我说你是个很棒的小伙子，我们连里很幸运能有你这样的士兵。”  
Doyle咧开嘴笑了：“是，长官，谢谢你。”  
Jamie慢慢走回他的洞穴，一路上心不在焉地向冲着他敬礼或是脱帽的士兵点着头。他们是一个优秀的连队，大部分人来自约克郡，笨拙而倔强，但他们有礼貌、勇敢并且很幽默。还有，感谢上帝，他们不知道他在比利时的惨败，他想到如果士兵都知道的话他们对自己的尊重会不会有所衰减。  
Jamie点着头向Waterson致谢，从他那里拿过已经凉了的锅：“里面是什么？”  
“牛排，长官。非常美味。”  
“好吧，谢了。哦——这儿，我的一个朋友给我寄了一些。”Jamie递过一块巧克力。  
“上帝啊，我梦里都想来一块巧克力了，谢谢您，长官。Mattingly刚刚拿来了您的茶，长官——放在桌上了，温热又美味。它能帮助睡眠，长官。”  
“谢谢，Waterson。你回去吧。”Jamie把灯放在桌上，滑落回椅子里。他慢慢地吃着水分很多的牛排，为了粘稠度还多放了许多盐，他再一次拿出Jim的信，一遍一遍地读着，对着面前的茶开始打瞌睡，终于趴在桌上睡着了。他太累以至于没有力气爬到床上，但一样感到舒心与满足。

*  
亲爱的Jamie：  
我想你已经把我当成一个彻头彻尾的傻瓜了，竟然让你从法国寄纪念品过来，你没有在信里这样说我真让我高兴。谢谢你的鹅卵石——你在哪里找到这么漂亮的一块？就好像是花朵被镶嵌在石头上一样。我承认自己从没有从欧洲大陆上得到过“纪念品”，我本应要求他们把那颗从我腿上取出的子弹交给我的，可我那时什么的都想不到了——只想他们赶快把它取出来，现在想来真是可惜。在这件事上我太感情用事了，但我是真的想留个纪念，想要一个能让我塞到口袋里，带到任何地方的让我想起你的东西。是，我知道自己太故作感伤了，但你也没必要笑我，别假装您没有过这样。  
老家伙，最近情况很严峻，至少从我读到的新闻上可以这么说。我知道你不被允许说出你现在的确切所在，但当我用充满期待的心情读完所有报纸后，留在我心中的只有无限的担忧。我知道你说你的健康状况很好，从信里看来心情也不错，但如果有什么事情不对头请一定告诉我，可以吗？我希望你能对我言无不尽，就像我对你一样。  
你问到我的很多事，我也有很多事要对你说。首先，你会发现这次信封上的地址不一样——是的，我已经在伦敦了。那块银版对我的治疗有奇迹般的效果，我已经能拄着拐杖四处走动了，看起来很有活力，收获到的目光也更多的是钦佩而不是怜悯了，这让我觉得心里好受了一些，毕竟被当成怜悯的对象不是什么令人高兴的事。我想人们看到别人正承受着这样的痛苦也会觉得不舒服——或者是由于看到自己完好无缺而别人却肢体残损让人不舒服？无论如何，我想大家都会渐渐习惯这些，因为每天都有更多的伤员到来。  
回到原来的话题，我已经住进了公寓。我不得不承认这里不是伦敦最好的地段，但只要坐很短时间的轻轨就能到达我的办公室，总之也是个温暖的、正合我意的家。Pansy最近很开心——她有想过把我的公寓当作她那些令人头晕目眩的社交生活的大本营，但我立刻拒绝了她。她将一直被欢迎拜访我的小公寓，只要不对我这个单身汉的枯燥生活感到反感就行（我还有一个一周来两次的管家，真是谢天谢地）。但她不会住在这里——她可以自己租一套公寓，或是和别的女孩合租，这可能对她来说是更好的选择。我在考虑是否要一直留在这里——伦敦是一切的中心，即使父亲不再向我提供经济支持或是希望我在战争结束后回到肯特，我可能也会继续待在这里。我可以另找一份工作——总得让自己有些用处才行，这里离你父母的住处并不算太近（你说是在梅菲尔区（译者注：伦敦的高端住宅区），我记得是这样，要是我记错了请务必提醒我），但总之是在一座城市里了。如果你回到家，这将是一件多么令人愉快的事啊！  
正如你想的那样，我也不能透露太多有关我工作的细节，但我可以告诉你我负责管理档案，这让我愈发感觉到时间的飞逝。办公室里有许多人在战争中负伤，像我一样，我们都为能在这里做好自己的本职工作感到高兴。Jamie，我昨天晚上还想到那件事，我为那一天的愤世嫉俗道歉，我做出那样的事太失礼了。当我真正开始思考这次战争的必要性时，我同时也更加钦佩你和那些为国王和国家献出生命的士兵和水兵们。  
你说起的A连真让人好奇——你们都在前线吗？不用回答，我知道答案是肯定的，你们都是非常勇敢的战士。要继续告诉我你们那里的趣事，它们总能让人莞尔一笑，我想要看到你们的团结和勇敢。你说到你们晚上在壕沟里开派对，可这也让我看到你们是多么缺乏娱乐……多告诉我一些事情吧。希望你们那里的条件还过得去，雨季已经过去了——可你们又不得不面对夏日的骄阳，不过现在已经8月，秋天已经不远。这让我想起我上一次见到你已是10个月前的事，我不认为你们有休假？  
可能你会觉得这件事很蠢——我让母亲把你的名字加入了她每晚的玫瑰经（译者注：即天主教的圣咏祈祷，主要是对耶稣和圣母的赞美）祈祷中。是，这大概就是罗马天主教徒的通灵主义，但这不会对你有任何坏处的。而且母亲是那样的善良和温柔，她虔诚的祈祷一定能传至上帝的耳边，上帝会认真听她的祈祷，然后就会保佑你的。相较于我，她是一个更好的中间人——上帝或许不会那么快地接受我的祷告。  
我的午休时间就快要结束了，所以我不得不先在这里打住。但我计划晚上再写一段附言，反正今天的邮差已经走了。  
Jim  
p.s.我已经回到家，并完成了晚上的工作——另一张长长的伤亡人员名单。每次当我看到一张时我的心都会提到嗓子眼，之后又会是深深的庆幸和对信仰的再一次质疑。Jamie，这一切什么时候才会结束呢？在不同国家的人能坐在同一张谈判桌前之前还要死多少人？对不起，我答应过你在信里不谈这些令人伤心的事的，让我以一个开心的故事结尾吧——上星期我教Pansy开车（尽管她对小伙子仍怀有普遍的厌憎，但我不得不说她还是爱着你的——她让我告知你这几罐鸡肉酱和沙丁鱼罐头是她送给你的礼物，而不是我送的，所以请写给她一些什么让我洗脱这样的嫌疑吧），最大的好消息是我们都还活着，她在驾驶室里的表现还算让人满意，但有件事实在吓人，我从没看过开的速度那么快的人，我相信我应该替她报名某些比赛，然后把自己的所有赌注押在她身上。我严重怀疑这只是麻烦的开始，她已经开始缝起裙子的皱褶并讨论普选权，父母很反感这些。我或许不该鼓励她，但我自认为是个开明的家伙，事实上也是吧。总之她为什么不能投票？我总说她很笨，但事实上她比我见到的许多男人聪明，她开始关注世界上正在发生的事，我希望这对她真的有好处。但现在我还是要很不客气地说一句：我就不应该让她开车带我去任何地方，我的心脏已经快要承受不住了。  
尽快写信给我吧，要知道我一直在为你祷祝，从没有停止过思念你。  
你最忠实的朋友（如果在上次的摩托车骑行中幸存的话）  
Jim

*  
Jamie盯着木桌的纹理，目光追随着指尖，划过木桌上有些粗糙的螺纹。自然的木纹被流行的曲线覆盖，橘子酱颜色的猫在旁边散落着闪光珠宝的椅子上打盹。人们在用简单粗暴的方法践踏着它们。  
从口袋里拿出一包忍冬牌香烟（Jim一直很好地维持着它们的供应；他比Jamie的父母考虑周全多了，他们寄来的信寥寥无几——全是心不在焉的慈爱，比Jim令人愉快的信件流露出的感情少多了），他点燃一支烟，深深地吸了一口，烟气从鼻孔中喷出。外面有哨兵，周围都被很小心地排查过了，但他依然为他们的轻率而感到担忧，这里应该属于完全的秘密状态。他不是间谍，也没想过要当间谍。但无论是和谁，他的联系都太迟了。  
他将烟灰轻轻弹到手中，环顾着这个房间。房间里点着芳香的蜂蜡蜡烛，这是个令人愉快的厨房，虽不算豪华但至少打扫得一尘不染。房子的女主人请他吃了一顿美味的晚餐，包括胡萝卜和防风草配脆烤鸡，她在一个小时前离开了，用清澈的声音向他道了晚安，Waterson还向他翻译了一遍。他用糟透了的法语感谢她的好意，疑心那个和他见面的人是不是半路被拦截了。  
“先生。”Waterson温和的声音从门外传来，“他到了。”  
Jamie站起身，吃惊地看到了Alexander McMuir上校，在伦敦招募他再次入伍的军官。他敬了个漂亮的礼：“长官——上帝，我们还以为你——”  
“死了，我知道。”McMuir上校是一个很精干的人，绿色眼眸像鹰眼一样锐利，他对着桌子做了个手势，把帆布背包放了下来，“坐吧，Stewart。我有话要跟你说。”  
“我很高兴看到你身体健康。”Jamie坐下来，端详着对面的人。他没穿制服，穿着帆布裤子和粗工作靴，上身是粗呢外套。他深金色的头发已经长过了军队要求的标准，胡子也没刮，许多天积累下的胡茬盖满了他的下颌和脸颊。  
“嗯，我现在挺好的。抱歉让你被骗了一次，但我也是迫不得已。”McMuir眯起眼睛对他笑了一下，几乎不包含任何真正的笑意。“陆军部有人听闻我的德语说得很好，然后你懂的，而我无权讨论这些问题。天哪，那是忍冬牌的吗？你还有另外一支的，对吧？”  
Jamie把烟盒推过去：“拿一支吧。”  
“谢谢。”McMuir站起来打开了柜橱，“我猜Simone弄了一点灰在这里。”  
Jamie挑挑眉毛，但他什么也没说。Simone？他耐心地等McMuir回到桌边坐下，拿来一个有缺口的套碗。“那我们开始了。”他点燃香烟深深地吸了一口，火焰在半明半暗中闪着红光，“我猜你在想你现在为什么在这儿。”  
“没错。”  
“我有个礼物要送你。”McMuir从帆布背包里取出一个东西放在桌上，他的手很大，动作出人意料地优美。那是个帆布面罩，上面有长方形的目镜。  
Jamie半信半疑地观察着面罩：“这他妈是什么？”  
“我给你的连配备了一百五十个这种丑的要死的东西，Stewart，就像那些可怕的新闻上说的一样。德国佬发明了一种在战壕里能广泛使用的毒气，据说他们马上就要使用这些了。”  
Jamie觉得女主人做的美味晚餐在肚子里左右摇晃起来：“我的上帝。”  
“对吧。”McMuir点了点头，“他们叫它芥子气，因为它是黄色的而且闻起来有点像，但事实上，Stewart——真他妈的可怕。皮肤上会长水疱，衣服也会被穿透。它会让人呕吐或是失明，鬼知道还有什么别的，我可没待在那儿看毒气有什么效果，但我已经知道足够的信息来将它拒之门外了。”他吸了一口烟，短暂的亮光映出他眼睛下面凹陷的双颊：“他们把毒气装在罐子里，你必须在看到毒气前戴上面具，因为风会把它们在你眨眼的间隙吹到眼睛里。”  
“那么他们——”Jamie结巴了一下，“他们打算什么时候使用毒气呢？”  
“很快了，所以你必须尽快安排演习。”  
“如果它能穿透衣服，那这又什么用？”Jamie有种不祥的预感，他用手戳着那个面罩，恐惧开始渗入他的皮肤。毒气。  
“面罩的料子是织得很密的帆布，里面还有能保护你皮肤的复合织物。对于别处的皮肤——即使天气热，士兵也必须穿全套服装，如果他们想活命的话。多层的衣服是有帮助的，我们不能让你们陷入被屠杀的危险中，少校。”  
“真令人安心。”Jamie苦笑着说。毒气。Jim说得多对啊：这再也不是他们的战争了。或许从来就没有是过。  
McMuir揉揉眼睛站了起来：“好了。这他妈的就没一点好事，但我们必须挺过去。我要睡觉了——两天都没睡过。Simone说你和你的士兵在哪儿都能睡着，但你必须在天亮前离开。”他从口袋里拿出一个信封递给Jamie，“军令、演习指示，还有很多别的。我不觉得我们会再相见了，所以在这里就说再见吧。”他伸出手。  
Jamie机械地和他握手，皱了皱眉头：“你不——”  
“你们这些人回家吗，Stewart？”  
“是的。”Jamie短暂地想到他的父母和Philip，而Jim的面容在他的脑海中像灯塔一样闪着光芒，“至少我是。”  
“我猜他们都盼望你能完好无损地回家，看看到时候怎么样吧。”他点点头，转过身走上摇摇欲坠的台阶，消失在黑暗中。  
Jamie听到McMuir靴子踏出的声响渐渐远去，随后是他确认无疑的一个人被另一个人压在地板上的声音。有人很温柔地说话，然后又有人温柔地回答，再然后就是木头咯吱咯吱响的声音。Jamie站起身，拿上那可恶的面罩，吹灭蜡烛，安静地离开了房子。  
Waterson和两个士兵一起站在外面，即使是在星光下也能看出他们疲惫极了。“包裹在哪里？”Jamie问道。  
Waterson指向装满了货的车：“在这儿，长官。”  
“好，我们回去吧。没什么时间了。”  
“是，长官。”  
Jamie把面罩放回车里，在它的旁边走着，给拉车的士兵引路。他的手伸进口袋里，那里躺着Jim的上一封信。他本想在睡前再读一遍，但看来是要等等了。这依然占据着他很大一部分的思绪。  
我需要你的祈祷，Jim。愿上帝保佑我们。

*  
迷雾笼罩着战壕，仿佛灰白色的厚毯子一张张堆叠在黎明的天幕上。A连的士兵刚做完训练，正在泥泞的战壕里享用一顿虽然匆忙但尽可能好的早餐。雨水、寒冷和泥浆都随着秋季到来。除去这些，战壕里的气氛还是很欢快的，邮差昨天到了，一些幸运的士兵收到了从家里寄来的包裹，鼓鼓囊囊地装着茶叶、蛋糕盒任何担忧的家长寄给在外打仗的男孩们的可食用的东西。没收到家里寄的包裹的士兵显得有些惭愧与伤心，但Jamie的士兵们足够慷慨，很快每个人都拿到了一点什么巧克力、甜酥饼或是沙丁鱼罐头。他们在一片沉默中咀嚼着，直到枪声响起。  
“各就各位！”Jamie一跃而起吼道，士兵们以很令他满意的速度跑动着，给他让出路来，让他能够到达射击台。  
奇怪的是，枪声忽然停止了，Jamie皱了皱眉，小心翼翼地抬起头，试着透过双筒望远镜看穿那团迷雾。  
那里什么也没有，没有前进的士兵队列，没有闪烁的火光，没有断续如擂鼓般的枪炮声，只有积聚的云朵和一片死寂。  
然后Jamie看见了它——黄棕色的雾气，模糊却厚重，乘着风势向他们飘来。  
“戴上面具！快走！”  
他们曾做过高强度的演习，面具随身携带：先摘下头盔，戴上防毒面具，再戴上头盔，每个人看起来都奇怪得像处刑人，然后再戴上手套。还没穿上全套的人正加快着速度，与此同时，风卷挟着毒气向战壕里飘来。  
他们正步入地狱之门。

*  
最亲爱的Jamie：  
我简直无法说出我收到你来信时的喜悦，最近我已经几乎不能抑制自己胸中奇异的感觉，就仿佛有人用邮戳挤压着我的心脏一样。我意识到这份焦虑来自你的信，甚至直到那封信被握在手中，我依然在祈祷着。我试着让阴郁的心情好一些，但我身边萦绕着的全是死亡的阴霾，Jamie，而我无力改变这一切的一分一毫。如果我每天都能和你说话就好了，只要一会儿就可以，我只想知道你一切安好。  
够了，令人沮丧的事情已经够多了，我道歉。我昨天碰到了一个小惊喜——我见到了你的母亲！我猜我们团的照片已经很荣幸地成为了Stewart家的收藏中的一员，因为她几乎是立刻认出了我。我能看出你贵族似的长相遗传自那里，她有着惊人的美丽，我已经被她的魅力所吸引。她坚持要带我去Savoy喝茶，这真是件对我来说即新奇又奢侈的事，我们享受了一段愉快的时光。  
现在，老家伙，告诉我你到底对她说了些什么？我恐怕你对她描述的是一个完全超过本人的我。如果她的描述可信的话，我突然袭击了你被关押的监狱，就像Scarlet Pimpenal一样，剑光纷绚，我将你扛在肩上，然后用一根绳子荡了出去。我夸张了一些，但不多。她简直像对待一个英雄的营救者一样对待我，可你我都知道真相不是这样的，也就是：我中弹了，而你背着我。我尽全力纠正她错误的印象，但她似乎依然坚持己见。（固执一定是个家族特质！）她说没有你和Phillip的圣诞节已成为一个令人沮丧的节日，她盼望着战争的结束，而我无比同意她的看法。  
天气多雨有潮湿，典型的2月份。但我还好，我的腿因潮湿而感到刺痛，医生说这样的情况不会持续多久的，我也对此持乐观态度——啊！新的邮差来了，我得快点！下次再给你写吧。  
英语中最美的词汇大概就是LEAVE了吧。  
你要回家了，尽管短暂——哦，Jamie！  
你的  
Jim  
*


	6. I cannot tell what time your life became mine

In many acts and quiet observances  
you absorbed me:  
Until one day I stood eminent  
and I saw you gather'd round me  
uplooking  
and about you a radiance that seemed to beat  
with variant glow and to give  
grace to our unity. 

\---Herbert Read, My Company

*  
Jamie从没有这样强烈地期待过从火车上跳下来的时刻，但又不光是因为他渴望见到那些他最爱的人。他曾默默地期待着享受去伦敦一路上的美景，观察窗外飞逝而过的乡间景色，但事实上他被喋喋不休的Clement Wilkie少校烦了一路，他缠着Jamie讲他营里的冒险、嗜杀成性的德国佬们、惊险刺激的爱情和任何他从脑海中冒出的想法。Wilkie从早饭时闲扯到了午饭时，直到喝下午茶时他还没有一点慢下来或是疲累的迹象。Jamie在极度烦闷和面临崩溃的礼貌中坐着，一边用余光瞄着其他坐在一等座的人们，不幸的是旁边的人们都在微笑着低语“你没说过”“哎呀”或是偶尔的“真的吗？那太有趣了。”看起来他不必操心这些了。Wilkie唾沫横飞并无休止地继续说下去。Jamie想象着自己如果直接站起来走掉会怎样。  
这一切终于在伦敦的郊区画上了句号，小而整洁的房子和一片片绿色被工厂和整排房屋取代，就连Wilie都因星星点点的煤灰拉上了车窗上的帘子，他沉默了一会儿：“我的上帝，这看起来真让人眼睛疼。”  
“说的没错。”Jamie急忙说，终于找到机会站起来和Wilkie握手道别，“如果你不介意的话，我先走了。很高兴和你聊天。”  
“不错吧！你什么时候回去？或许我们还能再会合。”  
“哦，几周吧.”Jamie心不在焉地挥着手，“我得看看文书上怎么说，它们还可怜地躺在我背包的最底下呢。你呢？”  
“天哪，我从回来的那一刻就知道我什么时候要走了。我有两周，一秒都不多。好了，那么——如果幸运的话我或许会在回来的火车上见到你。再见。”  
“再见。”Jamie整理了一下帽檐，把背包背在肩膀上，向门口走去，礼貌地向对他露出笑容的人们点着头。这样频繁地和打招呼很令他高兴，也有些奇怪。每一站都有士兵从火车里涌出，无论是身体受伤的还是健全的，站台上的人们欢呼着，快乐地大叫。红色、白色和蓝色的彩旗在站台上一路飘扬着，有的还被扎成了玫瑰花结，孩子们挥舞着小小的英国国旗。大英帝国的公民们急切地欢迎着他们的士兵回国，这是一幅振奋人心的画面。  
“你一定等不及回家了 。”一个梳着过时的发型，胡子上还打了蜡的男人说。  
“事实上就是这样。”Jamie说道。他向旁边的女士微微鞠了一躬，她看起来涂了过多的胭脂，穿着淡紫色的套装，还披着紫貂皮披肩：“女士。”  
女士慈爱地笑着：“要回家了？”  
“是的，女士。”  
她的笑更明显了：“去见你的妻子，或是你的情人？”  
Jamie的好心情少了一些，他点了点头：“借过。”他僵硬地站在门边，等待着火车慢慢停下来。到底是什么让人们都有那么强的好奇心？他对别人的爱情故事一点都不感兴趣，很清楚这和自己没有一点关系，他觉得自己大概能尊重别人私生活的人。  
淡定，他哭笑不得地呵斥着自己，这真是个足够无辜的询问。他毫无意义地想象着如果他说“是的，我的爱人Jim Nicholls。”那位女士的表情将会怎样变化。哦，丑闻实在是太容易就这样散播开去了！他因自己大胆的想法微笑着，火车摇晃着慢慢减速，终于停在站台上，轮子摩擦着铁轨发出尖锐的声音。他把帽子戴好，凝视着窗外。一些别的军官聚集在他身后，他们相互点着头，有些腼腆地笑着打招呼。Wilkie也在其中，庆幸的是他很安静，似乎敬畏着什么。  
“回家了。”一个人说。  
Jamie不禁笑起来：“终于回家了。”  
“看起来我应该留下来。”一个年轻的上校漫不经心地说，他的一只眼睛上还缠着绷带：“不是因为法国有什么好玩，但我不得不说那边的食物挺值得夸奖的。”  
所有的人都笑了，Jamie胸中升起一腔满足感。别管那个女人的八卦了——他还活着，而且就要回家了，很快就能见到Jim。  
一群人聚集站台上，他们的叫喊声即使是从关闭的车门内也能听到。站台的工作人员打开门后，喧闹声就更加震耳欲聋了，人群朝着火车蜂拥而至，几乎不给乘客们下车的机会。离站台很近的地方传来鼓声和铜管乐器的声音，乐队正唱到“It’s a Long Way to Tipperary”（译者注：John McCormack唱的军歌）衬托出兴高采烈的氛围，他们一边唱着，人群中一边有小旗子在挥动。Jamie站在台阶的最上面一级，他的目光快速扫过人群，寻找着一双熟悉的蓝眼睛和浅金色头发。  
一只手拍上Jamie的肩膀：“走吧，伙计。我们可不能把时间浪费在火车上，是吧？”  
“借过一下！”Jamie猛地从台阶跳到了站台上，走到旁边以免挡住其他人下车。他依然在人群中搜寻着，从Dover下船之后他就立刻给Jim发了电报，但现在还没到四点，或许他还没离开办公室。  
“Jamie！”  
Jamie转过身：“妈妈！”他放下背包，紧紧抱住了她。她穿着一件灰色的毛皮大衣，天鹅绒的帽子看起来像是军官的尖帽倒了过来，身上喷了贵重的、花香逼人的香水。他把头埋在她脖颈间，就像小时候那样，母亲在去剧院之前总会先到育儿室来给他一个告别的吻。  
“哦，亲爱的——搂得太紧了，亲爱的。小心我的帽子。”Margaret脱开Jamie的双臂，笑容满面地说：“你看起来真棒，Jamie。”用戴着灰手套的手碰着他的脸颊，她上上下下地打量Jamie：“真有风度，亲爱的。你爸爸在哪儿呢？”她扭过头看了看，当一对拥抱着的夫妇蹭到她的衣服时不耐烦地叹了口气：“天哪，我们可得赶快从这个疯人院一样的地方出去。对了，他在那儿！”她招着手，Charles跟在司机Murchison身后穿过喧嚷的人群向他们走来。  
“Jamie！”Charles握住Jamie的手有力地摇晃着，“上帝啊，这儿真可怕。我们赶紧出去，怎么样？把你的包给Murchison。”  
“欢迎回家，先生。”Murchison热情地说。在他们家有一辆车之前，是他教会Jamie骑马。司机对他来说算是个升职，他也准确而细心地履行着自己的指责，但Jamie总有一个怀疑，那就是Murchison更愿意骑在马上。  
“见到你真不错，Murchison。”Jamie握了握他的手，“回家真好。”  
“让我帮你拿包吧，先生。”  
“不用，我自己来。”Jamie把背包甩到身后，跟在父母身后穿过人海，用空着的手拿着帽子。他拖着脚走路，依然在人群中寻找着Jim，但人群中的卡其色太多，几乎分不清人和人之间有什么区别。或许他根本就没法到车站来呢。  
维多利亚车站塞满了人，空气因过多的人的重压而燥热，但这是令人愉快的喧闹声，Jim想。有那么多面孔都流下了欢乐的泪水。他们值得用叫嚷来表达欢欣，但Margaret显然不这么想，她走到车门边时，脸上是解脱和嫌恶的混合物：“我的天，这也太吵了。”  
“妈妈。”Jamie尽量不让自己的话语中有责备的影子，“这是他们归国的日子，你不必吝惜这一点安静。”某个地方的人群中也会有家人和朋友对即将离开的人们说着道别的话语，就好像他们的生命即将走到尽头，而新入伍的士兵则穿着崭新的卡其色军装跳上火车。车站里的每个人都值得同情，即使这是个过于多愁善感的想法，他也一点儿都不在乎。  
“我想也是。”Margaret盯着人群，她的语气温柔了一些，“是，你是对的。走，我们回家吧。”  
“好的。”Jamie最后一次环顾四周，一阵失望的苦闷猛地刺进他的心脏。他拉开车门，呼吸停滞了一秒，随后心跳又加速了。  
Jim站在路边，伸长了脖子扫视着正向门外涌动的人群。他拄着一根银色手柄的手掌，穿着他们团的旧军装，他简直是整个伦敦最英俊的男人。Jamie向前走了一步，而Jim看见了他，他的眼睛瞪大了。  
“Jim。”Jamie温柔地说，他的包滑落到人行道上。  
“Jamie……Jamie！”Jim摘下帽子一瘸一拐地走过来，抱住了Jamie，“Jamie，天哪。Jamie。”  
他闻起来有英伦蕨（译者注：男士香水名）和羊毛的香味，还有年轻男人的体味，Jamie贪婪地沉浸在这股气味里。他从没有过离Jim这么近，他的身体让Jamie有些不知所措。每次想要开口的时候，他的喉咙里就像有肿块一样，只有哭泣是被允许的。他偷偷地把唇印在Jim耳朵下方微弱的脉搏上，然后抬起头注视着他。  
“看看你。”Jim的眼眶里含着泪水，但他却是笑着的，他灿烂的笑容照亮了这个灰白而湿冷的下午，“太好了。”  
“你来了。”  
“无论如何我都不会错过你回家的那一刻。”Jim退了一步，手依然搭在Jamie的肩上，“哦，Jamie——”  
“这是谁？Nicholls上校吧？”Margaret把戴着手套的手放在Jim的胳膊上，“啊，就是他了！你好吗？Charles，来看看！这就是Jamie以前团里的Nicholls上尉，救了我们儿子命的英雄。”  
“你好，Duncannon夫人。”Jim握住她的手，微微鞠了一躬，他对Charles点点头，“Duncannon勋爵，真高兴见到你们。”  
“Nicholls上尉，”Charles说道，“我们欠你一个人情，小伙子。”  
“我把Jamie当做我最好的朋友，我可以为他做任何事。”Jim对Jamie微笑，转过头对他的父母说，“我希望这样的欢迎并不显得突兀，简直等不及和Jamie打招呼。我就不打扰你们的重聚了。”他重新戴上帽子。  
“一起吃晚饭吧，”Jamie冲动地说。他不想让Jim离开，不想在这一段时间里连一分钟与他相处的机会都没有。  
“哦，对，来吧。”Margaret对Jim微笑着。  
“你们真是太好了，但很抱歉今天我不能去。”Jim看了一眼Jamie，“我恐怕回到办公室后还有许多工作要做呢。我想想……或许你明天晚上能给我个面子到我这里来一趟。”  
Margaret正想开口说话，Charles对她摇了摇手说：“没问题，我们不会阻止战友们的相聚，你们一定有许多想说的话。另一个晚上来吧，下周怎么样？”  
“我想也可以，谢谢你们。”Jim转头看Jamie，“好了？明天晚上我来接你？”  
Jamie凝视着Jim的脸和他修长纤细的身体，他的心尖锐地疼痛。他怎么等得了整整一天呢？他点着头，抑制住自己抗议的冲动。  
“七点？”  
“好。”Jamie的声音有些嘶哑，他转向Charles，“爸爸……给我一张你的名片。Jim没有我们的地址。”  
“哦，我知道的。Duncannon夫人在我们去喝茶的那一天已经写给我了。”Jim对Margaret点了点头。  
“是吧？那真不错。”父母和Jim说了再见后就走回了汽车旁，Jamie拿起背包，“好吧……那就明天晚上见了。”  
“七点整。”Jim整理了一下帽檐，他伸出手，“真为你回家高兴，老家伙。”  
Jamie握住Jim的手，几乎不愿意松开：“我也是。”  
“明天。”Jim温柔地说，“明天见。”  
“好。”  
Jamie很不情愿地放开Jim的手，目送着他直到他没入人海中，回头向Jamie招手。Jamie挥了挥手，走到没熄火的车前——Jamie的新车，一辆很棒的劳斯莱斯——他的父母已经在后座上坐下了。Murchison帮他放好背包，Jamie爬到前座上坐好。  
“挺好的小伙子，而且很勇敢。”Charles评论道。  
“非常勇敢。”Jamie说。  
“Nicholls，我对这姓不太熟。”  
“我也是，我们认识他的父母吗，Jamie？”Margaret拿出镶银的带镜小粉盒检查着倾斜的帽子，“天哪，那儿可真挤。”  
Jamie拿出一包忍冬牌香烟：“我怀疑没有。”  
“好吧，他们家来自哪儿？”  
“Kent，他父亲有一个浴缸制造厂。”  
“浴缸——我的天。”Charles笑得很大声。  
Jamie点燃一根烟：“总得有人做它们。”  
“多可爱啊。”Margaret说，但她的兴趣显然已经减少了，“说道浴缸，我希望有些士兵能在回家前洗个澡，车站里的臭气真吓人。”  
Jamie想说不是所有士兵都能像他一样轻而易举地用热水和肥皂洗澡，甚至连冷水或肥皂都没有，但说出来引起的麻烦太大了。他抑制住自己的叹息，一边爬上车一边对Murchison点了点头：“Wee Comet怎么样，Murchison？”  
“它上了年纪了，但还是精力充沛，我可以很自豪地说。”Murchison驾驶着汽车开到了街上，“就像小马一样爱到处撒野——上周末还咬了我的胳膊肘一口，它觉得我给它的糖不够多。”  
Jamie大笑着继续和他谈论马的事情，努力不去数现在到第二天晚上还有多长时间。

*  
“Jamie，别在这儿踱步了。”Margaret抱怨道，“你简直让我紧张，到底发生什么事了？”  
“抱歉。”Jamie把烟扔到壁炉里，猛地扑进沙发里。他立刻就后悔刚才把香烟扔掉了，手上空空的根本就没事做。他抚平黑色领带上的褶皱，然后检查了一下袖扣。在母亲困惑甚至不满的目光中，他终于双腿交叠着坐下，手放在膝盖上。  
“好多了。”她说，挑了挑眉毛，“天哪，你今天看起来可真够心不在焉的。我猜是回家后环境变化太大。”  
不全是。“是的，我也觉得是这样。”  
“真为你愿意去理发店感到高兴，你看起来太邋邋遢遢了。”  
这一次是Jamie挑了挑眉毛：“在战壕里没什么时间打扮的，妈妈。”  
“当然了，我知道的。只不过看你这么英俊更让人开心。”她笑容满面地看着他，门铃响了，她看了看钟，“天哪，那是你的朋友吗？他来早了。”  
Jamie跳起来：“我最好去看看——”  
“哦，坐下来吧。我们有Cora了。”  
“那是谁？是那个姓Nicholls的家伙吗？”Charles慢慢走进来，浆洗过的衣领上是通红的脸，“上帝啊，Meg，这里怎么这么热？看在上帝的份上，现在才四月啊。”  
“现在外面还下着雨，冷得要命。”她说，“你很快就会感谢我的，Charles。你准备好出去了吗？”  
“马上。没必要那么急——我们和Reggie和Grace约定的时间是七点。那该死的地方和我们近在咫尺。”Charles走到小推车前给自己倒了一杯威士忌，“Jamie？”  
“不用了，谢谢你，爸爸。”Jamie盯着门廊，想要在Jim踏进门槛的第一时间看到他，却很失望地看到女仆走了进来，“是Nicholls上尉吗，Cora？”  
“不是，先生。”女仆说道，“是给您的信，先生。”  
“给我的？”Jamie接过信封，检查了一下火漆。他叹了一口气把信封拆开，抽出一张纸。他一边摇着头一边快速浏览着，随后才注意到他的父母都在用过分好奇的眼光看着他。  
“不是坏消息吧？”Charles问。  
“不是。”Jamie觉得自己最好把这事解释清楚，他把信递给了父亲。  
Charles从口袋里拿出一副夹鼻眼镜，小心地架在鼻子上：“‘乔治五世，在上帝的恩典下的英格兰国王等诸如此类……谨告知您，英国维多利亚十字勋章将被颁发给最勇敢的……’”他还在读，但声音逐渐变小，嘴唇颤动着发不出声。  
“Charles，我真希望你不要……”Margaret走到Charles身边，紫罗兰色的裙摆发出沙沙的声响，她越过他的肩膀开始读信，“哦——哦，Jamie！”  
Jamie感觉热度让他从脸颊红到脖子上：“是，我以为他们会等一段时间，但是……”他耸了耸肩。  
“‘James Charles MacKenzie Stewart上校。’”Charles盯着他，“你是上校了，真好，儿子。”他一下子就到了Jamie身边，紧紧地握住他的手，大力地拍着他的背：“我的上帝！我为你骄傲——真为你骄傲。”  
Margaret走上前，用手捧住Jamie的脸颊：“哦，亲爱的。是维多利亚十字勋章！我早知道你是勇敢的，但——”她吻了Jamie一下：“太棒了，真的。”  
“这是怎么回事？”Charles问道，“这里没有写具体细节。”  
Jamie摸索着找他的烟盒，然后才想起烟盒刚被他扔在了楼上：“这是个巧合，真的。我们正在行军，寻找着农舍作为暂时的住处。整个村庄都被烧掉了，我们以为自己是在孤军奋战，结果不是。”他走到桌旁拿起烟盒抽出一支烟点燃：“但是很凑巧，在德国佬出来的时候我也在外面，所以我就发了个暗号，使我们免于被屠杀。”他爬到一家废弃的面包店的屋顶上，用一把枪干掉了敌人。那个晚上电闪雷鸣，他祈祷着自己蹲伏在屋顶上不会被雷电击中，残忍无情地打出一发发子弹，而他的战友们还聚集在农舍里试图突围。那是一场短暂而血腥的战役，他的士兵中有三个丧生，其中一个是年轻的Willie Doyle。他写了一封诚挚的慰问信，表扬他卓绝的勇气，但他也该死地知道这一点也不能弥补他父母的损失和悲痛。  
“真为你骄傲，Jamie。”Charles说。他一口喝完了杯中剩下的威士忌。  
“Philip会为听到这个消息而高兴的，我一定要写信给他。”Margaret说。他从Charles手里拿过信，“你在20日要参加一个颁奖典礼。亲爱的，这是你被准许离开前线的原因吗？”  
“我想是的。”Jamie说。他看了一眼手表，离七点只差十分钟，“你们最好赶快走，要不然就迟了。”  
“是的，我们马上走。代我们向Nicholls上尉问好，Jamie，我想他听到这个消息也会很激动的。走吧，Charles。晚安，亲爱的。”她把信递给Jamie，亲吻了一下他的脸颊。  
“晚安。我今天可能会回来很晚，妈妈。”  
“没什么，Cora会等着的。”  
“没这个必要。Murchison给了我钥匙。”他对父母招了招手，走回壁炉旁，享受着温暖的炉火。他整个冬天都在半冻僵的状态下度过，现在都清楚地记得冰冻的泥浆糊在身体上的感觉，他不知道自己有没有冻得颤抖过。他打开折叠着的信纸，又读了一遍。  
确实是非凡的勇敢。他在那个一月的晚上连勇敢这两个字怎么写都忘了——心中充满了惊恐和愤怒。虽然他并不反对升职，但他真的不想要勋章，有许多战士比他更值得拥有这一切，但他的声音被别人压了下去，而难以捉摸的McMuir上校则用他的光辉事迹写了一封推荐信。  
Jamie捻灭香烟，端详着壁炉上方Millais的画，波斯国王Artaxerxes的犹太人妻子，她警告丈夫战争让他冒着死亡的风险，但最后他们还是胜利了。“告诉他一两件和勇气有关的事吧。”Jamie嘟哝着，随后就因门铃的响声愣住了。  
他一阵风似的冲出房间，但女仆已经把门打开了。Jim站在门廊下，穿着防水短上衣，身上不断地滴下水珠。在Jamie的眼中，他摘下帽子灿烂地笑着。  
“进来。”Jamie说，把Jim领进了客厅。  
Jim敬了个礼：“Stewart上校。”  
“哦天哪，你怎么也这样。”Jamie抱怨着。  
“好了，你难道以为我不读这些快件吗？我早知道啦。”Jim把手杖换到左手，用右手和Jamie相握，然后紧紧搂住Jamie，“这太好了，Jamie，我简直想不到任何一个比你更适合这份荣誉的人了。”他松开手，仔细打量着Jamie：“你看起来还不错，老家伙。我恐怕我们是今天晚上军官俱乐部里唯一的食客了。”  
“我不在乎。”Jamie的心沉了一下。从他的同僚带来的消息看来，军官俱乐部的夜晚总会充满对战场苦闷的追忆，而他最不想听的就是这些了。  
Jim偏了偏头：“你不会想去军官俱乐部的。”  
“你带我去哪里我都很高兴，老家伙。”  
“嗯，我有主意了。在Marylebone有一家小的鱼和薯条餐馆，不太出名。不是Savoy或是Ritz之类的，但是——”  
“鱼和薯条。”Jamie咧开嘴笑了，“我已经期待很久了。”  
“现在才刚装修好的小餐馆，所以那里的服务一定是没话说的。好了，出租车在外面等着呢，我们走吧？”Jim对他微笑着，Jamie的心跳又一次加快了不少。

*  
当他们到达时餐厅已经是一片喧闹了，他们在角落里找到一张桌子，很快就吃到了大浅盘装的鱼、薯条和豌豆。Jamie吃完第一盘比目鱼长叹了一声：“主意真不错，老家伙，这里比Ritz好一千倍。还有，我父母今晚要在那里吃。”他一直盯着盘子，痛苦地发现Jim正在看着他，而他则被强烈的羞怯控制住了。他知道这很荒谬，在这么多个月的渴望中，在这么多封措辞完美的信件之后，他心中沉甸甸地堆满了渴求，不敢迎上Jim真诚的目光：“我一定不能告诉他们我今天到这儿来了，顺便——我早听腻这一套了，妈妈觉得如果一个餐厅没有由法国大厨烹饪的十四道菜的宴席，那这餐厅简直就不值一提，我们别管这些了。”  
“你不知道见到你我有多高兴。”Jim温柔地说。  
Jamie把餐叉放在盘子上：“我又开始瞎扯了，对吧？这都是老古董了——昨天火车上有一个闭不上嘴巴的家伙，我一路上都巴不得立刻站起来走人——哦，上帝啊。说点什么把，Jim。免得我叽里咕噜地在这里像一个傻瓜一样。”  
“即使听你读伦敦的电话号码簿我也会很满足的。”  
“扯淡。”Jamie脸红了，他抬起头看着Jim。上帝啊——那是怎样的深沉的爱慕之情啊，停下？这样强烈的感情把他自己都吓到了。他会把Jim的信存放在内心深处，把他的声音和轮廓分明的脸庞和身体留在更深的脑海里。他想要搂住Jim，亲吻他，与他做爱，庆祝他们都还活着的事实，告诉他这一生中他从没有那样需要过一个人，他简直想把这一切用韵文表达出来。他试着去想一些动人的话语，但最后他说出口的却是“我太想念你了。”  
Jim的脸上浮起一层暖意：“是吗？”  
“每时每刻。你让我熬过了最可怕的一段时光，Jim，虽然你并没有在那儿。我把你的信拆成一个个字母来读——真的。我努力保管好它们，但它们中并非所有都在有毒气体和反复阅读中存活下来。”Jamie有些羞愧，“所有包裹、便条和绘画——”他哽住了，努力让自己的声音正常一些：“真希望我能说出来它们对我来说代表着什么。”  
“我想你刚才已经说出来了。”  
Jamie的脸红得发烫，他发现自己正仔细端详着Jim的嘴唇的形状。他的嘴唇看起来很精致，仿佛天生就是用来接吻的。他感觉自己的阴茎已经勃起了，他深深地咽了一口啤酒，试着控制住自己。  
“Jamie，你要是知道我是多么期待你的信件就好了。每次收到信的时候，我都处在极度的兴奋、恐惧和思念中——”Jim咬了咬下唇，“我想如果你——如果你有什么不测，我根本就不能撑下去。我真的没有那么坚强。而你现在就在这儿——”他笑了，“我就在餐厅里和你说这些，有些荒唐，不是吗？”  
“你想在哪里说？”  
Jim低头看了看没吃完的晚餐，他甚至没有再抬起头：“你愿意到我的公寓来吗？”  
“好，”Jamie平静地说，“当然。”

*  
Jim的公寓在Hampstead的一排小房子中，他的公寓在第二层。（译者注：此处为first floor，因英式英语的习惯而为第二层）“我的运气还算是不错。”他说，在口袋里摸索着钥匙：“我不知道自己是不是第一个选楼层的。啊，就是这儿了。欢迎来到Nicholls的家。（注：此处原文为法语）”他打开门，领Jamie进来后顺手打开灯，“每个房间里都有电，新式浴室和厨房——非常方便。我很为这里自豪，虽然这里并不是我自己装修的。把你的帽子和大衣给我，去客厅吧。”  
Jamie脱下高顶礼帽和手套，扭身脱下大衣：“怎么，这里很不错，Jim。”他环顾着宽敞的房间，条纹形状的墙纸和丝绒的帘子，老式家具看起来很舒适，稍稍有些褪色的地毯放在抛过光的深蜜色地板上。  
“大部分都是我父母不要的。”Jim说，他的声音在把Jamie的大衣和他自己的挂在衣帽架上时略微变小了一些，“妈妈很高兴——她早就想要一些新的家具了，而我的公寓则是摆脱这些老家伙的绝妙方法。真高兴你喜欢它们。”Jim走进房间，手杖敲击在地板上发出沉闷的声响。  
“很结实，而且足够舒适。”Jamie的目光在放在红木桌上骑兵团的合照上停住了。他把照片拿起来，仔细观察着。他、Jim和Charlie站在一起，严肃地盯着照相机镜头。“天哪。”他低声说，“这就像一百年的事，可怜的Charlie，他是那样勇敢，Jim。”  
“我知道。他很勇敢，你也是。”Jim走到他身边，深情地触摸着银相框，“我们在这里说的话就像是小孩子一样，根本不知道话题是什么。”  
“不，完全不是。”Jamie把照片放回原处，视线却依然停留在上面。他叹了口气，Jim搭在他手臂上的手传来的热度和压迫感，无言地让他感到慰藉。他渴望就这样向后靠在Jim的身上，但公寓里的气氛又在迫使他打消这个念头，他再一次感到羞愧和尴尬。  
Jim似乎看出了他的窘迫，轻轻拍了拍他：“我等一会儿再带你参观我的整个公寓。要喝点什么吗，威士忌？”  
“我很乐意，老家伙。”  
“那先坐下吧，随便坐哪儿。”Jim招招手示意他到客厅去，自己则一跛一跛地走进厨房。  
Jamie走到印花沙发旁停住了：“需要我帮忙吗？你一个人行不行？”  
“哦，我完全没问题！”Jim叫道，“在潮湿的环境下腿还会有些疼，但我已经和以前一样敏捷了，你等着瞧吧。坐在那儿就行了，我很快就把壁炉生上火。有点冷，不是吗？”  
“让我来吧。”Jamie走到壁炉边，很高兴终于有事可做，他弯下腰整理着纸屑和木片。他在壁炉台上的铁盒子里找到了火柴，他划亮火柴，把银桶里的煤块投进火中。它们噼噼啪啪地响着，火焰很快就在壁炉里欢快地摇曳起来。  
“哦，Jamie，你的手会弄脏的。”Jim站在门口，手上的托盘里是两个玻璃杯和一瓶酒。  
Jamie站起身，用手帕擦了擦手：“我都在战壕的泥巴里浸了一年多了，一点煤灰不能把我怎么样。”  
Jim看起来有些懊悔：“对不起，我不该说这些。”  
“没什么。这儿，让我来拿吧。”  
“把托盘放在桌上就可以了，沙发旁边的桌子。”Jim慢慢地在沙发上坐下，把腿伸展成一个比较舒服的角度。他拿起酒杯，把其中一个递给Jamie：“为回家而干杯。”  
“干杯。”Jamie说，和Jim碰了碰杯。他抿了一口威士忌，品味着醇和的酒香，甜蜜的金色酒液转为热度一路滑到他的胃中。他需要这份温暖，房间里还很冷，焦虑如同枪声轰鸣前那短暂的平静一般，他几乎要因体内纷扰的不安而颤抖。  
“平时壁炉都是点燃了的，但今天Taylor夫人休假，而我直接就把你接到了这里。”  
“真的没什么，我习惯这么冷了。”  
“好吧，我想也是。”Jim低头看向玻璃杯，轻轻摇晃着其中的液体：“渡过英吉利海峡的旅途怎么样？来去的旅途至今还是我可怕的记忆，我恐怕完全不是个水手。谢天谢地我没加入海军。”  
“还算过得去，说实话我几乎不觉得有什么不适，我太急切地想要回家了。”  
“关于面见国王的事情，你兴奋吗？”  
“我不知道，我完全没想过，不过应该是吧。”Jamie笑了笑，“我不觉得自己真的能和他说上话。我被告知这只是个简短的仪式，这倒让我放心了一些。不过如此而已。”  
Jim咧开嘴笑了：“多有效率。”  
“是，我喜欢有效率。”Jamie轻笑着说。  
“能说一说你怎么得到它的吗？”  
Jamie叹了口气：“全靠运气，没别的了。”他开始描绘整个故事，本来他只想说个大概，但他一边说，那些细节就一边在他的脑海里整理成形，最后他发现自己已经把那个晚上自己的每一分恐惧都说出来了：“我看到他们的脸，你知道的。”他的声音很平静，“非常清晰。有电光闪过，把夜色照亮得有如白昼。他们都那样年轻，Jim，就像我的士兵一样年轻——真的都是男孩啊。由于暴雨和电闪雷鸣，他们完全不知道枪弹来自何方。他们困惑，惊惧——太容易瞄准。所以我就这样，用自然的障碍物掩护自己，一个一个把他们打死。”  
“你做的这些是为了保护你的团。”  
“是的，”Jamie说，“但我内心深处清楚这是谋杀，Jim。这是一场对发生在我们身上的一切的复仇，为了Charlie，为那些被囚禁在村中的士兵——你知不知道我甚至叫不出那个村庄的名字？你记得吗，Jim？”  
“我不知道。”Jim温和地说，“我记不得了，那是弗兰德语——我不会说，实在记不得。”  
“他们从没告诉过我，我也从没看到过什么标牌。但我瞄准那些男孩的时候我的眼前全是那个村庄里的情景。”他把杯中的威士忌一饮而尽，“再来一杯，谢谢。”  
Jim给他再倒上一杯：“你还好吗？或许我不该问起——”  
“我很好。”Jamie微笑着说，看起来更像是故意咧开嘴的假笑，他自己也意识到这一点，喝了一口酒试图掩藏自己的情绪，“该死的，我想不明白。我做了我应做的事，但在我的意识里，Jim，在我的心里——天哪。”他咽下一口威士忌，用茫然的眼神盯着空玻璃杯，就好像有什么东西随着这杯酒一起消失了一样。  
“你的信里没有说到这些。”  
“是，我太愧疚了，Jim。我知道我救了很多人的命，但这没什么值得奖赏的，相信我。这场疯狂的犯罪中不该有任何勇敢可言。”  
“你对自己要求太苛刻了，Jamie。某一天我读到——我想是Hobbes的话——他说战争是人类的天性。但我不——我不相信他说的。如果你三年前问我，我或许会同意——热血在我的身体里奔涌，当我冲锋时或是当我读到征兵海报和那些劝说我们为国而战的报纸时——Jamie，但真相是战争对我来说太过可怕，不相容而且令人恐惧。你还记得冲锋的那天早晨吗？”  
Jamie把玻璃杯放在地上：“当然，我当然记得，一刻都没有忘记过。”  
“你问我是否有顾忌。”  
“Jim，我——”  
“不——让我说完。”Jim喝尽杯中的酒，将杯子放在托盘里。他回头看向Jamie，握住他的双手，“我的确有所顾忌，又或许是懦弱和胆怯。”  
“你，一个懦夫？好了，Jim——”  
“你要说我在德国人的鼻子底下把你救了出来，我确实这样做了，我也能毫不犹豫地再做一次。我尽了自己的力，但这和你做的事并非是同样的勇敢——不要皱着眉头看我，我说的是真的。我会全心全意的做这些事，但我期待的是和平，Jamie。每一份报刊、每一张伤亡名单、每一次的调遣命令都让我更加确信战争是违背人性的，也是不道德的。政治家策划战争，年轻人为此而战，最后因此获利的人少之又少。我知道你会说我愤世嫉俗，但这是真的。”Jim紧紧握着Jamie的手，他深吸了一口气，就好像跳水者将要从悬崖上一跃而下一样，他松开Jamie的手，身体发着抖。  
Jamie盯着Jim：“Jim，你……很特别，你知道吗？”  
“我不知道。”  
“是的，你……你说了真心话，和我见过的任何一个人都不一样。”  
Jim有些局促不安地笑：“我去了天主教的学校。天主教徒是辩证法的忠实拥护者，我也试着这样去思考，但他们说我总是把自己的情绪代入过多。他们是对的，你看出来了吗……我所期望的一切，Jamie，都是希望你能安全，能够安全地回到家。”  
Jamie看着他们交握的手，忽然找回了勇气。他把Jim拉近，抽出一只手放在Jim的后颈上。他的手指轻抚着Jim光滑温暖的肌肤，感受着他微弱的脉搏，他终于身体前倾，将吻印在Jim的唇上。  
Jim的唇很温暖，仿佛在邀请他，吻渐渐加深，直到他们的唇完全贴在一起。Jim啃咬着Jamie的下唇，温柔地挑逗直到Jamie呻吟出声。他轻吻着Jamie的耳廓，将舌头伸进敏感的耳道中舔弄，然后轻轻含住耳垂。他将手插进Jamie的发间，另一只手抚弄着Jamie的后颈。  
“我不清楚，”Jim轻声说，“你想我带你去卧室吗？”  
“带我去。”  
他们从沙发上站起来，依旧保持着拥吻的姿势，走过狭窄的过道。Jim忽然挣脱他，打开一扇门：“这儿。”他打开床头柜上的台灯，照亮了这个狭小却整洁的卧室，绝大部分的空间被黄铜制的床占据了。他拉下被子和毛毯，把床罩叠好。Jim先解开他Sam Browne的腰带扔在地上，坐在床上把靴子扯了下来。然后他迅速脱下短上衣，随意地扔在黄铜床柱上，顺便把领带解了下来。随后他解下吊带，把衬衫甩脱在地上的腰带旁边：“这么多衣服。”  
Jamie的嘴唇很干：“是。”  
“你不脱衣服吗？”  
“我更想先看你脱。”  
Jim笑了：“我可不确定自己行不行。”  
“或许我可以帮上点忙。”Jamie在Jim面前跪下来，慢慢解着Jim裤子上的扣子。他犹豫了一下，把双手环绕在Jim的膝上，抬头望着他：“Jim……我对这种事没什么经验。在Sandhurst我曾试着摸索，但我从没有……我想从没有进行到这一步过。我或许以前说过这一点了。”  
“胡说，别傻了。”Jim抚摸着Jamie的头发，将一缕翘起来的头发抹平。  
“我想你在这方面有很丰富的经验。”  
“没那么多。一个女孩，一个男孩。”  
Jamie努力让自己显得不那么妒忌：“那个男孩是谁？”  
“学校里的同学。他比我大一点儿，我……我不觉得自己的经验比你丰富多少。他只教了我一两件事。”  
“比如呢？”  
“你会看到的，站起来。”  
Jamie颤抖着腿站起来，手紧紧握在背后，看着Jim慢慢把他的裤子脱掉。当Jim的手伸进内裤摸到他已经涨得难受的阴茎时，他不得不抑制住自己的呻吟，Jim温柔地抚弄着它：“哦，上帝——”  
“嘘。看着我，Jamie。”  
Jamie低下头看着Jim在灯光映照下无比美丽的脸，他的眼睛睁大了：“我想再吻你一次。”他焦躁地低声说道。  
“好。”Jim站起来，手上还握着Jamie的性器，再一次吻上Jamie的唇。他的舌头在Jamie的口腔里勾画着，一遍遍地打着圈直到Jamie叫出声来。与此同时，他的手也在上下抚弄着他的阴茎。  
Jamie侵入Jim的唇间，他的手环绕着Jim的身体，揉捏着他的臀部。他把自己的身体向Jim的手里凑过去，极度渴望着更深一步的接触。“求你，我……”他感到Jim空着的手拉扯着他礼服的肩部，他以最快的速度在挣脱出来，随意地把衣服扔在旁边。他有些笨拙地把Jim的灰色羊毛背心从头上拽下来，让它松松垮垮地挂在Jim仍按在他性器上的那只手臂上。他的手摸索着Jim裤子上的纽扣，在他弄清楚发生什么之前，两个人都被脱去的衣物绊倒在床上。  
他再也控制不住自己的焦躁和兴奋了。他一边吻着Jim，一边把他压在床上。Jim的手从他的阴茎上松开了，Jamie磨蹭着直到他们的坚硬贴合在一起。  
Jim张开的嘴中溢出一声呻吟：“哦，天哪，Jamie——”  
Jamie在Jim勃起的阴茎上摩擦着，臀部向上挺起。他想要停下来去探索Jim修长的身体，但欲望已经升腾成了疯狂而愤怒的火焰让他无法自制，他摩擦着Jim的阴茎，甚至听不见自己的呻吟声。Jim伸出一只手环住他的脖子，把他拉下来吻着，压抑着的低叫愈发尖锐。直到Jim发出一声战栗的低吟，一股热流射在Jamie的腹部。  
“停下来，Jamie，停下来——求你，哦，我——”  
Jamie顿了一下，再一次捕捉到Jim的嘴唇，继续冲撞着直到在快感的顶点爆发出来，他的眼前因极乐而白光一片，整个人都倒在Jim身上。他想要把自己从Jim那里移开，却发现Jim的双臂紧紧地搂着他。  
“不，别走。”  
Jamie还几乎喘不过气来，他点点头，把头靠在Jim肩上，沉浸在他的气味里。他觉得自己就快要睡过去了，可能已经打了一两个盹儿。他在Jim轻抚他发丝的感觉中清醒过来：“这感觉真好。”  
“你的头发太柔软了，Jamie。我的就像一百万根电线缠在一起。”  
Jamie抬起头触碰着Jim有些凌乱的卷发：“骗子。”他挑了挑眉毛，审视着他们身上的衣服，“我想我的衬衫看起来糟透了。”  
“哦，天哪。抱歉。”  
Jamie微笑着：“我没生气。”  
“我们可以把它们洗了，你不一定要走的，对吧？”Jim抓住Jamie的手腕，“我不想让你走。”  
“我也不想走。”Jamie说。  
明亮的笑容照亮了Jim的面孔：“好，那就待在这儿吧。”  
*

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 对不起翻译这一段还不太算H的东西已经快把我弄死了……语言逻辑好多不对，总之如果有人能帮忙校对一下的话我卖身都没问题。


	7. Quick to the light of the sun

When men who knew them walk old ways alone,  
The paths they loved together, at even-fall,  
Then the sad heart shall know a presence near,  
Friendly, familiar, and the old grief gone,  
The new keen joy shall make all darkness clear. 

\---Ivor Gurney, Afterwards

 

*  
“讨厌的东西。”  
Jamie坐在浴缸边沿上，Jim低着头蹲在Jamie两膝之间，轻笑着和Jamie的袖扣斗争，他没有抬头：“好吧，它们是有点难对付——无论如何，纽扣可能会容易一些，但它们很漂亮，我承认。”  
“我下次就该直接把它们扯掉。”  
“哦，你不能这样，袖子会到处摇晃。你会被社会……抛弃的。”Jim瞥了他一眼，使劲拽着袖扣，“我恐怕会把它们弄坏。啊！搞定了。”他笑得很开心，手上是一枚镂银袖扣，他把袖扣小心地放在旁边的梳妆台上，那上面已经放了Jamie衬衫的饰扣，“另一只手，谢谢。”  
Jamie把香烟交到左手，把右手伸给Jim，很高兴他们现在有事可做。他本以为这样的亲密关系会粉碎他们之间的所有隔阂，但他却莫名其妙地比之前任何一个时刻更加不敢看Jim的眼睛。他摘去贴在下唇上的一小片烟草，就像那是法贝热彩蛋（译者注：俄罗斯著名工匠制作的工艺品）一样观察着。“你对浴室的描述一点也没夸张，这里真不错。”  
“很漂亮，不是吗？”Jim环顾着铺着黑白瓷砖的房间，瓷质浴缸和闪着光的固定装置。潮湿的夜风向内吹开白棉布窗帘：“你坐在我爸爸的浴缸上。”  
“真的？”Jamie稍稍转过身看了一眼浴缸，“你改装过它吗？”  
“没有，这是个巧合。他到这里时很高兴，确信这是为我准备的公寓。事实上，这里住起来确实很舒适，所以我也没和他争吵。天哪，你的纽扣真的不是焊接的吗？”Jim咬了咬牙，“这儿！好了。”  
“谢谢你，Jim。如果你不在这儿的话我一定还被困在这堆纽扣里呢。”  
“哦，我不得不承认很荣幸。”Jim把第二颗袖扣放在第一颗旁边，他把Jamie的手翻过来变成手心向上，“Jamie？”  
“怎么？”  
“你不后悔我们做过的事，对吧？”Jim说，他的声音小得几乎听不见。  
Jamie舔了舔嘴唇。后悔？他永远也不会忘记了，尽管自己总显得有些窘迫：“不，Jim。我一点也不后悔。”  
Jim抬起头看他，神色显得安心了许多，眼神里闪烁着愉悦。他把Jamie的手拉到嘴边轻吻着，然后是Jamie苍白的手腕内侧：“我梦见过和你如此贴近——我能够触摸你，品味你的一丝一毫。这一年多我都活在那一个吻的影响下，每一天我都恐惧着这或许也是我们的最后一个吻。”  
“我——我也是。”  
“你的脸红了。我说这些话显得很蠢吗？”  
“不是。”Jamie试探性地把手放在Jim有些蓬乱的卷发上，“你别这样想，我只是有些——嗯，说不出话。我不知道怎样像你一样说漂亮的话，我在这方面没什么天赋，尽管我希望自己有。”  
“我不需要你说什么漂亮的话。”Jim站起来，表情有些痛苦。  
“我不应该让你跪着的。”Jamie连忙站起身扶住有些站不稳的Jim，“很疼吗？”  
“一会儿就好了，没什么。”Jim的脸色很白，但他依然坚持说，“你不必担心我。我已经痊愈了——这些疼痛一时半会儿都不会好。”  
“但你还在用手杖。”Jamie把香烟捻灭在Jim拿来的玻璃烟灰缸里。  
“这个……好吧，确实是这样。我知道，我想要一路小跑去车站看你，但我最多只能一路一跛一拐地前进。我不知道自己还能不能再骑马了，甚至快步走都不一定能做到。”Jim转过身，给Jamie足够的空间去欣赏他背部优雅的曲线，“相信我，我也希望自己能健健康康的。”  
Jim忽然消沉下去的样子让Jamie很心痛，他想到那些信件。亲爱的Jim，坚定地为了Jamie装作开心的样子，从来不说他的伤可能永远无法治愈。“我不在乎，”他说，把手放在Jim肩上，慢慢把他的身体转过来迫使他看着自己，“即使你失去了双臂和双腿，我也不在乎。你——你不会因此在我心中少一分的重量，我只想知道你现在还疼吗？”  
Jim脸上的不安消失了，他用手环抱住Jamie：“我还以为你真的说不出什么漂亮的话呢。”他轻拍着Jamie的后脑，“告诉我你除了那可怕的沉着之外还藏了些什么。”  
Jamie抚摸着Jim纤细的脊椎骨，他的肩胛很瘦削，然后他吻上Jim的脖颈，嘴唇轻轻摩擦着他的胡茬，顺着下巴一直吻到Jim微微张开的嘴唇。他的身体和Jim紧紧贴合在一起。  
Jim退后一点结束了这个吻：“你又想把我拽回床上了吗？”  
“你不愿意？”  
“或许也不错吧，不过我们必须先把你的衬衫洗了。我不想让你走，至少不是今晚。如果你在这里过夜的话你父母会生气吗？”  
“我更怀疑他们是否能注意到，你没有电话对吧？”Jim摇了摇头。“哦好吧，没什么的。”Jamie不情愿地从Jim身边移开，把衬衫脱掉：“我应该用哪种肥皂洗这个？”  
“Taylor夫人用皂粉来洗我的衣服，我想用一小撮就行了。”Jim把浴缸里的水龙头打开，“放在这儿。”  
“我来吧。”  
“拿过来，如果你愿意的话，上校。是我在为你效劳，你的内衣也需要洗吗？”  
Jamie扫了一眼：“啊……或许吧，应该需要。”他有些局促地笑。  
“脱下来吧，我们现在把它们洗好后晾起来，早晨就能干。”  
Jamie很听话地把内衣脱下来递给Jim，却发现他几乎不能把视线从自己光裸的胸膛上移开。尴尬的热度在Jamie的皮肤上蔓延开，他没有别的方法来让Jim深情的目光转开“谁教你洗衣服的？”他孤注一掷地问道，“你的管家或是家里的什么人？”  
“哦。”Jim终于转开视线，他笑了笑，“没有人，除了那些几年前的野外生存训练，你还记得吗？我简直想象不到这些事这么难。这里只有肥皂和水，你的裤子还行吗？”  
“嗯，有一点起皱，别的就没什么了。”  
Jim弯下身打开热水龙头：“或许你可以把它脱下来，我有一件不穿的晨衣，在卧室的衣柜里。去把那件穿上吧，那样你可以把裤子放在这儿，熨一下可能会有帮助。”  
Jamie点点头向卧室走去。空气里有微弱的刺鼻气味，所以他把窗户打开了。他用颤抖是手把裤子脱下来，几乎无法将它折叠起来。他在衣柜里找到了那件用丝线和羊毛织成的晨衣并套在身上，在穿衣镜中看到自己黑色的丝绸长袜从晨衣的下摆处露出，他不由得笑了，松开吊袜带后就把袜子漫不经心地扔到了鞋子旁边，  
“你在笑什么？”Jim溜达进来问道，手上拿着一堆蓝色的衣物。  
“笑我自己。穿上晨衣后除了光脚之外还有什么更自然的样子呢？还有那些袜子看起来为什么那么蠢？”  
“啊，看来你遇到了人生的大难题。”Jim把那堆衣物——Jamie看出那是浴袍——扔到床上。“我想这个问题仅次于为什么人们能在早晨很开心地吃培根煎蛋而晚上却不行。”  
“这真是个超复杂的难题。”Jamie很严肃地说。  
“是啊，你看，天主教的诡辩都解决不了它们。还有我其实很喜欢晚餐吃培根炒蛋。”Jim捡起Jamie的裤子，“我很快回来。”  
Jamie在Jim卧室里L形空间里踱步。卧室里的陈设大多都是生活必需品：在床旁边是一个小衣柜和一把直背椅，穿衣镜在角落里，书桌和台灯在离床最远的角落。墙上有一张以暗绿色的树荫为主题的照片，两扇窗户之间是耶稣受难像。Jamie端详了一会儿，他自己关于宗教方面所受的教导被一定程度上放任自流了：他受过洗礼——在Selkirk的某一个教堂里他们留下了一张照片，母亲穿着白色的Valenciennes纱衣，裙摆拖在地上，她抱着还是婴儿的自己，父亲面无表情地站在旁边——小时候母亲曾有规律地带他和Philip去教堂，但他现在已经多年没有踏进教堂的大门了，他怀疑Philip也是如此。他想象着Jim会有多虔诚，以及他们做的事是否会让他们有下地狱之虞。  
“这是我在学校赢得的。”  
Jamie猛地转过身：“什么？”  
“我赢了那个。”Jim说，指向耶稣受难像。“在学校的一次拉丁语测验中。我到现在还能背出Quaestiones Disputatae de Potentia Dei（译者注：实在找不到官方翻译，自己不敢妄翻）的全篇。这是件挺无聊的事，但大部分人对阿奎纳（译者注：上述著作的作者）都不感兴趣。”  
“你会去教堂吗？”  
“有时吧。相对于我的妈妈，我是个不太热心的天主教徒，你呢？”  
Jamie摇了摇头：“当我是个小孩的时候我经常去，但不是现在了。我有时还会祈祷，但是我不知道我的祈祷是否能传到上帝的耳朵里。”  
“好吧，至少我有一个祈祷传到上帝耳朵里了。”Jim说，“你回家了。”  
只有两个星期，Jamie想，但他没说出来：“我没想到你还是个学者。”  
Jim轻轻笑着，一瘸一拐地走到床边，把手搭在黄铜床柱上，旁边就是他叠好的制服：“有时我觉得自己该学点有用的，比如木工或是银行业。”他漫不经心地挠着平坦的腹部，在奶油色的肌肤上留下淡粉的印记：“我试着想战争结束后我会去做什么，但什么也没想到。”  
“你会辞职吗？”  
“如果我没有在军队服过役的话恐怕我现在就辞职了。战士是年轻人的梦，我父亲在得知我不想做浴缸时鼓励我参军。但现实是……”Jim耸了耸肩，“你呢？战争结束后你想做什么？”  
Jamie犹豫了，他走到床边坐下：“我不知道。”他把手在Jim蓝色的浴袍上上下擦拭着，看着一根根经纬丝线渐渐暗淡下去：“坦白的说，我没想过这么远的事。”  
沉默弥漫着，房间里只有Jim轻柔的呼吸声。  
Jamie抬头看着脸色苍白的Jim：“怎么了？”  
Jim紧紧攥着床栏杆直到指尖发白：“你不要这样说，连想都不要想。”  
“我恐怕不能说假话，老家伙。”Jamie想要做出一个微笑的表情但没有成功。  
“Jamie——”Jim整个人都扑到床上，“Jamie，不要说我现在说的话不太好听。我没有听上去那么绝望，至少我希望自己没有。我知道这才过去很少一段时间，但我一直记得从黑暗的沼泽中醒来，挣扎着站起，感谢上帝救了我一命，却只让我看到那些……屠杀和死亡。”  
Jamie点点头，依然盯着浴袍，他的手不住地在织物上流连，直到Jim的手按住它。有多少次他克服恐惧，只是为了对抗下一轮炮火？有多少次他从威胁中挣脱？有多少次他在几乎失明的情况下被流泪的士兵们拯救？他已不再责怪掉眼泪的士兵了，他们有资格因恐惧而哭泣，或是为他们逝去的战友们哀悼。他们被鲜血、毒气、痛苦和死亡的薄雾笼罩着。虽然他们的训练依旧很严格，但困倦的情绪已经扩散开来。现在是1916年的4月，人们的心绪都被疲乏、思乡和悲痛填满。他有时会怀疑是否冷漠也随着棕黄色的芥子气一起飘到了战场上。他指挥每一次进攻或防御时都会想到爱国主义、想到家乡、想到Jim，并盼望着这些能维持住他的意念。至少到现在都是这样，但还能持续多久呢？  
“告诉我你在想什么。”Jim恳求道。  
Jamie望着Jim紧绷着的苍白脸庞。他怎么值得一个这样好的军官为他等待，为他祈祷，在信里担惊受怕呢？“原谅我，Jim。我并非有意这样悲观。”  
“我知道这是你的真实感受，我知道。求你，我也不想让你感到压抑——”  
“我完全没兴趣想这些，但我不得不。我必须要回去，而我现在很害怕。”Jamie的身体发着抖，“你能相信吗——在待在前线一年半后，我心中依然充满恐惧。”  
“哦，Jamie——”Jim抱住Jamie，把他拉近，而Jamie绝望地抓紧他的衣服，“如果我能和你一起去就好了。”  
“幸亏你没能和我一起。如果你不在这里等着我的话，我恐怕早就放弃了。”  
“不，”Jim的手抱得更紧了，“你答应我不会失去你，你发过誓。”他亲吻着Jamie的喉结，“你发誓了。”他在Jamie的唇边轻语。  
“别说这个了。我让你不开心了，对不起。”Jamie就在Jim的气息中呼吸着，陶醉着，眼神里真正有了神采。  
“不，你只会让我开心。这么多个在军官食堂的晚上，我除了盯着你看之外什么也不想做——上帝啊，那时的我真是困惑极了，但又沉浸在能与你比肩的狂喜之中。而现在我的愉悦简直无法用语言形容。”Jim再一次亲吻Jamie的脖颈，他的牙齿轻轻擦过Jamie的锁骨，“我太贪心了，可我不在乎，我只是不想让你走。”  
他温暖潮湿的双唇再次向下移动，吸吮或是亲吻着。他把Jamie摆成仰卧的姿势，然后解开他晨衣的腰带：“我想看看你，我已经想象过很多回了。”  
Jamie舔了舔干燥的嘴唇，然后点点头。他把胳膊从晨衣中伸出来，然后抬起身体，脱开那些织物。当他把衣物从腿部褪下去踢到角落里时不禁泄出一声呻吟。他完全赤裸地枕在胳膊肘上，立刻就感到了自己的暴露，一抹很明显的红晕从脖颈出延伸而上。  
“哦。”Jim把手背放在嘴边轻擦：“哦，天哪，Jamie。你真美。”  
Jamie条件反射地闭上了嘴作为否认。这不过是一具普通的身体，瘦长健康，但又是不同的，他忽然明白了，当这具身体属于某个他深深爱着的人时，而他也不会扫了Jim的兴。他想起那几个他独自一人的夜晚，在乡村的厕所或是林中空地里无声地抚弄自己，想着Jim，渴望着Jim和他的身体贴在一起。幻想和现实并不很贴近，而他们才刚刚开始：“该你了。”他说。  
“你不在乎我的伤疤吗？”  
Jamie目瞪口呆地看了Jim一会儿：“在乎？我为什么要在乎？”  
“它们很难看。”  
“给我看。”  
Jim咽了咽口水，然后点点头，脱掉了他的羊毛袜。他把袜子扔在地上，然后慢慢地解开裤子纽扣，以流畅的动作把裤子脱下来。他向Jamie转过身，眼睛低垂着，指了指大腿：“这儿。”他说，然后他坐在床上，又指向小腿，“还有这儿。”  
子弹造成的伤疤是暗紫色的，有些像小孩子手掌处新生出的皮肉。钢板手术处的伤疤则是浅蓝色的，狭窄但却很长，几乎贯穿了Jim整个小腿。Jamie的指尖抚过伤痕和新长出的皮肤，然后弯下身去亲吻它。  
“哦，Jamie，不要——”Jim把腿猛地收回来。  
“这是个‘谢谢’。”Jamie说，“它们不难看，Jim。”你身上没有任何不好看的地方。他微笑着抚摸着Jim的皮肤，“一点也不难看。”  
“这挺傻的，我知道。我想你看过更可怕的。但我从来没有变成过跛子，这一类的伤害都是第一次，一想到街上人们怜悯的眼神我甚至都不能正常走路。我担心你会不……”  
Jamie皱了皱眉：“不怎样？”  
“唔，当你看到它们时就不想要我了。”  
Jamie用手背轻碰着Jim的膝盖：“我想要你。还有，这些伤疤是勇气的象征——你为了救我才这样的。如果这样想不冒失的话，我想它们是你荣誉的徽章。”  
Jim倾身吻上Jamie的嘴唇，然后紧紧贴上Jamie的身体。他轻轻呻吟了一声：“我已经渴望太久了，这感觉真好。”  
Jamie感到Jim贴在他的大腿上的分身慢慢变硬。初步的摸索已经不能满足她了，他发现自己想要探索藏在Jim身体里的极乐。他试探性地伸出手握住Jim的性器，在包皮上滑动着，用大拇指轻轻按着顶端。  
Jim叹了口气：“哦，那……太棒了，Jamie。不要停。”  
“让我看着你。”Jamie让Jim躺下，这是他们相识后第一次他的目光被允许在身边这具修长的身体上随意游动。他的一只手一直在Jim的阴茎上抚摸，意图让Jim也获得这份享受，另一只手放在Jim平坦的小腹上，轻轻擦过他细腻的肌肤，上下移动着用之间逗弄他的乳头，着迷地看着他脆弱的乳头在他的抚触下渐渐挺立起来，“我也在看着你。”他轻柔地抚弄着，“一开始我还有些嫉妒呢。”  
“什么？”Jim大笑着，在Jamie的碰触下他的声音有些抖，“嫉妒什么？”  
“哦，我不太确定。你是那样自信，那样英俊，个子又高——”  
“我只比你高一点点，老家伙。”  
Jamie耸了耸肩：“你总有话说。你值得人们的赞美，而且毫不费力，我也开始钦慕你。后来我发现自己的视线根本无法从你身上移开，我试着隐藏——”  
“那你真是该死地做得不错。我完全没察觉，但或许后来我也无法停止看你了。”Jim身体前倾把Jamie一缕翘起来的头发捋顺，“不，不要停。我被你吓到了。”  
“哦，别胡说八道了。”  
“是真的。你知道的，你能够令人非常印象深刻。我从来没有看到任何人发号施令时那样能引起人们的注意。我猜有如此威严的人一定非常迷人，所以我就像一只小狗一样跟着你了——不，不要把手拿开。这感觉太好，我想你不会注意到。”  
Jamie笑了笑，手上的动作没有停：“我注意到了。”  
“你脱下帽子后也是那样令人着迷，你不愧是团里最英俊的人。”  
“哦，行了吧。”Jamie的脸有些发烫。  
“随便你怎么说。总之这是真的，无论你怎么想。”Jim轻抚着Jamie的脸颊，“我想要你再吻我一次，但别停止碰我。”  
Jamie弯下身吻上Jim的嘴唇。他感到Jim的双脚摩擦着他的腿，小腿肚慢慢贴着他的大腿，直到他们交缠在一起。房间里很冷，Jamie把窗户打开通风后就更冷了，但现在这里已经过热，颈背、手臂下和双腿之间的汗水带来微微的刺痛感。他停不下来，Jim的嘴唇也不能让他感到满足，他皮肤上的气味——咸咸的，带一点麝香，但却是干净的，非常干净。他想到那些几个星期不洗澡的时候，自己的身体上那令人厌恶的气味和战壕里的脏污，血液的腥气和死人的臭味总萦绕在他周身，即使是在一次相对奢侈的洗浴后也是如此。记忆再一次唤起他对那些恶臭的回忆，他只愿把全部的注意力放在Jim身体的芳香上。两个星期——哦，上帝，当这一切结束后我如何能忍受离开他的时光？  
他们深吻着，直到Jim快要无法呼吸时推开他。脸颊微红：“别动。”他轻声说。  
“什么——”Jamie开口，因Jim抚弄他勃起的阴茎倒抽了一口气。“哦，Jim——”他茫然地看着Jim吻他的肩膀、吻他的锁骨，然后是喉结。Jim低下头，舌尖在他的乳头上流连着，偶尔会轻轻吮吸，“哦，天哪——”  
“嘘。”Jim说，他的唇依然贴在Jamie的乳头上。  
乳头上的快感让Jamie的阴茎更硬了。他把手伸下去，但Jim却把他的手捉住并按在床上：“请允许我。”  
“你怎么——”  
“嘘。”Jim低下头直到他亲吻到Jamie的腹部，他的舌尖在Jamie的肚脐周围打着圈。  
“啊——”Jamie的身体弓起，他的身体正在Jim带来的急剧的焦躁中寻找的慰藉。当Jim的舌头再次触到他阴茎的顶端时他大声地呻吟了一声，Jim的口腔将他的分身包在一片温暖湿润中。“啊，求你——求你——” Jim轻轻哼了一声，Jamie把自己向Jim的口腔深处凑过去，努力不让他呛到，但他几乎已经控制不住自己了。他咬住嘴唇却阻挡不了自己呻吟的声音，一声嘶哑的叫喊后他在Jim嘴里射了出来。他向后躺倒，感到口干舌燥，喘着气调整呼吸。他朦朦胧胧地看见Jim抬起头吞咽了一下，表情有些微扭曲：“哦，上帝——你刚才——”  
Jim皱了皱鼻子：“这挺……奇怪的。”他忽然笑了出来，“我以前从来没做过这个。”  
“对不起。”  
“天哪，这又是为什么？又没人强迫我。”Jim对Jamie笑着，松开了他的手腕，用手背擦着嘴，“是苦的，有一点咸。奇怪。”  
“我想我被吓到了，如果我还有力气的话。”Jamie平躺在床上，潮湿的风吹干他身上的汗水，他开始感到有些冷。  
“你喜欢吗？”  
“喜欢？上帝，那真的……太美好了。”Jamie伸出双臂，“过来，我太累了不想动。”  
“要睡觉吗？  
“我们换过来做一次。”Jamie嘟哝着。  
“早晨吧。”Jim打了个哈欠，“我想我都有可能在你身上睡着。”他把被子铺好，从下面钻了进去。“来吧。让我把你裹在里面，上校。”  
Jamie笑了笑，在被子里疲倦地伸开手脚：“我睡在你那一边了，是吗？”  
“是，但我懒得换了。帮个忙，把灯关上。”他等着Jamie把灯关掉，转过身用背对着Jamie，“我是不是太打扰你了？”  
Jamie轻轻笑着：“是，但我很享受。”他的手从Jim的肩膀滑到手臂处，抚弄着他光裸的臀部和大腿，最后停在Jim的小腹上，“你明天早晨要去工作吗？现在一定已经太晚了。”  
“不，我整个周末都是空的。”  
“不错。”  
“我知道我太贪心了……”Jim迟疑的声音越来越小。  
“我简直不想有任何一刻让你离开我的视线，”Jamie亲吻着Jim有些湿润的卷发，“我们可以想点办法。”  
Jim的一只手在被子下面握住Jamie的手：“我亲爱的，亲爱的Jamie，真高兴你对我说这些。”他的声音里带着睡意，“真高兴你回家了。”  
Jamie吻着Jim的脖颈，心中一下子充盈着让他自己都惊诧不已的复杂情感。他故意忽略掉他们在一起的时间短暂这一事实。他会好好度过着两周：“我也是，Jim。我也是。”  
他清醒着躺了一会儿，Jim的身体就在他旁边的事实让他觉得这是一个奇迹，过了一阵子他终于睡着了。这么多月来的第一次，他陷入了无梦的睡眠中。

*  
“我帮你做主接受了一个今晚的邀请。Somerhill勋爵要为他的儿子Ronald开一个庆祝晚会——他也在Sandhurst，是吧，Jamie？我觉得你会玩得很开心。”  
Jamie从洋蓟底部的豌豆中抬起头，脸上全是奶油色的酱汁，几乎看不清他的脸：“你恐怕不应该做这个主，况且我今晚已经有打算了。”  
Margaret叹了口气：“我觉得Nicholls上尉应该能离开你一个晚上，他自然有自己的社交生活。”  
“他有，而且我也是他社交生活的一部分。”Jamie突然说，导致父亲从报纸间抬起头瞥了他一眼。他抿了抿嘴唇，控制住语气中的不悦，并组织好语言：“总之，他是我部队里的朋友，妈妈，我们有很多事要交流。还有，我已经独自去过很多次午餐会了。”  
“只在他去工作的时候。”她指出——完全正确，Jamie有些愤怒地承认。  
“即使是这样，我也完全有权利安排自己的社交日程表。”  
“好吧，我们都被邀请了，所以如果我们一家都去的话会好一些。”  
“哦，看在上帝的份上。”Charles呵斥道，“没这个必要，对吧？这只可能是一个令人厌烦的夜晚，Somerhill吹嘘着Ronald的光辉事迹，然后吃沙丁鱼配烤面包。这就是晚会的主题，你知道的，听手摇留声机里那些竟然能被称为音乐的刺耳声音。还有，Ronald没得到那该死的维多利亚十字勋章，对吧？或许我也能吹嘘吹嘘。”他咧着嘴对Jamie笑着。  
“这不是个比赛。”Jamie叹了口气，“对不起，我真的不能去。你们把我的祝福带给Somerhill勋爵和Ronald吧。”  
Margaret惊呆了：“可他是你在Sandhurst的同学。”  
“是的，我们是同学。而且他是——看起来现在依旧是——一个自大、令人厌烦的愚蠢的吹牛大王。”Jamie“有迹象表明这是家族遗传的。我不想把我在这里的最后几个夜晚之一花在听他扯战争或是别的什么上。”  
“你必须去。”  
Jamie盯着他母亲：“什么？”  
“你听见我说什么了，孩子。和朋友待在一起是好事，但我真的觉得你们在一起的时间有些太长了。”  
“你到底要说什么？”Jamie的脸发烫。闭上你的嘴，他告诉自己。他们没有怀疑这个，他们不知道。  
“我指的是他父亲是做浴缸的。”  
Jamie惊奇地爆发出一阵大笑：“这很可怕吗？”  
“她说得对，儿子。”Charles说，把报纸折好放在餐盘旁边。  
“他是个很好的年轻人。”Margaret说，“我也理解你们之间的——哦，那个词怎么说的——战友情谊，但战争随时可能结束，你应该和你这一类的人交往。”  
“战争要结束了？你收到了什么我们都不知道的秘密文件了吗？”  
两团红晕飞上Margaret的脸颊：“我觉得总有一天要结束的。”  
Jamie叹息着：“对不起，妈妈。我无意让你们不高兴。但Jim是我的朋友，他救过我的命。”  
“想想看，Jamie，她没有说Jim不可靠。军队里有足够多的可靠的人，我在战争时也和许多战友成为了朋友。但看在上帝的份上，你的老同学怎么了？”  
“没什么，我最近几乎没得到他们的消息。”Jamie想要站起来走掉，但他毫无疑问必须先解决这个问题。  
“Ronald就在这儿。”Margaret说。  
“我们从来就不熟，妈妈。我们也就是相识而已。”一个念头闪过他的脑海，“或许我们可以把Jim带去。”  
“我不觉得他会开心。总之，他不认得那里任何的人，对不对？”  
“啊，我明白了。你说他不够好。”Jamie把餐巾放在桌子上，“做浴缸的人的儿子没有好到能和社会精英们共进晚餐的地步，是吗？”  
“你怎么了？”Charles说道，“看着上帝的份上，这不过就是一个该死的晚上。我们都要去，就这样了。”他摇了摇头说，“你不懂吗，Jamie，他和你不是一类人。你要想想以后的事，想想你自己的生活。一个妻子、一个家庭——继承你的姓氏。你适当的朋友，孩子，是那些能和你一起走这条路的人——你需要的是这些。”  
Jamie皱了皱眉：“好吧，爵位属于Philip，不是我。Selkirk的房子属于他，这里的房产属于他，所有土地——你们下一次见到他的时候一定会和他谈这些。”  
“这是没错，但如果他出了什么事——”  
“别说了。”Margaret的声音发着抖。  
Charles看了她一眼：“如果出了什么事，所以这一切都会落到你身上。你需要对此有所准备。”  
Jamie从口袋里抽出一支香烟又塞回去：“让我看看我是否完全正确的理解了这些。除非Philip死了我才有必要结婚？还有这个……今天晚上我是不是就要正式走上谈婚论嫁的道路了？”他摇了摇头，“非常好，我没法对付你们两个，对吧？”他站起来，冷淡地点点头，“打扰了，我得取消和Nicholls上尉的约会。”  
他踱到图书室，坐在桌边紧盯着电话，他的皮肤被寒冷和炽热同时烧灼着。他戒备太过了，他知道。父母一点也不知道他和Jim的关系，每个早晨他都在七点之前溜进家门，而父母在八点或八点半之前不会起床。据他所知，没有一个仆人敢说一个字，事实上经常有人对他露出别有用心的微笑或是向他点头，这立刻化解了他对仆人们已经知晓他每天晚上去向或是他的同伴的猜疑。  
而父母的反对除了社交方面的考虑外，完全是蠢得要命。整个世界都被卷入有史以来极端血腥的战争，他们还想保证Jamie娶一个既有地位又有一大堆财产的年轻女子。天啊。  
Jamie拿起电话，打给陆军部。接线员才接通电话，他就迫不及待地说：“我是James Stewart上校，我想要立刻与James Nicholls上尉说话。”  
几分钟后，电话的另一端传来滋滋声，然后是Jim的声音：“Jamie？是你吗，老家伙？”  
“你好，Jim。”  
“这真是个惊喜！早晨的典礼怎么样？很壮观吧？”  
“说实话它有些虎头蛇尾。国王花了三分钟祝贺我们，然后就走掉了。真高兴它这么早结束。”  
“好吧，你今天晚上再详细地告诉我吧。Taylor夫人已经准备好了一顿晚餐。”  
“问题就在这儿，Jim。我……我恐怕今晚不能来了。我父母要把我绑到订婚宴上去，挣脱实在是太难的事。”  
电话线那头有短暂的沉默：“啊，好吧……我明白了。嗯，当然了，你应该听他们的话。我不知道你结束之后有没有机会过来？”  
“我不敢说。”Jamie揉了揉眼睛，“我尽量吧，但不敢保证，真对不起。”  
“没什么的，老家伙。”Jamie听到Jim的笑声，但很快就戛然而止了，“我……或许明天晚上呢？你只剩下四个晚上的时间了。”  
“什么也不能阻挡我的脚步了。”  
“好。我会想你的——你今晚不能来真是太可惜了，但我期待着明天能见到你。七点怎么样。”  
“七点。再见，Jim。”  
“再见，Jamie。”  
Jamie挂上电话，充满愤恨地盯着它：“该死的。”他轻声说。

*  
“走吧？”Jamie目瞪口呆地看着母亲。他看到远处有人转过身来，把声音放低了一些：“你必须过去——况且，你才是那个想在晚会上出风头的人。”  
“好吧，我们只是想让你安顿下来，亲爱的。承认吧——你在这里真的很享受，不是吗？我看到你和Charlotte Thorpe跳舞，她是个可爱的女孩。我想你们有很多要聊的。”她吻了一下Jamie的脸颊，“Murchison会立刻把摩托车骑回来给你，但我想你会愿意再待一会儿的。好好玩吧，Jamie。”她转过身，绿色雪纺裙的裙摆转了个圈，快步走向Somerhill勋爵夫妇。  
Jamie有些恼怒地看着他的父母，他们把他困在这个像坟墓一样无聊的地方，毫无顾虑地离开，连看都不看他一眼。就好像他的父亲把他卖了之后丢在这儿一样。不耐烦地叹息着，他从男仆那里拿了一杯酒一饮而尽，表情有些痛苦。那是香槟酒，甜到令人恶心，他想到如果此刻他在Jim家中，他会倒给自己的威士忌，卧室里熟悉的温暖，熨烫过的床单，轻软的被子，Jim修长的身体和自己贴合在一起。他坐在沙发上，端详着闪着光的鞋尖，周身是苦涩的宁静。  
“Jamie。”  
Jamie惊讶地抬起头，看到Charlotte Thorpe站在他面前，小口地喝着香槟，她的金发打理成精致的发卷，她穿着一条浅蓝色缎子、有波纹图案的紧身长裙。“你好，Charlotte。”他迫使自己站起来。  
“哦，不必站起来。我觉得你应该不介意加入我们。”她在Jamie身边坐下，装作很端庄地交叠双腿，有那么一瞬间她浅蓝色的丝绸长袜露了出来，这和她的缎面鞋子很相配：“总是这样。”  
“怎样？”他愿意和Charlotte跳舞是因为他和她的哥哥Billy曾是同学，他们从她穿短裙扎发带时就认识了，她不屈不挠地追着他们两个，威胁他们如果不带她一起玩就要把这些告诉父母。那时的她有些任性，而现在她对Jamie只有友好了，不像别的女孩一样喜欢到处支使Jamie。或许是因为缺少合适的男人的缘故，许多女孩都很主动。而Charlotte说她的男朋友在皇家海军，但这并不影响她在这里玩得开心。  
“你知道的——我看到你的脸色了，完全的恐惧。这么多女人追着男人。你有香烟的，对吧？”Jamie拿出烟盒并打开，Charlotte挑了一支，等着Jamie点上，“谢谢。如果我把它突然塞到你手里可别介意——好女孩不在公共场合吸烟，上帝保佑我不要被父母的任何一个朋友看到。”  
Jamie笑了：“你不是个好女孩吗，Charlie？”  
“如果你听我妈妈说的话，我几乎和巴比伦的妓女没什么区别,Jamie。我也在证明她说的是对的。我刚才说到哪儿了？哦，晚会。是的，现在总是五十个女人追着五个男人。我真高兴你没穿着卡其色军服来，难看死了，卡其色。不是说这颜色不能代表某种荣誉，但说实话，这颜色把人衬托得很疲倦，最好别穿。”Charlotte吐出一个烟圈，“你怎么想？”  
“还行吧。”Jamie说。  
“简直等不及这该死的战争结束了，我想你应该也是如此。哦，天哪，Ronald来了。你好，Ronald。”Charlotte一边招手一边说道，“到我们这里来坐一会儿吧。我不得不说你放的音乐听起来真够可怕的。Jamie的Half-and-Half跳得非常好。”  
“你也是个可爱的舞伴。你好，Ronald。”Jamie不带一点喜悦地说。如果有可能的话，他希望这一晚都不要见到Ronald Colborne。  
“你好，Jamie。你看起来真不错。”Ronald拉过一把精致的镀金椅子坐下。  
“你也是。”这绝对是个大谎言，Jamie想。以前的Ronald矮矮胖胖，总是脸色微红，像是刚洗过澡的小孩，但现在他脸色苍白，就好像刚生过病一样，肥肉也消失了，脸颊凹陷下去，鸡胸变得不太明显。他的眼眶下方有紫色的污渍，身体向后缩着，仿佛在抗拒着什么。  
“你回到家多久了？”  
“只剩四天就要回Somme了。你呢？”  
“我三十号回去，哈。”Ronald挤出一个一本正经的笑，“记不得我马上要去哪儿了，我原来在Loos。”  
Jamie同情地摇着头：“真遗憾，那边的战斗很艰难。”  
Ronald点点头。那个傲慢的男孩似乎消失了，一点痕迹都没有留下。他用颤抖的手从口袋里掏出香烟盒：“我说，老伙计，你有打火机吗？我以为我这里有的，但……”他耸了耸肩，更加坐实了他的无可奈何。  
Jamie点燃了Ronald的香烟：“回家还不错，对吧？”他对Charlotte微笑着，而她只是挑了挑眉。  
“好？我想是吧。爸爸和妈妈这一周都在争夺着我，我觉得拒绝他们不太好，但说实话，我现在只想睡觉。”Ronald的嘴角向上弯了弯，然后又恢复正常，“睡上几年。”  
“是，我自己也经历了这样的事。”  
Ronald举起颤抖的手，吸了一口烟。香烟尾部闪烁的火焰发着壁炉里的木炭一样的光：“听说你得了V.C.（译者注：全称为Victoria Cross）——祝贺你。”  
这根本不是Jamie认识的那个Ronald：“谢谢。”  
Charlotte蹙了蹙眉：“V.C.？”  
“维多利亚十字勋章。”Ronald解释道，“一个人能获得的最高级的奖章，颁发给有非凡勇气的人。”  
“哦！太好了，Jamie。”Charlotte吻了一下Jamie的脸颊，“你是怎么得到它的？”  
Jamie摇摇头：“我并非真的想——”  
“是的，你太棒了。”Ronald说，“真应该把你调到Loos。我的整个连都被消灭了，我们一开始有人数上的优势，但那是一片开阔的场地，我们直接冲到了一排炮兵跟前。枪炮、手榴弹，还有很多别的，你想不到的。”  
Jamie抿着嘴唇。这是你的想法。  
“我们用了毒气。你知道的，第一次。我的士兵中有一些——他们看不清楚，在面具下没法呼吸，所以他们把面具摘下来。被该死的自己人的毒气伤到。”短促而怪异的笑声从Ronald的嗓子里发出来，“我想如果我能回到那时候，我一定会杀了我自己。”  
“Ronald——”Jamie温和地开口。  
“我们在Sandhurst时的一场战役是什么样的，Jamie？有时是一两天，或是在外面待半个星期？不可能是他妈的三个星期，Jamie，还一寸土地都没有争得。不可能是五万的伤亡人数。”泪水从Ronald的眼眶里涌出，但他似乎根本没有觉察到，“我在连里有一个朋友——George Miller，一个普通士兵，入伍前是个兽医。他的妻子在Sussex，还有一个孩子。他自愿入伍，你看，因为他想保护他的孩子。我看着他死，他的肚子被炮弹炸开了。然后是老鼠——有一群老鼠在那里做了个窝——”Ronald用手捂住脸。他的肩膀无声地耸动着，两根颤抖的手指中捏着的香烟不住地抖着。  
Charlotte有些不安地瞥了一眼Jamie：“Ronald……”她把手放在他肩膀上。  
Ronald就像触电一样跳起来：“抱歉，抱歉。”他胡乱地抹掉脸上的泪水：“我再去拿一杯酒，放点音乐——你愿意和我跳舞吗，Charlotte？”不等她回答，他就跌跌撞撞地走开，留下沉默在那里的Jamie和Charlotte。  
Charlotte把烟蒂捻灭在酒杯里：“我想我在这儿待够了。”她叹了口气说：“你真是个迷人的舞伴，Jamie。你愿意陪我到我的车那里去吗？”  
“当然。”Jamie站起来，挽上Charlotte的手。他们先去和Somerhill勋爵夫妇道别，然后就拿上围巾向外面走去。从过热的房间里走出来，久违的清凉就显得尤其美好，天飘着小雨。Jamie陪她走到那辆白色的Sunbeam前，将她引到后座上，看着司机发动了汽车：“向Billy带个好，行吗？”  
“没问题。他会为我见到你而高兴的。”Charlotte的笑容消减了，“谢谢你和我跳舞。Jamie——真的像你们说的那样可怕吗？”  
轻松愉快但却虚伪的话语卡在Jamie的舌尖，在这一周加三天中他无数次用来蒙蔽女人的谎言，那些他甚至用来麻痹自己的谎言，他再也不愿意说这一套了。Jamie点了点头。  
“可怕的战争。”Charlotte轻声说，“给我一个吻吧，Jamie。”  
他吻了她的脸颊，她闻起来有百合花的香气。  
“要安全地回来。”  
“去Hampstead，Murchison。”

*  
“需要我等在这儿吗？”  
Jamie摇摇头：“不用，我会在这儿过夜。明天早晨我会坐轻轨回家。”  
“很好，先生。”Murchison为他打开车门。  
“没什么。”Jamie很快地从车上跳下来，瞥了一眼Murchison。他的心沉了下去：“Murchison……你还记得我自作主张把跳栏上的木板升高的那一次吗？”  
“我记得。你当时是骑Flintlock回来的。那时的你还是个小孩子呢。”  
“是的。”Jamie犹豫了一下，“你没有告诉我父母这件事吧。”  
“我没看到这又什么坏处，先生，自从我发现你跳那个栏杆已经跳了一个月之后。你知道自己在做什么，这毫无疑问。”  
Jamie点了点头：“我想要和你说你一件事……Murchison，请不要告诉他们我到这里来了。告诉他们我让你回家，然后搭另外一个人的顺风车走了。”  
Murchison叹了口气：“我一个字也不会说的，先生。”他把手搭在方向盘上：“那个女孩，她很可爱，真的。”  
Jamie第一次感到刺骨的内疚和羞愧。他觉得自己的意图全部都写在脸上了，Murchison的反对沉甸甸的。“是的。”他平静地说：“非常可爱。”谎言像大炮一样压在他心上，“晚安，Murchison。”  
“晚安，先生。”  
Jamie等到汽车完全消隐在夜幕中才向Jim家门口走去。他安静地敲了敲门。  
门开了，Jim穿着浴袍和睡裤：“Jamie——”他的脸上浮现出一个笑容：“我以为你不会来了。”  
Jamie紧紧地拥住他作为回答。

*  
他们赤裸着躺在床上，精疲力竭。Jamie点了一支烟，浅蓝色的烟雾从打开的窗户袅袅飘去。  
“我想你要解释一下了。”Jim说。  
“不会有第二次了。”Jamie有些不快地说。关于他和父母的争执，Jim知道的少之又少。他从没有和Jim说过父母对他社会地位的轻蔑，他也从没有想过家人的势利是否在他身上也会有些许体现。但他是参加过战争的人，在战场上社会地位什么也不是。虽然大部分军官都来自上层社会，但也有很优秀的军官出身行伍，况且指挥能力才是衡量能力的指标，别的并不重要。勇气、坚韧，有的纯粹靠运气。阶层并不能代表什么。“我明天早晨就去和他们说。”  
“别太苛求他们。”  
Jamie带着怀疑瞥了Jim一眼：“平心而论，我想他们值得我最严苛的语言。”  
“试着站在他们的角度上想问题，Jamie。他们的两个儿子都不在家，而你这两个星期回家了，他们不像你想的那样对待——”  
Jamie苦笑着：“恐怕你想错了什么，Jim。他们从来就没有改变过社交时刻表的任何一分，他们把我也包括进去了，但只是像包裹一样把我拖来拖去。”  
“他们依然是爱你的，在晚餐时这件事已经很清楚了。”  
他们几乎不能忍受你的到场：“或许吧，但是表达方式真是该死的奇怪。”  
“你还好吗？”Jim的指尖划过Jamie的前额，“你整个晚上都眉头紧锁。”  
“没事，我很好。”Jamie吐出一口烟圈，“嗯，我想我很好。我在想Ronald，他不是我见到的第一个处在那种状态的人。他……惴惴不安。我真的无法用别的词来形容。”  
“是。”Jim喃喃地说，“我也见到过这样的士兵，真可怕。我不知道为什么某些人会这样而另外一些人不会。”  
“他们叫这炸弹休克症。”  
“很贴切。”  
Jamie长叹一声：“还有四天。”  
“我知道。这太过分了，我不想让你与我相隔这么远。我是不是太糟糕了？”  
“是的，可我喜欢这一点。”Jamie捻灭香烟，转过身吻了Jim。他钩住Jim的腿，把他拉近了一些：“我喜欢你糟糕的时候。”  
“你也很糟了。我看到你脸上有唇印。”Jim微笑着，“你对我不忠诚吗？”  
“三场舞和两个脸颊上的轻吻算吗？”  
Jim咬了咬嘴唇，把食指轻覆在Jamie的唇上：“只要没有人像我一样吻你，我想就没什么关系。”  
“再吻我一次，提醒我一下。”  
“你太可恶了，上校。”

*  
他从没见过这样的春日清晨：暴雨将树木洗刷干净，纸条顶端脆弱的淡绿色叶芽闪着光。空气干净清新，天是丁香般的淡紫色，还镶着一圈金边。Jamie从劳斯莱斯上跳下来，由衷地庆幸他在英格兰的最后一天天气还不错。  
Murchison把背包递给Jamie：“就到这儿了，先生。”  
“谢谢你，Murchison。再见。”Jamie伸出手。  
“再见，先生。愿上帝与你同在。”Murchison脱下帽子，和Jamie握了握手。  
Jamie把背包甩到肩上，一路走进车站。Jim答应会在那里等他，事实上也确实是这样，在指向五点四十的大钟下面。他穿着整洁，军队制服把他的英俊衬托出来，和前一天晚上完全不同。他们陶醉在彼此的身体里，亲吻、爱抚、吮吸乳头、在Jamie离开前探索了无数种不同的乐趣。他们燃尽生命一般地享乐，但现在Jamie看到Jim的眼睛是红的，好像是哭过的样子。  
他停在Jim面前，把包放在地上。在这两个星期回家的日子里，他从来不去想这可能是他们之间最后的相聚。这种想法令人心烦意乱，在他们分隔的日子里会重重地压在两人心上，但还有一些希望的余烬被遗留下来，用以烧去悲伤和忧愁，让他们永不在死神面前屈服，让他们享受现世的美好。Jamie忍受了父亲的沉默，忍受了母亲的泪水。他几乎就要哭出来了，在父母的痛苦带给他的极深的不快面前。而他现在要和Jim道别，现实终于不能逃避：“Jim。”他低语着。  
“我们都在这儿了。”Jim温柔地说。  
“是的。”Jamie向站台看去，火车已经在那里等候，“你能来送我真是太好了。”  
“我试着再次入伍。”  
Jamie皱了皱眉。Jim的话语让人难以理解，就好像他在说外语，“什么？”  
“我试着再次申请现役，但我被拒绝了。”Jim张开手让掌心朝上，然后又一次握紧了拳头。  
“为什么——你的当然会被拒绝了。你受伤了。”  
“没有那么可怕，他们不听我说。”Jim紧紧握着拳，睫毛上挂满了泪水。  
“Jim，Jim……”Jamie抓住Jim的手，“看着上帝的份上，不要这样。你怎么会想到这些？”  
“帮我说句话，Jamie。我可以做任何事——可以做你的传令兵，如果你希望的话。擦你的军靴，擦拭你的手枪，给你端茶水。我发誓我可以忍耐这所有。我以为我能勇敢地撑下去，但事实上我不能。不要把我丢下来，Jamie。帮我说句话。”  
“不会的，我告诉你我不会的。Jim，你有些糊涂了。”  
“我知道，我现在一片混乱——”Jim低下头，“我想不到心会那样疼，Jamie。”当他抬起头时，脸颊已经被泪水玷污，“对不起，我已经决定要开心一些，但我——”他摇着头。  
如果他开始哭的话，那大概就停不下来了，Jamie一直咬着嘴唇直到开始流血。我亲爱的Jim，我需要你在这里。我需要你的信、你的包裹和绘画，我也需要你的祷告。我必须知道你在这里，那样我就有勇气面对即将到来的所有。我需要为你活下去：“我会回来的，等着我。”  
第一遍上车铃响了，Jim挤出一个笑：“这是个诺言吗？”  
“一个庄重的誓言。”Jamie又一次微笑着，无视心中裂开的伤疤，他拿起包，“走吧。”  
他们走到站台上，人并不多，只有一些士兵和他们的家人一群一群地说着再见。Jamie把包递给列车服务员，转身看着Jim：“写信给我。”  
“当然了，上校。”Jim敬了个礼，摸了摸Jamie上衣上的绶带，“照顾好自己。”  
“注意你的腿。”  
“我会的。”Jim犹豫了一下，紧紧抱住Jamie。  
Jamie的喉咙有些疼。他抓着Jim的衣角将他拉近，根本不管是否会有人看见。我怎么能忍受这一切呢？怎么可能？他的呼吸都在颤抖着，说道：“我爱你。”  
汽笛轰鸣，蒸汽在火车周边氤氲。Jim的双臂抱得更紧了：“我爱你。亲爱的，亲爱的Jamie。我爱你。”  
他们相握的手分开了。Jamie抓住扶手，登上火车。他敬了个礼，Jim也回了礼。车轮摩擦着铁轨，火车开始向前移动。  
Jim站在那里没有动，他挥着手以示道别，嘴唇微动：我爱你。  
Jamie举起手，看着Jim的身影渐渐消失在视线里。  
*

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 翻H真可怕……读者们请笑纳这超长的一章


	8. If nothing happens 'til half past seven

He’d scarcely come from leave and London  
Still was carrying a leather case  
When he surprised headquarters pillbox  
And sat down sweating in the filthy place. 

\---Edmund Blunden, The Welcome  
*  
我最亲爱的Jamie：  
我写这封信的时间距离我们在站台上告别还不到一个小时，虽然我承认从那以后我已经觉得过去了几个月。我今天的工作任务就仿佛被全然遗忘了一样，我从桌子的一侧挪到另一侧，但除此之外我什么都不想做。我应该在这周内完成我所有未完成的任务，它们还算是合我心意的。我想那些还未到来的日子和星期正在我手中变得愈加沉重。  
哦，真是太忧郁了！我向你郑重地道歉，我不想你短暂的回归后收到的第一封信就如此令人不快。总而言之，我想说的是这些：只要我还活着，我就永不会忘记你今天早晨对我说的那些话。是的，我想要永远珍藏它们。还有，我希望——不但如此，我还希望当你回到家，再也不必离去时我能再一次听到它们。在那一天到来之前，请记住我一直在为你祈祷。  
我今天已经什么也不能写了。Jamie，不要忘了我。  
Jim

*  
作为敏感的生物，飞鸟和野兽已经从北部的林中消弭，只有士兵们留在那里，全神贯注地想要打垮彼此。他们拥挤在战壕里，辗转在时光之书无尽的书页中，射击、炮轰、用刺刀劈刺、听战火硝烟和飞机的嗡嗡声，还有伤亡者痛苦的尖叫。  
战斗直到最后一人。  
Jamie把头靠在沙袋上，享受着他这几周来很有可能的最后一支烟。他是这几英里内唯一的高级军官，他召集了一个小规模的——事实上非常小——的指挥部，包括一个年轻上尉和三个中尉，他们看起来都少不更事，充满惊惧和困惑。那里聚合着他们的智谋和传下的命令，而现在他们正在散发着恶臭、全是泥巴的战壕里暂避一轮炮火。他抬起眼，看见飞机从上空飞过，用机枪扫射着德军的侦查气球。  
他把手伸进上衣口袋里，取出Jim最近的一封信，和它一起寄来的按照惯例是一大包有用又好玩的东西。他用一只手展开信纸，读着字迹工整的信件，忽然感到一阵极度的悔恨。他将近一个月没有写信的机会，有时空出一会儿时间了，却没有办法把信从前线寄出去，就更不用说收到任何包裹了。这一年多里他收到了两打信件，几乎每一封信都要被他拆吃入腹，除了他离开的那一天Jim写的那封。那一封在他的背包里，折得好好的，外面包着油布。如果他死了，任何找到他的人都不会太在意其中的内容，但它们却是Jamie的整个世界，他能记得其中的每一个字。如果他能平安回家，他会竭尽所能去永远珍藏这封信。  
这封信和Jim大多数的信件一样充满了愉快的气氛——至少表面上看起来是这样。担忧和恐慌已经深入Jim的信件中，Jamie并不觉得奇怪。他能想象报纸上那些可怕的报道，记者们把战争的恐怖观察并传递给人们。有一个家伙和他的连一起行军达一月之久，就已经不是旅途开始时那个和蔼可亲的人了——他的眼神像大部分士兵一样惴惴不安。Jamie试着培养自己的同情心，可他看过的死亡与痛苦已几乎耗尽一个人的同情，更何况一日又一日他必须直视的死伤人数。而那个已经回到伦敦，代表着慰藉和家乡的人写下的文字并不一定能代表所有的真相。  
Jamie用他更加肮脏的手把肮脏的头发从前额捋到脑后。天阴沉沉的，黑夜会慢慢降临，缓解德军的一部分扫射。德国人在他们看不见的时候是不会开枪的。他重新读了一遍关于Pansy首次社交晚会的那段文字：奢侈浪费而且愚蠢，按Jim的说法，他几乎被穿着白色长裙的女孩淹没了。没有足够的男人真是不幸。  
和他一起待在战壕里的一个年轻中尉戳了戳他的胳膊：“上校。”  
Jamie有些吃惊地看着他：“怎么了？”  
“枪声停了，长官。”  
Jamie聆听着风吹动夏日层叠的叶片时轻柔的声音，皱了皱眉：“是吧，早了点，不是吗？”他把信塞回上衣里，从口袋里拿出望远镜：“是因为晚上了才停下来，也可能是暴风雨前的宁静，我想。你计时了吗，中尉？”  
“是的，长官。两小时一循环。”  
“好。”Jamie挪到射击点旁，小心翼翼地抬起头透过望远镜观察着，“今天有点早——”他停了下来，呼吸简直要停止。  
一群穿着灰色军装的人正鬼鬼祟祟地向战壕冲来。  
“准备！”Jamie大声喝道，拔出手枪，从土方上跳下来。他瞄准后开了枪，极度喜悦地看着一个人倒了下去。  
士兵迅速地前往自己的岗位，空气中很快就充满炮火的轰鸣和爆炸声。Jamie旁边的中尉正在摸索着刺刀，努力地想把它安在步枪上。夜幕的降临令人吃惊地快，这会给正在前进的敌军掩护，但他们也因此分不清敌我，或许也是个好处吧。  
Jamie转向Howard，小分队中的上尉：“向西大约五十码的树林里有一个隘口——他们都从那里出入。如果我们截断它，就能把敌军困住。保持一定距离，收紧包围圈。把话传下去，快一点！”  
上尉点点头离开了，他在泥水中行走着，一直到战壕的另一端。  
Jamie走向年轻的中尉：“看着上帝的份上，冷静一点！赶快把刺刀安上去！”他解开自己的步枪给他看：“像这样，明白了？”  
中尉忙不迭地点头：“我从来没有——”他用手捂住嘴，转过身去伏在那里呕吐。  
Jamie叹息一声，深吸一口气，用尽量大的声音喊道：“小伙子们，冲锋！”  
战士们手上握着步枪爬上射击点，翻过战壕的顶部，在炸药和枪弹前一批批倒下。Jamie也加入了他们，关注着敌军的动向，将士兵引向西部，慢慢地压制住敌军的跑动。他和他的士兵一起在爆炸的火光里瞄准射击，用刺刀开辟出一条道路，戳刺挥砍撕裂血肉。他不愿让自己去想他正在杀死什么样的人，他们都是敌人，如果他想要活下来，敌人就必须死。当他把刺刀刺入一个人的身体时，他绝望地怒吼，那个人倒下，他把刺刀抽出来，喷射出的血浆溅满了他的脸和手。  
一段时间之后，德军的攻势减弱，他们渐渐向林间撤退，消失在黑暗中。Jamie和他的连慢慢地退回战壕中，士兵折损了不少，但是——至少他们今晚胜利了。  
Jamie靠在沙袋上大声喘息。他擦去眼睛上的血污，静默地看着士兵们搬运伤者。他走向两个人抬着的一具无生气的士兵——那个刺刀坏了的年轻中尉。“最后一次冲锋，长官。”一个士兵说道，“从树林里被射中，在路上死掉了。”  
“我们不能让他待在这里。”Jamie有些不耐烦地说，“他叫什么名字？”  
“Parks，长官。Parks中尉。”  
Jamie点点头：“愿上帝安息他的灵魂。你——看看能不能找到我的传令兵。他叫Waterson，或者随便找个登记员。”他走到中尉的尸体旁，微弱的月光下几乎看不清楚他僵硬不动的苍白面庞。他多大了？十八？最多二十？  
“好伙计。”那个士兵说，“有些自命不凡，但是个好家伙。”  
Jamie帮他合上眼睛：“今天是几号？”  
“六月十三日，长官。我猜也可能是十四日。”  
“全能的上帝啊。”Jamie轻声说。他们已经在这片该死的土地上守了三个星期了，这段时间看起来冗长不堪。还有不到一个星期，他就二十九岁了。他想象着这件事会不会持续到他三十岁生日——或者是二十九岁生日。  
他轻触着上衣口袋，Jim的信躺在那里，那会带给他幸运。

*  
我最亲爱的Jamie：  
你或许会每隔一段时间读一段我的信，因为我确实有许多事情要告诉你。最重要的是，我希望这封信能在圣诞节前到达你的身边——我想我的计算还算准确。我也知道信件和包裹或许会丢失，但我至少是真的希望它们能按时到达。你最好没有笨到发现不了我寄的包裹——希望你能遵照我的说明先打开它，因为我马上就和你解释那个包裹。如果还没打开的话，请现在立刻打开吧。我在等着呢。你打开了吗？非常好，我知道你会听我的话的。首先，长筒袜来自Pansy，她祝你圣诞节快乐。我想让她亲自为你织一双袜子，但她在针线活方面真的不太擅长——她去年为你织了一条羊毛围巾，你或许能想起来——但我以我的信誉发誓我没有让她织红白条纹的！我以为她会选素淡的卡其色，那对于战士来说再合适不过了。虽然那条围巾实在是太滑稽了，但我并没有责备她。  
我希望你喜欢这些小礼物。Pansy想寄一些庞大而贵重的物品，但我向她解释你并不拥有一辆马拉的平板四轮大车，用卡车装这些就更不可能了，终于抑制住了包裹超重的倾向。自从她和她的朋友Beatrice搬进合租的公寓后，她就陷入了对购物的狂热爱好中。上周她寄了一块火腿给她在法国的男朋友。一块火腿，你想想！我真不知道她是怎么想起来的。老家伙，为你还没有收到过一只完整的三文鱼感到庆幸吧。还有，纸牌是为了你在长长的不眠之夜里消磨时间用的，袜子（不是红白相间的，请你注意）的色彩并不鲜艳，我承认，但很实用——事实自然会证明这一点（译者注：此处原文为拉丁语）。糖老鼠和巧克力是为了维护你喜欢甜食的癖好，咖啡和茶是在糖老鼠和巧克力吃完时或是你厌烦时为你准备的。  
圣诞节自然而然地变成了一个令人悲伤的节日，母亲和父亲打算取消他们传统的圣诞节派对，因为在我们许多同胞无法欢宴作乐时举办这样的宴会是不合适的。除此之外，最近家里也出现了一些小矛盾。我的父亲不知道因为什么原因，正处在对爱尔兰和地方自治可怕的暴怒中，而我可怜的母亲连一声也不敢出。几个星期前的星期天我回家吃晚饭，他一直在喋喋不休，直到我变得相当不耐烦，问他爱尔兰人是不是不买他的浴缸了。我想那时他是准备打我了，因为他看起来实在是太生气了。当然我没有想激怒他——至少不是故意的——但我如果不说话，他就要继续咒骂下去，还强迫我们听着了。我的心为母亲感到疼痛，她在爱尔兰还有亲戚，但父亲不允许她和他们联系。  
从我个人的角度来说，我不认为我还有庆祝圣诞节的资格，把它们都保留到你们平安归来时吧。说到回家，你的哥哥能在圣诞节休假是多么幸运啊！我从你的母亲那里收到了最可爱的贺卡和邀请函，它们送来圣诞节的祝福，并希望我能给她打个电话，顺便见见你的哥哥。只不过是因为你曾和我说起过他，我就已经对他很好奇了，我期待着亲眼见到他的那一天。  
陆军部的圣诞节从某种程度来说也很有可能会陷入阴郁而沉闷的氛围，虽然有几个坚韧的灵魂仍尝试着证明圣诞精神并未离我们远去。我不知道是谁，反正有一个家伙搬来一棵树，他用金箔的碎片、蝴蝶结和小布头把它装点了起来。Harte上校拖来唱片机和好几打唱片，但糟透了的是唱片已经划损，跳针严重，可怜的Enrico Caruso（译者注：意大利著名男高音歌唱家）听起来一直在打嗝。  
这些抱怨太鸡毛蒜皮，我知道你就要开始责怪我了。你要我不向你隐瞒任何事，事实上我无论如何也要告诉你昨天发生的一切。McCarthy上校召集了我们中的二三十个人去看了场电影。我不知道这是为什么，但至少没离谱到为了圣诞节。可他带我们看的是，Jamie——是在法国前线拍摄的影像。那时我简直被我眼前的影像吓到了，它们轻松地打败了我，但我也知道你每一天都在忍受这样的人间地狱。这不是个新闻短片，Jamie——我也不觉得这种影像适合放映给电影观众。我第一次看到了“无人区”，带着刺的电线，裸露的地表和氤氲的烟雾。我看见饥饿、孤独、还受了致命伤的人，我看见堆叠的像木柴一样的尸体，我看见燃烧弹在战壕里炸开，不由自主地就能想象出那些可怜的被困在里面的士兵的哀嚎。  
虽然我不知道这部电影具体的拍摄地点，我还是在找你。我知道这挺可笑的——前线的战士何止成百上千？但我阻止不了自己这么做，一边希冀一边恐惧着。同事们的恐惧各不相同——有人转身离开，他们承受不了这些。不止一个人在无声但毫不惭愧地哭泣，对有的人来说这离他们待在战壕里的日子还没过多久。在那样荒芜而恐怖的地方挣扎着忍受一切，哦，Jamie，我多希望能和你在一起啊！那样我就能分担你的每一份忧虑和恐惧了，哪怕只能减少你的一点点压力也可以——但我已明白自己不能重新入伍的原因。如果我的腿伤在一次扫射或轰炸中再次复发，我就完全没法子了。但我心中仍残存着含着留恋的些微忿恨，而这一切的源头都是我想要在你身边的强烈渴望，我亲爱的朋友。  
1917年对所有人来说都是很艰难的一年，Jamie，我不止一次地渴望见到你，而最令人失望的就是你一年一次的回家的机会被取消了。但相比于你每天都在忍受的痛苦，我关心的这些琐事更显得无关紧要。在这里我请求你的原谅，重读这些信件只让我感到更加焦虑，我也下定决心不写给你那些会让你不开心的信，但这次我不得不写了。这是为什么？我说不出。我的性情并非乖戾，我只是觉得自己有必要和你分享我内心深处最真实的想法。  
我现在会去参加每日弥撒（此中有我必须厘清的矛盾和复杂纠葛，我知道，但我真的已经被信件弄的烦闷过度了），我只祈祷在1918年能看见这场可怕战争的终结，而你能够回家。当我在为这两件事祈祷的同时，我还很过分地希望自己并没有那么自私，而你的勇敢和善良一定会得到报偿的。撑着点，Jamie，直到枪声沉寂之前，你一定要保护好自己。我的心和每一份祈愿将永远与你同在。  
你的  
Jim  
写完这封信几小时后加入的附言：我和Albert Naroracott，也就是那个把Joey卖给我的男孩已经开始通信。他已经入伍了，就像我想象中的那样。当我告知他我们这些骑兵的情况时，他表现出的是与从前别无二致的同情心和宽容。虽然我一想起那些马儿还在敌军手中就会觉得难受，我还是在为这些不屈的灵魂祈祷，盼望着它们能摆脱不幸。我为现在我们竟要通过邮政联系感到奇怪，很显然他已经收到了我寄给他的信件和素描，他在找我——现在他已在国外，而我回家了。挺奇怪的，不是吗？  
我对现在的气氛感到很抱歉，我保证下一封信会更加令人振奋的。

*  
Jamie知道自己正拖着脚在地上走，尘土随着他的步伐微微扬起，但他无法让自己打起精神了。痢疾席卷了整个团，死了几个士兵，虽然他确定自己已经熬过最可怕的日子，但还是既虚弱又有些气馁。炎夏中的疫病总比严寒天气要好——但从二十分钟内脱掉裤子上暖和的天气就占了优势。  
Jamie作为高级军官应该有一个运载工具，但所有马匹都被用来拉着运送枪支的马车、炮车或是战地厨房了。步兵成蛇形列队，跟在后面慢慢地行进着。这次行军还算安静，四处都有窃窃私语的声音，但大部分人除了按部就班地向前走之外并不敢做什么。他们毫无生气地拖着脚走着，有些摇摇晃晃，制服很脏，头盔下的头低着。前方四英里铁路线尽头处有医院，或者只是据他们所知是这样——没有人知道自从前一段时间铁路线上激烈的战斗之后那里是否已经被炸成废墟，有报告说Gordonstoun高地的人和Flintshire枪手团在一次次小规模战斗中大多已经牺牲。  
在行进途中，Jamie拿出Jim最近的一封信阅读。Jim自从那封不愉快的圣诞节信件后就保证要兴高采烈一些，虽然Jamie已经告诉他他并不在意这些情绪，但Jim还是拒绝了，坚持认为Jamie从英国得到的应该不止是悲叹和抱怨。其实Jamie会珍惜——事实上他也珍惜了——Jim的每一封信，不只是那些兴高采烈的。Jim的信是他精神的支柱。当炮火、扫射停止一个星期、几天、哪怕只是一会儿，Jamie都要记录伤亡名单，看着被撕碎的或是完好的尸体，受伤的士兵们无力地哭泣，那时只有Jim温柔的声音，修长的身体和开朗的性情能让他从漩涡里挣扎出来。  
他以前曾经见过——有人只是坐下去，或是在战壕的挡泥板上躺下，然后就逐渐消失了。他们的身体还存活着，走动、呼吸、甚至开枪，但他们已经死了，当枪弹穿过他们的身体时，他们的眼睛最终却因解脱而闪亮着。放弃是很简单的，只需要让漩涡把他带走，但Jim还在英国等他。James Riordan Augustine Nicholls是Jamie的在地狱一般昏暗的路途上的明灯与救赎。  
夜幕降临，带来马恩河畔微凉的风。Jamie仍咀嚼着Jim的信结尾的那段文字，然后小心翼翼地把信纸叠好放在上衣口袋里。会有那么一天的，他希望着，他们能到达医院，获得一点休息，找回力气，并且给Jim写信。  
他抬起头，斜着眼睛看即将落下的夕阳。和他们隔了一段距离的地方有火车轰鸣着驶来——他们在广阔的平原上，环绕在四周的是一片片麦田，足够高到掩盖他们的踪迹。最多只有四分之一英里了，离他们的目的地再也不会远上一分。  
“看起来他们停下来了，长官。”Jamie旁边年轻的二等兵拖着沉重的脚步。  
“没有一点理由？不可能的。”Jamie用手挡住阳光，凝视着火车。烟从烟囱里笔直地冒出来而不是被吹得向后飘散，它在逐渐靠近的同时确实在减速。Jamie皱了皱眉，大喊道：“停下！”  
整个团跌跌撞撞地停下，Jamie虽然很疲倦，但还是保持了最高程度的警觉，他大踏步向前走，然后就愣住了。火车停下的同时，士兵们正鱼贯而出——穿着灰色军装的德国士兵。  
“我的天哪，”Jamie轻声说，然后抬高声音，“向右转，快点！跑到该死的田地里去，两边都行！匍匐前进！”  
咆哮的枪声和刺耳的炮击声打破了黄昏的宁静，德军身体健康，精力充沛，已经准备好战斗，无情地超过了已经折损大半的英军。没有战壕做掩护，很快他们就进入了肉搏战。铁轨两旁的麦田被践踏，空气里渐渐的只剩下血腥气和火药味，地表裸露，尖叫声不绝于耳。  
Jamie匍匐在那个指出火车停下的二等兵旁边。二等兵正在哭泣，他的手臂上挨了一发子弹，正一边爬行一边试图止血，但血液还是以令人惊恐的速度从指缝间向外喷出，最后他倒下了，痛苦地呜咽着。  
“起来，伙计。”Jamie低声呵斥，“起来啊，快一点！别丧失信心——不远处就有医院——”  
“不行。”士兵呻吟着，“我不行了，长官。哦，天哪，很疼，很疼——”  
Jamie绝望地环顾四周，除了金色的麦秆和爆炸的火光之外什么都没有。“起来，”他轻声说，“我们向后退，我会让救护车来接你——上帝保佑他们离这里和医院都不远。”还有那医院没被炸飞。  
“别离开我！”士兵扯住Jamie的袖子，“不要——”  
“安静！”Jamie听到身后传来沙沙的声音，他转头看去。一个不到二十岁的德国士兵站在那里俯视着他们，表情是恐惧和惊讶的混合。Jamie转过身，举起一只手，另一只手摸索着手枪：“等等。”他说，一点德语都想不出来了。  
年轻士兵略带不安地举起步枪，就好像它会咬他一口一样。然后他把步枪举过头顶，尖声大叫。  
“不！”Jamie大叫着拔出手枪，但在他开枪的同时，对方的刺刀划了个弧线，刺进了他的身体。他在惊恐和痛苦中喘息着，尖叫着看着士兵的身体向他的方向倒下，让刀刃刺得更深。  
尸体的重量让他几乎无法呼吸，他感到刀刃正在他的身体里，烧灼一般的痛苦仿佛要把他撕成两半。他张开嘴想要尖叫，但除了蒸汽顶起茶壶盖一样的喘息声之外什么也发不出来。痛苦的尖牙撕扯着他，他的视线渐渐模糊。  
Jim，来找我。我受伤了  
“长官？Stewart上校？”

*  
最亲爱的Jamie：  
这封信会短一些，因为我是趁着午休时间写的——事实上，我正在回办公室的轻轨上写这封信。这也就能解释我可怕的字体了——我对此感到非常抱歉！我刚刚经历了一场不寻常的见面，想要和你说一说。同时祝你生日快乐，你已经三十岁了！你有觉得自己比以前更聪明吗？我想应该有吧——我得想一想自己三十岁时会是什么样子。我或许会成为一个名副其实的所罗门，但看看我现在，还有三年就要步你的后尘，可我一点不觉得自己拥有多少智慧。总之，我送了你一个生日礼物包裹，按惯例有一个生日蛋糕，还有我今年春天刚读的一本好书。  
这让我正好转向这封信的另一个话题（这是个好的过渡吗？我想是的）就是这样，Jamie：我和一个有叔叔在伦敦一家出版社工作的同僚谈过了，他似乎觉得战争结束后会有大量的文学作品汹涌而出——看起来总是这样，他在物色编辑——我觉得这并不是什么开玩笑的事，而我自己也正在找寻着战争结束后我能从事的工作——看在上帝的份上，让这一切快点结束吧——这或许是一个机遇。你对此怎么想呢？所以，今天我赶去和他会面，我发现那里和我意气相投，不是我想象中粗鲁的烟鬼的聚集地，而我的心情也很好。他给了我一份未编辑过的，也就是“生”的手稿，让我修改后下周交给他，他会以此判断我是否能胜任这项工作。  
对于不久的将来，我真的感到很激动。Jamie，有传闻说就快要停战了，或者是签订某项停战协定，这让我欣喜若狂。这意味着你或许就快要回家了，而我也就要再见到你了——我简直说不出自己想到这一切时内心的喜悦。我在努力控制着自己的情绪——自从我没有从你那里收到回信开始，但很显然没有成功。这是我自己的责任吗？据我所知，你并没有多少写信的时间，所以请不要把我的话当成一种责备。真的，我还没有丧失耐心呢。（这影响我的诚意吗？不，我想不会吧。）  
伦敦的温度高得让人不快，空气中的味道也让人受不了，虽然我已经在恋爱中，心里没有那么多留给她的空间，但我毫无疑问地已经被这里迷住了，这座城市就如同一个活泼而有魅力的女人一样，Jamie，我也希望当你回到这里时，你能向我展示那个你居住着并爱着的伦敦，毕竟你从少年时代就是这里的住客了。今天晚上我和我的同事们要去看电影，是那些毫无意义的牛仔从飞驰的火车车轮下拯救漂亮女孩的西部故事。为什么女孩不能从铁轨上逃开是一个挑战我想象力底线的谜题，但我仍不得不去看。  
我希望这封信能在下午之前被送走，所以我要在这里停下了，轻轨就要到站，我等待着你的回信。一如往常地寄去最真挚的问候和永恒不变的爱，来自你的  
Jim  
*


	9. Dawn's one star

In the grey summer garden I shall find you  
With day-break and the morning hills behind you.  
There will be rain-wet roses; stir of wings;  
And down the wood a thrush that wakes and sings.  
Not from the past you’ll come, but from that deep  
Where beauty murmurs to the soul asleep:  
And I shall know the sense of life re-born  
From dreams into the mystery of morn  
Where gloom and brightness meet. 

\---Siegfried Sassoon, Idyll

*  
他漂浮着，意识像萤火虫在青色薄暮的树林里的一盏盏小灯一样时隐时现。迷蒙的烟幕中他的感觉趋于弱化，耳畔的声响模糊不清，刺眼的日光漫射开来，疼痛也渐渐能够忍受。然后他醒来，疼痛像浪涛一样拍打着他，沉重地让他窒息，他徒劳地努力着，想要摆脱。他和动弹不得的胳膊较着劲，耳边还能听到敌人的大喊声。他回到战壕了，身上是黏糊糊的泥巴，当剑刃撕扯着伤口的时候，他忍不住大叫了出来。  
——接好他。  
——他神志不清。  
——别动！你会让伤口裂开的！  
——你不能动敷料。  
——吗啡。小心他的胳膊。  
他急促地大喘气，和固定住他身体的手臂抗衡。疼痛更加剧烈了，喊叫和呼吸都断断续续，他无助地扭动着，再一次沉入黑暗中。

*  
从痛苦的漩涡中浮出水面，他慢慢地在黑暗中睁开眼睛，抑制着高温、潮湿和自己的低泣呻吟。病床旁的地面沉浮旋转着，他听到了自己喉咙里压抑着沉闷的声响。他舔了舔干裂的嘴唇想要说话，但发出的只有生锈一样的低哑声音，低得几乎听不见。他惊恐地闭上嘴，聆听着身边的悲叹和哭泣声。他什么也看不见，不知道自己是不是瞎了。当他试着用手揉眼睛的时候，他发现自己根本指挥不了手指。  
恐惧攫取了他的心。“我在哪里？”他问道，声音比耳语也大不了多少，像风吹动乳草一样。他再一次试着抬起手，却再次失败了。它们被固定在了他身体两边，他猛地把手抽出来，身体内部的痛楚抓住他的血肉撕扯着，开出血红的花。他低声地号哭着，他再一次成为了囚徒，身边的呻吟哭泣声都来自他的士兵们，他的骑兵队，他的同僚，他们都要死了，而自己就这么看着。  
不，Jim来了，Jim救了他，然后Jim被打中，但他们都逃脱了。那他为什么现在还被束缚在这里呢？为什么这里这么暗却又炽热，这些叫声来自哪里？  
“Jim？”  
Jim在哪里？他为什么离开？  
“让我走。”他低声恳求道，那样别人就不会听出他的胆怯，“让我走。”  
地面忽然摇晃了一下，他感到很不舒服。他想要坐起来，想要在黑暗中看到那一缕哪怕最微弱的光芒，但疼痛像银质长钉一样打进他的腹部，他大叫一声，再次陷入昏迷。

*  
“Stewart上校？”  
他听到一个声音，但无法和自己联系起来。他不费劲地动了动，感觉周身清凉舒适。这份宁静让他喜悦，他闻到肥皂的味道，也不错。  
“Stewart上校，你能听见我说话吗？”温柔的手掌拍了拍他的肩头，“你在Kent的St. Thomas医院里，上校。我们已经联系你的父母，他们在电报上说明天就会到。”  
英国？这是怎么回事？他睁开眼睛，眼前是模糊的蓝白一片。  
“安静地休息就可以了。”  
Jim！如果Jamie在英国的话，那Jim也一定是。他说出Jim的名字，但从嘴里吐出的却是和平时大异的刺耳声音，他被吓得闭上了嘴。他们对他做了什么？  
“吗啡让你有些迟钝，上校。不必担心。”那只温暖干燥的手抚上他的眉间，“睡吧。”  
他又试了一次。他想让他们告诉Jim，但嘴唇和舌头拒绝听从大脑的命令。  
“这是为了止痛，上校。我们很快就会让你离开吗啡，不用担心。”  
Jamie很累，累到无法回应这个让人安心的声音。他觉得腹部有些疼，但并不剧烈，他还是比较舒服的。如果他能让他们给他一个和Jim说话的机会就好了。他在英国，他回家了。  
“好了，好了。”那个声音温柔但坚定地说，有些像他幼时的保姆的粗喉音，“该睡觉了，好好休息。”  
好好休息，只是这几个字就让人安心。他一直记着它们，慢慢沉入天鹅绒般柔软的黑暗中，那里温暖舒适，他终于随着浅眠的波浪漂去。

*  
他背着Jim在高过头顶的绿色玉米田中穿行。Jim在流血，不仅仅是他腿上的伤口，还有他的胸膛和嘴中都在涌出鲜血。Jamie扛着他（不是背在背上，而是抱在胸前）血从他的唇角冒出来流到制服上，然后一滴滴渗入地里，泥土都变成骇人的红色，Jamie的靴子开始打滑，几乎要把他拽到地上。不间断地盘旋着的飞机正在寻找他们，太阳渐渐沉入地平线以下，黑暗开始蔓延。飞机上的人能看见玉米田中的每一丝动静和绿野中的一抹鲜红，正在向他们站着的地方降落。Jim在他的臂弯里，轻轻挣动着，因痛苦而叫出声来，Jamie站在那里一点也不敢动，但如果他就此停下，Jim很快就会死去。在他们上方，飞机越飞越低，轰鸣声萦绕在他的耳边。  
“Jamie！”  
他睁开眼睛，看到父母站在窗前。他们穿着夏季的旅行衣服，脸上的忧虑都一模一样，这是他第一次感到父母是如此紧张焦虑，他们比印象里又苍老了一些。  
“那一定是个噩梦。”Margaret平静地说。  
Jamie眨了眨眼，心中全是疑惑。“妈妈。”他轻声说。  
“哦，亲爱的。亲爱的。”Margaret倾身拥抱他，Jamie的手臂也不由自主地环绕在她的脖颈上。他嗅着母亲身上的花香味，把头靠在她肩上。她紧紧地拥抱着Jamie：“我的好孩子。”她有些哽咽。  
Jamie颤抖的手伸向父亲，感到他的手被轻轻握住了。Charles用另一只空着的手一遍一遍地抚着Jamie的头发，Jamie抬起头看到父亲的眼睛里含着泪水。他恍恍惚惚地感到惊讶，因为他从没看到父亲哭过，不如说他从小就没看过父亲流露出过多少感情，他迎上Charles的目光，想要对他笑笑。  
过了一会儿他们放开了手，Charles抽了抽鼻子而Margaret擦了擦眼睛：“哦，亲爱的，我太激动了。”她对Jamie说：“你现在觉得怎么样，亲爱的？”  
“好多了。”Jamie说，惊讶于自己的声线之弱，“我猜他们的药量多了些。”  
“你需要吃药，Jamie。”Margaret说，“这样才能痊愈。”  
“我在哪里？”  
“Kent的St. Thomas医院。伦敦的医院人太多了，我想他们已经做了最好的选择。虽然看起来上周医院的船运来的人也破了纪录。”  
St. Thomas。他模模糊糊地想起似乎有人和他说过：“我要在这里待多久？”  
“几个星期，”Charles用不寻常的音量大声说道。Margaret拉了他一下，手指放在唇上示意。“抱歉。”他的声音放低了一些，“再过几个星期，孩子，直到医生觉得你能够回家为止。他们说你康复得很好。”  
“发生了什么事？”  
Margaret和Charles交换了一个眼神。“亲爱的，”Margaret有些犹疑地问，“你不记得了吗？”  
Jamie想笑又笑不出来。他用手肘撑起身体：“我被刺伤了，我记得的。我指的是现在我有什么不对吗？”  
“啊，”Charles说，“你的肚子被刺破了，这很明显，刺刀伤到了你的肠道。看起来他们把一些肠子拿出来然后缝好了再放回去。真不可思议！”  
Margaret的脸都绿了：“哦，别说了。”  
“然后他们说你有些感染。”Charles漫不经心地说，无视了Margaret的话，“在法国滞留了一段时间——他们不敢移动你。那段时间很危险，但你还是挺过来了，谢天谢地。”  
Jamie皱了皱眉：“多长时间……到底过了多久？从我被刺伤开始？”  
“五个星期。”  
Jamie震惊地倒回枕头上，因胃部的一阵抽痛缩了一下：“五个星期？”他完全没有时间的观念，每天只有梦魇的轮回，不断地在漩涡中浮沉。他回想起那次冲锋是在七月，七月上旬，现在应该已经是八月中旬了，“现在还感染吗？”  
“已经清理好了，他们说。”  
“Jim知道吗？”  
“Jim？”Margaret蹙眉，“哦！Nicholls上尉！我不知道，亲爱的。你希望我写信给他吗？”  
“是的。”Jamie紧握着母亲的手臂，“不，用电话，妈妈，给他打电话。他在伦敦的陆军部，白厅。”  
“好吧，亲爱的。”Margaret揉了揉他的头发，“只要你希望，我就会帮你做。”  
“嗯，马上就去吧，求你了。”  
“我会的，亲爱的。别担心，休息一会儿吧。”她转向Charles，“我们在这儿会让他太累的。”  
Charles点点头：“今天晚上我们就不打扰你了，好好睡个觉。”  
Jamie想要拒绝——他上个月除了睡觉就没做什么别的——但疲劳就压在他的胸口上，他几乎连点头的力气都没有，“回来？”他想要提醒他们去给Jim打电话，但他觉得这会让父母生气。他们不愿意自己和Jim结交，他们觉得Jim只是个普通人。他们错了，但他没有权利辩驳。至少是现在，他渴望着父母的认同。  
“我们会的，孩子。”Charles的声音在Jamie的耳中回荡，“真的，你终于回家了。”  
家，并非他想要去的第一个地方，但这已经没关系了。“再见。”他再一次闭上眼睛，感到有人温柔地碰了碰他的脸，然后离开了。  
他忽然想起了自己的梦，但现在疑虑已经消除。Jim很安全，他回家了，安然无恙。  
这已经足以减轻他的痛苦，他再一次沉入梦乡。

*  
战争把他塑造成一个有绝佳警惕性的人，即使是最轻微的响动也可能蕴含危机，所以当床边响起低低的语声时，他立刻反应过来，但却没有力气回答。他安静地躺着，虚弱的身体还处在半睡眠状态下，等待着低语停止。但低语一直这样继续下去，温和的抑扬顿挫中是反复吟诵的祷文，这让他再次放松下来。身下的床很舒适，床单一尘不染，伤口还有些疼，但并不令人难以忍受。Jamie聚精会神地听着，直到他能分辨出每一个字为止。  
“万福玛利亚，你充满圣宠！主与你同在。你在妇女中受赞颂，你的亲子耶稣同受赞颂。天主圣母玛利亚，求你现在和我们临终时，为我们罪人祈求天主。阿门。万福玛利亚……”（译者注：此处原文为拉丁语圣母经，采用通用的现代文翻译）  
渐渐地——虽然醒转的过程很慢，很慢，慢到恍若他正在游过温暖的水域——Jamie认出了这个声音，然后他才睁开眼睛。  
Jim坐在床边，他低着头，窗边黯淡的阳光让他的发色更显金黄，他嘴唇微动，手上是一串念珠，他每重复一遍祷文，手上的念珠就捻动一颗。像Jamie的父母一样，Jim看起来很疲倦，他心烦意乱中带着担忧。他也比一年半之前老了一些，Jamie觉得他们都是如此。  
一年半，他想。天哪，竟然已经过了这么长时间，Jim的信一直支持着他。在日复一日的单调乏味和可怖的毁灭中，虚妄的平静后是更可怕的爆发，破裂的肢体和心灵，还有对逝去的战友们忧伤的怀念。战壕里的肮脏和疾病，几乎要将耳膜撕裂的炮火尖啸声和爆炸的巨响，病人、伤者和将死之人的哀嚎。尸体挂在带着倒刺的电线上像是可怕的稻草人，尸体被炮火、子弹或是飞散的铁片撕裂开来，尸体支离破碎到无法辨认，绿色原野上新的催泪弹如同丧钟。虽然如此，Jamie依然拥有着Jim，温暖安全地活着，纯粹的喜悦布满他的心灵，并非任何人都有他这样的好运气。他看着Jim很耐心地祈祷着，心甘情愿地陶醉于Jim的视线和他温柔的声音。他已经等待太久了。  
“愿荣耀归于父及子及圣灵。起初如是，今朝亦然，永无终止。”（译者注：此处原文为拉丁文，google翻成英文后我自行翻译）Jim眉头紧锁，“阿门。”他慢慢地抬起头，眼睛瞪大了，嘴张得合不拢：“你——”他咬住嘴唇，脸色苍白。  
“你好。”Jamie的手从被子里伸出来。  
Jim把念珠放在Jamie的床头柜上，他小心翼翼地握住Jamie的手，就好像它是瓷质的一样：“你醒了。”  
Jamie点点头。  
“上帝啊。”泪水从Jim眼中流下。他用空着的手背捂住嘴，姿势既纯真又诱惑，他快速地环顾着四周一排排的床位，然后把Jamie的手凑近唇边吻了一下。他把Jamie的手放在床单上，但依然握着。“我——”他低下头捂住脸，肩头因哭泣而耸动着。  
Jamie看到一行泪从Jim伸开的手指间流下，不知什么原因，这样的景象刺痛了他的心。他咬着嘴唇，哽咽了一下：“哦，Jim，别——”他有些笨拙地把手从Jim的手中挣脱开，前倾身体，抚摸着Jim的头发：“求你……求你不要哭。”  
“对不起。”Jim从口袋里拿出手帕擦眼睛，“对不起。”他对Jamie展开一个不自然的笑容：“我这么长时间都没有你的消息，两个月了——简直担心得要疯掉。现在你在这儿了，但却苍白虚弱——哦，Jamie。”Jim再一次握住Jamie的手，“对不起，我不是有意造成这样的状况。看到你我是如此高兴，但我的大脑和心却做出了这样的反应。”他大笑起来，泪水还留在眼中，睫毛被泪水模糊得质感像羽毛一样。他明亮的笑容恍如黯淡房间中的一道光辉。  
“我妈妈……打电话给你了吗？”  
“是的。你看起来口干舌燥，要喝水吗？”  
Jamie点点头。一杯水对他来说有如甘霖：“谢谢。”  
Jamie的桌上有水罐和玻璃杯，Jim给他倒了半杯：“你能坐起来吗？没什么的，只需要把头仰起来一些。”他把水慢慢倒进Jamie的嘴里，“慢一点，好的。慢一点，别呛到。”Jim把杯子拿走，用餐巾的一角给Jamie擦嘴，“好一些了？”  
“是。”  
Jim的眼睛依然亮晶晶的：“很好。”他再一次握住Jamie的手，“这是我唯一能为你做的了。”他轻声说：“我想吻你，但我不敢。”  
“我很乐意。”  
“我也是。”Jim再次环顾着四周，“算了——太危险。我先保留着，我会伤到你的，对吧？你现在还好吗？”  
Jamie有些疲倦地笑：“你不会伤到我。”  
“停——你又要让我哭了。”Jim的笑容有些犹疑，“能接到那个电话真是太好了，谢谢她打给我。你知道的，伤亡名单有些混乱。你父母和你说了吗？”  
“告诉我什么？出了什么事？”  
“法国那边的文书工作出了些问题。你在失踪名单，也就是认定死亡的人中。”Jim的呼吸发着抖，“我用最大的可能来找你，但完全没效果。感谢上帝你已经被照料得很好，但那时你就像从空气中凭空消失了一样。我每天都查那张表，直到看到你出现在医院船只的登记簿上，我才知道你受伤了。你本应送往的医院已经满员，计划赶不上变化。那边医院的人一定和你的父母联系过了，我真为我们文书管理的低效率感到羞愧，尤其是我可能也对其中一部分负有责任。”  
“这不是你的错。”Jamie轻轻抚摸着Jim的手，“天哪，我真是该死的虚弱，几乎连动一下手的力气都没有。”  
“你现在做很多事都有难度，但很快就会好起来的。我知道你会的，我们会把你喂饱，让你很快就能走路——”Jim摇着头，“你会好起来的，你已经回家了。”  
“见到你真好，你是治愈我的良药。”  
Jim笑了：“你也是，你不能想象——好吧，或许你能想象。我太开心了。”他又一次大笑着，“真有趣，我正好要在我父母Kent的家里待几天。除了留一些时间给自己之外，一直到星期天都可以来陪你，只要护士允许。那个护士长简直就是一条巨龙，在见到你之前我不得不提供给她一份完整的身份证明。”  
“你还好吧？”  
“简直欣喜若狂。”Jim的笑容很明亮，“说实话，我已经神魂颠倒了。简直想把你接走，带你离开这儿，更可悲的是我知道这不可能。”  
“Nicholls上尉。”  
Jamie抬头看到一个穿着蓝白条纹制服的护士。她对Jamie点了点头，“恐怕我不得不要求你离开了，我们必须保持病房里的安静，那样病人才能得到休息。”  
“再过一小会儿吧。”Jamie恳求道。  
护士低头看到他们相握的手，耸了耸肩：“五分钟，这是最后期限。”她再次点了点头，转身走了。  
高跟鞋踏在地上的声音像是军乐的节奏，Jim咬着嘴唇说，“我说过的——龙。”  
“那是护士长？看起来有些太年轻了。”  
“年轻，但很难对付。好吧，她的话完全不敢违背。”Jim把另一只手覆在Jamie手上，轻轻摇了摇，“明天见。”  
“你会告诉我发生了什么吗？战场上，我指的是。我不能相信自己昏迷了一个多月，至少——我能记起的事都太疯狂了。”  
“我确定这有助于减轻痛苦。现在他们正准备断掉你的止痛药，这又是另外一回事了。”  
“我明天就想从中解脱出来。”  
“我可不知道会不会这么快。”Jim温柔地抚摸着Jamie的手，“明天我需要带一些报纸来吗？那样你能更快了解情况。还有——”他矮下身从床头柜下面的架子上取出一小捆信件：“这些一直到战场上的最后一刻都陪着你。我看到其中有三封我的信，现在我真的有些羞愧了——它们得到的同情与日俱增。我没想到你受伤了，或许我应该把信拿走。”  
“别这样。”Jamie说，“我明天早餐时要读它们。”他对Jim展开一个疲倦的微笑，“谢谢你来看我，真抱歉——见到你的方式有些奇怪。”  
“当我想到可能发生什么的时候，我就觉得你以这样的方式见到我也不错了。你正在痊愈，这是最重要的。”Jim很平静，“今天晚上我应该跪下感谢上帝把你带回来了。”  
“你觉得上帝同意吗？”  
Jim的脸颊上浮现两抹红晕。他低头看着他们交握的手：“当然，”他温柔地说，“要不然你就不会在这儿了。”他站起身把念珠塞到上衣口袋里：“我明天早晨再来。”  
“别忘了。”  
“我会来的。”Jim温柔地把Jamie的手贴在自己胸口上，靠近他耳边说，“我爱你。”他挺直身体，很温柔地对Jamie笑着，眨了眨眼睛。  
Jamie大笑起来，胃部的疼痛已经被他抛之脑后。上帝啊，能再看到他简直就是天堂  
“这才是我爱的人。”Jim轻声说。他拿起帽子，敬了一个简短的军礼，转身向门口走去。走到门口时他回过头笑了一下，然后消失在门后。  
Jamie努力忍住把Jim叫回来的冲动。沉住气，你明天就能见到他了。他慢慢地把手伸向床头柜上的那一捆信件，随意地翻动着，把Jim的挑出来放在床上。他检查了一下邮戳，打开最早的那一封信。另一个胖胖的，嘴唇涂得很红的护士走过来拍他的肩膀，他抬起头。  
“到服药的时间了，上校。”  
看到她手中的勺子和棕色药瓶，Jamie皱了皱眉说：“吗啡？”  
“是的，一点没错，长官。这是为了止痛。”  
“我不再需要了，护士……”  
“Harding，长官。”  
“Harding护士。它让我大脑不可忍受地混乱，我弄不清前面一个半月发生的任何事。我很担心自己会忘却往事。”  
护士挑了挑眉毛：“你今天晚上就不会这么想了。”  
“船到桥头自然直，”Jamie坚定地点点头，“还有，我可以请你帮个忙吗？你是否能找个医生来和我谈一谈我的情况，越快越好？”  
“天哪，”护士说，“你真是精神饱满，不是吗？让你的朋友进来看来没什么好处。”  
“哦，我觉得还是有好处的。”Jamie微笑着说。他觉得清醒多了，在Jim的来访之前，他的意识就好像在和眼睛一样高的毛茸茸的棉花和羊毛中跋涉。  
“好吧，直到明天中午我都不会在这里，但我会和Cahill护士说一声的。”Harding护士把药瓶和勺子放到口袋里，“那位先生是你的连队里的吗，上校？”  
“我的第一个团，”Jamie说，“一个骑兵团，他因受伤而被送回家。”  
“好吧，那真高兴他还一直记着你。”护士温柔地拿走他手上的信件，“你现在不能阅读，你的眼睛会不堪重负的。睡吧，如果你能睡着，疼痛也不是很剧烈的话，大声喊叫并不值得害羞。我不得不说，看到战友们来探望病人让我觉得很开心。他们真好。”  
“是这样，”Jamie热心地附和着，“说的没错。”

*  
八月的影子逐渐消失在九月的阳光下，虽然他的情况已有极大改善，但按照医生和护士的要求，Jamie还被困在医院里。一条手杖帮助他行走，他已经毅然决然地断掉了吗啡，依靠阿司匹林止痛。它并非能让疼痛消失的吗啡的替代品，也不能让他毫无感觉，但总比没有好。  
Jamie的父母来探望的频率逐渐变少。可笑的事实是Jamie发现只要自己的死亡并非迫在眉睫，他们对他的关注都将是摇摆不定的，对亲情的忽略是他们长久以来打下的烙印，Jamie甚至想不起去质疑，因为他根本不知道还有别的可能。他的父亲已经回到苏格兰打猎，母亲留在伦敦，当他在St. Thomas的康复期结束后将回到那里。她来过几次，带来书和甜的过分但却不会让他不适的巧克力。他对到来的书本很感激，把巧克力分给了同病房的战友们，很快他们就狼吞虎咽地吃光了巧克力。  
周末时他有Jim，他守信地从伦敦过来，尽可能多地待在Jamie身边，不理会Jamie说他在把自己的空闲时间贡献给一个病人。Jim带来书籍、杂志和报纸，他们一起读到德国和奥匈帝国可能的衰败和渐弱的攻势，同盟国在法国和巴尔干半岛开始获得胜利。当天气还好时Jim会推着Jamie的轮椅，他们走出别人的视线，走出护士同意的范围。他们在医院旁边的绿色公园的角落里找到一张长凳，把它变成了他们俩的世外桃源。他们有时会打几局牌，有时Jim会给Jamie读诗，有时只是坐着，浸染在夏日末尾的暖阳中。Jamie正聆听着，当Jim读诗的时候他一直盯着Jim的脸庞，Jim抑扬顿挫的声音随着韵文的节奏起伏。  
可叹时运不济众人唾弃，  
为飘零人间而独自哭泣；  
怨苍天不闻兮徒然呼吁，  
顾影自怜兮咒命运残酷；  
愿自己如他人前程似锦，  
或仪表堂堂或高朋满座，  
有此人的机缘那人的本领，  
对自己的长处却不满足；  
一味自怨自艾自暴自弃，  
但偶尔想到你便如云雀，  
于拂晓时从阴霾的大地  
飞向云间的天堂高歌不息；  
回忆你的情愫如获宝藏，  
宁愿困厄不屑面面称王。（译者注：此处采用较通用的译本）  
Jim合上了小小的旧书：“你怎么想这首诗？”  
“我觉得这是说他遭遇不幸心情低落，看到别人的好运气时想到他最爱的人，所有的一切就立刻变得美妙起来了。”  
“合乎情理。”Jim笑着伸了个懒腰，“你回来真好，他们差点就要派遣搜救队了。你一定感觉冷了——我真应该带些折叠毯之类的什么过来。你只穿着睡裤和晨衣会感冒的。”  
“我足够暖和了。”Jamie说，懊悔地盯着渐渐减弱的阳光犹疑地透过树叶洒下的光斑，“天黑得越来越早了。”  
Jim站起身，把书塞到口袋里。“好了，走吧，上校，我们要在天黑前回去。要不然护士又要责骂我把你带得晚饭时间都不回家了，如果这事儿再发生一次他们就不允许我再来看你了。”  
“只要我和他们说清楚，就不会发生这种事。”  
“你真是勇气的楷模。”Jim看了看四周，俯下身迅速地吻了一下Jamie的嘴唇，“上帝啊，你的胡子真长。为什么护士不给你刮胡子？”  
“她们有别的事情要忙——前天有一群伤员到了。空不出时间给我。”Jamie“我向她们要热水和剃须刀，但他们太忙了，我不想打扰他们。”  
“你真有其实风度。”Jim开始把轮椅向医院的方向推，“我觉得我可以帮个忙，如果你希望的话。”  
“非常感谢。”  
“不用谢，老家伙。”Jim轻轻拍了拍他的肩膀，“我们得把你打扮得整洁漂亮。”  
Jim推着轮椅走过石子路面，而Jamie一言不发。他从没期望过Jim能如此耐心地一次次拜访他，每一秒和他在一起的时光都像是珍贵易碎的礼物，Jim太美好了，他开朗的性情总能轻而易举地消解Jamie脆弱的抵抗。“我只想和你在一起。”他曾经这样说过，当Jamie和他怀有同样的想法时还能提出什么异议呢？在接近两年的孤独、恐怖和暴力之后，他能陪在身边已经让Jamie很满足，端详着他英俊的脸庞和眼睛的颜色，看着他活泼地对自己笑，还有他优美的修长身体，看他灵巧的双手在素描本上勾勒出一棵树，或是整理Jamie的毯子，或者只是翻开书页。Jamie知道自己从任何方面都不是一个低声下气的人，但Jim在这个温暖夏末的陪伴让他把自己低到了尘埃里。  
“告诉我你在想什么。”  
“我只是……刚才只是在想，我们的角色倒过来了。那是——四年之前你坐在轮椅上，而我推着你。”  
“说的不错，大概这就是虎落平阳吧。”Jim的语调很快活，“现在你在我的手中了，亲爱的长官。”  
Jamie轻笑着说：“四年了，时间过得真慢。”  
“简直都无法忍受了，我可以毫不犹豫地对你说。但你终于还是回家了，我已经心满意足。”  
“那现在呢？”Jamie试图让这个问题显得不太重要，但话音还是像沉重的石头一样，带着焦虑和渴望。  
“啊。”Jim沉默了一会儿，“还是有些难度的，对吧？”  
“Jim，我们可以停一下吗？”  
Jim把轮椅停在一片低矮的石墙边，他坐在石墙上，郑重其事地注视着Jamie：“我千真万确是想过了，但我找不到答案，我也不想在你还在痊愈的时候提起它。”  
“我不会因这件事痛不欲生的，老家伙。我又不是水晶做的。”Jamie直到两个女人带着一条温顺的拉布拉多犬和一条紧张地尖叫的哈巴狗走出他们的可听范围才开始说话，香水的味道在她们已经走远时仍徘徊不去。“Jim，你是个善良、真诚的好人——但战争营造了一个古怪的环境，是不是？”  
Jim看起来有些困惑：“你想对我说什么？”  
Jamie摇摇头，感觉怅然若失。他希望自己有Jim那样的好口才，词句能从舌尖奔涌而出。“你……很了不起，但战争快结束了——即使不是今年，明年也一定会结束的，而我……我不知道你关于这些……所有是怎么想的。”  
Jim紧蹙眉头，随后他的眼睛瞪大了：“你说我不再喜欢你，就要离开，或是我计划这样吗？”  
“如果真是如此，我不会责怪你。我知道你的父母希望你能多去和年轻女士见面，去组成一个家庭。”  
“我明白了，你根本没听见我读那首诗。”  
“我当然听了。”Jamie有些恼怒地说。  
“这不可能容易。”Jim温柔地说，“我知道的。像我们这样的人不可能很容易，Jamie，我刚才说我没有答案。不是这样，我已经有答案了。我爱你，我也将会爱你直到死亡将我们分开。你说爱我的那一天是我快乐的顶点，在之后的每一刻，无论恐惧和悲伤多么将我的心占据，也因此比以前要好多了。我拥有的是希望，Jamie，不再是期待。”  
这些话听起来让人既惊奇又紧张不安。本以为自己以做好所有准备的Jamie突然感到一阵奇异的狂喜和恐惧。一直在等他的Jim，把整颗心和整个身体都献给他的Jim，已经准备好从深渊上方一跃而过。“那么，我想有机会的时候我们可以和他们摊牌了。”  
Jim一下子放松下来：“你说的是真的吗？”  
Jamie点点头，这是一种奇妙的自由感：“有些让人忐忑不安。”  
“我知道，但我们总得从什么地方开始。”Jim站起身来说，“走吧，我们要想点办法。”  
护士们已经忙得没时间责备Jim把Jamie带回来的时间太晚，事实上她们很高兴地同意了Jim要为Jamie刮胡子的请求：“我们最近很忙。”一个护士对他们说，“有那么多新的伤员。你帮我们这个忙真是太好了，上尉。”  
“没什么。”Jim用剪刀剪掉Jamie的胡子，然后小心地把刮胡刀在磨刀皮带上磨光。他把Jamie的脸上打湿，抹上肥皂，让Jamie把头后仰去，然后很自信地开始从他的脖子上刮起：“在这群毫不怀疑的人之间给你刮胡子的感觉真好。”  
Jamie为肥皂泡盖住了脸上的红晕而庆幸：“你太厚脸皮了，上尉。”  
“是这样吗？”Jim有些调皮地笑了，刀刃擦上Jamie的脸颊和下巴，Jim把他的脸摆弄成不同的姿势，还一边心不在焉地哼着歌：“好了。从我自己的角度来说看起来不错。如果看起来和我想象中的差不多，或许我就可以去当个理发师了。”  
Jamie大笑着擦掉剩余的肥皂泡，抚摸着自己已经变得光滑的脸：“好多了。谢谢你，Jim。现在如果我妈妈来看我的话就不会被我吓到了。”  
“她会来把你带回家吗？”  
“希望如此。”Jamie说，“虽然她们都对我很和善，但我对这里已经太厌倦了。我空下来的床位也可以再次使用。”  
“如果你能回伦敦那就太好了。”Jim的眼睛闪着恶作剧的光芒，他用很低的声音旁敲侧击地说，“我想你自己也不知道什么时候才能——”  
“原来你在这儿！”  
Jamie听到这熟悉的低沉声音，他的身体一阵僵硬。他抬头看了看Jim，然后短暂地闭上眼睛，“真该死。”他轻声说。  
Jim皱了皱眉，转过身看向新来的人：一个深色头发、蓝色眼睛的年轻男人，表情有些顽皮。普通士兵的军服让他显得很潇洒，仿佛是为他量身定做的一样。Jamie已经想过它所有可能经历的事情了。男人对Jamie敷衍地笑了笑，眼中却一点笑意也没有。  
“我到处找你，准备好回家了？”  
Jamie的心里和语气中都弥漫着深深的无奈：“你好，Philip。”  
*


	10. And what you meant is plain

My eyes  
Meet yours that mean---   
With your cheeks and hair---   
Something more wise,   
More dark,   
And far different.

\---Edward Thomas, After You Speak

*  
“我的小弟弟！”Philip大踏步向Jamie走来，他的笑容更明显了，“你怎么样，小家伙？看起来你的运气终于用完了。”他握了握Jamie的手，注意到Jim：“嗯，你好。Nicholls中尉，是吗？”  
“Nicholls上尉。”Jamie平静地纠正他。  
“那就对了。”Philip和Jim握了手，“我们上个圣诞节见过，对吧？很高兴再见到你，你竟然还来看我的小弟弟。”  
“是的，谢谢你记得这些。”Jim把手放在Jamie肩膀上，“我当然要来看望他了。Jamie是我最好的朋友。”他对Jamie笑了笑，眼中满含情意。  
Jamie也对他展开一个微笑，负罪感却像针一样戳刺着他，他希望Jim能把手放下来。这看起来除了表达友情的姿势别无其他，但他成为Philip施虐对象的时间太长，完全不希望Philip因任何感情外露的手势而抓住他们的把柄。到现在为止，Philip一点也不知道他的喜好，他也希望这件事就这样保持下去。  
“那你真不错，嗯？”Philip把一个小旅行袋放在地上，自己则坐到Jim的椅子上翘起腿。他从一个银质的小盒子里抽出一支烟放在“我想你就是个把Jamie救出来的撒玛利亚人。（译者注：）”  
“力所能及，”Jim说，“我在伦敦工作，每周末来看Jamie。”  
“这个小家伙还在支使你跳上跳下，是吗？即使是在医院的病床上，真感人。”Philip点上烟，对Jim笑了笑。  
Jim大笑起来：“如果你是指这个的话，他没有要求我推着轮椅带他在公园里转悠。我想你是来带他回家的，你们要走了吗？”他小心地避免称呼Philip的军衔，出于礼貌Jamie认为他并不喜欢被这样称呼。  
“没做。还有，别的都准备好了。我明天早晨来接你，Jamie。你没什么包裹吧？”Philip向椅子旁边的小旅行袋点了点头，“妈妈给我们带了些路上的衣服。你不能穿着睡袍和睡裤。”  
“那真不错。”Jamie说。  
“是的，她真是该死地关心你，小家伙。我告诉他你很好，当然了——要不然他们也不会让你走。他们必须给重伤员空出床位，没错吧？”  
Jim搭在Jamie肩上的手攥紧了：“我恐怕你误解了什么。我确定医院是需要空出床位，但Jamie受的伤也很严重。他被刺刀刺伤了，你知道的，这只是——”  
“Jim。”Jamie低声说，“没什么的。”  
Philip眨了眨眼：“我的天，你真是忠诚啊，Nicholls上尉。”他笑着做了个息事宁人的手势，“真敬佩你。你看，我们明天早晨就要走了。你需要搭一个顺风车和我们一起回伦敦吗？我想Jamie走了之后你就没什么理由待在这儿了。”  
“那真不错，但我的父母就住在Kent，他们希望我在星期天晚上之前去看看它们。谢谢你们。”Jim微笑着，但他周身的气氛更冷了。他转过身轻轻捏了捏Jamie的肩膀，语气又温柔起来，“Jamie，我想我们会在伦敦见面的。希望你不会介意我这周来约你。我自然会先给你打电话的，同时如果你需要什么的话，直接告诉我就好了。你知道在那里找我。没有问题的。”  
“我想我们会安排好这一切的，上尉，你还挺关心他的。”Philip对Jim点点头，“晚安。”  
“期待在回家后再见到你，老家伙。”Jamie说，“谢谢你为我做的一切。”他知道自己说出的是僵硬的套话，后悔席卷了他的心灵，但Philip的造访在他们快乐的晚间时光中留下了阴影。他试着和Jim眼中的惊愕沟通，但Jim只是笑着看着他。  
“好了，那么晚安。”Jim戴上帽子向门口走去。他像往常一样停了一下，在走出门之前对Jamie敬了个礼。  
Jamie回了礼，有些沉重地看着Jim消失在门外。离开医院足够让他开心，但他不希望是和Philip在一起，他们还要一起回伦敦，太麻烦的事情。真该死。他叹息着，迎上Philip洞悉的眼神。Philip可以什么都不做，连抬一下眼皮都不用地观察别人，让他们觉得自己像是在被估价。Jamie已经习惯这些了，但这仍让他痛苦不已。  
“我可没想要把他赶走。”Philip吸了一口烟。  
没有吗？“那你为什么不让他待在这儿？”  
Philip耸耸肩：“这不是你该干的吗？不管怎么说，你才是他的朋友。”  
这个问题没有答案。Jamie感到自己的手已经握成了拳头，他把手上的动作放松下来：“到了伦敦之后我再去看他。”  
“那就这样吧。”Philip把一只脚翘在Jamie的床头柜上，察觉到了Jamie的平静，“被刺中真是太该死了，小家伙。”  
“是的，确实是这样。”  
“但你看起来依旧精神抖擞而且健壮。你能走路吗？”  
Jamie点点头：“哦，可以。我现在还需要手杖，但我想轮椅更适合我。”  
“好，我并不想背着你。”Philip透过一片烟雾观察着Jamie，“妈妈给我写的信里谈到了你，你知道的。”  
“哦？”  
“没错。”他顿了顿，就像是在等待Jamie询问他妈妈写了什么，然后他轻笑了一声，“所以你现在是个上校了。”  
Jamie抑制住叹息的冲动：“是的。”  
“你还得了维多利亚十字勋章。”  
“是的。”  
“干得不错。你怎么弄到的？”Philip矢车菊一样的蓝色眼睛上下打量着Jamie，“立了大功吧，除非他们现在已经把维多利亚十字勋章当做结婚礼物一样颁发了。他们或许会——我还没有饭桶到去注意这些。”  
“我恐怕你会发现它不那么有趣的。”Jamie冷淡地答道。  
“或许如此。”Philip承认，“妈妈写的那些简直令人作呕——Jamie是上校了，Jamie得了V.C.，Jamie见到国王了，Jamie走在该死的泥水里。我真惊讶你还能被哪一处上撂倒，还以为被你那神圣的手掌碰一下就能在几天内痊愈呢。”他说着轻飘飘的玩笑，再一次用那古怪的，仿佛通晓一切的语气提醒着Jamie。  
Jamie的嘴抿成一个冷漠的弧度。这样的事实令人吃惊，他觉得自己仿佛又变成了那个孩子，那个被哥哥讨厌的小东西。或许兄弟成年之后的关系在幼时就已显露端倪。些许不悦涌上他的心头：“如你所说，我的运气用光了。我想总有一天会这样的。”  
“没错，我也这么想。”Philip看起来在因Jamie同意他的观点而高兴，“好了，你回家真是给我们所有人都带来了喜讯。”  
“你离开了多久？”Jamie问道。  
Philip微笑着说：“时间足够长了。”他站起身，用他擦亮的靴子底部把香烟捻灭，“我明天九点整到。准备好离开吧。”他伸出手拍了拍Jamie的脸：“再见。”

*  
Margaret拿出一小盘蛋糕，上面点着酥皮，每一片酥皮上都有一个覆盆子：“再来一盘，上尉？这是我们最后的一些新鲜覆盆子，一直到夏天我们都只有果酱了。”  
Jim笑着接过蛋糕：“时间不等人，连覆盆子也不等。这样的美味我怎能拒绝？谢谢你，它们非常美味。”  
“真可惜你不能留下吃晚餐。”Margaret对Jim笑了笑，Jamie隐隐地感到了一种占有的成就感。除去他们之间无法改变的社会等级差异之外，Jim让人愉悦的善良美好让人无法拒绝。这不仅是因为他的长相，Jamie认识比他更英俊的人，但没有一个人能让他像对Jim一样热心或是乐意去为之效劳。Jim在他的骑兵团里也有惊人的好人缘，无论是军官还是普通士兵都知道他的名字，乐于和他聊天或是分享笑料。当Jim待在法国的医院里时，只有一件事让他皱着眉头畏缩了一下：一个护士突然从他身边冒出来想要帮助他。但很快他就用温和的笑容化解了这一切。这是最不寻常却又最不令人惊讶的事情：Jamie和Jim在一起的时间越长，他就越想要尽其所能让Jim开心。为什么别人不这样想呢？  
“我们今晚有约会了。”Jamie说，“下一次吧。”  
Margaret叹了口气：“是的，我想你现在有的是时间，但可怜的Philip就不这么幸运了。”  
穿着光鲜时髦的深蓝色西装和银灰色丝绸领带的Philip懒洋洋地躺在椅子上。他没精打采地招了招手：“至少我保证自己没挨枪子。”  
“Philip简直有魔鬼的好运气。”Jamie轻声嘟囔。他自己的灰色绒西装相比于Philip的要差一些，由于他最近生病，穿起来紧紧地贴在身上。Jamie有些嫉妒地想着Philip是怎么抽出时间去买新衣服的，Philip总是在各种场合试图炫耀自己的外表，就像一群鸽子中的一只孔雀：“我确定他会好好的，不是吗，Philip？你的火车是几点的？”  
“星期三晚上六点。”  
“需要我开车送你到车站吗？”  
“不必了，”Philip答道，“让Murchison来吧。”  
“Murchison回Selkir了。”Jamie说。  
“哦，好吧。真该死，我忘了这茬儿了。好，我找一个仆人送我去。谢谢。这么快就要走真是太糟了，我就要错过打猎季了，我猜你能撞个正着，虽然你还不能骑马。”  
“我不会去的，”Jamie说，“我要留在伦敦。”  
“天哪，为什么？”  
Jamie冷淡地迎上Philip探寻的眼睛：“看起来我已经对这些血腥的运动失去兴趣。”  
“哦，行了吧，打发我也要用合理一点的理由，小家伙。狐狸又不是人，就算是，在肮脏的战壕里打死一个德国佬和这差的也太远。你打猎吗，Nicholls上尉？”  
“恐怕没有，”Jim说，“教会的牧师教会我骑马，他们坚决反对因一己之私欲进行猎杀，所以我没有这样的习惯。我不确定这是否会在某一天有所改变，我很喜欢狐狸。”  
“好吧，我觉得你们俩倒是很相配。”Philip半信半疑地说，“你们晚上要去哪里？”  
“我要带Jamie去陆军部看看我的同事们。”Jim说，“现在他能下床活动了，我想这是个很好的机会带他去认识认识我在信中常常写到的同事们了。  
Jamie深情地看了Jim一眼：“我觉得自己仿佛已经和他们很熟了，Jim的信活泼并且令人振作，妈妈。它们的确让我精神振奋。”  
“那太好了，”Margaret说，“你们能有这么多共同语言真不错。”  
“总给他写信，是吗？”Philip问道。  
“什么，当然了。”Jim说，“尽可能多地给他写。”他一口吃完小蛋糕，用餐巾擦了擦嘴，才发现Philip在盯着他，似乎希望他再多说几句：“并非如我所愿地尽可能多地给他写。战争让我们都很忙，甚至有不幸的家伙挨了枪子儿。”他发出一声无恶意的轻笑，回应了Philip早些时候说的带刺的话。  
Margaret身体微微前倾：“当战争结束后你也会待在陆军部吗，上尉？”  
“不，亲爱的女士。事实上，只要战争一结束，我就会去一家出版社工作。”  
“一个文学巨匠！”Philip叫道，“我的天哪。”  
“我自己并不是个作家。”Jim说，“我的才能在于能够欣赏他人创作的文字之美，我希望这样说并没有太抬举自己。我最近读到了许多文采非凡的诗歌，都和战争有关，它们真的非常感人。”  
“我们并不怎么读书，”Philip说，“看到我们那该死的图书馆时你肯定不这么想，但我们真的不喜欢阅读，更不喜欢写作。”  
“好吧，还有你的表亲Percival。”Margaret说，“他写诗。”  
“是的，但他不会写战争有关的诗的，对吧？该死的他根本没有参军。”Philip揉了揉眼睛，“我们的Percy太纤弱了。”  
Philip不经意的言语击中了Jamie的心，他感到低落又为难。担心自己的脸就快要红起来，他抿了一口茶，就再也不想把杯子放下了，“我们要走了，Jim。”  
“你们真的不在家吃晚餐吗？妈妈邀请了一些老朋友们，多数是女孩，我感觉还不错。至少这让我避开那些古板的晚会了。”Philip向Jim轻佻地递了个颜色，似乎是想引起他的注意，“有一个Charlotte Thorpe，妈妈说你去年和她关系还不错，Jamie。”  
“Charlotte的男朋友夏天时战死了，你或许也知道。”Jaime生硬地回答他，“我不觉得这件事就这么轻易地揭过去了。”  
“这只能说明她有空了，小家伙，而且需要人抚慰。”  
“哦，看在上帝的份上——”  
“Jamie，”Margaret劝告他，“Philip没有恶意，你不要这么暴躁。”  
“对不起，妈妈。”Jamie站起身说，“我不确定今天晚上我是否会回来，如果比较晚的话我就在那里住一晚上。”  
“明天晚上Philip的告别晚会你会来的吧？”Margaret想要知道。  
“是的，我想是这样。”Jamie快要因愤怒而颤抖了，但他自己并不清楚其中原因。装作漠不关心并不是件容易的事。  
Jim吻了一下Margaret的手：“谢谢你美味的下午茶，我亲爱的女士。”  
“要再来啊，”Margaret有些犹豫地说，“或许你愿意后天晚上和我们共进晚餐？这是个很小的晚宴，我恐怕你并不太认识宾客们，但Jamie能有个陪同的朋友也不错，我想。”  
“谢谢，但我已经有约会了。”Jim戴上帽子，“谢谢你的邀请，或许下一次吧。”他转向Philip，伸出手说：“期待下次见面。”  
“照顾好他，伙计。”Philip和Jim握了手，然后又倒回椅子里，“明天见，小家伙。”  
Jamie取回手杖，对Philip点点头：“再见。”他慢慢地挪出房间，Jim扶着他，当仆人递上他们的帽子和大衣时一言不发。  
Jim把一只手放在他的肩上：“你还好吧？”  
“嗯，”Jamie在大衣里瑟缩了一下，“赶快找辆出租车，好吗？”

*  
Jim打开公寓的门，让Jamie先进去：“我们终于——回家了。这里和你上一次拜访时真的没什么区别。看这儿，老家伙，你确定你——”他惊讶地任由话语被打断，Jamie猛地把Jim拥在臂弯里亲吻。他没有反抗，一会儿之后才推开Jamie，脸色微红地笑着：“我也很高兴能再见到你。至少先让我关上门，我可不想吓到邻居们。”如他说的那样Jim关上门，把帽子挂在钩子上，“现在——让我好好吻你吧。我已经等了将近两年，你知道的。”他熟练地把Jamie的帽子摘下来挂在钩子上，然后抱住了Jamie。  
手杖落在地上发出咔嗒一声，Jamie把整个身体的重量都靠在Jim身上，轻轻地舔吻着他。当Jim的嘴微微张开时，他再也无法平复自己的心情。他想要把Jim整个人拆吃入腹以抹去他所有的不悦和渐渐增长的忧伤，就好像肮脏已经深入他生命的肌理之中，只在某些特殊的时候散发恶臭。他抱紧Jim，感受着他的心跳。  
Jim松开手，轻轻抚上Jamie的下巴：“亲爱的Jamie——告诉我，是什么让你这样不开心？”  
“我不知道。”Jamie说，“只是——我太想念你了。我以为自己再也没有和你在一起的机会，这样的想法简直要杀了我。”  
“真高兴我不是唯一一个这么想的。”Jim蜻蜓点水般地吻了一下他的嘴唇，“说你爱我。”  
“我爱你。”Jamie握住Jim的手臂，“这简直要杀了我，把我困在那个该死的房子里。”  
“啊。”Jim的手指划过Jamie的脸颊，“我觉得我们都需要一些饮料，你觉得呢？”  
“好主意。”  
Jim用手捧住Jamie的脸亲吻着他。然后他弯下身捡起Jamie的手杖：“到沙发那里去吧，很快就有饮料了。”  
Jamie点点头，把大衣挂好就向客厅走去。一切都和两年前重合了，虽然这不是Jamie的家，但他却在此感受到了内心的平静。空气里只有温暖和治愈，没有那些奢侈的香味，Jamie想到Jim温和的性情。这里和伦敦那座壮观却冰冷的大房子完全不同，就连他在Selkirk曾度过最美好童年的那栋房子也从没有像Jim普通的公寓一样散发出如此令人愉悦的气味。或许他已经习惯军营里的简朴生活了吧。  
小小的炉火发出轻微却欢快的爆裂声，房间里充满了温暖快活的空气。这样的景象让Jamie的眼里盈满泪水，他粗暴地抹去眼泪，走到沙发旁坐下。我到底怎么了？我到最后也没有屈服于炸弹休克症，不是吗？他不太高兴地从口袋里抽出手帕擤鼻涕。在Jim过来看到你在这儿无缘无故地抽鼻子之前整理好你自己。他把手帕放回口袋里，努力让自己保持一个温和喜悦的表情。  
“我回来了。”Jim还穿着他的防水短上衣，手上拿着一瓶酒和两个玻璃杯，他把杯子递给Jamie：“先拿一下，可以吗？”他倒了两杯双份威士忌，把酒瓶放在桌上，然后脱下外套扔在椅子上。“好多了。”他说，从Jamie手里拿了一杯酒，坐在Jamie旁边的沙发上：“现在，祝酒词是什么？”  
Jamie举起酒杯：“敬你，Jim。”  
Jim露出一个慷慨过分到Jamie担心以后再也见不到的笑容：“也敬你，Jamie。”他轻轻碰了碰Jamie的酒杯，“干杯，老家伙。我们还有许多酒呢。”  
他们把杯中酒液一饮而尽。Jamie发着抖递出酒杯，“看起来我要喝醉了。”他低语着。  
“好了。”Jim给Jamie倒上另一杯酒，“嗯——是Philip吗？是他让你这么不开心吗？”他把自己的酒杯倒满，谨慎地抿了一小口而不是直接灌进咽喉。  
Jamie觉得自己的舌头似乎扭成了一团：“和你没什么关系，你知道的。”  
“好吧，我以为自己在观察James Stewart上校的天性方面已经是专家了。我想他说的关于你表亲的俏皮话是——”  
“Percy，”Jamie叹了口气，“是的，Percy确实不太有男子气概。”  
“Philip了解你吗？”  
Jamie摇摇头：“不，如果他了解的话，那可就是大麻烦了。”  
“你怕他？”  
Jamie有些震惊地看着Jim：“怕？不……并没有。至少现在没有了。”他苦笑着说，“那是——很多年前——我很怕他。他是那种不需要任何理由就会悄悄地走到你身后把你的胳膊扭在一起的那种人——然后他会笑。如果你哭的话你知道会有什么结果。”  
Jim抿紧了嘴：“恃强凌弱的人。”  
“就是这样。这没有持续多久，从那个时候开始……”Jamie耸耸肩，“他最终找到了……其他消遣。”Jamie喝完了第二杯酒，把酒杯捏在手中旋转着。威士忌在他的喉咙和胃中惬意地燃烧：“Jim……如果我告诉你什么事情，你能发誓不把它们说出去吗？”  
“当然可以，Jamie。”  
Jamie点点头：“我知道你会的。我知道，只是……这太可怕了。”  
“如果太令人不快的话——”  
“不，我会说的。我总得告诉什么人。我想我也不能再说出来第二次了。”Jamie深吸一口气，“那时我十四岁，Philip十七岁。那是夏天，我们都放暑假了。妈妈和爸爸在欧洲大陆——我想是奥地利——我们被留在那里，想做什么做什么。仆人当然都在房子里，但他们从来不打扰我们。无论如何，这是个很美好的夏天。天气也很好，Philip也不像往常那么……讨厌。我当然很小心翼翼——我没有放下警惕因为我永远无法预料什么时候他会突然变得可怕起来，更重要的是，他几乎可以称之为友善。”  
Jim什么也没说，但他点着头以示鼓励。  
“某一个下午我们骑马出去，小溪旁的路径通向一个峡谷。那是我们家的土地，有一些佃户住着……总之，当我们骑马的时候，一个女孩从小径上冲过来。她吓到了我们的马，但我们并没有摔下来。她哭着向Philip尖叫。我可以毫不在意地告诉你我那时很茫然，完全不知道她要做什么，但Philip知道，因为他跳下马抓住了那个女孩的手。然后他让我待在这儿，带着她走到小溪边上去了。”  
“而你，作为一个十四岁的、有好奇心的男孩，跟了过去。”Jim说。  
“是的。树林足够茂密能够隐藏一个偷听者。所以我把马系在树上，一路跟着他们，偷听他们的话。”  
“我能猜到你听到了什么，”Jim说，“他让她怀孕了，对吗？”  
“是的。她威胁他要告诉我们的父母。她是一个佃户的女儿，她说他应该对他负责，尤其是……她一开始并不情愿。”  
“他强奸了她。”Jim声调平板地说。  
Jamie深深地叹了口气，他歪歪头说：“我不明白，至少一开始不明白。他试着安慰她，但她在哭，他用了什么别的方法。”他清了清嗓子说，“一会儿后，他似乎让她平静下来了，我听他说他答应晚上去拜访，然后他们要去Gretna Green结婚，然后一切都会好起来。所以我跑回拴马的地方，把绳子解下来在那里等待，他终于一个人回来了。他脸很红，喘着气就像刚刚跑了一英里一样。但我什么也没说，我猜他是太心事重重来不及注意我。我们走回家，那个晚上他一个人又出去了。”  
“他们私奔了？”  
Jamie摇了摇头：“我不这么想。我该死的知道，即使那女孩不了解，Philip绝不会在十七岁时就把自己束缚在婚姻里面，更不可能是一个佃户的女儿。所以我明白……我越来越清楚他做了些什么——他强迫她。我越想越愤慨，所以我就莽撞地——闲逛着等他回来，他一回来我就和他对质。”Jamie揉了揉眼睛：“你能再给我倒一杯吗，Jim？单份的就可以了，我发现自己并不真的想喝醉。”  
“当然。”Jim给两人都倒了一杯，“你对他说了什么？”  
Jamie抿了一口酒：“哦——我想我当时还认为自己是个骑士呢。我告诉他他应该体面地处理这件事，要不然我就去告诉父母。我太想要坚持正义以至于根本没考虑可能出现的问题。”  
Jim摇了摇头说：“那他说了什么呢？”  
“说？”Jamie僵硬地对Jim笑了一下，“他还需要说？他把我拽到马厩里打到我哭着求饶为止。”  
Jim的脸上掠过一丝愤怒。他的手握紧了玻璃杯，把它放在地上：“哦，Jamie——”  
“他逼我保证不说出去，要不然他会用我想不到的方法惩罚我，我也这样相信他。但这还不是最糟糕的。你看，第二天早晨……第二天早晨女孩的妈妈在卧室里发现女孩上吊自杀了。”  
“天哪。”Jim轻声说。  
“当我听到这个消息时，我完全无可适从了。我想过告诉父母，发电报给他们，但他已经把我吓坏了。我在仆人面前遮掩住伤痕——幸运的是他没有打我的脸，所以看起来不那么明显。”  
Jim的眉毛皱在了一起：“那是他比较幸运。我的天哪，Jamie，你那时还是个孩子。”  
“一个受了惊吓的，愚蠢的孩子。而Philip——当他听到这个消息——一个男仆晚上告诉了他的时候——因为他我几乎不能骑马，但我在帮忙梳马毛——他无动于衷，除了警告地瞪了我一眼之外。他再也没有关于这件事说过一句话。”  
“你不觉得他——”  
“他杀了她？”Jamie慢慢地摇着头，“我不这么想。我……想过，但他竟然……”他看着Jim说：“我祈祷他没有做下这样的事情，Jim，但有时我也会觉得这是他干的。我告诉过你他在军队里曾因为酗酒和斗殴被降过职，我仔细想想……他总是这么反复无常，你知道的，但他难道会谋杀那个女孩吗？我排除了这种可能性，这根本说不出口。我是个懦夫，是吗？”  
“不。”  
Jamie耸耸肩。他的脸红扑扑的，但和威士忌没什么关系：“我一想起这件事就觉得自己是个懦夫。”  
“胡说，Jamie。我依然觉得伪造这种死亡很难，如果有可能的话。”Jim说。  
“我不知道，或许吧。我现在真正想说的是，如果他发现我们——我和男人而不是女人在一起的话，他有足够的能力把我的生活变成地狱。你的也是一样，我绝不愿意让这种事发生。我还能告诉你别的事情，更近一些的事情，但这些所有的结果都能说明他有一颗极度充满恶意与残忍的心。我不怕他了，但我从没有被他看似软化的态度蒙蔽过。他是个卑鄙的人，Jim，我看不起他。我刚刚发现自己也永远不会原谅他。”  
Jim靠近Jamie，轻轻抱住他：“我亲爱的Jamie，我真希望能帮到你。”  
“你已经帮助我了。”Jamie在Jim柔软的耳廓边轻声说，“比你想象到的多得多。”他说了远远超出他自己想象的事情，揭露了许多可怕的弱点，Jim却没有显露出一丝对他的反感或是嫌恶。  
“你一定对这些都保持了缄默，和这样一个残忍的人生活在一起。”  
“我已经习惯了。”  
“这太不公平了，没有任何一个孩子值得在这样的恐惧中生存。”Jim轻吻了Jamie的脸颊，在他耳边说，“如果我看到他对你做出这样的威胁——”  
“不，Jim。”Jamie把他推开了，“就算是为我的父母，我也要把和平维持下去，你没发现吗？他们不知道他是什么样的人，连了解一半都不到。他早就学会了掩饰，他们对他本性的认识依旧笼罩着一层迷雾。如果他们知道这些事的话，他扮演的这个角色——我甚至无法想象我父母的悲痛。但真相是我几乎就没有再见过他，这几年我和他共处的时间根本就没有多长。我父母去世之后我就没必要见他了，现在我只是与他保持距离，他也很明智地选择和我做同样的事情。”  
“但他喜欢刺激你，我在医院已经看到了，今天在你家也是。还有……当我遇到他，而你不在场时，我不得不承认自己很不喜欢他。”  
Jamie微笑着说：“我想也是。你在信里说你想要见见他并且和他讨论战争，我妈妈简直高兴坏了，那次的奶油蛋糕特别好吃。”  
“哦，天哪，有那么显而易见吗？我简直没别的可说了。”  
“总之你很诚实，这就是你不愿意明天晚上和我们一起去晚会的原因吗？”  
“事实上，不是。我答应陪Pansy和她那个傻乎乎的室友一起去Kent——我怀疑自己要去当搬运工人了，她们这么多帽盒和衣饰——火车明天晚上到不了。如果你希望的话我在晚会结束后再来。现在我知道他是什么样一个人了，我有必要保护你。”  
“不用担心，他星期三就回去了，一切很快就会平息下来。谢谢你的骑士精神。”Jamie笑着说，“我们不说他了。你知道我一进这里的门就觉得自己回家了吗？”  
“你知道听到你这句话我有多开心吗？哦，Jamie，我太想念你了。我不断地梦到你回来的场景，这样的感觉远远超过一般的喜悦。来，把酒杯给我。”Jim从Jamie手里拿过杯子，把它和自己的杯子一起并排放在地上，“我觉得我们还是不要外出比较好。Taylor夫人烤了一只鸡放在冰箱里，我还有面包、乳酪和啤酒。”  
“一场盛宴。”Jamie小声说，“如果我妈妈问起我见到你朋友的事情该怎么说呢？”  
Jim的眼睛顽皮地眨了眨：“你可以告诉她真相啊。他们都是很好的人，你很期待和他们的下一次聚会。”  
在这几年内的第一次，Jamie感到刺痛般的恐惧袭上心底：“Jim，我不知道是否应该——我依然有些不舒服，你知道的。”  
“我绝不会在你感到不舒服时引诱你。我们今天晚上什么也不会做。”  
Jamie皱了皱眉：“我想应该和我的医生说说，但真的到那个时候我又太羞怯了。我没有结婚，但我也绝不想要听关于卖淫的危害的讲座。他上了年纪，还是个方法论者，总之是个一丝不苟的人。”  
“那么，你就应该告诉他你对女人没有一点兴趣。”  
Jamie盯着Jim：“什——”Jim眨了眨眼睛，他们不约而同地爆发出一阵大笑。“哦，天哪，你能想象吗？”他坐回沙发里，“这话简直要杀了那个可怜的家伙。”笑声牵动了因缺乏锻炼而久未使用的肌肉，它们仿佛正慢慢地苏醒过来。  
“差不多。”Jim的手划过他的发间，然后轻轻向侧边靠去，像小孩子一样盘起腿，头靠在沙发上。黄昏的最后一抹阳光透过窗帘洒进房间，从他的脸庞上掠过，又因空气中的尘灰四散折射开来。“我已经等了将近两年，也不急于一时。我向你保证。”  
Jim的慷慨刺痛了Jamie的心。他决然地站起身伸出一只手：“来吧。”  
Jim有些不确定地盯着他：“但是你还——”  
“我感觉并不太好，但这并不代表我们完全没有办法。”Jamie弯下身握住Jim的手腕把他拉起来：“站起来。”  
“是的，长官。”Jim跳起来抱住Jamie的腰，“你打算怎么做？”  
“你先把衣服脱得一件都不剩。”  
Jim咬了咬下唇：“我的天，好吧……”他向后退了一步，对着门口伸出一只手：“带路吧，亲爱的长官。”  
Jamie以最快的速度走到卧室，眼前熟悉的景象让他发出一声满足的叹息，他们曾在这里度过几个极乐的夜晚，在他们再次开始忍受战争的苦痛前。现在他们都自由了，这一切看起来就像是梦一样。Jamie感到泪水再次在眼眶中积蓄，此中原因已豁然开朗：延时的心痛与被残忍抑制住的分隔之苦都被深埋在空虚的禁欲中，夹杂着使人痛不欲生的恐慌、污秽、飞溅的弹片和无辜人们洒落的鲜血。他站着没有动，空气中自由的气息一分一分渗入肌理中。  
Jim从身后环绕着他的腰，柔软的唇贴在他的耳边：“怎么了？”  
“我很开心。”他的声音更近似于颤抖着的低语，Jamie紧紧握住Jim的手。  
Jim慢慢地把Jamie转过来面对他。他的眉毛皱了皱，拇指轻轻摩挲着Jamie的脸颊：“你确定吗？”  
Jamie抿着嘴唇点头：“我——”他的喉咙哽住了，说不出话。他靠近Jim去吻他的嘴唇。他四年都未曾落下的泪水终于无法抑制地涌了出来。  
“哦，Jamie——”Jim把Jamie拉到床上，用双臂环抱着Jamie的身体。  
Jamie无助地紧抓着Jim，身体不住地震颤着，泪如泉涌，最后他终于慢慢平静下来。他累了，太累了，被战争的恐怖侵蚀着，屠宰场上尸体的恶臭和炮火的硝烟，弥漫开来却又被抑制住的恐慌和惊惧，不惜一切代价夺下每一寸土地的必要性和固守的方法，任何人都可能在他的手上死去。他把对恐惧的注意力转移到无休止的杀戮上，用来保护他的士兵，等待每一次攻击之间短暂的休憩和宁静。他想到Jim，在弗兰德时他背着一瘸一拐的Jim走向农舍。然后一切都按部就班下去，在法国，在比利时，在犹大高地，战争胶着着，每天都有人死去。他在Jim的怀抱里无声地抽泣，为那些逝去的人们哽咽着，还有在最荒芜的废墟上闪烁着的微小的希望与爱。还有Jim，他的Jim，从未带来恐惧和愤怒，只有慰藉的浪潮。他只是紧紧拥抱着Jamie，抚摸着他的背脊和发丝，用最温柔的方式亲吻他。  
过了一会儿他放开手，浅浅地呼吸，试图让自己恢复平静。他看到眼前掠过一抹白影，是Jim递过的手帕。他接过手帕擦眼睛，然后吸了吸鼻子，把手帕塞到口袋里。“谢谢你。”他声音嘶哑地说。  
Jim的手下移到膝盖上轻轻捶打着：“很长时间了，不是吗？”  
Jamie点点头：“我不想让自己……像是崩溃一样。对不起，请别因此讨厌我。”  
“不可能，”Jim把Jamie眉间的头发撩起，“相比之下，我觉得我只能更加敬慕你。”  
这离他们第一次让人喘不过气的欢愉已隔了极长时间，但Jamie记得每一次触碰，每一个吻和每一次失神，那些略显笨拙的抚触就像发生在昨天。他微笑着说：“我太自私了。”  
“没有。”  
“我爱你。”  
Jim脸上的笑容让Jamie心底涌上欢欣：“我最亲爱的Jamie。”  
Jamie伸出手解开Jim的Sam Browne皮带：“我遵守了诺言。”  
“是的，我知道你会的。”Jim褪下上衣挂在黄铜床柱上，“我知道的。”他们一点点脱下彼此的衣服，直到床柱上和地上都扔满了他们的衣物。Jim把Jamie拉起来，然后把被子铺开。他大张着双臂躺在床上：“来吧，我只想有你在身边。我保证不乱碰你。”  
Jamie温柔地笑着，贴近了Jim：“如果我和你保证的背道而驰呢？”他把手伸进Jim的两腿之间。  
“啊——”Jim闭上眼睛，身体猛地弓起，头向后仰着，他的脖颈显得更长了，“哦，天哪，Jamie——”  
“这就是我所说的。”Jamie倾身吻上Jim的喉结，轻轻吸吮咬噬着，“我们并非没有办法。”  
“我……”Jim抬起身用手分别抓住两边的床柱“我不应该碰你，除非你允许。”  
Jamie俯下身爱抚着Jim的乳尖，用舌头轻轻挑逗着细腻的几乎。他下身涨得发疼，但他只能无视这一点。他还不想抛弃自己的身体，至少不是现在。他依然不确定自己的身体是否能承受这些，就好像性事会打破他身体内部的某种东西一样，但他没理由不给予Jim他应得的欢愉。他徘徊在Jim的乳尖周围，直到它完全挺立，然后转向另一边的乳尖，手一直没有从Jim的硬挺上移开。  
Jim呻吟着将双腿分得更开：“Jamie……Jamie……”  
“嘘。”Jamie用一吻封住Jim的呻吟，比往常更大胆地探索着他的口腔，把Jim压在枕头上，用手捧住Jim的后脑勺以吻得更深。Jim更紧地抓住床柱，低声呜咽着，难耐地移动着臀部，向Jamie的手中迎合着。他忽然呻吟了一声，Jamie感到手中一片湿热粘滑。他完全占领了Jim的嘴唇，让他在释放后的余韵中沉迷，直到Jim身体的战栗渐渐平息下来他才放开手。  
Jim倒在床上喘着粗气，他的眼睛几乎失去焦距：“啊……”  
Jamie举起手，端详着微微反光的液体。他试探性地用舌头舔了舔，有点咸，并不那么让人难以忍受。他轻轻舔着自己的手，吞咽时有本能地退缩。奇怪。  
“你完全把我弄坏了。”Jim略有些嘶哑的声音中是全然的诱惑。  
“你喜欢吗？”  
Jim笑着说：“是的，我喜欢。再吻我一次。”  
Jamie靠得近了些：“你太美了。”  
“吻我，我想要品尝你的滋味。”  
Jamie吻了他，在他们第一次结合的狂乱后显得尤为温和。他还硬着，身边Jim赤裸的身体上散发出的成年男性的汗味挑逗起他的兴奋，让他难以集中精力以恢复到平时的状态。Jim松开床柱，紧紧贴合在Jamie身上：“哦，天啊。”  
“要我停下来吗？”  
“不，”Jamie呻吟着，“有些……挑战，就这么多。”  
“冷水澡会有帮助的。”  
“还是算了吧。”  
“好。”Jim吻了他一下，“我爱你，我爱你，真高兴你终于回家了。”  
Jamie把头靠在Jim的肩膀上，手臂环绕着他。“我也是，Jim。”他轻声说，“我也是。”

*  
Stewart家的图书馆是大宅子里最令人舒心的地方：一排排图书整齐地拜访着，旧羊皮纸和纸张散发出令人愉悦的气味，冷杉绿色的墙纸和家具环绕着图书室，小摆设和纪念品散落在闪着光的橡木书架上。Jamie日复一日地把自己泡在巨大的黄铜球体中，曾经从属于Stewart祖先的六分仪总被放在低一些的架子上，供那些好奇的小手指们去探索。还有木制的万花筒，剔透的水晶每过几年就会被摔一次。后来他全神贯注地阅读军事方面的历史和战争的故事：Hastings, Stirling, Bannockburn, Agincourt, Cadiz, Bunker Hill。现在他坐在壁炉边烤火，在窗外不住的雨声伴奏下读诗。Philip声称Stewart家族没有人喜欢阅读的结论建立在他对铅字本身的不耐烦上。Jamie从不曾认为自己是个诗歌爱好者，Jim对诗歌的热忱影响了他，轻快的声调越过山峦和谷地，让他深深地着迷。现在他每天都会读诗，并发现诗歌能让他平静。  
明亮的星！我祈求像你那样坚定——  
但我不愿意高悬夜空，独自  
辉映，并且永恒地睁着眼睛，  
像自然间耐心的、不眠的隐士，  
不断望着海涛，那大地的神父，  
用圣水冲洗人们居所旁的海岸，  
或者注视飘飞的白雪，像面幕般，  
灿烂、轻盈，轻覆于洼地和高山之上——  
呵，不，——我只愿坚定不移地  
以头枕在爱人酥软的胸脯上，  
永远感到它舒缓地降落与升起；  
醒来时心中充满甜蜜的激荡，  
不断，不断聆听她绵长的呼吸，  
就这样活着，——或是永远的沉眠。（译者注：这首诗原作为济慈，中文版框架取自网友翻译，我在语词上进行了一定的修改。）  
Jamie微笑着，手指无意识地划过书页上的文字。那是Jim——明亮美好、坚定不移、充满警觉。甜蜜的激荡——多么美丽的辞藻。他明天就能见到Jim了，还要让他读这首诗。  
听不太清晰的门铃响了。Jamie瞥了一眼壁炉台上的钟，思索着他是否有约会。他的母亲有事出去了，留下安静下来的大房子。即使是在冰冷的深秋里，伤疤的疼痛也越来越轻微，他能更加稳健地走路。他期望自己能在一个月内抛开手杖。  
走廊里的一声尖叫让他从白日梦中惊醒，他摇摇晃晃地站起来，抓起手杖向门口走去。  
女仆Cora坐在大厅里的一把椅子上，心碎了一般地抽泣着。Jim跪在她面前轻拍着她的手，但他却是笑着的。  
他们看起来就像恋人一样，妒忌仿佛短小的尖刺刺进了Jamie的心：“Jim？这是怎么了？”  
Jim站起身，满面笑容地向Jamie走来，他手上拿着帽子，防水雨衣正滴着水：“Jamie——终于。要停战了。”  
Jamie愣住了：“停战——”  
“是的，终于。”Jim抓住Jamie的肩膀，“他们说所有枪炮都将在十一日的上午十一点归于沉寂。结束了，战争结束了。”  
奇异的沉重拉扯着Jamie的身体，就好像有人在他的四肢灌上沙粒，把他的心跳节奏减慢一样。他盯着Jim：“我完全反应不过来，真的结束了吗？”  
Jim的脸上是喜悦的笑容：“是的。这是一个新的开始——一切都是。”  
“我的天哪，”Jamie轻声说。他调整好自己，转向哭泣的女仆：“Cora？你还好吗？”  
Cora点点头，站起身用围裙的一角擦去泪水：“是的，先生。对不起。我的Michael在海军，他终于要回家了——”她又一次哭了起来。  
“下楼去吧，”Jamie说，“喝一杯热茶，把自己收拾好。”那不是，他松了一口气。他有些笨拙地拍了拍她的肩膀，“去吧，我祝贺你。”  
“谢谢您，先生。”女孩哽咽着说，向厨房跑了过去。  
“Michael是她的……求婚者？”Jamie低声询问。  
Jim咬了咬嘴唇，然后点了点头，他的眼睛闪着光。  
Jamie叹了口气：“我简直不能相信。我也想要高兴，但……脑海里的念头太多。我觉得战争已是恍如隔世，我几乎想不起以前的那种生活是什么样子。”  
“我知道，留给我思考的时间比留给你的长。我今天早晨听到这个消息，一直等到午餐时才来告诉你。我觉得你的反应并不算奇怪，当我们听到这个消息的时候大家一阵喧闹，然后就是奇异的肃静，连一根针掉在地上的声音都能听见。再然后大家就各做各的事了，就好像这个通告根本没被发出过。太奇怪了，我根本说不出来。但这个消息太棒了，Jamie。恐怖而无意义的屠杀终于有了一个终结，活下来的人们终于能回家了。”  
“是的，”Jamie挤出一个笑容，“有时间喝一杯吗？”  
“只有一杯，我很快就要回去。”  
“到图书馆里来吧。”他把Jim领到了温暖惬意的图书馆，然后关上门，从橱柜里拿出两个玻璃杯和一瓶白兰地。他倒了一杯递给Jim：“敬和平。”  
“敬和平。”Jim温和地回应着。他们碰了杯后一饮而尽，却沉浸在各自的思绪里。  
Jim打破了沉默：“十一日在白厅会有一个纪念仪式，你会去吗？”  
“我可以去吗？”  
“当然，任何获得维多利亚十字勋章的都可以去。”  
Jamie的嘴角弯了弯：“那我就会去。”  
“好。”Jim任性地在Jamie的脸颊上印下一吻，“很高兴见到你，简直等不及到明天了。”  
“也很高兴见到你，真抱歉我处在这样的状态下。我的感觉都不灵敏了。”  
“Jamie……别道歉，至少不是对我。我知道你在战争中忍受了很多。不——你又来了，皱着鼻子看我。很可爱，但请不要这样做。我并不期待你跳起来，好吧——我想可能先跳起来的是我。但我并没有细想。原谅我把，总之我很高兴第一个告诉你这个消息。”  
Jamie轻抚着Jim微湿的头发：“我也是，谢谢你。”  
Jim倾身吻了一下Jamie的嘴唇，然后轻轻吮吸着他的耳垂。“你可真迷人，我真希望自己能多待一会儿。沙发看起来两个人平分也不错。”  
“你吓到我了，Nicholls上尉。”  
“天哪，如果——哦！我要和你说一件事——昨天我发誓我看到你的哥哥在Piccardilly。”Jim摇了摇头，“这真是最奇怪的事情，我正和Gil Pendarves一起吃午餐，然后我就看到Philip在餐厅外面。看起来就是他，他用很古怪的眼神看了我一眼。我从餐厅里冲出去，但当我出来的时候，他已经不在了。”  
“好吧，那不可能是Philip。他已经回法国了。”  
“是的，我知道。但他看到我的时候脸色都白了，这让我更加确信。总之，我要走了——明天我会见到你吧？”  
“当然，”Jamie说，“我有一首诗希望你读给我听，是济慈的。”  
“啊！那真是我的荣幸。”Jim又吻了Jamie一下，“谢谢你的白兰地。送我到门口吗？”  
Jamie和Jim一起走到门口，看着Jim戴上帽子：“你很快就不用戴这个了。”  
Jim顿了一下：“是的，我想我不得不置办一套新衣服了。就像我说的——这是个新的开始。”他覆上Jamie的手背。  
“能遇见你是我生命中的一个奇迹。”  
“什么，Jamie……”Jim的脸有些红。他把手放到口袋里，快步走下台阶，在上出租车前向Jamie敬了个礼。出租车载着他欢乐的口哨声渐渐远去。  
在汹涌的感情中，Jamie目送着他离去，他明亮的星。

*  
这是个下着雨的阴冷清晨，但石头铺的过道却温暖得令人不安，上面挤满了穿着军装的人。Jamie一只手拿着尖顶帽，手指偷偷摸摸地划过蓝色上衣衣襟处的领结。维多利亚十字勋章在他的胸前闪亮，鲜艳华贵的绶带让他产生了不真实的错觉。他慢慢穿过人群，心中的不安也逐渐散去，他随处可见军校中的朋友。他们都兴高采烈地和他打招呼，有的还对他获得的荣誉表示祝贺。  
“你终于来了！”Jim穿着他的蓝色制服，显得神采奕奕，他轻轻拍了拍Jamie的胳膊，“快要开始了。要找个视野清晰的地方吗？”  
Jamie点着头，跟着Jim走到大厅的角落里，有几个骑兵团里的人正在那里闲逛。他们一直在说话 ，直到一声锣响让他们安静下来。  
站在一排排士兵的后面，Jamie看不见正在讲话的人，但他在人群的一片寂静中听得见那个声音，温和还带着点疲倦。  
“在四年恐怖血腥的战斗之后，今天，枪炮终于归于沉寂，正义占了上风。我们尊敬你们的勇气，你们的坚韧和你们的力量。我们感谢所有为国王和大英帝国献出生命的战士们。当钟声敲响时，让我们为在战争中丧生的人们默哀。”  
钟敲出和谐的乐声，大厅骤然一片寂静。Jamie低下头为他的第一个团里牺牲的士兵们默哀，为那些牺牲在战场上的步兵默哀。他为遗孀祈祷，为他们的爱人和孩子祈祷。然后他感谢上帝，让Jim能安然无恙地与他并肩。  
“愿上帝保佑你们，天佑吾王。”  
“天佑吾王。”人们的声音回响着。  
遥远的钟声飘散在大厅里。Jamie抬起头有些困惑地望着Jim，有的士兵开始环顾四周，然后他们同时向门口移动。  
胜利的喜悦环绕在他们四周，Jamie吃惊地看到一大群人在人行道上挥着手欢呼，就好像伦敦的所有人都涌上了街头一样。红白蓝的旗子在每一个窗口飘扬，圣保罗教堂、国会和Westminster在战争中沉寂的钟声在欢娱中再次鸣响。酱紫色的礼花在胜利的狂潮中绽放，声音回荡在潮湿的街巷里。士兵们开始庆祝，互相拥抱着拍打背脊，毫不羞愧地哭泣着。Jamie感到有人握住他的手，他转头看向Jim。  
Jim紧紧地拥抱他，彼此谁都没有说一个字。  
这条冗长无聊的路终于走到了尽头，战争结束了。  
*


	11. You dream long liturgies of our devotion

You made me glad; and I can still return  
To you, the haven of my lonely pride:  
But I am sworn to murder those illusions  
That blossom from desire with desperate beauty:  
And there shall be no falsehood in our failure;  
Since, if we loved like beasts, the thing is done,  
And I’ll not hide it, though our heaven be hell.

\---Siegfried Sassoon, The Imperfect Lover

*  
“哦，来吧，你……混蛋。”挫败地咬紧牙关，Jamie扭动着身体，“该死的，你这个混蛋……操！”  
弹锁结构拒绝移动一分，Jamie闭上眼睛叹了口气。他熬过了一场战争，杀了不知道多少敌军士兵，还被国王授过勋，但在他和服装永恒的战斗中，他毫无疑问地是个失败者，被一枚小小的银袖扣击败，还在这里咒骂。他支肘坐在梳妆台边，为下一次斗争积蓄力气，瞥了一眼被敲响的门：“进来！”  
“Jamie？我是Jim。”Jim的声音透过更衣室的门传来：“你穿好了吗？Cora说你可以出来了。”  
“等一下，老家伙。不会太长时间的，我得把这个该死的……扣上。”Jamie再一次试着扣上袖扣，但他又失败了。  
“我能帮上什么忙吗？”Jim被逗笑了。  
“不，我已经下决心要把这个搞定，即使它快要杀了我。父亲和我共用一个侍者，现在他在父亲那里，我不能——”Jamie再一次试着扣上袖扣，“我没法扣上这该死的东西。我能够迅速拆卸并组装一把手枪，为什么我扣不上这个？该死的！”  
“袖扣？”  
Jamie皱着眉头说：“听着，老家伙，我简直能听到你的笑声。你没必要忍着。还有，只是这一个比较难对付，别的又没什么问题。”  
“出来后让我帮你。”  
“哦，好吧。”Jamie把自己从椅子里拽起来，有些焦虑地瞥了一眼穿衣镜中反射出的影像，“听着，Jim。当我出来时，你不许笑。”  
“为什么？你的袖扣夹在鼻子上了吗？”  
“哦，那太滑稽了。我没有，你要保证不笑。”  
“我不确定我能否保证这个。”  
“那我就不出来。”  
Jim毫不抑制地大笑起来：“那你会错过晚会的。”  
“那就太可惜了。”Jamie不禁扯出一个微笑，“真是个悲剧，我非常期待晚会呢。”  
“现在就出来，或者我进去。”  
“很好。”Jamie把手放在门把手上，打开了门，“如果不是这该死的袖扣，我早就准备好了。”  
穿着华丽的晚礼服，Jim抱着臂不动声色地靠在一把椅子上，但当他看到Jamie的时候，他的嘴巴张大了：“Jamie——”  
“你保证不笑的。”Jamie警告性地竖起一根手指。  
咧着嘴的笑容让Jim的眼角微微皱起，但他没有笑出声：“哦，我的天哪。”  
“别说出来，这看起来糟透了。”  
“完全不是。”Jim走近了端详着他，“这……不同寻常。我差点没认出你！”  
Jamie感到红晕正在从脖颈向上蔓延：“什么？因为我看起来像十五岁的小男孩吗？”  
“虽然不是十五岁，但你确实看起来年轻了一些。”Jim伸出手轻触着Jamie刚刮过胡子的上唇，“感谢上帝的恩典。”他盯着Jamie的面颊：“事实上，我觉得和你很相配，这一身衣服。”  
“你没必要说谎，你知道的。我看起来很糟。”Jamie羞惭地低下头。Jim依然注视着他。  
“我没有说谎，我觉得你比以前任何时候都要英俊。但我很好奇——你怎么做到的？”  
怎么做到的？没有任何超出往常范围的事情——至少一开始没有。他先刮了胡子，每天例行公事的过程很机械，当他看到镜中的自己时竟然身体前倾检查着那是否真实。  
他的父母在每个房间里都装了电灯，曾经黯淡但却温和的每一滴水珠和每一寸因洗澡而微红的皮肤都在强光下令人紧张不安起来。他端详着自己，前额和眼角的皮肤上印刻下新的皱纹，突出的颧骨和脸颊凹陷下去的部分，无论他睡眠时间多么少，眼睛下的阴影也渐渐几不可察，不同的情感——疲乏，悲痛？——徘徊在他的面孔上。他想到图书馆和Jim的客厅里他们团的合照，他并没有那么虚荣，但他感觉自己好像四年都没有照过镜子了。他当然照过镜子，一段时间一次而已。他当然注意到了战争在慢慢发生变化，疾病渐渐渗入他的肌肤，把镜子里的他从一个面带稚气、涉世未深的年轻少校变成了苍白瘦弱而且疲倦的人。  
他随意地剪去胡子，打湿自己的下巴，抹上肥皂，有条不紊地刮去上唇上的每一丝毛发，然后惊愕地盯着自己。  
年轻一些，是的，但是太脆弱，太不稳定。和饱满的下唇配在一起太女气，太不加掩饰。那一丝疲倦看起来更明显了，他直到现在才发觉一把剃刀该死的抹消不了四载地狱般的经历。  
“我以为稍稍改变一些也挺好。”他对Jim说，“我真的有些后悔了，我看起来太糟了，就像掉到水里的老鼠。”  
“不，你不是。”Jim用两根手指将Jamie的下巴挑到一侧，他轻轻咬着嘴唇，“我从来不知道你的嘴唇如此迷人。”Jim前倾身体在Jamie的耳边低语：“你一直在掩盖着。”  
Jamie的脸涨红了：“我没有——”  
“过一会儿我再来享用。”Jim温柔地说，“在我空闲的时候，尽情地享用。”他退后一步，对Jamie展露出一个动人的微笑。  
Jim的声音、在他耳畔微动的嘴唇和他深情的目光让Jamie兴奋起来。他眨着眼睛试图掩饰，但他的嗓子就像灌满了沙子一样嘶哑：“天哪。”  
“让我们把袖扣扣上，赶快动身去晚会吧。”  
“我们可以跳过这个吗？”Jamie恳求他，“直接去你的公寓——”  
Jim大笑着说：“没门儿，就像那群美国佬说的一样。走吧，上校，你的马车在外面等着呢。”

*  
Jamie和Jim走下一段笼罩在暗色中的台阶，穿过两片天鹅绒门帘，走进喧闹沙哑的音乐和笑声中，匆忙擦肩而过的身影，浑浊的空气混合着香烟的烟气，一百种香水的气味相互抵触着，还有杜松子酒的酒气渐渐弥漫开来。Jamie斜了一眼黯淡的空间，忽然有一双强壮的手臂从后面拉住他：“天哪！”  
“Jamie！”  
“这该死的是谁？”Jamie转过头问道。  
突然的袭击者放开了他，Jamie转过身去瞪着Billy Thorpe“上帝啊，在做这种事前最好提醒我一下！我差点要把你的牙打掉。”他握了握Billy的手，“谢谢你的邀请。这是什么样的地方？我们找不到那个地址。”  
“哦，Charlotte和我把它租出去了。Charlotte疯了一样地希望在Soho举办晚会，所以我们就决定在那里了。这并非St. James那里的补偿。对鄙俗事物的怀念（译者注：此处原文为法语nostalgie de la boue，我的翻译并没有很好地体现这个词的意思），你听说过吧？或者是什么别的，谁知道我妹妹在想什么。”对英式橄榄球运动的热忱让Billy身材更加壮实，他拍了拍Jamie的肩膀，转头向Jim伸出一只手，他镶着钻石饰钉的衬衫在暗色的房间里闪着光：“你还带来了一个朋友！真不错，向我们介绍一下吧。”  
Jamie说：“他在弗兰德省救了我的命，腿上还受了伤。”  
Billy摇了摇头对Jim说：“你冒着生命危险就为了救这个笨蛋？”  
“他是我的长官，我担心如果不救他会被降职。”Jim对Jamie使了个眼色。  
“啊，这倒没错。真不错，老伙计。我说，你不会是那个在陆军部和Dickie Hedrick共事的Jim Nicholls吧？”  
“我是的！他是你的朋友吗？”  
“哦，天哪，是的。Dickie和我都是OC，你不知道吗？”  
Jim看起来有些疑惑：“OC？”  
“老加尔都西修士（译者注：原文为Old Carthusians，对Charterhouse School毕业生的称呼），”Jamie解释道，“他们都是查特豪斯公学的毕业生。他差点被解雇了，所以我听说了。”他用手肘轻轻捅了捅Billy的肋骨。  
“一个字都别信，这根本不是真的。总之，Dickie对你评价很高，说你是个很不错的家伙，Jamie的任何一个朋友——”Billy拍了一下Jim，“看那儿，角落里有一个吧台，杜松子酒和别的什么都有。痛饮吧，伙计。哦，Charlie在那儿。”他对着身前的Jamie点点头。  
Jamie转过身目瞪口呆地凝视着她。Charlotte Thorpe正向他们走来，但她和上一次Jamie见到的模样完全不同了。她金色的卷发剪短了，像男孩子一样，眼睛上画着黑色的眼影，像是电影里的风月女子。她的嘴唇涂成了闪着光的猩红色，她穿着——如果那么暴露的衣服也算是穿着——闪闪发光的灰色衬衣，几乎遮不住膝盖，双臂完全是赤裸着的，腿上是银色的丝袜。  
“Jamie！”Charlotte冲过来紧紧地抱住Jamie，一股酒气扑面而来，“真高兴见到你。哦，你还刮了胡子！谢天谢地，你这样英俊多了。更加时髦，少一些……军队里的感觉。”  
“Charlotte。”Jamie轻轻推开她，“天哪，你看起来不一样了。”  
Charlotte连眼睛也没有眨一下，她笑着说：“你总知道怎么恭维小姐们。这一身很大胆，你不觉得吗？”她戴着首饰的手递过一支香烟，“你有香烟吗，亲爱的？”  
“什么，我有的——”Jamie摸索着自己的香烟盒，“Charlotte，我可以向你介绍我的朋友Nicholls上尉吗？Nicholls上尉是我第一个骑兵团里的人，Jim——”  
“Jim Nicholls！”Charlotte笑容满面地伸出一只手，“是的，上次Jamie已经和我说了你的勇敢事迹了。幸会。”  
“我恐怕Jamie口中的我是个挺吓人的形象。”Jim弯下身行了个礼，“很高兴见到你，Thorpe小姐。”   
“Jamie从没说你有那么迷人。” Charlotte低下头以便Jamie点上她的烟。  
Jamie惊讶地看着Charlotte和Jim调情，占有欲刺痛了他的心。还有Jim，一直如此随和温柔的Jim回应了她——并非轻佻，也并非完全的认真，而是用他平日里的温和与诙谐。真该死。  
Charlotte用手臂环着Jim：“我听说你有一个非常漂亮的妹妹，为什么不带她来？”  
“她也很喜欢这样的晚会。”Jim微笑着回答，“我觉得我父母可能会大吃一惊吧。”  
“嗯，他们没必要这样，对吧？哦！这首拉格泰姆真美妙。你跳舞吗，Jim？”  
“好的，当然了。”Jim对Jamie笑了一下，让Charlotte带他滑入舞池。Jamie只能交叠着双臂，像坏脾气的维多利亚时代的人一样。淡定一点，你难道不希望他和别人合得来吗？  
“让我带你四处走走，见一见老朋友们。”Billy提议道。  
Jamie任由自己被拉走，很快就发现自己和一群在学校认识的人，或是朋友的朋友，或是社交圈里的人聊了起来。表面上他们在新潮华丽的晚礼服、流行的发式或是酒品香烟中无忧无虑地交谈，依然年轻，依然自信优雅。但如果你靠近一些，就会发现他们的面孔上已经有了一些不一样的印痕：四处都是退避、焦虑的目光，颤抖着的手，歇斯底里的狂躁。有的人脸上是和镜中的Jamie一样的疲倦，对已经全然改变的世界的随波逐流，除了浮华浅薄他们一概不再关注，忧郁地知晓自己已踏在一条泥泞难行的道路上。当然了，还有一些面孔永远消失了，有许多呢。  
“正和Charlotte跳舞的是哪个家伙？” Edwin Hollis-Barton迫不及待地想知道。  
“我的一个朋友。”Jamie说，“Jim Nicholls。”  
“嗯，我说，他是个极好的舞伴，不是吗？但也不那么想独占Charlie，对吧？我有些想过去邀请她。”  
Jamie吸了一口烟，僵硬地笑了一下“Charlotte不会同意的，老家伙。她看起来很享受。”  
“她很享受，没错的。你觉得他没那么好斗吧？我想要和她跳摇摆舞，看那一双腿！”  
Jamie的目光却转向了Jim，他笑着，脸红扑扑的，发丝闪着光。“真美。”他轻声说。  
“好吧，或许我晚一些再做这些。你们为什么都不去打断他？他不喜欢她吧？”  
“不。”Jamie说，“我不觉得他喜欢她。”  
“哦，好。”Edwin满意地点了点头说，他拍拍Jamie的胳膊，“听说你得了V.C.——恭喜！”  
“谢谢你，Ned。”  
“该死的好消息，Jamie。真该死的好，我们有一个卓越的同学了。哦，上帝啊——你最近听说过Ronnie Colborne吗？”  
Jamie转向Edwin：“没有，他怎么了？”  
“我恐怕这不是什么好消息。他在——某个疗养院，我听说。某一个军官疗养院。我和Pickles Tremaine说道他——Pickles说他有一些……你知道的，头不太对劲。”  
“我的天哪。”Jamie轻声惊叹。  
“是上帝的恩典让我们剩下这些人幸免于难。”Edwin说。他有些茫然地望着正疯狂旋转的舞者们：“不能责怪他，真的。有时候我会梦到，你懂的。我看见……那些发生在我所知的同僚身上的可怕的事，而我无能为力——他妈的一点忙也帮不上。”他喝了一大口酒，试着对Jamie挤出一个微笑，但表情依旧很扭曲，“我浑身湿透地醒来，只想尖叫。你不觉得我疯疯癫癫的，对吧？”  
“不，Ned，”Jamie平静地答道，“我想这样的事发生在我们绝大部分人身上。”  
“这让我松了口气。真是个肮脏的秘密，那些梦。我也在想自己是否是一个人，猜测着别的战友们会比我坚强，又或许他们只是比我掩藏的好一些罢了。”他嘴角抽动着试图扯出一个笑容，“我觉得我或许应该找个人去跳一支舞，Jamie。一会儿见。”他对Jamie点点头，走开了。  
Jamie目送着他走远，目光转向Jim和Charlotte。他们在跳某种即兴的探戈，手肘外展，膝盖弯曲，他们与围在旁边喧闹的人群一起大笑着。  
“嫉妒了？”  
Jamie僵住了，他没兴趣转头看说话的人，那个声音太熟悉，行为举止都是否漠然：“你到底在说什么？”  
“我说你的朋友Jim看起来和Charlotte跳舞跳得很开心。”Philip说，环住Jamie的肩膀。他的呼吸里有杜松子酒的辛辣气味：“先下手为强，你不觉得吗？”  
“不，”Jamie答道，“我不这么想。”  
“我就这么觉得，他真狡猾。”  
“你到这里来干什么？”Jamie问道，“我因为你在Selkirk，父亲说你直到三月都不会回来。”  
Philip大笑着咽了一口看起来是纯杜松子酒的液体：“我们别提爸爸了，我还在他的黑名单上呢。Murchison也是，所有人都和我作对，除了你和妈妈。”  
Jamie克制住自己嘲弄的哼声：“为什么？发生了什么事？”  
“小小的打猎事故，没什么好说的。”  
Jamie发现自己也并不想知道，他把注意力转回Jim身上。  
“引人注目的插队者，对吧，小家伙？”  
“看在上帝的份上，我没有嫉妒。”  
“那你就是个大傻瓜。真不能想象你怎么看他的。”  
Jamie想要甩开Philip的手臂，但他还是忍住了：“他是我的好朋友，一个善良正派的人。或许这些品质并不为你所欣赏，但我很喜欢。”  
“我想那对你足够了。善良正派。”  
Jamie皱着眉头猛地甩脱Philip的手臂，无视可能造成的后果。不出意外地，Philip在保持好平衡前打了个趔趄：“你他妈到底在说什么？有什么不对吗？”  
“行了吧，闭上你的嘴。他不是我们这一类人，对吧？”  
“我的天哪。”Jamie倒吸一口冷气，“战争什么也没教会你，是吧？”  
“反之（译者注：此处原文为法语），它教了我许多。有的事情是永远不会改变的，你要知道。”Philip耸了耸肩，不如说是慢慢扭动着肩膀，“江山易改，本性难移。一个真正的好朋友不会在他的朋友喜欢Charlotte的时候和她跳舞。虽然我不得不承认，她看起来在抑制着这些，不是吗？那条裙子——她简直就像没穿衣服一样，天哪。”他笑着说。  
“我并无和Charlotte在一起的意向。”Jamie严肃地说，“无论如何，我都不能让你诬蔑她或是Jim。你肮脏的语言配不上他们。”  
Philip故作悲伤地摇着头：“有教养的人不和小人交朋友，小家伙，无论小人有多英俊。”  
“你真是愚蠢到家了，”Jamie冷淡地说，“我觉得你应该回家，直到你认识到自己的错误，戒掉自己的坏习惯为止。”  
“别在这儿故作清高。”Philip慢慢地倒了一杯酒，透过酒杯的边缘眯起眼睛看着Jamie。  
“你们好。”  
Jamie转过头看到了Jim，他正用雪白的手帕擦着眉毛上的汗水，看向Jamie和Philip的眼里有一丝不安。“跳得怎么样？”  
“哦，太棒了！Charlotte是个绝妙的舞者，她非常活泼可爱。”  
“你们都精力充沛，你们两个。”Philip问道，“那你的这个不同寻常的朋友怎么样呢？”  
“我想我们都喜欢拉格泰姆，Jamie并不大感兴趣，是吗，Jamie？”Jim对Jamie投之一笑。  
“我就快喜欢上了，谢谢你。”Jamie承认，从口袋里拿出香烟盒，“但我想我还是更喜欢贝多芬。”  
“但你不能在贝多芬的音乐下跳舞，不是吗？”Philip说，“至少不是和现在像Charlie一样的小姐们。时髦并且有钱的年轻小姐。”他喝了一口酒，对Jim微笑着，前后走动着。  
“Philip。”Jamie说。  
“好吧，Thorpe小姐为了找一个更年轻英俊的舞伴而把我丢下来了。”Jim说，指了指舞池，Charlotte正和一个像女孩一样漂亮的年轻男子跳舞，Jamie不熟悉他，“我敢说他同时也是一个更好的舞者。”  
“看起来你还是赢得了她的芳心，你很有野心啊。”  
Jim温和的笑容开始分崩离析：“我不确定我知道你在说……”  
“期待着能向她那样的女孩求婚的可不少。你明白自己上半辈子都被困在约克郡，不是吗？这还不是令人心惊胆战的——还有教堂宴请和杂货拍卖。你并不像我这种人一样讨厌乡村生活。”  
“事实上我没有。”  
“闭嘴，Philip。”Jamie厉声说，“Jim，我的头很疼，要和我一起先走吗？或者你想要待在这里——”  
“不。”Jim说。他目视着Philip，眼睛里没有一丝平日里的温暖：“我觉得我们可能是待得太久了。走吧，我们去找一辆出租车。”  
“你就让他这样把你拉出去吗，Jamie？”Philip拖长腔调慢吞吞地说，“我还以为你会更有骨气一些呢。他窃取了你的女孩，把你差来差去，然后又把你拉走——看在上帝的份上，你是怎么了？这算什么样的朋友？”他歪了歪头，好奇地看着Jamie。  
一种熟悉的无助与愤怒涌进Jamie的血管，像冰水一样让他麻痹。Philip一点儿也没有变。在他眼里没有任何一个独立的人，没有一句话会让他觉得过于私人，没有什么情况不需要他的管理。他是死神在人间的具象化，这样的想法惊人地根深蒂固地扎在Jamie的脑海里。但在他愤怒下还有一层恐惧，除去他的酗酒和势力，Philip离愚蠢还差得很远，他眼中探寻的目光时刻警告着Jamie。最后Philip会明白一切，而Jamie措手不及。  
“我才是那个要走的人，”Jamie唐突地说，“走吧，Jim。Billy和Charlotte不会那么想念我们的。”他转过身走出房间，Jim跟在他身后。他们穿过帷幕，走下台阶，路边和路沿上都挤满了摩托车。  
“先生！”  
Jamie转过头，看到Murchison正挥着帽子。他转过身，用肘轻推了一下Jim，向司机走去：“晚安，Murchison。”  
“晚上好，先生。Philip先生在后面吗？”  
“不，我不这么觉得。”  
“要回家了吗，先生？”  
“是的，”Jamie说，“你能让我们搭个顺风车，然后再回来接Philip吗，Murchison？”  
“当然，先生。上车吧。”  
Jamie向Jim绽开一个笑容，爬到后座上。夜晚明显凉了许多，Jamie从座位上拿起折叠毯，把它盖在两个人的膝盖上：“谢谢你，Murchison。让我们省了找出租车的麻烦。”  
“没什么，先生。我需要让Nicholls在Hampstead先下车吗？”  
“我会陪着他。”Jamie平静地回答。  
车里有一瞬间的寂静，Jamie轻易就捕捉到了Murchison的不赞同。“很好，先生。”Murchison平静的声音里掺杂着职业性的冷漠和无言的抗议。  
Jamie叹了口气，瞥了一眼正望向窗外，没有看他的Jim。Jamie的手从毯子下面划到Jim的大腿上，轻轻抚慰着他。这立刻起了效果，Jim转过头看着他，在毯子下面握住Jamie的手，他的笑容照亮了Jamie的心，消弭了Jamie眼眶边沿悸动着的头痛。Jim是个正派、诚实、善良的人，Jamie明白他的欢乐、他的生命所在，都在Jim的那一双让他安心的手里。管别人该死的会想什么。  
他们在去Hampstead的路上一路无言。当汽车慢慢在Jim的公寓门前停下时，Jamie终于开口说：“谢谢你，Murchison。”  
“当我把Philip先生送回家的时候要来接你吗，先生？”  
“不必了，Murchison。Jim，”Jamie说，“先进去，我一会儿就来。”他等到Jim跳下车向公寓门口走去才说，“好了？”  
Murchison没有回头：“是的，先生？”  
“哦，看在上帝的份上，说说你的想法。”  
Murchison沉重地叹息一声：“我无权说话，先生。”  
Jamie短暂地闭了闭眼：“我要求你不要说出我的去处。我很抱歉，如果你觉得需要卸去这份负担，和我父母和盘托出的话……我唯一能做的就是求你不要说，Murchison。你知道这可能带来整个家族的震动，求你了。”  
“Nicholls上尉看起来是个好人，先生。”  
“所以是我道德败坏，是吗？真有趣。”  
“不，先生，我可没这么说。”Murchison转过头，Jamie专注地观察着他饱经沧桑的面孔，他的手上戴着漂亮的皮手套，那双手曾经耐心地教他一步步学会骑马。“你不想要我对你撒谎，先生。我从来没说过一个字，以后也不打算说。”  
“即使是分享感受都不愿？”  
Murchison的面孔上绽出一个苦笑：“你要我坐在这里和你说这是对的？我不会说的，先生。真的不会。而且这也没有意义。前几天你哥哥晚上喝醉时牵了一匹马出去，他们一路跑到悬崖上，你能想象之后发生了什么。”  
“哦，天哪。”Jamie嘟囔着，“我想象的到。”  
“我不得不亲自打死那只可怜的小马。漂亮、温柔的小家伙，还不到两岁，而Philip先生用铁圈对付它。他是个残忍的人，真的，我尽最大努力给他套上缰绳和铁链，但如今你知道他是个什么样的人了。”  
“是的，他朽木不可雕。”  
“依我看，残忍比同性恋更糟糕。但这并不代表同性恋就是对的，没有一个是对的。你明白我在说什么吗，先生？”（译者注：这里被我译为“同性恋”的词其实是buggery，并非homosexual）  
“不明白，一筹莫展。”  
“我的意思是我不认为这是对的，但这并没有太大影响，因为你是一个成年人，你可以做你想做的事。我从你还是个穿尿布的小孩时就认识你了，Jamie先生，我也认识一些别的……你知道的，像你一样，但我对他们做这种事的态度就和对你不同。你是个好人，先生，你不值得为此而不幸福。我猜Nicholls上尉也是一样。”  
Jamie把胳膊交叠在后座椅背上，用下巴支着。他微微叹气：“你从没对我说过谎，是吧？”  
Murchison摇摇头，他盯着Jamie：“你刮胡子了，先生。”  
“连Philip也没注意到。”Jamie笑着说。  
“好吧，我想那时Philip先生的问题。我做了我应做的，先生。”  
“我欣赏你的坦率，一直是这样。”Jamie顿了一下，“你会告诉我父母吗？”  
Murchison对Jamie展露出一个疲倦的笑：“先生，我不知道该怎么开头。所以不会，他们不会从我这里听到一个字。但我猜他们总有一天会知道。”  
“如果这件事能永远被留在黑暗中，那么我会很高兴。”Jamie说。他冲动地伸出一只手，Murchison和他握了握手。Jamie在他的抓握中感到了一丝新的脆弱，在他皮手套下的肌腱血液中，是岁月的印痕。“谢谢你。”  
“那里有那么多小姐们，先生。”Murchison递过一个探寻的目光。  
“但这世上只有一个Jim Nicholls。晚安，Murchison。”  
Jamie刚走到门口，门就开了——Jim一定从窗户里看到了整个过程。Jim无言地站在旁边让Jamie进来，然后平静地关上了门。“你的司机看起来不太喜欢我。”他对Jamie疲倦地笑了一下，笑容里一点也没有平日里闪烁着的幽默光芒。  
“这不是因为你，Jim。”Jamie疲惫地说，把帽子放在台子上。“我让他失望了，他看着我长大，我想他从我这里期待的会多一些。”  
Jim的肩膀沉了下去“我明白了。”  
“哦，我的天哪。我不是说——Jim，求你了。”Jamie伸出手抓住Jim的手臂把他拉近，“我不是这个意思，我太笨了。原谅我，我很累而且……”他抱住Jim，察觉到Jim身体的僵硬，他轻拍着Jim的颈背，“对不起。”  
“你哥哥也不喜欢我。”Jim埋在Jamie肩上，声音听起来闷闷的。  
“我才不管他想什么。”他吻着Jim的脸颊，惊愕地发现Jim的身体依然拒绝接纳他。  
“他对你太冷酷了。我讨厌这样，我今晚简直想揍他的脸。”  
“哦，我也想揍他，但我这样做就相当于给他传播谣言的子弹，我不能。”那句“你也不能”被他吞了下去。  
“我知道。”Jim松开手，叹了口气说。他把手插在口袋里，靠在身后的墙上，身体缓缓滑落下去。“我想这还只是开始，对吗？对于我们可能被发现的躲藏、欺骗、恐惧，至少他们再也不能把我们吊在绞架上了。”他沮丧地轻笑。  
“我认识一个家伙——Roo Woodmere。他和……我们一样，我想你会觉得是这样的。没有人干涉他，他是个很安静的人，在Knightsbridge有一个公寓。他和另一个人一起生活在那里，我想那是个律师，很体面。我觉得如果我们小心一些，我们也能过他们一样的生活。”  
“你的父母呢？还有我的，诸如此类？他们不可能就这样接受哦，事实上这和杀了他们也没什么两样了。”Jim注视着Jamie，眼里是显而易见的恳求，“我不会打退堂鼓，你也不必这么想。我爱护你，我不想和你分开。但如果说我觉得这一切都没什么关系那也是在撒谎。”他的手伸进涂满发油的头发里把它们揉乱，“我想我希望所有事情都能被立刻安排好，虽然这并不可能。只是——今晚见到你的哥哥，看着他欺负你——我听见他说话了，你知道的。你们俩都太专注，没注意到我。但我听着呢，他糟糕透顶。糟透了，Jamie。”  
Jamie退缩了一下：“没什么的，我知道他是个令人不快的混蛋，但我并不总能见到他——”  
“如果他发现了，他就会毁了你。”Jim握紧了拳头，“我不管他怎么说我——我的皮够厚了。但我不能忍受看着他伤害你，无论他是不是在拿自己的信誉开玩笑。如果他没有立刻试图毁了你，那你就成了他绳上的蚂蚱，求着他的怜悯。依我看我们应该离开，但……我喜欢伦敦。我在这里交到了朋友，还有喜欢的工作，这里也是你的家——哦，我不知道。”他大笑着用手抓了抓头发，“我想要这一切都好，但我该死的知道这完全不可能。”  
Jamie壮着胆向前走了一步，然后又是一步。他试探性地把手放在Jim的肩上，慢慢将他向后推到墙上。Jim的双手握住了Jamie的手腕，但他没有将Jamie推开。Jamie看见了他眼里的恐惧，他的心一阵疼痛：“我无法保证，我甚至不知道眼前的这一切是否真实。”他瞥了一眼地上的毯子，上面的花卉图案已十分陈旧，绿色、粉红色和黄色的搭配在一起，是Nicholls夫人淘汰给他的。眼中的景象让他感到更加悲哀，他却不知道这是为什么，他有些哽咽，再次迎上Jim的视线：“无论我有多么强的愿望，我都不知道自己能否在人们轻蔑和嘲讽中保护你。”  
Jim咬了咬唇，他的眼睛里又带上了昔日的光芒：“我最亲爱的Jamie，”他温柔地说，把手从Jamie的腕上移开，捧上Jamie的脸颊。“你真是个勇敢的人。对不起，我不希望你难过。我也不需要你的保护。”他身体前倾吻上Jamie的嘴唇，这个吻起初是清浅的，仅仅是贴着Jamie的嘴唇。他温柔地吸吮着Jamie的上唇，然后是下唇，品尝着丝绸般柔软的外缘，仔仔细细地探索着，最后他侵入Jamie的嘴唇啃咬。他松开Jamie，双颊微红：“和我想象一样美味。”  
Jamie因兴奋而喘不过气来：“Jim——”他几乎认不出自己的声音了。  
“我想要你。”Jim的手滑到Jamie的腿间，“你的一切。”  
Jamie说不出话来。他们已经带给彼此那么多欢乐，但他们从没有真的做过。Jamie以为他们会慢慢做到这一步，但他太过羞怯以至于不敢提出，而Jim看起来对他们这几个月的进展也颇为满意。他点点头，心跳陡然加快。  
Jim握住Jamie的手，把他拉到卧室里：“我很快回来。”他走出卧室，回来是手上拿了一条毛巾和一瓶润发油，然后他关上门，背靠在门上。“把衣服脱了，亲爱的。”  
Jamie的颤抖着手遵从了他，慢慢剥除了身上的每一件衣服，把他们叠好放在木头椅子上的浴袍旁边。燕尾服、水纹色丝绸马甲、白色领带、吊带、鞋子、长裤。把饰钉解开后无视袖扣直接把衬衫拽下来。长袜被扔在地上，然后解开内裤，扭动着把它脱下来，当他的硬挺跳出来时低声惊呼。他回头看见Jim正专注地望着自己：“你不脱——”  
“我要你脱我的衣服。”  
“你简直让我疯了。”  
“我要你脱我的衣服，然后要了我。”Jim把毛巾和润发油扔到床上，凑近了轻吻Jamie的嘴唇，然后在他身前跪下，用舌尖挑逗着Jamie勃起的阴茎。  
“我，天哪，”Jamie呻吟着，“我怎么能把你——”  
“嘘。”Jim的唇擦过敏感的肌肤，偶尔用温暖湿润的小舌轻弹、戏弄着Jamie，最后终于包裹住Jamie的阴茎，轻轻吮吸着。  
Jamie的手指穿过Jim的卷发，把他拉近。Jim顺从地张大嘴吞进去了一些，这只让Jamie的兴奋更甚。“用力。”他轻声说。他感到Jim的舌头在他的阴茎上前后移动着，他的口腔温暖湿润，Jamie看着Jim努力地把它整个吞下去，“放开，”他的声音沙哑，“Jim，放开。”  
Jim向后退开，抬头望着Jamie：“什么？”  
“站起来。”  
“好吧。”Jim站在Jamie面前，他的眼皮低垂着，他可爱、热情的小嘴微张着。  
Jamie用手捏住Jim的下巴，然后吻住他，品味着他唇间的气味，他把Jim拉近，用指尖按住Jim不断跳动的颈动脉。他的手滑下来解开Jim的领带，另一只手轻轻脱下他的大衣。他解开Jim的马甲，把珍珠饰扣打开，比他自己衣服上的要容易对付一些。他感到了Jim腿间正抵着他的坚硬：“你确定你想要吗？”  
“是的。”  
把Jim剩下的衣服脱掉就像是花了几个小时一样漫长，但他终于还是做到 了。Jim站在他身前，全身赤裸，他修长的身体上覆着一层薄汗：“把被子掀起来。”  
Jim猛地把床罩和被子拉起来，小心地把毛巾垫在床单上。他坐在床上，手上拿着润发油的瓶子：“你想要我怎么做？”  
“什么？”Jamie好不容易把视线从Jim硬挺充血的阴茎上移开，他轻碰了一下自己的坚硬，几乎控制不住自己。  
“你想要我怎么样？要我趴下吗，还是——”  
“我不知道。”Jamie坦白了，“我从没有——”  
“我也没有，我不知道怎样会容易些。我想我还是趴下会比较好。”他颤抖着呻吟一声，把瓶子放在床头柜上，在床上平躺下来，头埋在臂弯里，双腿大张。  
Jamie因渴望而战栗着，他跪在Jim张开的双腿之间。前倾身体拿过润发油，打开盖子，把粘稠的液体倒了一些在手上。他小心翼翼地抓住自己的阴茎上下抚弄——就好像从来没这么做过一样——让液体均匀地粘在上面。他倾身抚触着Jim臀部细腻的肌肤和紧致的肌肉，手指在上面画着圈。他的呼吸变得急促，他用手分开Jim的臀瓣，把自己埋了进去。Jim的肌肉立刻绷紧了，无言地排斥着他。  
“啊——”  
“我伤到你了吗？”  
“不，不。不要听。我在试着放松。哦，天哪，Jamie。求你不要停。”  
“如果我伤到你，你要说出来。”  
Jim的喉咙里冒出颤抖的笑声：“是，长官。”  
Jamie抓住Jim的腰：“抬起来一点。”Jim听话地跪趴在床上，头依然埋在手臂间，Jamie又施了一次。他推进去一些，等待地望着Jim优美的背脊快速起伏：“还好吗？”  
“嗯，我要你。”  
Jamie向前推进了一些，他全身都颤抖着，想要完全地占有Jim。他专注地望着Jim脊柱上微小的凸起、肩胛的微微翕动，枕边或是手指间的那一缕缕卷发。欲火燃烧得更剧烈了，他深深地埋进Jim的身体，大腿和Jim的身体摩擦着，指甲掐到Jim的皮肤里。  
在他身下，Jim轻声呻吟着。  
“疼吗？”  
“有一点，但是——别停下来，看在上帝的份上不要停——”Jim叫了一声，向后退了一些，“啊——”  
Jamie将自己完全埋入Jim的身体里，他感到Jim精致温热的内壁几乎要让他疯狂。他闭上眼睛稳住自己，稍稍抽出来一些，内壁紧缩着夹住他。他缓缓抽插着，汗水蒙住了眼睛，一只手抚上Jim的大腿，在他的硬挺边打着转。  
Jim的口中逸出一声嘶哑的呻吟。Jamie被包裹在温暖的极乐中，他们的身体契合地律动，贴合在一起起起伏伏。Jim又叫了一声，Jamie感到环绕着他的紧致猛然收紧，他的手中一阵粘稠。Jamie把手从Jim的阴茎上移开，再次抓住他的腰部，一次次埋得更深，最后终于在颤抖的低吼中释放。  
他们停了好一会儿。终于，Jamie撑起身在Jim身边躺下，而Jim立刻用手臂环绕著Jamie把他拉近。Jamie把脸埋在Jim的颈窝里，两人相互依偎着，身上有微咸的汗味：“我没有把你伤得太严重吧？”  
“很疼。”Jim说，手指划过Jamie的头发，“尤其是一开始。我觉得我明天肯定很不舒服，但我不在乎。那一瞬间，当你……太不可思议了。我从没有过这样的感觉，我简直觉得自己就要在极乐中死去了。让我看看你。”  
Jamie头枕在枕头上，他和Jim的视线相平：“我要去洗个澡。”  
“一起洗吧？”  
“我不确定一个浴缸能不能装下我们。”  
“没问题，浴缸很大。这主意真好，Jamie。”Jim从床上爬下来，呻吟了一声，“来吧，睡懒觉的家伙。起来。”  
“抱歉我不该提这个。”Jamie抱怨着撑起身子。他的身上因汗水、精液和润发油而黏糊糊的，淋浴对他们都有好处。他跟着Jim走进浴室，看着Jim打开热水，“浴缸很大，不是吗？”  
“是的，完美的双人款。别告诉我爸爸，要不然他就不做这种了。”Jim眨了眨眼睛，把水龙头关上，然后关上了浴室的门。“这样水就不容易凉了，快进来。”他踏进浴缸中，坐下去的同时发出一声低吟。  
Jamie从另一边跨进来坐下，热水环抱着他因出汗而冰凉的身体，让他有轻微的战栗。“不错。”他向后靠在浴缸壁上，抬高膝盖。“啊。”  
Jim也把膝盖抬高，腿伸展开，扣紧了Jamie的腰：“那真不错。”  
“你太厚脸皮了，Nicholls上尉。”  
“已经是Nicholls先生了。”Jim笑道，表情有些惆怅。“你知道吗，我从来不知道自己会思念军队里的生活，但是——”他耸了耸肩，“无论如何，还是有一些想念。”  
“我毫不惊讶，那种生活并不算差。”  
“并非所有人都这样想，比如你哥哥。”  
Jamie摇了摇头：“这样想军营里的Philip可就大错特错了，他去只是因为征兵而已。他在那里过得也不好，如果你还能想起来的话。”  
“不，事实上——Jim紧紧闭上嘴，“没什么，当我没说。”  
Jamie用肘轻推Jim的大腿：“我真羡慕你，有一个朝九晚五的工作。我发现我最近闲得发慌。”  
“我应该问一句的，你对出版社有兴趣吗？”  
“我不觉得那适合我。”Jamie说。  
“陆军部呢？大部分人肯定都要回到正常生活中，总有什么地方适合你。”  
“我对文案工作没多少耐心。”Jamie有些抱歉地笑了笑，“我不太有用，是吗？”  
“不，不，我想知道你不愿意做什么工作同样很重要，那样才能知道你愿意做什么工作。别担心，我们会想出办法的。”  
Jamie轻轻摩擦着Jim的脚踝，拇指按在足弓上：“那些舞肯定让你感到疼痛了。”  
Jim发出一阵支离破碎的咯咯声：“天哪，你从哪里学到这个的？”他慢慢滑进水里：“不要停，一直。”  
Jamie笑了笑，开始按摩他的另一只脚。他让Jim把脚伸展开，轻轻按摩着他的足跟：“像这样？”  
“如果我淹死了——或许——我会死得很开心。”Jim笑着说。  
可爱，慷慨的Jim。Jamie想到Philip讥讽的侮辱，他的身体因愤怒而绷紧了，“我为Philip今晚粗鲁的言行道歉。”  
“这不是你的错。还有，我觉得你跳上去为我辩护真的很勇敢。”  
“如果真是这样就好了。”Jamie轻声说。  
“这儿。转过去那样我就可以洗你的背了。”Jim坐起来说。Jamie顺从地转过身，Jim在他的背上抹上肥皂，用毛巾轻轻地擦着。“胳膊抬起来。”他在Jamie的腋下擦好肥皂，然后身体前倾覆上Jamie的背。“靠着我。”他用沾满肥皂的毛巾在Jamie的胸膛和小腹上一下一下地擦着，嘴唇擦过他的耳畔：“我一开始有些害怕，对不起。我对你不公平了，我也不期望你的回复。”  
“但问题并没有结束。”  
“没有。”Jim不再说话，无言地擦洗着Jamie的手臂和大腿，“要我帮你洗头发吗？”  
“谢谢。”  
Jim打湿Jamie的头发，在上面抹上肥皂，来回移动着手指直到Jamie放松下来。“我父母如果知道真相，一定会和我断绝关系。至少我爸爸会，妈妈会被他强迫着和他保持一致，即使她内心并没有拒绝接受我。我猜我得习惯这样的事，你的父母呢？”  
“我不知道。”Jamie轻声说，“他们从不在乎这些。我想它们会非常生气，但我不确定他们会不会和我断绝关系。他们总在含含糊糊地对我的表亲Percy表示同情，关于叔叔和婶婶对他多么不好，但有一个沉溺于希腊人的恶行的儿子对他们来说或许就是另外一件事了。”  
Jim轻笑着：“‘希腊人的恶行。’我的天哪。”  
“说的好像只有希腊人才这样似的。”Jamie说。  
“不如说是唯一一个承认的。”Jim用手指抬起Jamie下巴，弯下身吻他的唇。他向后退开，指尖描摹着Jamie上唇中央泪滴形状的凹处，“嗯，我很喜欢你现在的样子。”  
“那我就保持这个造型了。”管他的Philip，管他的Jim的父母，如果他们把Jim赶出去的话。如果他们肆意丢弃Jim给他的这份礼物，一定是因为他们还不明白这份爱的分量，他们也不必被排在第一位。如果这世上有极乐，那他已经获得了，无论是否值得拥有。在Jim的怀抱中，他找到了天堂，在Jim的信件、礼物，显而易见的善良和慷慨中，他寻到了能让他看透极致的黑暗的慰藉。只要Jim在他身边，他就不会再感到惆怅。感谢之情满溢在他的心中，他握住Jim的手。  
“到床上去好吗？”  
Jamie用手背轻抚着Jim的脸颊：“好的，如果你能先回答我一个问题。”  
“什么？当然了。”  
“你愿意和我白头偕老吗？”  
“我愿意。”Jim捉住Jamie的手轻吻着，“我愿意。”  
*


	12. When I find you in my love's release

I am alive  
Only that I may find you at the end  
Of these slow-striking hours I toil to spend,  
Putting each one behind me, knowing but this—  
That all my days are turning toward your kiss;  
That all expectancy awaits the deep  
Consoling passion of your eyes, that keep  
Their radiance for my coming, and their peace  
For when I find in you my love’s release. 

\---Siegfried Sassoon, Parted Photobucket

*  
有的时候，他会提醒自己英国碧绿田野的美丽完全可以抵消那无止的灰暗雨帘，但在城市里就不那么容易了，这里鲜少有绿色田野的痕迹。Jamie匆忙地走过Sloane广场，举着雨伞抵挡沾满烟尘的雨水，街边的水花溅到裤子和鞋子上，已经被煤灰染污的大楼像是被雨水用炭笔画上了灰黑色的条纹。此时正是盛夏，但Jamie穿着风衣以抵御潮湿。他还遇到过更糟的事，在齐膝的散发着恶臭的泥浆中，绝望地战斗着保全自己的性命，杀死尽可能多的敌人。在这些巨大的阴谋面前，一点小雨并不算什么艰难困苦了。  
Jamie在战前从未这样自省过，他很少做抽象的思考。但战后他发现自己即使没变成哲学家，至少也变成了个沉思者。他自认这份沉思如同甲壳脱落一样，似乎要让他渐渐察觉一切的伤害和家沮丧，但以此相比于战争，他更宁愿这一方获胜。  
他走过Christian Science教堂，远离人行道以免公共汽车把水溅到他身上，他几乎和一个坐在教堂台阶上的人相撞，他蜷缩在一团被雨淋湿的大衣和帽子里。Jamie向他道歉，却发现这个人没有双腿。可怜的家伙。“我真的很抱歉。”  
“没什么，先生——我没受伤。能赏一个六便士银币给一个瘸了的战士吗？”男人拿出一个没装满的被雨淋湿的茶杯。  
“什么，当然了……”Jamie伸手到大衣口袋里摸出半克朗硬币。他最近在口袋里放上了硬币，街上有越来越多的眼神哀戚、懂礼貌的人，他们的视线让Jamie感到悲哀内疚。Philip曾见他把小硬币丢进一个人的杯子里，他责怪Jamie太过好心，但Jamie一点儿也不在乎他怎么说。Philip的奚落不足以让他停止那些小的慈善活动：“这儿，愿上帝保佑你。”  
“愿上帝保佑你，先——”男人抬眼的目光中有一丝不确定，“你是Stewart少校吗？Jamie Stewart少校？”  
“是的，”Jamie皱了皱眉。男人——很年轻，Jamie想着——有些眼熟，用的是Jamie旧的军衔。他倒吸了一口气，这个年轻人是他的骑兵团里的人。“Peniston！是你，对吗？你的教名真不容易想起来——”  
“Alastair，我就是，长官。Ally Peniston下士，来自第17团。”他伸出一只手。  
Jamie热情地和他握手：“天哪，伙计，我们把你计入死亡名单中了。”  
“不，先生！我和你一起被俘虏，生了病所以被丢在一个该死的谷仓里发汗，我们营救出时我病已经好了。”  
“营救？我没听说过，Nicholls上尉——Jim Nicholls，你还记得他吗？”  
“所有人都记得Nicholls上尉，长官。我们以为他在弗兰德省战死了。”  
“不，他活下来了。这是最不可思议的事情。”Jamie犹豫了一下，不确定是否要告诉他那次营救，“他受了伤，但已经完全痊愈，他回到英国在陆军部工作。”Jamie察觉雨正从可怜的年轻人的帽子和斗篷里倾泻而下，他把雨伞斜过去一些，“无论如何，他试着去了解第17团的那些幸存者的命运，但并不那么顺利。绝大部分被俘的人都被写在失踪名单上，后来被认定死亡。但事实上你们回家了？”  
“那又是另外一个故事了。”  
“我正在去午餐会的路上，你要一起来吗？Jim在那里——他会很高兴见到你的，我确定。”  
Peniston把自己裹得更紧了，刹那的懊恼划过他的脸庞：“哦，我不能去，长官。谢谢你，我就不留你了。”  
Jamie点点头，忽然觉察到了他自己的衣服和Peniston褴褛的衣衫之间的差别。没有餐馆会让他进去，他不禁为不小心伤害了男人脆弱的自尊而责怪自己，他继续说：“至少可以告诉我你们如何被救出来。”  
“德国佬真该死的运气差，要不然绝不会有这样的事情。先是你越狱了，他们像疯了一样把监狱翻了个底朝天。他们以为我们把你藏了起来，就好像你会蠢到来我们这群囚徒中寻求庇护一样。但当我们发现他们愤怒是因为你越狱的时候——好吧，就好像我们都一起逃走了一样。上帝啊，长官，你不可能想象比那时更喧哗的场景了。我们的欢呼声就快把屋顶掀开了。”  
“那……谢谢你们，Peniston。是Nicholls上尉救了你，你知道的，我们都对不能把你们也释放出来感到很内疚。他为了救我而中弹，我告诉红十字会你们在哪里——”  
“他们让附近的英军来营救我们。事实上如果他们不来的话我们永远都不可能出来，长官。我们中剩下的人不多——当他们终于找到我们时只剩下二十二人。有的人在你逃脱后被打死了，因为煽动叛乱之类的。报复行为，长官。除了报复再无其他。”  
Jamie低下头：“我的天哪。”  
“这不是你的错，不要为此感到内疚，长官。他们停止了抵抗，你的逃脱给了我们勇气。我们知道你会回来救我们，或者让别的什么人来，你也确实这么做了。”Peniston咧嘴笑了，他的眼睛亮晶晶的，“在你逃脱之后，我们把德国佬的生活变成了地狱，用尽各种方式蓄意破坏。从他们那里偷东西、挖兔子洞、在他们不注意的时候破坏他们的装备——我觉得他们简直想在西线把我们吊起来。”  
“我很惊讶，下士，真的很惊讶。在双腿受伤的情况下竟然能在那个谷仓生存下去简直是个奇迹。”  
“啊，不是的，那只是一次发热，长官。不，我加入了炮兵部队，在索姆河的第一次战役中失去了双腿。炮弹打中了我，总之是我运气不好。”Peniston露出一个无畏的笑。  
“然后你因残疾被送回来。”Jamie同情地摇了摇头，“我猜你丢了工作。”  
“我是个律师的办事员，长官，但不能到处差使的办事员是没什么用的。我不责怪他们，真的，他们试着让我坐在轮椅上，但效果并不好。有太多狭窄的地方，坐在轮椅上爬不上梯子，你应该也知道。”  
“你的家庭不能帮助你吗？还有抚恤金？”  
“抚恤金只足够让我住在公寓里，长官，但不足够让我吃饱。我试着找个室友，但没人想和一个残疾人一起生活——他们都不想这一切以自己当保姆收尾，无论我怎么说。关于你的第一个问题，我妈妈去年去世了，她是我唯一的亲人。我每周都顺路去职业介绍所，但那里有太多和我一样的人，职位并不能同时提供给所有人。绝大部分公司都希望雇佣身体健全的人。不……不能责备他们，就如我一开始说的那样。”  
Jamie为这个年轻人感到痛心，这样的情况太悲惨了：“听我说，下士，我可以再给你一些——”  
“长官，”Peniston的声音变得尖锐起来，“你很善良，但我不能再接收了。谢谢你。”他低下头，“我知道自己不该乞讨，但是……”他伸开手，注视着手心，“幸亏妈妈去世了，要不然她看到我这样会抬不起头来。我的手没有受伤，头也没有……只有腿。”他挤出一个笑容，但这个笑容转瞬即逝，他的手垂下来，目光转向地面。  
过于强烈的同情简直要把Jamie钉在地上。这——这就是一个为了保卫国家献出健全的身体、甚至几乎是他的生命的战士得到的奖赏吗？他想到那个解雇了这个年轻人的律师——这样的工作真的对他来说不堪重负吗，一个残疾的办事员就那么让人难堪？他们应该为雇佣他而骄傲，他们应该为他安排住所。应该尽量减少乞讨——这不仅是羞辱，简直是违背良心。他想象着有多少战士在回家后面临着与他相似的窘境。  
一个路过的人向杯子里丢下一个六便士银币。银币落在杯中发出清脆的响声，和雨声相映成趣。  
“愿上帝保佑你，先生！”Peniston叫道。  
Jamie试着想出一些安慰的话语：“Peniston——”  
“我没有理由再阻挡你去午餐会了，长官。很高兴再次见到你。”Ally Peniston向Jamie伸出一只手。他的手冰冷潮湿，但仍然十分有力气。  
“照顾好自己，下士。”Jamie最后说道。  
“我会的，长官。祝你好运。”  
Jamie生硬地点点头向前走去。他本来很期待着午餐，但饥饿和上腹部的钝痛相比已经不算什么了。他因为受伤领到了一些抚恤金，但他很少瞥向那些文书，父亲请来的银行家把那一沓纸递给他签名，钱会定期打进他的账户。他不清楚自己的抚恤金到底有多少钱，这意味着……按Alastair Peniston不幸的情况看，金额不足以维持正常生活。  
他午餐会的同伴们——Jim和Pansy Nicholls，还有Billy和Charlotte Thorpe——已经在桌边坐下，他们向他问好。“迟到了！”Billy高兴地说道，“上了年纪所以迟了吧，上校。”  
“说不准。”Jamie答道，“这一段路太长了，你们已经点好菜了吗？”他拉开椅子，坐到Jim的对面，Jim对他使了个眼色。Jim烫了头发，按Jamie的眼光看现在的发型很适合他。Jim英俊的面容吸引了越来越多的年轻女孩——这有些使Jamie不愉快，但Jim以他往常的善良和亲和对待她们，温和到让她们感觉不到自己被拒绝。  
“只点了汤。”Jim说，“我给你点了牛尾汤，我知道你不会想要奶油浓汤的。”  
“我的确不喜欢，嗯，Jim——谢谢你。”  
“真的，Jamie，你是我见过最守旧的家伙。”Charlotte漫不经心地说，把菜单递给他，“你在法国待了多少年？”  
“豌豆罐头和鸡肉酱是我在法国吃到的最具异国情调的食物。”Jamie回应道，“你觉得我有可能在法国从一个餐馆跑到另一个餐馆就为了吃到完美的王后蜗牛酥吗，Charlie？”  
“我以为军衔在上尉以上的都这样。”Charlotte说，涂成深红色的嘴唇因她的一笑显得更加鲜艳，“至少你说‘王后蜗牛酥’（译者注：此处和上文原文均为法语）时的发音比大部分英国人准，所以你的时间也没完全浪费在那儿。”  
“Charlotte，你太调皮了。”Pansy轻轻摇了摇她的手。她的头发剪短了，边缘看起来有些尖锐，模仿着Charlotte——她们很快就成为了朋友——在眼睛上涂了黑色的眼影。Jim曾向Jamie表达过关于Charlotte过着奢侈浪费的生活的不满，但当他看到Charlotte很喜欢Pansy并且对她很好后就不再责怪这些了。  
“Jamie知道我只是在开玩笑，不是吗，亲爱的？”  
“我当然知道，你这个笨蛋。现在安静一下，让我读菜单。”  
他们谈笑风生，但Jamie却发现Ally Peniston和他的困境不断出现在脑海里。当食物上来的时候，他食不甘味。他们这一顿饭的花费可能与退伍的士兵一个月在食物上的花费相等。桌上牡丹、玫瑰和常春藤搭配在一起的摆设至少能让他坐一周有轨电车。  
“你今天真安静。”Jim在谈话的间隙时对Jamie说。  
Jamie挤出一个笑容：“只是有些心不在焉（译者注：此处原文为woolgathering，意为心不在焉，同时也可以理解为聚集在一起的羊毛），老家伙。”  
“那一定是一大包羊毛了。”  
Jamie叹了口气：“好吧，我或许还是告诉你比较好。”他说了自己和Peniston的会面和他令人沮丧的情况。  
“简直不敢相信他们被救出来了——太好了。”Jim说，“谢天谢地。”  
“他们中的一部分，”Jamie说，“可怜的Peniston后来的运气可不怎么好。”  
“真可惜，”Pansy说，“你觉得他的雇主解雇他是因为他的残疾呢，还是真的因为他无法做那份工作？他们至少会有一两个办事员的。”  
“我也这么想。”Jamie点起一支烟，“这样评论别人不太好，但他并没有不能胜任这份工作的理由。我想雇主们可以以任何理由解雇一个人。”  
“太糟了，”Billy说，“一个残疾的士兵得到的抚恤金有多少？”  
“一周四十先令。”Jim平静地说，“终生残疾的人。”  
Billy瞪大了眼睛：“四十——你怎么知道的？”  
“我看到报告了。”  
“我的天哪，”Billy轻声说，“太微薄了。”  
“但有那么多为残疾人准备的福利，”Charlotte说，“他不能找那些人帮忙吗？”  
“或许他太骄傲了。”Jamie说。  
“没有骄傲到愿意在街上乞讨，”Billy指出，“看起来他确实很可怜，但我们帮不了什么忙。”  
Jamie捻灭香烟：“我不这样想。”  
“好吧，我不太清楚情况。”Jim说，“或许私人的职业介绍所里有这方面的情况。能让他们有尊严地活着，不至于骄纵他们或是让他们觉得自己是个累赘。”  
“但你有能做什么呢？”Charlotte很好奇。  
“嗯，我想或许有人能去劳工部打听一下，看他们是否有什么项目能让失业的人回到工作岗位上。如果他们有，就弄出比他们更好的。如果他们没有——就发明一个新的。和医院委员会说，召集志愿者。”Jim微笑着说道，“那个人一定要有效率、思维缜密、富有想象力、说服力和社会影响。”  
Charlotte大笑起来：“按我们的妇女参政权论者的哥哥的话说，”她拍了拍Pansy的手背，“亲爱的Jamie，我想他说的是你。”  
Jamie眨了眨眼睛：“我？发起一个劳工慈善活动？”  
“有何不可？”Jim问道，“你说你在找能做的事。”  
Pansy也点点头：“就像St. Dunstan帮助盲人。”  
“没错，但是——我从没有组织过这一类的活动。我也不觉得自己想象力丰富，你们太抬举我了。”  
“但你有组织能力，能够约束他人，足够有代表性，擅长领导别人。谁说你不能学会剩下的那些？”Jim吃了一口夏令奶油布丁，对Jamie微笑着。  
Jamie揉了揉下巴，这样的想法也曾闪现在他的脑海里，但他太过谨慎而不敢细想。他比自己想象中更想念军队，他想念作为军官发号施令的日子，但去往国外的军事基地，远离Jim让他无法想象。为残疾人奔走——帮助他们在这个实用主义盛行的世界上立足……“我从没想过这方面。”  
“听起来挺艰巨的。”Billy说了个冷笑话。  
“是的，”Jamie默想着，“事实上，确实是这样。”  
“你不是认真的吧？”Billy问道，“那——确实很有必要，Jim，主意也不错，但想想做这个需要的时间。”  
Jamie转头看向Billy：“要不然呢？成天打猎，每天晚上都穿着漂亮的礼服去跳那些愚蠢的舞？”  
Billy耸耸肩：“有的晚会也是慈善性质的。”  
“毫无疑问它们的花费和募集到的资金几乎持平。”Jamie说，“听着，Billy，与其在这里抨击它的可行性，你还不如做我的第一个资助人。或者直接加入我，让你也派上点用场。”  
“哦，上帝啊，”Billy抬眼望向天花板，“我派上用场了！天哪，我上周还在清扫马厩——你还想要我怎么样？”  
“我做你的第一个资助人，”Charlotte温柔地说。她从杯中浅酌一口，眼睛望向摇曳的金色酒液。“当他们把Robin带回英国的时候，我去探望他，他——嗯，如果他活下来，他的状况一定比你的Peniston下士糟糕，不提了吧。他没有钱，也不来自富裕家庭——我父母从来不同意我和他一起出去。他们说他不能帮助我，就好像我自己没有钱似的，就好像我在乎这个。”她眨着眼睛试图阻挡住眼泪，勉强挤出一丝笑容，“如果他康复的话，他也会需要这些，Jamie。”  
Pansy伸出手安抚着Charlotte：“哦，亲爱的。”  
Charlotte反握住Pansy的手，吻了一下她的脸颊：“这……没什么的，小可爱。”她的笑容更明亮了，“我很愿意成为你的第一个资助人，Jamie。为了Robin。”  
Jim举起酒杯：“敬Robin。”  
“敬Robin。”他们一齐说道，将杯中的酒一饮而尽。  
最后Billy叹了口气：“哦，好吧，爱发号施令的家伙。算我一个吧，但我可不愿整天坐在办公室里。”  
Jamie微笑着说：“我也从没想过要你做这样的事，老伙计。”  
“哦，”Billy嘟囔着，然后他笑出了声，“天哪，你想要我们做什么？”  
“我一点主意都没有，”Jamie说道。他瞥了一眼Jim，在桌子下面轻轻碰了碰他的脚：“但我觉得我们是不会闲下来了。”

*  
“我想要租一个公寓。”Jamie在晚餐时说。  
Margaret从薄煎饼上抬起头：“你说什么？”  
“不错。”Charles说，“年轻的小伙子应该在成家立业前先独立生活，如果你也能找个地方就好了，Philip。”  
Philip把一勺覆盆子酱舀到薄煎饼上：“我在这儿过得很好，和妈妈在一起——我为什么要在一切都好的不能再好的时候去租一个可怕的两室一厅？愚蠢。还有，我从来没觉得单身汉的生活有什么不对的，真不知道你怎么想的，小家伙。你过得像个苦行僧一样。”  
Jamie克制住自己不雅的嗤笑声：“直到Billy和我找到合适的办公室为止，我都需要一个地方去和我们试图帮助的人们谈话，我不觉得爸爸和妈妈会同意整天让残疾的士兵们出入。”  
Margaret皱了皱眉：“太可怕了，这不可能。这完全是给仆人们增加负担，就这么多。”  
“贪多嚼不烂，小家伙。”Philip得意洋洋地说。  
Jamie无视了他的话，转向母亲：“说实话，我不想让他们有更多的负担。”  
“嗯，我觉得这一点很重要。”Charles的嘴里全是食物，“你想去哪儿，Jamie？我听说Belgravia有很多不错的公寓。”  
“事实上，我想去Hampstead。”  
“Hampstead！”Philip说，“那里对残疾的士兵一点也不方便，为什么是那里？”  
“没多少残疾士兵有钱住在我们这一片，”Jamie说，“还有，我们会补偿他们乘轻轨和地铁的费用，直到我们找到新的办公室为止，就像我刚才说的。”  
“Hampstead也不错。”Margaret说，“那里有不少吉普赛人，我知道的，艺术家、作家和一些别的。”  
“Jim Nicholls公寓附近就有空着的公寓，”Jamie说，“邻居很安静，靠近黄页。或许对那些人来说有一片绿地和池塘是好事，对他们的精神状态有好处。”  
Charles笑容满面，用最后一块薄煎饼擦干净盘子：“我就知道你直觉不错，很高兴看你把它派上了用场，让Philip也加入你吧。”  
“不，谢谢。”Philip叹了口气。  
Charles恍若不闻，他喝了一口咖啡，歪了歪头：“事实上……”  
“什么？”Jamie盯着父亲。  
“我自己或许也应该试一试，这是件值得的事——非常有价值，Jamie。我一直在催白厅的老朋友们帮我个忙，让这么多能够对重建国家有所帮助的人闲着太可惜了。没理由在他们还能够工作的时候把他们晾在那里。”  
“怎么工作？”Philip说，“有的人伤得太重，还不如死了。大部分人都不想在这样的慈善下生活——你会看到这一天的。”  
“我们不光是做慈善，”Jamie解释道，“这是鼓励劳动力重新工作。”他不屑于回答Philip的前面一句话。  
“先粉饰一番然后就随你怎么说了，根本就没什么不同。”Philip斩钉截铁地说，“这不可能有用，你只会变成一个小兵。我反对这件事，爸爸。你们会因此名声扫地的。”  
“别在事情开始之前就下断言，Philip。”Charles说。  
Jamie怒视着Philip：“我不觉得你还能考虑到除你自己以外的任何一个人的感受，情况不是你说的那样——公民有义务帮助为国家的安全而战斗的战士们。”  
“你说话就像社会主义者一样了，小家伙。真像你的朋友J——哦。”Philip的眼中闪过了然的神色，“这就对了，不是吗？Jim Nicholls，怪不得你要做他的邻居。Jim和他的天主教道德观让你去做这个？天哪！”  
“孩子们，”Margaret劝道，“真的——”  
“社会主义者，”Jmaie温和地打断她，“听听你说的话——你有没有想象过一天动弹不得的日子？四肢都不能活动？你能想象一瞬间被剥夺视觉或是听觉的感受吗？他们一辈子都要带着残疾生活，他们需要的不仅仅是日复一日的乞讨。是的，Jim种下了这个想法的种子，而我感谢他的建议。”  
Philip站起身：“我会试着给你打造十字架和念珠的，或许还应该给自己准备一副墨镜，以免被你的光环闪瞎。”他放下餐巾，离开餐桌。  
Margaret叹了口气：“他累了。”  
“如果他真的累了，他就应该去睡觉。”Charles哼了一声，“这个小混蛋，我没兴趣管他。”他喘着粗气，转向Jamie，“我说的是真的，孩子。明天我们就可以谈谈你的计划，我或许也能帮上你一点。”  
“那我非常感谢，”Jamie说，“谢谢你，爸爸。”  
“如果你真的想找个公寓，阁楼上有一大堆家具。质量还不错，虽然不太时髦。”Margaret微笑着望着他。  
“谢谢你，妈妈。我明天去看看，如果你们不嫌麻烦的话。”他站起身离开餐厅，向楼下走去，在去自己房间的路上，他看到Philip站在台阶旁。Philip看到他，他没有动。  
“伟大的圣James。”  
“哦，闭嘴。”  
“我听说你把Billy Thorpe也抓到计划里来了，那个可怜的家伙根本不知道自己在做什么——他从来就不聪明。Charlie胜过他十倍。”Philip漫不经心地向他走来。  
“Charlie决定做我的资助人。”Jamie告诉他。  
“哦，出人意料。上帝啊，你们真是一群伪君子。还有那个姓Nicholls的蠢货也是一样，你们两个——”Philip倒吸了一口冷气，他英俊的脸上展开一个大大的笑，“啊，原来是这样。”  
Jamie怒视着他，冰冷的焦虑感让他的心绞成一团：“什么？”  
“真不敢相信这花了我这么长时间才想明白。”Philip的笑容更大了，“你们两个，怪不得要搬到Hampstead去。爸爸的帮忙才是从中捣乱吧。”他大笑着拍拍Jamie的脸，“我的天哪，真了不得，小家伙。”  
“我不知道你到底在说什么。”Jamie打开门走进卧室。  
“我还以为你真是个苦行僧呢。谁像男妓一样被压在下面？你——还是另一个圣James？”  
Jamie转过身瞪着Philip：“注意你的嘴，无耻的人。”  
Philip慢慢地、不慌不忙地伸出手抓住Jamie礼服的衣领，他近得能让Jamie闻到呼吸里杜松子酒的气味：“你没否认，不是吗？你也不能否认。哦，天哪，这真有趣。说真的，我想象不出比这更恶心的事了。”  
“松手。”Jamie推了Philip一把，Philip跌倒在地上，后背着地。Jamie的脸一瞬间出现在他上方，然后Philip被拽起来按在墙上，Jamie自己都感到有些惊讶。他从没制服过他的哥哥，也从没有过这样的优势：“我再也不是那个懦弱的孩子了，Philip。别再错看我。”  
“该死的东西。”Philip低声骂道，徒劳地打着Jamie的手。  
“说话小心点，我不是唯一一个握着把柄的人。”对Philip眼中一瞬的不安感到十分满意——不是恐惧，Philip到死也不会在Jamie面前显出一丝恐惧，Jamie放开Philip，在裤子上擦着手，“恶心的家伙，出去。”他让Philip出去，然后猛地摔上了门。他聆听着，等着Philip闯进来，但他什么也没有听到，只有Philip向台阶方向走去的脚步声。  
Jamie叹着气揉眼睛，他没有天真到认为Philip不会因为这件事惹出麻烦来，无论自己如何威胁。他必须走，而且是尽快。Philip太懒散，不会攻击一个已经远去的目标，至少他如此希望着。  
他冲动地走到衣柜旁，打开放着手帕、袖扣和饰钉的抽屉。手滑到洁白的手帕下面，触到一幅镀金相框下小小的照片，是Jim在战争刚结束是拍的。他凝视着Jim的面庞，轻轻印上双唇。  
快了。

*  
“只有工作、没有玩乐简直要把Jamie变成一个无聊的家伙了！”Billy叫道，递给Jamie一杯香槟：“干杯。”  
“万分感谢。”Jamie接过酒杯一饮而尽，对Billy挑了挑眉毛，“并不是只有工作，我出来了，不是吗？”  
“勉勉强强的，老家伙，还不情愿！谢天谢地你来了——看看你错过了多少！”Billy摇了摇手，示意爵士乐队演奏一首刺耳的乐曲，舞池里拥满了跳舞的人们：穿着晚礼服的男人和穿着鲜艳闪亮得像天堂鸟一样的色彩斑斓的短裙的女人，裙摆上镶满了亮片和珠子，还有充满异国情调的珠宝——手镯被扣在上臂，臂章蜿蜒在手臂上如同埃及的王后，项链被系在前额，用钻石饰针扣住。即使是壁炉中闪过的一瞬火光都会被映在珠宝的闪光里。人们仿佛是在抛弃一切地舞蹈着。  
Jamie看着他们，感到自己已经老了：“那种舞叫什么？”  
“一点主意都没有，但看起来真容易，不是吗？”  
“我想也是。”Jamie点上一支烟，任眼神在人群中游走。他看见Philip和两个年轻女孩在角落里，他的胳膊环着他们的腰。他看到Charlotte和Pansy一边跳舞一边咯咯地笑，旁边是一群仰慕者。Edwin Hollis-Barton和Ronnie Colborne也在，他们一个月前才从疗养院出来，看起来比剩下的朋友们老了二十岁。Dickie Hedrick正和Alfred Sellers——Jim正在编辑他的小说热切地交谈着。在这样一个全然改变的世界里，一切都与往常没什么不同，他不可思议地感到满足。  
他搬到了Jim旁边的公寓里，他们交换了花园后门的钥匙，所以他们几乎可以算是住在一起了。慈善事业的发展让他比自己想象得要忙，Jim为它取名为St. Sebastian协会，他们立刻被成百上千的求助包围了，Jamie、Billy和Charles Stewart需要有更多的资助人，催讨更多的制造商，并不断烦扰职业介绍所，还有雇佣更多的人手。他们从Ally Peniston和Pansy Nicholls开始，除了Pansy之外都是残疾人，在Westminster还有了一个办公室。Jamie每天晚上都精疲力竭地回家——他告诉Jim筹钱和一再催促富人们都是很累的工作——然后他和Jim一起吃Jim的管家准备好的晚餐，讨论这一天的工作，在去Jim的卧室之前他们或许会读些什么，然后相拥而眠。家庭生活看起来很荒谬，但Jamie从来没有这样幸福过。  
如果Jim能来就好了，可他已经去Kent度圣诞假了。Jamie还要待在Stewart的别墅里。圣诞节没有理由不回家，Jim答应他说服父亲去参与协会中的训练项目，并雇佣一些退伍军人在他生产浴缸的工厂里工作。他说他会来参加Charlotte的新年晚会，而Pansy说他会乘六点的火车，然后转地铁到Soho去穿上晚礼服。现在已经十点半了，而他还没到。  
Jamie艰难地靠近那一群跳舞的人，抓住了Pansy的手臂。她兴奋地尖叫了一声，把Jamie向后推：“就是这个，Jamie。跳一支舞吧！”  
“你觉得Jim会在哪里？”他对着她的耳朵喊道。  
“谁知道呢？或许他没赶上火车！或许我父母希望和他一起过新年，把他锁在房间里了！”Pansy大笑着，“哦，不要这么闷闷不乐。他没事的！来吧，和我跳一支舞。马上就是1920年了！新的世界了，Jamie。”Pansy吻了他的脸颊。  
Jamie旋转着和Pansy跳起了华尔兹，无视身边爵士乐的快节奏：“跳一支华尔兹吧。”  
“你太笨了！”Pansy抬起搭在Jamie肩上的手拍他的脸。她依然和他调情，把他本以为她已经不再迷恋他的想法消去了不少。Jamie很喜欢她，她和Jim一样温柔，当他们工作时也是一样的认真。退伍的士兵们都爱慕着她调皮的微笑和短裙，还有Billy捐出的二手车，为了询问工作事宜，她在工厂、印刷厂、铁路和商店间来回地开着。她以不变的热情为妇女参政权奋斗着，对现在只允许三十岁以上的已婚妇女投票的政策不满，却依然有活力在这几个小时里跳舞。  
“华尔兹？”Jamie转过身，看见Charlotte把Pansy拉走。“Jamie，你简直急疯了。还有你抢了我的舞伴。”她抓住Jamie，然后向大厅尽头的某个人招了招手，“看，Jim在那儿！去和他打个招呼，把你冷冰冰的表情收起来吧。”Charlotte轻推了他一把，向他摆着手以示告别。  
Jamie穿过嘈杂的人群向Jim走去：“你终于来了！我刚才还在问Pansy你在哪里，你误了火车吗？”  
Jim摇摇头：“不，对不起，准备花了不少时间。”他苍白地笑了笑，“我希望这儿有酒。”  
“当然，当Charlotte举行爵士舞会时，不会没有酒的。在——”Jamie停了下来，“你还好吗？”在黯淡的房间里他看不清Jim的表情，但他有些奇怪，就好像正努力掩饰着自己的难过。  
“嗯。”Jim露出一个更大的微笑。  
“有什么不对。”Jamie凝视着Jim。  
Jim转过脸：“别说了，好吗？晚一些再说吧。”  
“你父亲不愿意加入我们的项目吗？”  
Jim叹了口气，他整个人都消沉下来：“这是一部分，是的。”  
Jamie失望地摇头：“我以为他一定会加入的。好吧，或许我能说服他，或是由我父亲。现在别管这个了——明天就是新年了。现在几乎是1920年，Jim，你能想象吗？”  
“不。”Jim伸出手握住Jamie：“不能，如果没有你。”  
Jamie回以他安抚：“要香槟吗？”  
“为什么不呢？来庆祝吧。”他们去吧台拿了两杯酒，应酬着往来的宾客。他们的世界开始相互融合，作家、诗人和艺术家开始走进协会，有时会成为资助人，有时会加入一份工作。或许在战争的推动下，社会阶层开始混合。无论如何，这样的混合十分令人惊奇，而Jim向Jamie介绍了一些他在战前绝不会与之相交的吉普赛人。他们在衣着上十分艳丽，举止上的大胆让他惊讶，但他觉得总有一天会习惯这些的。  
除去社会地位上的压力，或者是因为这种压力的减小，Jamie并不想和别人分享Jim。他把Jim带到角落里举起酒杯：“干杯。”  
“干杯。”他们碰杯后一饮而尽。Jim看向跳舞的人群，皱了皱眉：“是你哥哥在和我妹妹跳舞吗？”  
Jamie转过身，叹了口气。Philip确实在和Pansy跳舞，他们之间的距离已离Charlotte晚会上最低的标准有一定差距。Pansy看起来不太舒服，顺着他们的目光，Philip的手从Pansy的肩膀滑到了她的胸部：“哦，天哪，我去说一声。”  
“不，我去说。”Jim把酒杯放在地上，向跳舞的人群走去。  
“Jim——”Jamie为Jim的离开摇着头，但当他看到Jim走路的速度时他只感到惊恐——就好像他打算打Philip一拳一样。“我的上帝。”他也把酒杯放下，向舞池冲去，与一对对大笑着的人们擦肩而过：“Jim！”  
Jim已经到了Philip和Pansy身边，他把Pansy拉过来，正在对Philip说着声音低不可闻的话，在黯淡的灯光下愤怒而扭曲的面容都十分明显。许多附近的人都停了下来，好奇地驻足围观。  
“——我什么都没做。”当Jamie走来时，Philip才说，“管好你自己的事情，伙计。”  
“我妹妹是我自己的事……伙计。”Jim的声音发着抖，他的手握成了拳头。在极力控制下，他的整个身体都因不安和愤怒而发出嗡嗡的响声，就快要向Philip扑过去了。  
Jamie把Pansy拉开，在她耳边低语：“去给Jim你拿一杯酒，亲爱的。”他轻推了她一下，把手放在Jim的手臂上，“Jim——”他看到Philip的假笑，还整了整燕尾服的衣领，忽然心头火起：“你他妈觉得你在做什么？立刻道歉！”  
“闭嘴，Jamie。这和你没关系。”Philip低吼着，把Jamie的手推开。  
“没什么的，Jamie。”Jim说道，“但我觉得道歉很有必要。”  
Philip大笑起来：“别痴心妄想了，Nicholls。”  
“不是对我，对Pansy。”  
“道歉？天哪，我是在帮她的忙。”更多的人围了过来，爵士乐队依然在悠然自得地演奏，对这场争吵恍若不觉。  
“Philip！”Jamie咆哮着，“该死的——”  
“我说了闭嘴。你的小情人能保护好自己。”  
歌曲结束的同时，这句话在人群中投下了一颗炸弹，到处是倒抽气和沙沙的低语。Jamie在惊恐中叫不出声，Philip在窃笑，轻弹着大衣Jamie抓出的那个不存在的皱褶，然后漠不关心地转过身去。有一瞬的寂静，然后Jim冲到他身前，一手扭住Philip，一手抓住Philip的衣领，猛力地前后摇晃着：“道歉！你这个肮脏的混蛋。”  
Philip的目瞪口呆看起来有些可笑，他很快回过神来，向后退了一步，一拳打在Jim的上腹部。Jim摇晃了一下，揍上Philip的脸。伴随着指关节的响声，Philip的鼻子被打断了，血汹涌而出，黑暗中溅到Philip的衬衫上显得格外耀眼，人群叹息着赶紧向后避开。  
哦，天哪。Jamie试着巧妙地插进正打架的两人之间，但他们滚到了地上，脱出他的掌控范围。Philip跨坐在Jim大腿上，取得了一刹那的优势，猛地一拳打向Jim的肋骨，但Jamie抓住了他举起的手腕，把他从仰卧着的Jim身上拉开。  
“该死的！”Billy Thorpe出现在Jamie的身侧，打算把Philip拉起来，“上帝啊，Phil！别打了！”他转头对人群吼道：“Rupert，看着上帝的份上，帮帮我。”  
Jamie对那个健壮的男人印象很模糊，Rupert抓住Philip的胳膊，和Billy一起拉起了他正在叫喊翻滚的哥哥。他们走过时人群自动分开，人们饶有兴致地看完了整场打斗，就好像这是舞会的节目之一。  
Jamie赶快跪在Jim身旁：“你还好吗？”  
Jim慢慢地坐起来，握住Jamie的手点点头。他开口说道：“我很好，把我拉起来，行吗？”当Jamie把他从地上拉起来时他轻哼了一声，他低头看着自己的衬衫，上面全是Philip的鼻血，他后悔地轻笑：“我想我该负全责。”  
“这不是你的错。”Jamie低声说。他环住Jim的腰以帮助他站稳，察觉到了四周人们的的视线和低语。最坏的事情已经被说出来了，除了面对别无他法。他扶着Jim向前走去。  
Billy出现在他们面前：“我把他送到车上了，这一晚上他经历的事情够多了。”他摇着头拍拍Jim的胳膊：“你还好吧，伙计？”  
“只是有些擦伤，”Jim说，“我觉得我这一晚上经历的事情也够多了。Jamie，如果我们走你不会介意吧？”  
“当然不会。”  
Jim点点头：“Billy，能代我照料Pansy吗？我恐怕她心情也不太好。”  
“没问题，Jim。别担心。”他瞥向Jamie的目光中满是歉意，“真对不起。”  
“不是你的错，Billy。”Jamie叹息着，“你看，现在我没法借你的车了对吧？我本来和Philip乘一辆车，但在现在的情况下——”  
“别说了，我有一辆白色的Sunbeam。Cahill在上面打盹——他会把你送回家的。告诉他我很好就行。”  
“谢谢，星期天给我打电话。”Jamie扶着Jim走到衣帽间拿上他们的东西，然后走出会场，Jim被他拉着。Jamie左顾右盼地寻找着Thorpe家的Sunbeam，他走过了他父母的Rolls-Royce，余光瞥见Murchison正让Philip坐在后座上。  
Philip也看见了他们，做了一个侮辱性的手势。  
Jim转过身向Rolls-Royce走去。  
“Jim，”Jamie抓住他的胳膊，“别去了。”  
“我不会碰他的，我只是要和他说话。”  
“哦，天哪。”Jamie感到十分困惑，形势越来越出乎他的意料了。Jamie跟着Jim走到汽车前，准备在任何一个人动手时把Jim拉开。他警告地看了Murchison一眼，Murchison看起来已经了然。  
Jim对Murchison点点头，对Philip说：“如果你再碰我妹妹，我会毁了你。”  
“毁了我？”Philip轻蔑地大笑，“你能做什么，肮脏的小杂种？”  
“我会告诉别人你的真面目。”  
“Jim——”Jamie开了口，祈祷着他不要说到那个上吊的佃户女孩。这看起来太愚蠢了——Jamie知道自己的底线——但这将会揭露出太多的不愉快。Philip报复心极强：“Jim，求你——”  
Philip坐直了：“真面目？随便你怎么说。”  
“那天我在Piccadilly看到的就是你，没错吧？”Jim的声音很平静，“你本应回到法国，但事实上你还待在伦敦。”  
“你他妈在说——”Philip僵住了。  
“我对此很感兴趣，所以我稍稍做了些调查，就获得了最令人惊讶的消息。”Jim转头对Jamie说，“Philip并不在法国，因为他在伦敦。在哪里，我不清楚，但一定不在你父母那里，不是吗？如果知道真相，他们的心都要碎了。”  
Philip紧盯着他，脸渐渐红了。  
“真的？”Jamie皱着眉头，他转头对Philip说，“我的天哪，你擅离职守了？”  
“不，”Jim说，“他已经被开除了。由于酗酒，和强奸。”  
Jamie的手紧紧握在一起，完全说不出话来。惊愕在身体里蔓延，我早该知道的。Jamie曾经由于强奸开除过连里的两个人，但事实上他们没有一个像Philip，但又都很像Philip，他从别人那里知道这种事在他们被抓住前都做过不止一次。像他们这样的人，像Philip这样的人，从来就不会改变。他看着Philip的脸色变得苍白，一张一合的嘴像是脱水的鱼，他迎上哥哥的目光：“你怎么敢，”他平静地说，“你这样一个品行低劣的人怎么敢侮辱他。”  
Philip冷漠地耸耸肩：“你不会说出去的，”他说，“你没有这个胆量。”  
“如果你再侮辱他，”Jamie说，“或是Pansy，我就会毫不犹豫地这样做。你会被这个社会遗弃，Philip，没有任何体面的家庭会接纳你。你的那些英勇奋战的朋友会在街上手刃你，女人会对你唯恐避之而不及。你将失去所有信誉，相信我，没有比这更让我开心的事了，没有。”  
“如果你说出去，爸爸妈妈会悲痛欲绝的。”  
“我甚至怀疑他们是否会惊讶。这对他们来说没有那么不可接受，但你已经有了这样的名声，而且是如此——幸运——离最低点也差不了多少了。他们知道那个女孩吗？Maisie，她是叫这个吗？”  
Philip移开视线：“Murchison，回家。立刻。”  
Jamie向后退了一步：“真抱歉让你听到这些，Murchison。”  
Murchison摇了摇头：“我最好带他回家，先生。我还需要回来接你和Nicholls先生吗？”  
“不必了，谢谢你。”Jamie转身看向Jim，他看起来很不好，Jamie轻轻握住他的手安慰着他，不在乎是否有人看到。  
“很好，晚安，先生，还有Nicholls先生。”  
“晚安。”Jim平静地答道，然后就转过身去。  
Jamie目送着Murchison的车渐行渐远，Philip瘫倒在后座上。他不知道这样的威胁是否足够限制住Philip。或许——至少是一段时间。他猜测这并不能永远封住Philip的嘴。  
他轻轻环住Jim的身体：“来吧，我们回家。”

*  
Jamie把湿毛巾敷在Jim肿起的嘴唇上：“我从没见你这么生气过。”  
Jim叹了口气：“我也从没这么生气过，”他的声音透过毛巾传来有些闷闷的。他移开毛巾，郑重其事地望着Jamie：“Pansy太傻了，但在那样的情况下女孩也不太容易摆脱，从我这里看起来——除了脸上的红晕——是Philip把她拉到衣帽间或是某个角落里。这简直不堪设想。”他叹息着，“如果我让你困扰了，那么我很抱歉，Jamie。我不应该放纵自己的怒气。”  
“你以前为什么没有告诉我？”  
“关于Philip？”Jim握起Jamie的手，“你告诉过我那个苏格兰女孩的事，我觉得……我并不清楚其中原委。我也不想增加你的负担，但我并不确定他是否会善罢甘休。我太蠢了，更蠢的是竟然没来得及让你知道这件事。”Jim坐直了，手搓捻着毛巾一角：“当我开始起疑的时候就去调查是不诚实的行为，对不起。”  
“我想知道真相总比被蒙在鼓里好。”Jamie的嗓音有些犹疑，“我不责怪你。我觉得在这样的情况下，我也会想要调查的。”他从Jim手里夺下毛巾，把它敷在Jim脸颊上，“瘀伤很疼吧？”  
Jim冷笑一声：“那不是Philip打的。”  
Jamie皱了皱眉头：“你说什么？你——”  
“是……今天下午，在家里。”Jim的眼神转向天花板，“我告诉我父母了，Jamie。他们不断在我面前念叨，不断在我面前念叨，然后他们邀请了一个年轻小姐来喝茶，是我父母朋友的女儿。我没有下跪向她求婚，他们就在后面推我——”他又笑了，短促而苦涩的轻笑，“我告诉他们我对女孩没兴趣。”  
“我的天哪。”  
“我们大吵了一架，真可怕，我这辈子第一次。”Jim微笑着，眼睛里盈满泪水。他拼命眨着眼睛：“我妈妈哭了——我从没看她这么伤心过。我爸爸……嗯，你看到了。”Jim指了指他肿起来的脸。  
Jamie为Jim感到心疼：“你告诉他们我们的事情了吗？”  
Jim点了点头：“对不起。”  
“好吧，或许我可以去拜访……和他们聊聊。”  
“哦，天哪，不要。他们会把你宰了的，Jamie，我可受不了。”Jim吞了吞口水，“爸爸让我出去，妈妈试着规劝他，最终她也生气了——上帝保佑她，就像是一只猫炸毛了一样——但爸爸一个字也不听，把我连着包裹一起赶出了家门。除非我变得正常要不然我永远也不回去了。”  
Jamie无助地握住Jim的手：“哦，Jim，真遗憾。你今晚这么生气也情有可原了。”  
“没什么。”Jim闭上眼睛，“我想晚会上所有人都听到Philip的讥讽了。”  
“让大家都知道也未必不是好事。”这样的想法很大胆，Jamie从没考虑过，这个声音不管不顾地说下去，“又或许它本应隐藏在黑暗中。”  
“问问Oscar Wilde，他可不这么想。”Jim伸出手抚上Jamie的手臂。与此同时，壁炉架上的钟敲了十二下。“哦，上帝啊，已经是1920年了。一个庆祝新年的好方法啊。”他撇了撇嘴，“新年快乐，Jamie。”  
Jamie凝视了他一会儿，聆听着渐渐模糊的报时声。窗外有遥远的喊叫声和锅碗瓢盆的碰撞声传来。“新年快乐，Jim。”他微笑着，不由得轻笑出声。Jim嗯了一声。他们的视线分开，又相遇，然后不约而同地爆发出大笑，紧紧地拥住对方，在几乎歇斯底里的欢笑中颤抖。“哦，为了上帝的爱。”  
“我们为什么笑？”  
“我不知道，这一点也不好笑。”Jamie说，他不由得又笑起来。Jim笑着抚摸瘀伤的肋骨，他的腰侧有些疼，眼睛竟然开始流泪。Jamie在Jim旁边坐下，他的笑声终于减弱了，偶尔有一两声轻笑。  
“我说，”Jim擦去脸上的泪水。“我们真是一对笨蛋。”  
“还有谁像我们一样呢？”Jamie坐得离Jim更近了。  
“不清楚，我想我们还算是幸运的。”  
“我知道我是，一直都是。”Jamie亲吻着Jim的耳廓，“听着，Jim。我们明天或许就要被社会遗弃——但我并不确定。在我的社交圈里有我们这类人，就像我以前和你说的那样，还有一些你喜欢的作家和艺术家——”  
“是的，但他们是作家和艺术家。他们本来就应出乎人们意料。”  
“或许时代也在变化。”他抚上Jim的卷发。“这个女人可以投票，短裙和爵士乐大行其道的新时代，人们并不会在意我们怎么样。无论如何，这不是重点。只要——”他顿住了，觉察到Jim正在专注地望着自己。他的脖子有些热：“只要你在我身边，我就能禁得起所有恐怖。”  
有一瞬间Jim什么也没说，但他笑了，眼睛快乐地眯缝起来：“这话真好听。”他终于低声说。  
“我说的是真的。”  
“我知道，吻我。”  
Jamie弯下身将唇印在Jim唇上。  
总之，这又是一个快乐的新年。

*  
尾声  
1967  
那一天的阳光很灿烂，温暖甜蜜得如同糖浆。蜜蜂在教堂庭院边沿疯长的夹竹桃和野胡萝卜花周围嗡嗡地叫着，声音让人昏昏欲睡。Jamie坐在石头长凳上，阳光的温暖一丝丝渗进他的皮肤，他最近总感到寒冷——过去的几天更甚——但今天的温暖已让他心满意足了。他用手慢慢握住拐杖，仰起脸朝向太阳的方向，和煦的风带来繁茂的新草香气，和细浪般刚翻过的土地的气味。  
几乎所有人都走开了，留下他一个人沉思：Pansy，她的儿子Jilly、Freddie和Nicholas，他们的妻子，还有Pansy的八个孙辈；Charlie和她的家庭，看起来还有Herald出版社的所有工作人员；Ally和几个还活着的17团成员；一些St. Sebastian的人。他已经多少年没见到这么多穿着卡其色军装的人了。他并不为现在的孤单感到遗憾，他所有想要说的话都已经在很久以前说完了。如果一个人五十年都没能说出自己真心所想，那才是个悲伤的结局呢。  
他的手抚过放在腿上折叠着的旗子，将目光望向墓碑旁环绕的花朵。简单一些，Jim曾经说过。没有过分讲究和卖弄，但人们还是送来的大把的花束，在最后也只有这些了。Jamie想象着Jim温和的面容，微耸着肩，温柔地笑着——他的笑容总是温柔的。  
Jamie的视线模糊了。  
“Jamie叔叔？”  
是Nicholas，金色头发，个字高挑，像Pansy，也像Jim。他们有一模一样的蓝眼睛。  
“你准备好了吗？别人都在大厅，但如果你还想待一会儿也没关系。我会再回来接你的。”  
“不，不。”Jamie把手放在拐杖上，慢慢站起来，当Nicholas扶着他的另一只手时微微点了点头，“拿上那个旗子，Nicholas。不要让它掉了。”  
“不，先生。我把它先放在车上，然后再回来接你。你觉得可以吗？”  
去大门的路令人却步，但Jamie站直了：“当然可以，去吧。”  
Nicholas点点头，回头看了一眼墓碑：“有这么多人来看他，我想他一定很高兴。”  
“他总是很合群。”  
“我会想念他的。”  
Jamie点点头，他的心灵之门在这么多年后已经像纸一样薄，血液在静脉中缓缓地流淌，但并非是他衰老的血管制造了现在他心中的疼痛。这样的疼痛，在五十多年后再次向他袭来。他们把要说的话都说完了吗？他忽然觉得没有。他想要告诉Jim那些来了的人，牧师低沉的声音，一点也不漂亮的花。他想要告诉Jim他在挑选衬衫和领带时的茫然，Jilly不得不帮他扣上那个Jim再也无法为他扣上的袖扣。他想给Jim看夹竹桃，看那片与他们冲向德军宿营地时一样明亮湛蓝的天空，他们以为那一天将让他们走向辉煌。也确实如此，他们两个，即使那条路十分崎岖。  
在一切的最后，他终于无言，只剩下Jim的蓝眼睛和温柔的笑容。现在伴随他的只有灵魂深处的疼痛，他苍老衰弱的心灵被烧出了一个洞。  
Nicholas轻轻捏了一下他的胳膊：“我很快就回来。”  
Jamie走到墓碑旁边。他小心翼翼地将手伸进口袋里，拿出一张易碎的折叠起来的纸片，纸页已经泛黄，工整的手写体字迹被岁月渐渐抹去。他小心地打开纸片，读着上面的文字，虽然他早已倒背如流。疼痛渐渐消弭，他听见一个熟悉的声音，感到温暖在他的周身环绕着。  
我最亲爱的Jamie……

End.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 完结了，谢谢大家。


End file.
